Crueldades e Certezas do Destino
by Srta Mizuno
Summary: O Destino pode ser um amigo ou inimigo. E às vezes é difícil saber qual das duas faces vc encara. As Sailors se perguntam como suas vidas mudam após uma decisão ruim, traições e antigos segredos. Shoujo Ai: AmiMakoto, ReiMinako. CAP 17 ONLINE!
1. Férias de verão

**Gente essa é outra tradução da Crawlspace... Espero que ela não me processe!!! hehehehe... O título original é Cruelty and Fairness of Fate... Nos próximos capítulos o título será explicado. Enchi o texto de notas (NT) para os novatos e para explicar algumas coisas. Prometo que nos capítulos seguintes elas vão desaparecendo. Confira no final do texto**

**Esse capítulo é dedicado a _Brunni_, a primeira pessoa que teve a bondade de comentar um dos meus textos... Bjão e continue lendo!**

**PS 06/01/2008: Tava olhando o Status da fic e vi que muita gente desiste logo no primeiro capítulo... Sei que este não é tão bom, mas não desistam. Pra quem gosta de uma história séria e narrada bem detalhadamente, com calma, vai com certeza gostar dessa fic... Por favor, antes de desistirem pelo menos dêem uma olhada no Cap 02, tenho certeza que vcs irão se interessar**

**Srta. Mizuno**

* * *

Crueldades e Certezas do Destino 

Por Crawlspace

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

"Aviso: Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi, não eu. Só estou pegando as personagens emprestado por um tempinho".

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

1. Férias de Verão

-

Rei sentou-se à mesa do Crown **(NT1) **com suas amigas, enterrando a cabeça entre os braços em cima da mesa. Permaneceu naquela posição por cinco minutos.

Minako, que estava sentada próximo a ela, cutucou o ombro da morena. "Vamos Rei, diga-nos o que está acontecendo".

Porém elas só ouviram um resmungo como resposta.

Minako suspirou e aproximou-se para falar no ouvido de Rei. "Tente de novo. Você sabe que queremos que você seja simpática, então fale. Seja coerente dessa vez e Usagi lhe comprará um milkshake".

Rei levantou com um sorriso maligno no rosto. Então se lembrou do seu carma. Franzindo a testa disse: "Serei trocada".

"O que você quer dizer que está sendo trocada?" perguntou Makoto. "As pessoas geralmente não trocam suas crianças por novos modelos".

"Não" respondei Rei, "mas o templo troca. Vovô tem um amigo que quer que um aprendiz venha estudar no templo daqui, então o aprendiz vem para cá e eu estou indo para lá".

"Mas por que você? Pensava que ele mandaria Yuichiro **(NT2)**".

"Perguntei a mesma coisa. Mas ele deu uma desculpa esfarrapada sobre eu fazer uma imagem melhor do templo. Ele está certo, mas..."

Usagi parecia que ia desabar em lágrimas. "Você vai embora para sempre?"

"Não Usagi, só nessas férias de verão. Mas de agora em diante será assim para sempre. Meu verão inteiro agora foi oficialmente mandado para o inferno". A cabeça de Rei voltou a se enterrar entre os braços, enquanto se lamentava.

Minako riu da reação exagerada de Rei e pôs um braço em volta dos ombros da namorada. "Pobre Rei. Bem estarei pensando em você. Te mandarei um cartão postal com o Palácio de Buckingham está bem?"

"Você irá então" disse Ami.

Minako voltou ao seu assento. "Vou", disse baixinho. "Não tive a frieza de falar para Katerina **(NT3)** que não iria ao casamento dela, mesmo ela me dizendo que entenderia se eu não fosse. Além do mais, depois de pensar um pouco, realizei que eu quero estar lá por ela".

"Ajuda o fato dela te convidar para ser dama de honra" brincou Makoto.

"Isso também".

"Você e Ami são tão sortudas" disse Usagi. "Eu queria estar indo para outro país. Ou pelo menos ir de avião para a casa dos meus avós".

Makoto ficou séria. "Eu não diria que um avião ajuda muito. Essas coisas são sufocantes e aquelas turbinas escondem armadilhas mortais". **(NT4)**

"É melhor do que 13 horas no banco de trás com o Shingo **(NT5)**. E mais oito com os parentes do meu pai e mais dez para voltar para casa", lamentou Usagi.

"Pelo menos você será capaz de baixar as janelas", disse Ami.

"Ami", Rei levantou a cabeça e pegou o milkshake que Usagi estaria pagando com o último centavo da mesada, "você também tem medo de aviões?"

"Na verdade não é isso. Só que a Alemanha parece ser terrivelmente longe e é muito tempo para ficar dentro de um avião". Ami sorriu. "Mas essa viagem vale a pena. Mamãe anda planejando-a há meses e fato dela me deixar ajudar com as pesquisas desse projeto vale mais do que qualquer cursinho **(NT6)** que vou perder".

Minako riu ao ouvir aquilo. "Ami, você é a única pessoa que conheço que se preocupa em perder aula durante as férias de verão".

O sorriso de Ami tornou-se tímido enquanto ela baixava a cabeça.

Makoto empurrou seu ombro gentilmente contra Ami. "Tudo bem, Ami. Uma de nós precisa deixar o cérebro funcionando nesse verão. Se pelo menos isso te deixa feliz".

"E você Mako-chan?" perguntou Usagi.

"O que tem eu?"

"Você tem alguma coisa em mente? Só temos uma semana de escola ainda".

"Claro", Makoto sorriu, colocando as mãos na nuca e inclinando-se para trás. "Irei curtir, relaxar e aproveitar o que resta da minha juventude. Por que é isso que a gente faz no verão pessoal".

"Você poderia vir comigo".

Quatro pares de olhos viraram-se para encarar Ami.

As bochechas de Ami esquentaram por causa da súbita atenção. Embaraçada pelo seu pequeno vacilo e desejando voltar atrás, gaguejou uma explicação. "Humm, quero dizer, tenho certeza que minha mãe não se importaria que se você viesse conosco. Então você não precisaria ficar sozinha Mako-chan".

"Não se preocupe comigo", respondeu Makoto. "Ficarei bem. Você precisa de um tempo sozinha com sua mãe, todas nós sabemos que esse é o motivo de você estar tão feliz com essa viagem. E, além de não existir Dramamine **(NT7)** em todo o Japão que me faça entrar em um avião, alguém precisa ficar aqui caso aconteça alguma coisa".

"Está quieto por meses", disse Rei. "Não vi nada nas minhas meditações no fogo. Esse verão seria perfeito".

Dessa vez Rei encostou a testa no ombro de Minako. Esta lhe acariciou os cabelos, enquanto murmurava palavras doces para a sarcedotisa.

Makoto assistia a cena enquanto Usagi inclinou-se e sussurrou algo para Ami. Os olhos da menina arregalaram-se e seus lábios formaram um pequeno "o" enquanto Usagi ria. Rei e Minako estavam aproveitando o momento delas, não prestando atenção em nada a não ser uma na outra.

Makoto entendeu e se sentia grata ao ouvir que suas amigas não gostariam de ficar longe, mas aquilo não melhorava nada. Pela primeira vez em três anos as coisas estavam quietas. Sem youma **(NT8)** para lutar, sem planos malignos para desafiar, nenhum perigo visível contra sua princesa ou amigas. Em uma semana, as férias de verão começariam. Seis semanas inteiras para dormir até tarde, ser preguiçosa e aproveitar a vida. Seis semanas que agora ela sabia que estaria passando completamente sozinha.

_Rei estava certa,_ pensou Makoto ironicamente. _Esse verão seria perfeito._

_-_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

Com as mãos nos bolsos, Makoto andava pensativa pela calcada, chutando as pedrinhas que ocasionalmente apareciam. Assistiu uma pedra rósea se espatifar na parede, mas, absolutamente, nada daquilo parecia aliviar seu tédio. Ela até desejava que um youma aparecesse e tentasse matá-la, assim ela teria algo para fazer.

Já fazia justamente três semanas desde que Makoto e suas amigas tinham completado o ano escolar. Elas passaram aquela noite celebrando tanto o fato de terem sobrevivido o ano e a liberdade temporária que estavam ganhando.

Ami teve logo que sair cedo, devido ao seu avião sair as três da manhã do dia seguinte. Enquanto a garota dos cabelos azulados abraçava e se despedia de suas amigas, Makoto começou a sentir um desagradável aperto crescer em seu peito. Ela sentiu aquilo novamente dois dias depois, enquanto todas estavam na rodoviária se despedindo de Rei (Minako se empolgou demais na despedida, arrancando olhares desaprovadores, uma risadinha tola de Usagi e um "É só uma fase" resmungado pelo avô de Rei).

Logo depois Makoto se encontrou dizendo tchau para Minako e Usagi. Usagi foi a última do grupo a partir e Makoto assistiu o carro da amiga partir logo após o amanhecer. Ela permaneceu um tempo no meio da rua, até que o carro desaparecesse de sua vistas. O aperto estava lá novamente em seu peito, mais forte do que antes.

"Você está sendo estúpida Makoto", disse para si mesma. "Elas não estão te deixando. Em algumas semanas elas estarão de volta. Todas estarão de volta".

Desde então ela tem feito de tudo para ocupar seu tempo. Seu apartamento já era limpo, agora estava imaculado. Toda louça e vasos foram limpos, toda peça de roupa foi lavada e passada. A cozinha parecia uma confeitaria. Ela até tinha terminado todo o seu dever de casa, mas, sem Ami para ajudá-la, ela não sabia se estava certo. Todas essas tarefas, combinada com seu treinamento diário, deixavam o corpo e mente de Makoto ocupados o suficiente.

Então, há três dias atrás, ela recebeu um cartão postal de Minako. Era simples, porém meigo: só uma nota dizendo olá e para que ela soubesse que não foi esquecida. Mesmo assim aquilo a colocou numa tremenda depressão da qual não conseguia sair.

Precisava falar com alguém ou ver um rosto familiar. Mamoru estava nos Estados Unidos tentando recuperar o tempo perdido durante toda aquela história com Galaxia. Três das outers **(NT9)** estavam viajando – Michiru em uma turnê e Haruka e Hotaru estavam acampando. Pensou em tentar achar uma desculpa para visitar Setsuna, mesmo sabendo que elas não se conheciam o suficiente para esse tipo de visitas. A Senshi do Tempo ficaria agradecida por companhia, Makoto finalmente decidiu. Reuniu uma quantidade generosa de biscoitos e dirigiu-se para a casa, somente para encontrá-la vazia.

Pelo menos os pássaros do parque gostaram dos biscoitos, pensou Makoto, enquanto dava atenção a uma pedrinha com os pés.

Uma batida metálica e um som de copos quebrando próximo tirou a atenção de Makoto da pedrinha que estava torturando. Sua mente automaticamente mudou para o modo de batalha enquanto se dirigia para a origem daquele barulho. Com a Henshi pen **(NT10) **em uma mão, ela estava a dois segundos de se transformar quando viu o seu youma.

Caído de costas, com pratos, copos e uma mesa de café ao redor dele, era Umino. Naru, seu rosto brilhava de vermelho, tentava ao mesmo tempo se desculpar com a garçonete, cuja cabeça estava abaixada por causa da bagunça, e ajudar Umino a se levantar **(NT11)**.

Os ombros de Makoto relaxaram enquanto ela saía do alerta de batalha. Balançou a cabeça e suspirou, um pouco desapontada pela falta de luta. Então seus lábios esboçaram um pequeno sorriso. Assistiu Naru continuando a se desculpar para a garçonete, para os clientes e o dono do lugar. Com o rosto ainda vermelho, puxou seu namorado e o deixou apoiar-se nela enquanto o levava para fora do café.

"Amor em todas as formas", disse para si mesma.

"É, essa é uma visão diferente disso aí".

Espantada, Makoto se virou. Sorrindo para ela estava um garoto um pouco mais alto. De alguma forma ele era familiar, mas ela não conseguia dar um nome àquele rosto.

"Kino, da turma três, certo?" o garoto perguntou.

Makoto concordou, então se lembrou de suas maneiras e respondeu: "Sim, Kino Makoto **(NT12)**. Desculpe, mas não consigo me lembrar de seu nome".

"Yuu. Yuu Satoshi, turma um". Satoshi entendeu uma mão, na qual Makoto apertou levemente. "Aquela pequena bagunça foi a coisa mais excitante que aconteceu nessa semana todinha. Quem pensaria que Tóquio poderia ser um lugar tão entediante?"

Makoto se encontrou concordando com ele. Ele continuou a conversar com ela, e ela respondendo ou adicionando algo quando ele dava chance. O sorriso dele era agradável, pensou. Nada espetacular, mas era legal. E a simpatia que ele estava demonstrando para ela, no lugar de geralmente parecer um idiota, ele parecia de alguma forma agradável.

"Diga, Makoto... Tudo bem se eu te chamar assim?"

"Claro", concordou a garota.

"Ótimo. Então é justo que você me chame de Satoshi. De qualquer maneira, estava pensando... Você tem algum compromisso para essa tarde?"

"Não... Meus amigos estão viajando, então eu..."

"Quer almoçar comigo?"

Confusa, Makoto encarou Satoshi num silêncio atordoado. Não era assim que as coisas geralmente são.

O sorriso de Satoshi se desfez. "Estou sendo muito apressadinho, não é? Desculpe, é que pensava que nós estávamos nos dando muito bem e..."

"Tudo bem", interrompeu Makoto. "Na verdade, gostaria de almoçar com você".

O sorriso retornou com toda potência enquanto Satoshi dizia: "Conheço um lugar excelente na Quarta Avenida. Vamos".

A cabeça de Makoto estava girando quando Satoshi pegou sua mão e a guiou do caos que Umino tinha deixado. Uma parte dela estava contente por ter algo para fazer e de ter uma companhia, mesmo tendo acabado de conhecer o rapaz. Outra parte continuava a lembrá-la de que não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Ela era a que deveria estar perseguindo o seu sempai **(NT13).** Nunca era para ele vir atrás dela.

_Isso não faz sentindo, Makoto,_ ela se criticou. _E só é um almoço, então pare de pensar nisso e fique agradecida por não passar o resto do dia sozinha._

_-_

**

* * *

**

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

**Ami corou levemente e disse baixinho, "Obrigada. Por virem aqui e tudo isso".**

"**De nada", respondeu Makoto. "E a agora que todas estamos juntas novamente podemos aproveitar. Você não tem idéia de quanto isso aqui foi chato sem você".**

* * *

**NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**

**NT1:** Crown: lanchonete em que as meninas se encontram no anime

**NT2:** Alguns nomes foram traduzidos para o português. Para os novatos, vou dar as traduções das principais personagem, ao longo da história coloco quem aparecer.

**Japonês-Português**

Usagi-Serena

Minako-Mina

Makoto-Lita

Rei-Raye

Ami-Amy

Mamoru-Darien

Chibi-usa-Rini

Yuichiro: aprendiz do templo, Nichola no Brasil.

**NT3:** Katerina: amiga de Minako em Londres, quando esta era Sailor V (anime). Katerina começou a namorar Allan, que Minako amava. Em Sailor Moon Classic, Minako voltou para o Japão por causa disso, fazendo com que Katerina e Allan pensassem que ela estava morta.

**NT4:** Makoto fez esse comentário porque tem medo de aviões. Além de seus pais terem morrido num acidente de avião.

**NT5:** Shingo: Irmão de Usagi. Sammy no Brasil.

**NT6:** Cram school: tipo uma escola particular no Japão para alunos com médias altas que os prepara as provas de entrada para as universidades. Aqui no Brasil foi traduzido para seminário pela Gota Mágica, mas pelo significado, eu coloquei cursinho.

**NT7:** Dramamine: remédio contra enjôo e vômito, ressaltando o medo que Makoto tem por aviões.

**NT8:** Youma: aqueles monstros com que elas lutavam no anime, no Brasil foi traduzido para "morgana" pela Gota Mágica.

**NT9:** Outers Senshi: não sei explicar direito. Basta que você saiba que existem dois grupos entre as Sailors. As Inners, que são Ami, Minako Rei e Makoto e as Outers são Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna e Haruka. Ah, sim, senshi significa "guerreira" em japonês.

**NT10:** Henshi pen: Caneta da transformação.

**NT11:** Naru e Umino: casal de amigos de Usagi. Molly e Kelvin no Brasil.

**NT12:** Os japoneses têm o costume de falar primeiro o sobrenome e depois o nome. Quando você não tem intimidade com uma pessoa você a chama pelo sobrenome. Então vou citar os nomes completos dos personagens: Tsukino Usagi, Chiba Mamoru, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Kaiou Michiru, Tenou Haruka, Meiou Setsuna, Tomoe Hotaru.

**NT13:** Sempai: são os estudantes das séries adiantadas, veteranos. No anime Makoto sempre se apaixona por qualquer garoto que seja parecido com o sempai dela. Aqui no Brasil essa expressão foi traduzida para "o garoto que partiu meu coração".


	2. Voltando para casa

**Oi gente!!! Até estranhei, esse capitúlo foi traduzido em tempo recorde!!! Traduzi rapidamente porque sei que o começo da história não é essa Coca-cola toda... Mas já tá esquentando e depois vai pegar fogo! Nem preciso dizer que os créditos são exclusivos da autora. Algumas curiosidades nas Notas que coloquei no final da página. _No mais_, boa leitura!**

* * *

Crueldades e Certezas do Destino 

Por Crawlspace

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

"Aviso: Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi, não eu. Só estou pegando as personagens emprestado por um tempinho"

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

2 - Voltando para casa

O almoço com Satoshi naquele dia foi legal. Ele tinha um bom senso de humor e conversou com Makoto como se fossem velhos amigos. Quando ele a deixou na porta do apartamento, entregou um pedaço de papel com um número de telefone.

"É meu celular", disse. "Assim você pode me ligar a hora que quiser".

Agora, duas semanas depois, aquele pequeno pedaço de papel caiu perfeitamente na lixeira de Makoto.

"Três pontos", a garota murmurou para si mesma, orgulhosa de sua pontaria e nada mais. Permaneceu pensativa por um segundo, depois se tocou. "Já é hora. Rei e Minako devem estar com Usagi agora e você não quer chegar atrasada para o avião de Ami".

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

As garotas se apressaram para dentro do aeroporto, levando bolsas e toalhas de praia. O plano era simples: 1) Pegar Ami, logo que ela saísse do avião; 2) implorar à mãe dela para deixá-las terem as últimas 20 horas de liberdade; 3) arrastar Ami até a praia e forçá-la a se divertir como uma garota normal de 16 anos. Agora, se elas encontrassem o portão 12, tudo estaria perfeito.

"Estamos andando em círculos", disse Minako enquanto elas paravam em frente a uma loja de presente que já haviam passado duas vezes em frente. "Alguém precisa perguntar onde fica isso".

"Usagi, sua idiota. Se você não tivesse dormido demais, nós não teríamos esse problema", Chibi-usa gritou.

"Nem pense em colocar a culpa de estarmos perdidas em mim só porque cheguei atrasada", Usagi gritou de volta.

Makoto sorriu ao ver a pequena discussão enquanto Rei tentava parar a briga.

Chibi-usa surpreendeu a todas quando saiu do carro no dia que os Tsukinos voltaram de viagem. Usagi disse que a garota estava esperando por ela quando chegaram na casa dos parentes de seu pai. Quando tinha chegado a hora de partir, Chibi-usa foi colocada no banco de trás junto com Usagi e Shingo sem ninguém, exceto a loira, pensar duas vezes.

Quando a questionaram, tudo que a menina pôde dizer foi: "Mamãe disse que agora seria uma boa oportunidade para uma visita".

Usagi, por outro lado, tinha mais o que dizer sobre o assunto. Ela passou duas horas reclamando da menina dos cabelos cor de rosa e em como suas férias foram arruinadas por causa dela.

Rei intrometeu-se na conversa, dizendo que ninguém poderia ter tido férias pior do que a dela, já que ela não teve. E que tinha descoberto o real motivo do seu avô tê-la mandado para o outro templo – o neto do líder daquele lugar.

"Vovô não deve estar conseguindo lidar comigo e Minako como eu pensava", Rei disse. "Mas aquele garoto com certeza não teve nenhum problema com isso. Quando disse para ele sobre nós duas, ele sugeriu que eu convidasse Minako para uma visita, assim nós três poderíamos nos conhecer melhor".

Minako riu da sugestão, mas pó um momento Makoto imaginou que a loira poderia considerar seriamente tal coisa. Porém o pensamento foi perdido enquanto Minako falava novamente sobre o quanto ela se divertiu na Inglaterra. O casamento, as festas antes e depois e as inúmeras compras que ela fez eram sempre comentados com grande entusiasmo.

Sailor V ainda era popular, especialmente no seu país natal. A prova disso foram os presentes e lembranças que Minako trouxe para suas amigas. Camisetas, cartas de baralho, pôsteres, tudo da antiga identidade da Senshi do Amor foram postos em frente de Makoto (a única que estava em casa no momento e a primeira a ver tudo aquilo). Havia até um adesivo de carro escrito "V salve a Rainha". Porém a coisa favorita de Makoto foi algo que ela suspeitou que não deveria ver. Minako corou furiosamente quando Makoto puxou aquilo da bolsa.

"Hmm... Esses são para Rei", Minako gaguejou, tomando rapidamente os artigos das mãos da sua amiga e o guardando de volta na bolsa.

Makoto apenas gargalhou. Havia algo terrivelmente meigo e inocente, porém muito ecchi **(NT1) **naquelas minúsculas calcinhas róseas com corações e Sailor V mandando beijos.

"Oi gente".

"Ami!" Usagi guinchou. A loira esqueceu da discussão com Chibi-usa e se jogou em Ami. "Nós pensávamos que nunca acharíamos você!"

Demorou um segundo para Ami se recuperar do impacto súbito de Usagi. Quando Usagi afrouxou o abraço o bastante para ela respirar, falou: "O portão está bem ali Usagi. E o aeroporto não está muito lotado, então tenho certeza de que você teria me visto se não estivesse tão ocupada".

"Olá Chibi-usa", disse sorrindo gentilmente para a menina."Estou surpresa de ver você aqui".

Antes que a garota pudesse responder, Minako se adiantou: "O que você quer dizer com o portão está bem ali? Nós passamos por este ponto umas três vezes e não há nenhum portão 12!"

Ami apontou para trás do seu ombro, à esquerda.

As meninas seguiram seu dedo, então murmuraram um suspiro coletivo de derrota.

Fingindo irritação, Minako virou-se e encarou Rei. "Você nunca mais nos liderará a qualquer lugar". **(NT2)**

"Olá meninas", a mãe de Ami, dirigiu-se ao grupo. Notando as bolsas que carregavam, perguntou: "Vocês vão a algum lugar?"

"Nós vamos à praia", respondeu Chibi-usa. Virando-se para Ami, continuou: "Hotaru e as outras também irão".

"Nós gostaríamos de passar o último dia do verão juntas", explicou Makoto. "Gostaríamos de saber se a senhora deixaria ela ir conosco".

Mizuno Kaya sorriu. "É claro". Então falou para Ami: "Vá, divirta-se. Mas esteja em casa na hora certa. Você precisa desfazer as malas e deixar as coisas prontas para a aula amanhã".

"Obrigada mamãe".

"É isso ai, obrigada Mizuno-san!" Usagi disse. Então agarrou o braço de Ami e começou a puxá-la. "Vamos Ami. Nós só temos..."

"Dezenove horas, vinte e oito minutos", Minako respondeu aproveitando a deixa.

"... de férias. E você é a única que pode encontrar a saída deste lugar".

"Hey, eu ouvi isso", Rei disse ofendida.

Minako deu uma risadinha e colocou um braço ao redor da sarcedotisa. "Tudo bem Rei. Ainda te amo, mesmo se você não conseguir achar a saída do seu quarto".

"Não sei se vocês perceberam", Ami ficou séria. "Mas não estou realmente vestida para a praia. E nem tenho um biquíni. Talvez eu tenha que ir para casa antes".

"Ah não", disse Makoto. "Nós perderíamos muito tempo fazendo isso. Além do mais, viemos preparadas".

Rei levantou uma bolsa amarela. "Hoje você estará pegando emprestado algumas roupas de Usagi. Nós trouxemos shorts, uma camiseta e uma roupa de banho que combina certinho com você". Ela riu para sua amiga. "Sem desculpas Ami. Você irá conosco agora e você vai se divertir, querendo ou não".

Ami corou levemente e disse baixinho, "Obrigada. Por virem aqui e tudo isso".

"De nada", respondeu Makoto. "E a agora que todas estamos juntas novamente podemos aproveitar. Você não tem idéia de quanto isso aqui foi chato sem você".

Rei notou que o sorriso no rosto de Ami naquele momento brilhava o suficiente para iluminar os lugares mais escuros e sombrios. Ela também imaginou em como a pessoa que recebeu aquele sorriso era tão cega de não percebê-lo.

-

Kaya assistiu Ami e suas amigas desaparecem pelo aeroporto. Por muitos anos Ami tinha sido solitária, passando todo o seu tempo lendo ou estudando. Ela afetuosamente se lembrou do choque sofrido que sentiu na primeira vez que Ami perguntou se podia ir ao fliperama com uma amiga, Usagi, depois da escola. Aquele choque não foi nada comparado a felicidade que sentiu, quando vários meses depois, a garota nervosamente falou sobre uma festa de pijama que Usagi e as outras tinham a convidado – aos catorze anos, a primeira festa dela. A vontade e a felicidade presentes nos olhos de sua pequena filha eram tão claros da mesma maneira dos de hoje, quando ela viu suas amigas esperando por ela. Uma amiga em particular, Kaya pensou.

"Qualquer coisa que te faça feliz, minha pequena Ami" sussurrou enquanto a garota se afastava.

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

Ami sentou na livraria, esperando as outras acabarem as atividades escolares que tinham. Seus livros estavam postos perto dela, o de biologia estava aberto na aula do dia. Ela queria terminar o mais rápido possível o seu dever-de-casa antes de ir para casa de Rei, porque estava certa que sua tarde seria totalmente devotada a Usagi e o dever de Inglês dela. Duas semanas já tinham se passado do começo do ano letivo e Ami estava certa que inglês seria a pior matéria para Usagi.

Uma risada alta tirou a sua concentração. O som foi rapidamente abafado, mas vários olhares irritados ainda dirigiam-se ao corredor atrás dela.

Ela nem se importou de virar. Já tinha visto aqueles três garotos chegarem juntos. Dois deles ela reconheceu, eram da sua própria turma. O terceiro ela não conhecia. E, para o silencio da biblioteca, todos eles estavam sendo irritantemente barulhentos.

Tentando ignorar a conversa, Ami voltou a se concentrar no seu livro.

"Isso não é nada", cochichou alto o garoto que Ami não reconheceu. "Além do mais, Juri é mais fácil do que..."

Ami se encolheu com aquelas palavras vulgares que, se pudesse, não ouviria.

"Ele está certo Taro". Um colega de sala dela falava agora. "Agora a que eu peguei..."

"Vamos Satoshi. Você vem nos aporrinhando com isso há dias. Nós já falamos as nossas. Agora diga".

Ami podia imaginar o sorriso malicioso de satisfação na cara do garoto enquanto ele enrolava seus amigos. Finalmente ele respondeu: "Kino".

O coração de Ami parou.

"Kino? Aquela amazona da classe três? Por quê?"

"Porque eu pude. E pensava que ela seria um baita desafio. Mas um belo sorriso e um pouco de palavras gentis foi tudo o que precisou. Ela foi a trepada mais fácil desde..."

Um súbito barulho de cadeira arranhando o chão perturbou a conversa e provocou olhares descontentes das pessoas que estavam na biblioteca.

"Droga Mizuno, você não poderia ser mais barulhenta?" Yuu ralhou com a envergonhada garota.

Ami o ignorou e rapidamente reuniu seus livros. Preocupada somente em escapar dali, enfiou suas anotações e seus livros na bolsa e fez uma saiu rapidamente. Ainda podia ouvir aqueles garotos rindo dela enquanto fugia da biblioteca.

Uma vez fora, Ami se se encostou a uma árvore. Seus dedos dormentes deixaram sua bolsa cair no chão. Custou muito esforço para ela não cair junto.

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

Ami cortava a água com um nado moderado. Alcançou o fim da piscina, virou o corpo e se empurrou da parede. Mais uma volta e talvez tudo começaria a fazer sentido.

Mesmo ela tendo o direito, ou não, o que tinha ouvido na biblioteca a incomodou. Desde o dia que se conheceram, Makoto vem perseguindo garotos. Mas nunca foi tão longe do uma simples perseguição. Aquilo a magoou um pouco, pensar que dessa fez aconteceu algo mais. E de todas as pessoas, por que Yuu?

Ami virou-se e empurrou-se da parede com mais forca do que a ultima passada, ganhando velocidade enquanto sua mente raciocinava rapidamente.

Talvez não tenha acontecido. Não era do feitio de Makoto se permitir a um sexo casual, não era? E ainda, ela nunca falou algo sobre conhecer alguém. Mas se aquilo foi ruim provavelmente ela guardaria para si mesma.

Ami já andava observando a garota para sentir algum sinal de que seu coração havia se partido novamente. Nada parecia diferente. Então começou a cogitar que Yuu estava faltando com a verdade em suas palavras. Ela ficaria imensamente feliz acreditando naquilo.

Seus ombros e suas costas estavam começando a doer, mas Ami não diminui seu nado. Seus pensamentos finalmente chegaram na parte que a tinha trazido para aquela piscina.

Na última reunião de estudos, Ami ergueu seus olhos de um livro que ela não conseguia mais ler para se achar sozinha na mesa. Olhando em volta, viu Usagi deitada no chão nem tentando mais esconder o seu mangá. Rei tinha ido imprimir um relatório e nunca mais voltou. Não sabia onde Minako foi parar. Depois lhe disseram que Minako saiu num piscar de olhos para ajudar Rei com a impressora quando esta a chamou.

E Makoto? Ela não estava lá porque ela teria faltado aquele reunião assim como ela tinha faltado todos os outros encontros naquela semana. E não era só o grupo de estudos. Por vários dias, Makoto se atrasava e deixava de ir a escola junto de suas amigas. No almoço, ela simplesmente desaparecia, dizendo que tinha algo para fazer. Ultimamente ela estava procurando desculpas para estar em qualquer lugar, menos junto de suas amigas. No começo, Ami pensou que ela deveria estar escondendo Yuu delas. Mas ela tinha visto ele sozinho tantas vezes enquanto ele deveria estar com Makoto para aquilo ser verdade.

Ofegante, Ami parou na parede da piscina, segurando-se na beirada. Dirigiu-se até a escada e subiu. Pegando a toalha, ela começou a enxugar seu rosto e seus braços.

_Ela está nos evitando, _pensou._ Por quê?_

Com um suspiro, largou sua toalha e se moveu para a beirada da piscina. Tomou fôlego e mergulhou de volta.

Yuu tinha uma língua solta. Se ele estava espalhando rumores, isso explicaria o comportamento de Makoto. Ami não entrava nas rodas de fofocas, aquilo era o território de Minako. A loira deve ter ouvido alguma coisa, mas provavelmente não levaria algo assim para o grupo. Talvez ela tenha falado algo para Makoto ou possivelmente para Rei. O que significava que Rei deveria saber, mas não havia como perguntar para ela sem dizer o que tinha acontecido.

Então por que Makoto fugiria de uma fofoca? Ela era mais do tipo de enfrentar, do que tentar esconder-se. Ao menos que fosse verdade.

Os braços de Ami tocaram a água mais fortemente, seu nado ficou mais firme. Chegou na parede e se empurrou para outra volta.

Um outro mergulho e um reflexo de uma garota de cabelos escuros fez com que percebesse que não estava mais sozinha. Então Ami diminuiu seu nado, para recepcionar sua nova acompanhante.

Mais três voltas e as duas garotas foram descansar. Ami dobrou os braços e descansou sua cabeça neles. Após vários minutos, virou-se para sua amiga.

"Rei o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Bem", respondeu Rei enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, "você e Makoto não apareceram lá no templo então ficamos preocupadas".

"Mas a reunião não era até as sete."

Rei ergueu seu braço, assim Ami pode ver seu relógio. 20:03.

"Ah Rei, me desculpe, acho que perdi a noção do tempo". Então franziu a testa. "Makoto não foi de novo. Ela disse por quê?"

"Não, já que ela não ligou. Quando ligamos para o apartamento dela, ninguém respondeu. A mesma coisa com o comunicador dela". Rei riu: "Nós tivemos o mesmo problema com você".

"De qualquer maneira", Rei continuou, "Minako e eu nos separamos para procurar por você. Usagi foi checar Makoto. Ela ligou logo antes de eu chegar aqui e disse que Makoto não está muito bem. Ela caiu no sono depois de chegar em casa e nem sequer pensou na reunião".

Ami balançou a cabeça. "Não é o jeito dela somente esquecer".

"Não, não é", disse Rei. "E também não é o seu. Vocês duas andam muito distantes e distraídas recentemente. O que está acontecendo?".

Ami deu as costas para a sarcedotisa e descansou o rosto nos braços. "Eu não sei", disse baixinho.

"Você falou para ela?"

Ami fechou os olhos. "Não".

Rei pôs uma mão em um braço de Ami. Quando a garota dos cabelos azulados a encarou de volta, Rei disse: "Você não pode continuar fugindo dos seus sentimentos para sempre".

Ami deu um largo sorriso. "Não sei se você sabe, mas uma vez ela me falou algo parecido. Exceto ela estava falando sobre eu e Ryo. Falei para ela que éramos somente amigos, mas Makoto pensava que eu estava com medo de me apaixonar e que estava usando a amizade como uma desculpa". **(NT3)**

Rei sorriu: "Ela acertou certinho no ponto, não é?" Ignorando o rosto corado de Ami, continuou: "E para ser honesta, todas nós pensávamos que você sentia algo por Urawa".

"Ele era um bom garoto e se importava comigo. Mas bem..." Ami suspirou, tentando achar a melhor maneira de descrever seus sentimentos. O pensamento veio até ela e saiu de sua boca antes que pudesse pensar o bastante para pará-lo: "E eu nunca quis que Ryu coçasse minhas orelhas".

Rei encarou Ami em choque. Até aquele momento era ela que corria atrás de Ami para conversar sobre os sentimentos dela em relação a Makoto. A garota era tão tímida sobre aquilo que aquela afirmação deixou a sarcedotisa aturdida.

"OK Ami esqueça o que conversamos sobre não insistir nesse assunto. Você terá que explicar essa pra mim".

"Você se lembra de quando conhecemos Makoto pela primeira vez?"

Rei afirmou com a cabeça.

"Eu estava segurando Luna. Makoto a viu e deu um dos melhores sorrisos que já vi. Quando ela veio para acariciar a gata, minha mente ficou completamente vazia. Tudo que me lembro é de pensar 'Eu queria que ela fizesse isso comigo'. Essa foi a única vez que eu gostaria de ser Luna". **(NT4)**

"Uau, Ami. Nunca imaginei que você pensava essas coisas".

Sentindo-se envergonhada, Ami desviou o olhar e ficou vendo a piscina. "Você vai precisar ligar para Minako?" perguntou, lembrando que a outra também estava à sua procura.

"Não, liguei para ela assim que percebi que você estava aqui". Rei aproximou-se, pegou a mão da amiga e a examinou: "Você está toda enrugada. Pronta para irmos?"

Ami concordou, as duas foram até a escada e saíram da piscina.

Rei pegou sua toalha branca e pôs em volta dos ombros. "O quê?", perguntou quando notou que Ami a observava com os olhos arregalados e de boca aberta.

Ami não conseguiu encontrar as palavras, então fez um gesto, apontando Rei com as mãos.

"Ah, o que é isso, Ami. Nós estamos sozinhas aqui. Além do mais," Rei olhou para seu sutiã roxo e a calcinha que vestia, "Já tive biquínis que cobriam menos do que estes".

"Eu... me lembro", respondeu Ami. "Ainda assim não era o que eu esperava".

"Eu não sabia que teria que nadar, senão traria uma roupa de banho".

Rei rumou para os armários junto com Ami. As duas se trocaram, Rei usou um secador para secar o máximo suas roupas de baixo antes de se vestir. Juntas, as duas deixaram o clube.

Ami agradeceu Rei por deixá-la em casa enquanto se despediam em frente da porta de sua casa. Enquanto adentrava pela casa, decidiu que iria parar e ver Makoto antes de ir para escola no dia seguinte. Makoto provavelmente estava se sentindo doente durante a semana, o que podia explicar o porquê dela não quer ser social. E agora que aquelas fofocas finalmente a atingiu, precisaria de alguém para cuidar dela.

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

Ami passou sua bolsa para a mão que segurava a sacola de uma mercearia. Com a mão livre, tocou levemente a campainha de Makoto. Sem resposta.

_Ela provavelmente ainda está dormindo, _pensou.

Então colocou o que segurava no chão e ficou na ponta dos dedos para alcançar a parte de cima da moldura da porta. Ficou tensa quando seus dedos não encontraram nada além de sujeira.

Sabia que Makoto sempre guardava uma chave extra fora de casa. Muitas vezes ela tinha que sair apressada ou para ir a escola ou para responder o seu dever de Sailor. Depois de ficar trancada do lado de fora uma vez porque esqueceu de levar as chaves para uma luta com um youma, Makoto começou a esconder uma chave. Ami presumiu que seria em cima da moldura da porta, não importando o quanto aquilo era previsível e perigoso.

Olhou em sua volta. Não havia um tapete debaixo de seus pés. Nenhum vaso ou outro ornamento para esconder uma chave. Então onde estaria?

Um sorriso surgiu em sua face quando notou uma planta em um vaso no fim do corredor. Ami caminhou até o vaso e se abaixou, tirando várias pedras que decoravam o vaso até encontrar uma luz. Retirou mais umas pedras até resolver o enigma da porta.

_Espero que seja sua Mako-chan,_ pensou ao sentir a chave em suas mãos.

A fechadura da porta fez um clique ao abrir e Ami entrou no apartamento. "Mako-chan, é a Ami", chamou baixinho na sala de estar.

Não recebendo resposta, retirou seus sapatos e moveu-se mais para dentro do apartamento. Quando chegou longe o bastante da sala para ver o resto do corredor, Ami viu que a porta do quarto da amiga estava aberto e vinha uma luz debaixo da porta fechada do banheiro.

Colocou a bolsa em cima do sofá e levou a sacola da mercearia à cozinha. Colocou a sacola num balcão e tirou as compras.

Ami deixou o Tylenol em cima do balcão mesmo **(NT5). **Provavelmente Makoto o guardaria na pequena farmácia que tinha no banheiro. Colocou a garrafa de 1 litro de chá de gengibre no chão, próximo a geladeira. Sim, aquilo era bastante clichê, mas ainda era a melhor cura contra um estômago zangado.

Enquanto abria a porta da geladeira para colocar o suco de laranja e o pudim de baunilha, Ami notou um calendário da Hello Kitty na porta da mesma. Ficou pensando o que foi tão importante no dia 5 de Setembro. Naquele dia tinha um círculo e cada dia, até ontem, dia 18, tinha sido marcado com um X de caneta vermelha.

Completadas as tarefas na cozinha, voltou a sala de estar e sentou no sofá. Sentiu-se estranha estando no apartamento de Makoto sem permissão. Piorava o fato da amiga estar do outro lado do corredor e não ter nenhuma idéia de que Ami estava lá. Deixando as boas intenções de lado, ela começou a se sentir culpada daquela invasão.

Depois de cinco minutos e de ficar retorcendo as mãos, Ami decidiu tentar fazer com que sua presença fosse percebida. Moveu-se silenciosamente pelo corredor, esperando que não assustasse Makoto.

"Mako-chan", disse enquanto batia na porta do banheiro.

A porta abriu-se um pouco quando a mão de Ami encostou-se nela. Aparentemente, ela não foi fechada direito.

Não ouvindo protestos e sentindo que era impossível não se intrometer mais do que já tinha, Ami empurrou a porta.

Makoto estava sentada no chão, encostada na banheira, com os joelhos apertados contra seu peito. Estava enxugando seus olhos na manga do pijama quando a porta abriu completamente.

"Ami?", disse enquanto tentava focalizar a amiga. "Como você entrou aqui?"

"Encontrei a chave que você guarda lá fora", Ami respondeu enquanto se apressava até a amiga. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. "O que está acontecendo Mako-chan? Usagi disse que você não estava se sentindo bem. É muito ruim?"

A curta risada de Makoto era livre de qualquer humor. "Eu acho que você diria que sim".

Os olhos de Makoto focalizaram algo passando os ombros de Ami. Esta seguiu o olhar da amiga, para a pia. Lá em cima tinha um pedaço de plástico, o azul claro dele quase brilhava.

Toda a cor do rosto de Ami sumiu.

"É. Eu tive a mesma reação", disse Makoto enquanto algumas lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

-

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

Virando gentilmente o rosto de Makoto para encará-la, Ami olhou dentro dos olhos da outra garota. "Escuta, não estou desapontada contigo", disse baixinho. "Só estou preocupada com você porque sei que está sofrendo. Admito que isso tudo me deixou meio confusa, mas ainda sinto a mesma coisa por você como sentia na semana passada ou no ano passado". Ami sorriu e cuidadosamente limpou uma lágrima do rosto de Makoto. "As outras também vão se sentir da mesma maneira Mako-chan".

Somente daquela vez, Makoto decidiu baixar o escudo que guardava todos seus sonhos e fantasias. Ouviu na voz e nas palavras de Ami o que sempre quis ouvir, não importando qual o contexto em que elas estavam.

Então ela se aproximou e puxou Ami para ela. O abraço foi meio estranho por causa do ângulo em que elas estavam sentadas, mas Ami não recusou. Após um segundo de hesitação, ela até correspondeu ao abraço.

Fazendo o mesmo que fez com as palavras de Ami, Makoto se permitiu a sentir o que ela mais queria. Naquele momento estava sendo envolvida por alguém que a amava do jeito que ela queria ser amada

**-**

**Putz, falei demais... Não percam o próximo capítulo!!**

* * *

**NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**

**NT1** – Sailor V: antiga identidade de Minako antes de conhecer Usagi e as outras.

Ecchi: em japonês significa algo lascivo, sensual, libertino. Não confundir com hentai, que tem uma conotação mais explícita, pornográfica.

**NT2:** Quem entendeu? Minako lançou esse comentário irônico já que ela e Rei sempre brigam para decidir quem é a líder do grupo. Principalmente no Live Action.

**NT3: **Ver Saloir Moon Classic, episódio 27 e 41. Tem um garoto que é apaixonado por Ami, Urawa Ryo, que pode ver o futuro. No Brasil o nome dele foi traduzido para Richard. No episódio 41, Makoto incentiva Ami a ficar com Ryu dizendo que as senshi também tem o direito de amar e que Ami tem medo disso. Ami responde: "Isso não é verdade".

**NT4:** Ver episódio 25 de Sailor Moon Classic. Repare na cena que, enquanto Makoto acaricia Luna, Ami fica envergonhada. Ahammm, notou? Se vocês prestarem atenção, a fase Classic tá cheia de indiretas sobre o relacionamento das duas. Não tô dizendo que as duas têm algo no Anime, a fase Classic sugere sutilmente que há algo entre elas. Outra cena, não me lembro o episódio, Sailor Mercury se abaixa e aparece a calcinha dela e Sailor Jupiter fica vermelha em ver aquilo.

**NT5: **Tylenol: famoso remédio contra febe e dores em geral. Já deu para perceber que a autora sabe tudo sobre remédios.


	3. Descobertas: parte 1

**Oi gente, novo capítulo!!!! Esse é dedicado para a _Cris_, obrigada pelo review!! Bem, nem preciso dizer que os créditos são todos da autora. Se vcs quiserem ver a versão em inglês (já está completa e é mil vezes melhor do que a minha tradução), procure por Crawlspace na minha lista de favoritos. Sempre esqueço de falar, mas não estou muito segura sobre o título da fic... quem quiser me dar uma sugestão não se acanhe!!! bjos e boa leitura!**

* * *

Crueldades e Certezas do Destino 

Por Crawlspace

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

"Aviso: Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi, não a mim. Só estou pegando as personagens emprestado por um tempinho.

Notas: Obrigada a todos que elogiaram e ajudaram ao longo do caminho. Isso faz valer a pena escrever.

Nota extra: Esse capítulo é para minha mãe. Ela sempre entendeu e sempre tentou ajudar sem sequer saber o motivo. É verdade que nunca apreciamos o que temos até quando isso vai embora".

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

Capítulo 3: Descobertas: parte 1

-

Makoto secou novamente seus olhos no pijama e levantou-se cambaleante. Sua voz estava um pouco trêmula quando disse: "Preciso me arrumar para escola. Chegarei atrasada se não me apressar".

Antes que pudesse sair, Ami segurou seu pulso.

"Ami", Makoto falou muito baixo sem se virar. "Eu não agüentaria conversar agora. Por favor".

Ami lentamente soltou o pulso da amiga. "Você quer que eu espere por você?"

"Não. Te vejo na escola".

Makoto podia sentir o olhar de Ami atrás dela. A voz da outra garota parecia estranhamente baixa quando falou: "Você anda nos evitando. Prometa que não fará isso novamente. Precisamos conversar".

"Depois. Eu prometo"

"Você almoçará conosco?"

Makoto balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não posso".

"Mako-chan..."

Finalmente virando-se para encarar Ami, falou: "Não conte para elas. Conversaremos depois da escola. Minako vai ensaiar para a peça. Usagi e Rei sempre vão assistir escondidas. Nos encontramos no ginásio então".

Ami concordou.

"Tudo bem", disse Makoto. "Você precisa ir ou chegará atrasada também". Com aquela frase ela virou-se e deixou Ami sozinha no banheiro.

-

Ami estava um pouco atordoada enquanto alcançava suas amigas. Makoto estava grávida, o que obviamente respondia todas as dúvidas do que aconteceu com Yuu. Com essa descoberta, todas aquelas perguntas pareciam tão insignificantes agora, não importando o tanto que isso tudo estava conectado.

"Oi Ami!" A saudação de Minako a tirou de seus pensamentos. "Estávamos quase desistindo de esperar por você".

"Parei para checar Makoto", explicou.

"Ela está se sentindo melhor?" Perguntou Usagi. A loira então deu um largo sorriso. "Você deveria tê-la visto na noite passada. Juro que ela ficou verde antes de..."

"Nos poupe dos detalhes Odango **(NT1)**", interrompeu Rei. "Como ela vai Ami? Está tudo bem?"

Ami percebeu o duplo significado naquela pergunta de Rei. Respondeu, esperando, mas não totalmente acreditando no que estava dizendo: "Ela está bem. Tudo está OK, ela só se atrasar um pouco. Mas disse que nos veria na escola".

Usagi moveu-se para ficar na frente de suas amigas. Andando de costas, para que pudesse encará-las, disse: "Vocês perceberam que Mako-chan está agindo engraçado ultimamente? Aposto que ela encontrou alguém parecido com seu sempai".

Ami ficou tensa ao ouvir a loira. Ela se safou de ninguém ter percebido enquanto Usagi tropeçou e caiu de costas.

O romper de lágrimas e o choro de estourar os ouvidos daquela que seria a princesa colocou as meninas no piloto automático. Rei começou a avacalhar com a loira por ser estabanada, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo cuidadosamente a ajudava a se levantar. Minako contrapôs as palavras **gentis** de Rei com pilhas de doces que escondia na sua bolsa. Ami ativou o modo-médica, examinado Usagi e procurando por algum corte ou arranhão.

Cuidadosamente, Ami virou a mão da odango. Quando Usagi viu o pequeno arranhão na palma da mão, ao invés de ficar mais triste, ela sorriu.

"Viu, Rei", disse se justificando. "Você foi má e me chamou de um bebê chorão. Mas eu realmente me machuquei, não é Ami?"

Ami sorriu com benevolência: "Sim, você se machucou. Dói muito?"

"Dói", respondeu Usagi, com os olhos lacrimejantes.

"Quando chegarmos na escola, farei um curativo se você quiser".

Usagi concordou. "Obrigada Ami".

"Bem, essa é a minha parada", disse Rei enquanto as outras viraram para encará-la. Entregou a bolsa de Usagi que carregava desde que a loira tinha caído. "Tome Usagi. Espero que só sua mão melhore".

"Obrigada Rei", respondeu Usagi. E depois de pensar um pouco, e perceber a ironia nas palavras da sarcedotisa, mostrou a língua.

Rei retornou o gesto e então se virou para Minako. Despediram-se sussurrando algumas palavras carinhosas e depois de um rápido beijo.

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

Minako e Ami já tinham se sentado à mesa habitual para almoçarem quando Usagi correu até elas. Para elas aquilo era normal, ambas sabiam das atitudes da loira com relação à hora do almoço ou comidas em geral. O que chamou a atenção delas foi a preocupação no rosto de Usagi e a falta de comida em suas mãos.

"Vocês sabem onde está Mako-chan?" perguntou quase em pânico. "Dei uma olhada na enfermaria assim que soube, mas a enfermeira disse que ela já tinha voltado para aula e não consigo achá-la em nenhum lugar".

A primeira coisa que Ami pensou foi: _Meu Deus, eles sabem._

Minako encarou Usagi com um pouco confusa e preocupada. "O que aconteceu para ela ir parar na enfermaria?"

"Você quer dizer que não soube?"

Minako balançou negativamente a cabeça.

Usagi inclinou-se para ficar próxima das meninas. "Naru me disse que Mako-chan desmaiou durante a aula de educação física".

"Ela está bem?" perguntou Ami.

"Não sei" respondeu Usagi. "A enfermeira só disse que Makoto voltou para aula, então ela deve estar bem, não é? Mas não consegui achá-la para confirmar".

"Nós deveríamos procurá-la", disse Minako. "Dividam-se e liguem quando achá-la, ok?"

As outras duas concordaram. O almoço foi esquecido e as três garotas saíram à procura de sua amiga. Logo que se separaram, Ami estava certa de ter ouvido Minako resmungar que isso estava se tornando um hábito.

-

Ami andava rápida e silenciosamente pela biblioteca, procurando pelas formas de Makoto nos corredores. Havia tantos lugares em que a garota poderia estar, mas eles eram pequenos demais para ela gastar o tempo procurando neles.

Concluindo que Makoto não estava lá, decidiu ir para a cafeteria. Talvez ela tenha mudado de idéia sobre o almoço e foi lá procurar por suas amigas.

Ami já avistava a cafeteria quando seu comunicador tocou. Ela rapidamente o silenciou e foi para um local privado para responder a chamada.

O rosto de Minako apareceu na tela. "Encontrei ela meninas. Está na arquibancada da quadra de tênis".

"Você já falou com ela" perguntou Ami.

"Não. Estou esperando vocês aparecerem aqui".

"Fique aí", respondeu Usagi. "Não a deixe ir embora".

Comunicações encerradas, Ami correu para o local.

Quando ela chegou na quadra de tênis, Minako e Usagi já estavam em volta de Makoto. Usagi sentava próximo a ela, com uma mão na testa da garota.

"Talvez você esteja com febre", Ami ouviu Usagi dizer enquanto se aproximava delas. "Você não deveria ter vindo para a escola hoje, Mako-chan. Você ainda está doente".

Makoto retirou as mãos de Usagi do seu corpo. Forçando um sorriso, disse: "Não estou doente Usagi. Está tudo bem".

"Quando os outros estão bem eles não desmaiam no meio de um jogo de futebol", Minako respondeu.

"Pela milésima vez, eu não desmaiei", disse Makoto começando a demonstrar sua frustração com o assunto.

"Então o que aconteceu?" perguntou Ami.

"Fiquei um pouco tonta, só isso", respondeu Makoto. "Estava apressada nessa manhã e não tive tempo para comer. E não comi direito ontem por causa do que estava sentindo".

Usagi sorriu ao lembrar-se da noite passada. "Ainda acho que você está um pouco pálida. Talvez seria melhor você ir para casa mais cedo".

Makoto balançou a cabeça. "Não posso. Tenho uma prova de matemática no sétimo período. Além do mais, temos uma reunião hoje à noite e eu realmente preciso que Ami me ensine trigonometria".

Minako ficou pensativa por um momento. Então disse: "Acreditem ou não, concordo com Usagi. Ami?"

As três olharam para ela. Percebeu que elas fariam o que ela decidisse. Ela queria muito dizer para Makoto ir para casa e descansar, mas sentiu que perderia a oportunidade de conversar com ela. O que agora parecia mais importante.

"Acho que ela consegue passar o resto do dia", respondeu após pensar um pouco. "Só se ela não estiver se sentindo mal agora e não se esforçar muito".

Makoto riu de satisfação. "Sem problemas. Aposto que até consigo tirar uma soneca durante a aula de história do Watashi-sensei".

A preocupação ainda era evidente no rosto de Usagi. Minako não parecia totalmente convencida com a opinião de Ami, mas não discutiu. A decisão estava feita, mas nenhuma delas parecia confortável com aquilo.

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

Makoto bateu a bola de basquete algumas vezes enquanto permanecia na linha do garrafão. Mirou e jogou a bola na cesta. Ficou séria quando a bola bateu no aro e voltou.

Passos fizeram com que pausasse na sua próxima tentativa. A pessoa atrás dela permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Makoto respirou fundo e lançou a bola novamente. Dessa vez a bola bateu na tabela e rolou para fora da quadra.

Finalmente virou-se para encarar Ami. Deu de ombros. "Minha pontaria está péssima".

Ami continuou calada.

Makoto suspirou e foi sentar-se na arquibancada. Começou a falar e, depois de muitos segundos, Ami foi sentar-se ao seu lado.

"Sabe," começou Makoto, "faço esse teste desde Domingo. Tenho acordado pela manhã e fico nervosa só em ver aquela caixa. Penso que se eu tivesse esperado mais um dia..."

Inclinou-se para frente, com os braços descansando nos joelhos. Preferiu olhar para seus tênis do que para a garota ao seu lado. "Não sei o que dizer para você Ami. Não sei o que dizer para qualquer uma de vocês".

"Eu sei sobre Yuu".

Makoto virou a cabeça rapidamente. Ami pareceu quase tão surpresa de ter falado aquilo do que ela ficou por ter ouvido.

"Como?"

"Ouvi ele falando com os amigos dele. Ele é da minha turma, não se lembra?"

Makoto concordou. "Esperava que ninguém descobrisse".

"Você não será capaz de esconder isso para sempre. Ao menos que..."

Demorou um segundo, mas quando Makoto entendeu o que Ami estava perguntando, disse: "Não, isso não. Acho que não conseguiria viver com isso".

"Então o que você irá fazer?"

"Não sei. Ainda não parei para pensar nisso. Agora só estou tentando achar uma maneira de contar para as outras".

Ami colocou sua mão em cima da de Makoto. "Só conte. Elas irão entender".

Makoto olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Ami, tentando interpretar o que estava vendo, sem prestar atenção às suas próprias emoções. Normalmente aquilo não funcionava, mas precisava ver os olhos de Ami, para dizer o que viria pela frente.

"Não queria ficar sozinha", disse baixinho. "Tem sido ruim sem meus pais e lá estava ele, querendo estar comigo. Conhecia ele há três dias; mas era a única maneira dele ficar. Sabia que estava cometendo um erro, mas não queria que ele fosse embora. Pensei que se me entregasse a ele, ele ficaria mais tempo. Mas não é assim que isso funciona. Deveria ter aprendido essa lição desde a primeira vez".

Makoto desviou o olhar da amiga. Havia uma diferença no aperto da garota em suas mãos e tinha visto a mudança de emoções nos olhos de Ami. Não podia culpá-la.

"Você entende agora? Não posso contar algo assim para ela e você sabe que ela perguntará. Ela estava tão preocupada comigo mais cedo e ontem a noite ela tentou muito me ajudar. Ela tem um coração tão puro, sempre preocupada com seus amigos. Ela nos vê como pessoas perfeitas que não fazem nada de errado. Não conseguirei ver a vergonha e decepção nos olhos dela. Já está sendo difícil demais ver isso nos seus".

Percebendo o quanto sua mão estava apertando a de Makoto, Ami a soltou. Por um segundo ela hesitou, com a mão erguida no ar, na metade do caminho do seu verdadeiro alvo. Então ela esqueceu a pior de suas emoções e deixou seus dedos descansarem no rosto de Makoto.

Virando gentilmente o rosto de Makoto para encará-la, Ami olhou dentro dos olhos da outra garota. "Escuta, não estou desapontada contigo", disse baixinho. "Só estou preocupada com você porque sei que está sofrendo. Admito que isso tudo me deixou meio confusa, mas ainda sinto a mesma coisa por você como sentia na semana passada ou no ano passado". Ami sorriu e cuidadosamente limpou uma lágrima do rosto de Makoto. "As outras também vão se sentir da mesma maneira Mako-chan".

Somente daquela vez, Makoto decidiu baixar o escudo que guardava todos seus sonhos e fantasias. Ouviu na voz e nas palavras de Ami o que sempre quis ouvir, não importando qual o contexto em que elas estavam.

Então ela se aproximou e puxou Ami para ela. O abraço foi meio estranho por causa do ângulo em que estavam sentadas, mas Ami não recusou. Após um segundo de hesitação, ela até correspondeu ao abraço.

Fazendo o mesmo que fez com as palavras de Ami, Makoto se permitiu a sentir o que ela mais queria. Naquele momento estava sendo envolvida por alguém que a amava do jeito que ela queria ser amada

O ruído de uma garganta sendo limpa chamou a atenção das garotas e as duas se separaram.

A técnica de basquete estava com um sorriso presunçoso quando disse: "Façam isso em outro lugar senhoritas. O treino está para começar".

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

Uma menina permanecia em pé na entrada do auditório, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Veio assistir a garota loira ensaiar todo dia dessa semana. Para ela, essa era a melhor cena da peça.

A loira, cujo nome no palco era Gisette, suspirou. Pelos seu modos, ela desejava nada mais que esse garoto com quem falavaela fosse embora. Deu de ombros, resignada e virou-se para encará-lo.

"Minha vida é como uma salada", disse Gisette, "e está parecendo que eu sou a cebola".

O garoto, Gabriel, riu. "Tens razão. A senhora tem um modo de fazer as pessoas chorarem".

Gisette sentou-se em cima de sua escrivaninha. "Só quando me cortam, querido Gabriel. E só choram aqueles fracos de coração".

Exaltado, Gabriel perguntou: "E eu, minha amada Gisette? O que sou eu na salada de sua vida?"

A menina olhou irritada para as duas garotas que davam risadinhas na platéia enquanto Gisette olhou pensativa para Gabriel por vários segundos.

"Você é o alho. Tolerável somente em pequenas doses e tem a habilidade de deixar um gosto horrível depois de prová-lo".

O sorriso de Gabriel era sem emoção quando se moveu para perto de Gisette: "A senhora é agressiva, ou pelo menos tenta ser. Mas posso dizer que se nós somos o que a senhora diz, então você e eu somos a combinação perfeita".

"Acabe com ele Minako", a espectadora dos cabelos pretos murmurou alto. Sua companheira loira pôs um mão na boca para tentar esconder uma risada.

"Acho que não", disse Gisette enquanto ficava novamente de pé e olhando fixamente para Gabriel. "Não tenho desejos que sei que são pecaminosos. E não vamos esquecer sua esposa – um tomate perfeito".

A loira da platéia pareceu escandalizada. "Eu sabia! Um safado!".

Outra sessão de risadinhas surgiu das garotas, que obviamente nada sabiam dos olhares mortais que recebiam da entrada do auditório.

No palco, Gabriel amavelmente riu para Gisette. "É isso que ela é?"

"Hmmmm... Redondo e brilhante, o componente perfeito de qualquer salada. Mas vamos encarar os fatos, quando você o abre não há muita coisa que pode se aproveitar".

"É verdade", respondeu Gabriel balançando tristemente a cabeça. "Mas me atrevo a perguntar, Gisette, e quem é o seu marido?"

Gisette falou num tom entediado. "Meu marido é um fatia de pão velho deitado confortavelmente um prato de porcelana chinês, assistindo a salada e esperando que alguém anime sua vida, colocando um pouco de manteiga ou geléia. Não Gabriel, meu marido não é um tomate. Mas é meu marido e isso não mudará por um com tempo".

A garota morena cutucou a loira com o cotovelo. "Ouviu? Sou um pão cheio de mofo e ela ainda me ama do jeito que sou".

A loira concordou. "Especialmente com geléia".

A morena tinha um largo sorriso em seu rosto. A criança sabia que ela iria fazer um comentário sobre aquela que estava no palco parecer melhor com um morango. Porém antes daquelas palavras serem pronunciadas, a morena parou. O sorriso em seu rosto desapareceu e olhou para a entrada.

_Ihhhh, _pensou a menina. _Parece que chegou a hora de partir._

A porta fechou-se rapidamente enquanto a menina fugia pelo corredor em direção a saída. Estava quase chegando quando duas garotas apareceram de repente em seu caminho. Ela derrapou enquanto parava, quase se chocando com elas.

A mais alta das duas gritou para ela prestar atenção por onde ela andava. A menina não respondeu, apenas desviou das duas e correu para a saída.

-

Rei saiu apressada do auditório, Usagi em seu encalço. "Para onde ela foi?", perguntou para Ami e Makoto quando viu as duas paradas no corredor.

"Quem?" perguntou Ami.

"Aquela criança", respondeu Rei. "Ela tinha cabelos escuros e um tipo de travessa estranha na cabeça".

"Ela correu para fora", respondeu Makoto. "Ela se movia como se tivesse um demônio em seus pés. Agora sei o motivo".

"Por que você estava procurando por ela?" perguntou Ami.

"Não, não estava". Rei franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça. "Não foi nada".

"Tem certeza?" Makoto perguntou. "Poderíamos procurá-la".

"Não, é só uma pirralha. Nada para se preocupar".

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

Kaya fez algumas notas na margem do papel à sua frente, então fechou a pasta. Com um suspiro cansado, retirou seus óculos e cocou a ponta do nariz.

Uma leve batida e o abrir da porta da sala de estudos fizeram ela virar.

"Boa Noite mamãe", Ami disse. "Vou dormir agora".

Kaya sorriu e abriu os braços para sua filha. "Venha dar um beijo de boa noite na sua mãe".

Ami foi até ela e inclinou-se, com Kaya dando um rápido beijo na sua testa. "Sonhe com os anjos, querida".

"Você também mamãe", respondeu a garota. Notando o monte de folhas e pastas jogadas na mesa, adicionou. "Não fique até tarde lendo isso. Você anda trabalhando bastante e precisa dormir um pouco".

Kaya riu. "Acho que essa frase é minha".

-

Ami virou-se para ficar de lado, fazendo com que o lençol prendesse suas pernas no processo. Depois de uma pequena luta e de chutes irritados, o lençol foi parar junto do edredom no chão.

Agora, de barriga para cima, Ami piscou ao ver o teto de seu quarto. Estava cansada, mas não conseguia dormir. Não totalmente. Estava certa de que tinha cochilado algumas vezes. Contudo, toda hora surgia um novo pensamento em sua mente e ela voltava a consciência. Estava cansada de pensar. Tudo que o que ela mais queria naquele momento era dormir.

Finalmente, Ami desistiu. Logo ela estaria levantando para a escola mesmo. Saiu da cama e vestiu um robe, então dirigiu-se para o andar de baixo para tomar café da manhã.

A casa ainda estava escura e, enquanto Ami ia para a cozinha, percebeu uma luz ligada na sala de estudos de sua mãe. Enfiou a cabeça no vão da porta e viu Kaya dormindo num pequeno sofá. Seus óculos estavam numa posição estranha no seu rosto e seus pés estavam em cima do braço do sofá. Em seu peito estava um arquivo fechado, sua mão o segurava fracamente.

Ami sorriu ao ver aquela cena familiar, achando conforto ao saber que algumas coisas nunca mudariam.

_E você sempre se preocupando por eu estar me esforçando demais,_ pensou Ami ao entrar na sala.

Primeiramente foi até o fim da mesa próxima ao sofá. Pegou o alarme que estava lá e confirmou se estava marcado para a hora de sempre. Concordou levemente com a cabeça quando o relógio mostrou 5:30. Aquilo daria mais uma hora de sono a sua mãe.

Depois de devolver o relógio ao seu lugar. Ami foi até a escrivaninha. Inclinou-se somente para desligar a luz. Mas, enquanto alcançava o interruptor, seu braço bateu num porta-lápis que estava próximo de uma pilha de bloco de notas e revistas de medicina.

Ami conseguiu aparar o objeto, pegando-o e conseguindo manter todo seu conteúdo intacto. Porém, quando alcançou o porta-lápis, seu corpo foi para frente e sua cintura tocou a pilha de papéis, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio. Apesar de sua posição em cima da mesa ter conseguido segurar a pilha de não cair completamente, alguns blocos passaram por cima dela e caíram, fazendo um _plaft!_ bem sonoro no piso de madeira.

Ami rapidamente pôs o porta-lápis na mesa e ajeitou a pilha de papel. Virou-se para o sofá, pronta para desculpar-se por estar perturbando o sono de sua mãe. A desculpa morreu nos seus lábios, já que Kaya ainda dormia tranqüilamente.

Com um suspiro de alívio, Ami curvou-se para pegar o que tinha derrubado. Não estava com medo de sua mãe ficar zangada com ela. Sinceramente ela não conseguia lembrar se sua mãe já tinha ficado realmente zangada com ela por causa de alguma coisa. O alívio que sentiu foi mais por não ter tirado o sono que sua mãe tanto precisava.

Ami levantou-se e pôs os blocos de notas na escrivaninha. Era verdade, sua mãe nunca tinha ficado com raiva dela. Isso somente porque Ami nunca deu motivos. Nunca mentiu, trapaceou ou desobedeceu alguma regra. Bem, exceto por aquelas raras ocasiões em que o seu dever de Sailor pedia. Por alguma razão, aqueles instantes pareciam não ser notados. Um pequeno favor do Destino, talvez, para fazer as coisas serem um pouco mais fáceis.

"Fáceis", murmurou para si mesma, enquanto um dedo seu corria sobre um pequeno bloco de notas que estava no topo da pilha. Podia sentir o relevo feito pela impressão do nome de sua mãe e o título do bloco na ponta de seus dedos.

Sem se permitir a pensar no que tava fazendo, Ami arrancou as primeiras páginas do bloco do receituário de sua mãe e rapidamente deixou a sala.

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

"Não quero mais te ver fazendo Educação Física", disse Ami. "Não depois do que aconteceu ontem".

Makoto olhou fixamente para o papel que a amiga lhe entregou. Estavam em seu apartamento uma hora antes de ir para a escola. Já era o segundo dia seguido que Ami a surpreendeu visitando-a cedo. Em outras circunstâncias, melhores por sinal, Makoto ficaria feliz com esse novo hábito de sua amiga.

"O que é isso", perguntou.

"Uma desculpa. Temporária pelo menos", respondeu Ami.

Makoto pegou o papel e leu a rapidamente a nota. Seus olhos ficaram sombrios com a súbita raiva que sentiu. "Te falei para não contar a ninguém. Por que você contou para sua mãe?"

"Não contei".

"É a assinatura dela".

"Não, não é", Ami disse baixinho, abaixando a cabeça. "É a minha".

"Ah". A raiva Makoto extinguiu-se enquanto Ami tentava esconder seus olhos. A decepção era algo que Ami não estava acostumada. "Não posso aceitar", disse balançando a cabeça. Tentou devolver o falso atestado médico a amiga.

Ami recusou-se a pegá-lo de volta. "Mako-chan, você deve. Até que você veja um médico, é a única maneira de não ir para aquela aula".

"Eu não preciso faltar àquela aula. E você não precisa se preocupar comigo". Makoto pôs uma mão no ombro de Ami para que a garota a olhasse. "Aprecio o fato de você tentar cuidar de mim, mas não quero você se comprometendo por causa disso. Prometo que serei cuidadosa".

"Como você foi ontem?" Ami perguntou. Encarou Makoto e tentou demonstrar firmeza. Era necessário para sua amiga. O que aconteceria com ela era irrelevante. "Você se esforça muito Mako-chan. Você pode não querer, mas você o faz e vai fazer. Sei que você lida com estresse fazendo esforços físicos em excesso, é o seu jeito".

Makoto deu um largo sorriso. Saber que Ami notava isso a deixou feliz. "Suponho que você irá me dizer que estou me estressando demais".

Ami concordou com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem", Makoto cedeu.

"Como eu disse antes", continuou Ami, "isso é só temporário. É autêntico o bastante para não ser questionado, mas você precisa ver um médico de verdade. Você também precisa pensar em contar as outras. O quanto mais você demorar, mais difícil vai ser. Sem mencionar que você corre o risco delas descobrirem de outras maneiras".

"Estava pensando nisso esses tempos", Makoto virou-se em direção a cozinha. "Você se importa de vir aqui por um instante?"

Ami seguiu a garota até a cozinha. Sentou-se em um dos bancos enquanto Makoto abria a geladeira.

"Descobri esses ontem à noite" disse Makoto. Tirou dois potes de pudim. "Gostaria de agradecer à minha fada do lanche".

Makoto sentou-se próximo da garota e pôs um dos copos e uma colher para ela. Ami recusou a oferta, resistindo ao impulso de falar que pudim de baunilha não é um café da manhã apropriado.

Makoto deu de ombros. "Mais para mim. Continuando...", falava entre colheradas, "sobre contar às outras. Estava pensando em esperar até o final da peça de Minako. Assim não estarei estragando nada. Além de me dar mais tempo para pensar no que irei dizer".

"Faz sentido. E o médico?"

"Você não esquece essa parte, não é?" Makoto suspirou. "Olha Ami, faz um bom tempo que não vou ao médico, então não tenho nenhum. Além disso eu nunca fui... em um DAQUELES médicos antes. Não estou nem um pouco apressada para ir".

Ami observou o rosto da amiga ficar levemente corado. Ia responder quando o relógio da parede apitou, anunciando que já tinha passado meia hora do começo da primeira aula.

"Droga", disse Makoto. "Vamos, temos que nos apressar. O diretor disse que se eu chegasse atrasada mais uma vez, passaria as tardes na detenção".

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

Rei sentou-se lentamente em frente ao fogo. Com os olhos fechados e a respiração controlada, tentou se concentrar no que as chamas tentavam lhe mostrar.

Depois de um tempo, o formato do fogo começou a mudar. Rei sentiu a mudança, as chamas perderam um pouco do calor que associava ao fogo sagrado. Agora ela podia ver uma lareira incrustada numa parede de pedra. A parede ganhou forma, se tornando um quarto adaptado naquelas pedras sombrias.

Ao longo das paredes, existiam janelas de um vidro escuro, no qual não permitia qualquer entrada dos raios do sol. Ao redor das janelas, havia cortinas da cor azul-escuro. Do mesmo tecido da cortina, tinha um pano que cobria o topo da cama que ocupava a maior parte da sala.

Na cama tinha uma colcha azul escuro com uma costura complicada de ouro. Uma pilha de travesseiros na cabeceira tinha o mesmo detalhe de costura neles. E bem no meio daquela pilha, dormia uma gata malhada.

O que Rei estava tentando sentir aumentou com a visão daquele pequeno felino. Não havia maldade e não era algo para se temer. Perturbação era a única coisa que podia pensar e de que tinha certeza que iria acontecer.

Rei olhou para as prateleiras cheias de quinquilharias e ornamentos que decoravam o quarto. A maioria dos objetos pareciam ser feitos ou de vidro ou cristal. Porém, o que lhe chamou a atenção foi uma estatua dourada de um gato, posicionada numa prateleira acima da lareira. Enquanto ela olhava para aquilo, o gato incrivelmente levantou-se e espreguiçou-se. Pequenos grãozinhos de ouro ficaram no carpete enquanto o gato se sacudia.

Agora, aquele gato peludo e cheio de areia pulou da prateleira, movendo–se para onde Rei estaria se ela realmente estivesse na sala. O fogo reluzia no seu colar vermelho e o gato a circulou várias vezes, a investigando curiosamente com aqueles olhos azuis.

Finalmente posicionando-se atrás dela, o gato levantou-se e pôs suas patas dianteiras nos ombros de Rei. Ronronando, ele fossou em seu cangote. Logo na hora que o sentidos de Rei registravam o quanto o pêlo do gato era macio, ela foi invadida por uma nova sensação. O gato estava mordendo carinhosamente a sua orelha.

Rei voltou a si rapidamente quando uma mão estava deslizando para dentro do seu dogi **(NT3).** Segurou a mão, impedindo-a que fosse adiante.

"Bem vinda de volta", sussurrou Minako, no ouvido que beijava. Estava atrás de Rei e sorriu para a sarcedotisa. "Espero não ter interrompido nada".

Rei piscou várias vezes até sua mente focalizar completamente Minako. Finalmente, disse: "Pensava que sua mãe disse que você não poderia passar a noite aqui".

"Papai a fez mudar de idéia". Minako riu sarcasticamente. "Eles estão brigando a tarde toda. Acho que eles querem algum tempo para se acertarem sem se preocupar de eu ficar ouvindo".

"Acho que já tenho informações o suficiente", Rei disse com um sorriso.

Minako gargalhou. "Desculpe. Permita-me te explicar melhor".

Então se debruçou e beijou suavemente os lábios de Rei. Quando sentiu que a outra garota começava a corresponder, Minako pôs suas mãos nos ombros da namorada e carinhosamente a deitou no chão.

Após vários minutos, as duas se separaram, ambas sem fôlego. Minako encarou Rei, seu dedo brincando com a franja suada que cobria a testa da namorada. Imaginou quanto tempo ela já estava em frente do fogo nessa noite.

"Na verdade", começou baixinho, "tem algo que gostaria de conversar com você".

Rei estranhou a súbita seriedade na voz de Minako. Tirou suas mãos dos quadris da loira e as colocou atrás de sua cabeça. "O que foi?"

Rolando, Minako saiu de cima de Rei e deitou-se ao seu lado no chão, pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça também. "Makoto e Ami. Elas estão escondendo algo de nós. Não estou acreditando totalmente nessa historia da anemia. Ami não conseguia nos olhar nos olhos quando elas nos contaram sobre isso lá na escola".

"Achei estranho quando ouvi a mesma coisa de Usagi. Mas não dei muita importância, porque enfim... É da Usagi que estamos falando", respondeu Rei. "Alguma idéia?"

"Não. E nem tenho certeza se ela realmente está mentindo. Mas sei que é verdade que Makoto está escondendo algo pior. E se é realmente sério, nós só iremos descobrir quando for tarde demais".

Rei sacudiu levemente os ombros. "Você não está começando a acreditar na teoria de Usagi de que Makoto está morrendo, não é? Porque até Usagi foi longe com essa".

Minako franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não é isso que eu quero dizer". Encarou Rei. "Todas vocês são minha responsabilidade. Se tivermos que entrar numa batalha e ela não estiver em condições de lutar, eu preciso saber. Assim estarei certa que nós estaremos preparadas". Seus dedos acariciaram o rosto da morena. "Caso contrário, alguém poderia sair machucada".

Rei pegou a mão que estava em seu rosto. Levou-a para seus lábios, beijou a palma, depois na parte de dentro do pulso. Ouviu Minako suspirar, então se moveu para cima da garota, revertendo a posição anterior das duas.

Aproximou-se mais e beijou a testa de Minako. Então só se distanciou o bastante para que pudesse olhar a loira nos olhos. "Se fosse sério de verdade, Mako-chan nos contaria. E, independente do que for, vamos deixá-las terem esse segredo por hora", sorriu. "Além disso, todas nós temos nossos segredinhos".

"Até eu me formar Rei", Minako disse mais séria do que Rei queria que ela ficasse. "Contarei para eles. Eu prometo".

"Eu sei Mina". Rei curvou-se para acariciar o pescoço de Minako com seu rosto, beijando até encontrar os lábios suaves da outra garota. Sentiu Minako relaxar debaixo dela e se perder na sensação.

Tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem até que a porta abriu-se e uma xícara de chá caiu no chão.

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

Ami pôs uma mão na boca para esconder um bocejo. Era mais um reflexo do que falta de educação e já que também ela era a única passageira do ônibus. A rota das 1:00 da manhã oferecia lindas luzes para os passageiros daquele horário.

Encostou a cabeça na janela e tentou não cair no sono. Estava pensando que seria melhor ter passado a noite na casa de Makoto. Mas duas noites seguidas dormindo lá pareceria que ela estava forçando demais e ela também tinha falado para sua mãe que iria em casa.

O ônibus estava chegando na sua parada. Enquanto pegava suas coisas para sair, olhou para seu relógio. Sentiu que precisaria de mais tempo para dormir do que ela precisava para estar 100 nas aulas amanhã, mas ela não quis deixar o apartamento de Makoto mais cedo. Ir para casa e encontrá-la vazia não era algo que ela gostava que acontecesse.

As coisas deram certo com a falsa condição médica de Makoto. E assim os dias fluíram naturalmente para todas. Então algo aconteceu com Rei e seu avô no sábado à noite. Ela apareceu na porta de Makoto, trazendo um saco de dormir e Minako junto. As duas passaram a noite no chão do apartamento da amiga. Rei nunca disse o que exatamente aconteceu, somente que elas precisavam de outro lugar para as suas reuniões de estudos por um tempo.

Então o apartamento de Makoto foi nomeado o lugar das reuniões daquela semana. Já que ela não conseguiu achar uma boa desculpa para não concordar, o grupo começou a se encontrar lá na noite passada. Se bem que aquilo não foi realmente uma reunião. A peça de Minako "A Vendedora do Mercado", estava em cartaz e as meninas só estavam usando o apartamento como ponto de encontro a caminho da escola.

Usagi, Makoto e Ami encontraram Rei no auditório. Elas assistiram à peça e quando Minako surgiu para os agradecimentos, todas as quatro ficaram de pé e aplaudiram. Era raro uma aluna do segundo ano ganhar o papel principal e elas foram dar toda a atenção que sua amiga merecia.

Depois, elas pararam para um sorvete, as quatro fazendo uma vaquinha para pagar o de Makoto. Quando o sundae de Usagi foi posto em frente da loira, os olhos de Makoto brilharam. A coisa era duas vezes maior do que o seu cascão, coberta por chocolate granulado, chantilly e com cookies de chocolate decorando pelos lados.

Antes que a garçonete pudesse ir embora, Makoto chamou-lhe a atenção e apontou para Usagi. "Você poderia trazer um desse também? Mas com manteiga de amendoim ao invés de chantilly".

A garçonete concordou.

Makoto a agradeceu então voltou para o seu cascão duplo. "O que foi?" perguntou quando notou que todas a estavam olhando e Usagi segurava defensivamente seu sundae próximo dela.

"Mako-chan, é uma quantidade enorme de sorvete", disse Rei. "Não é uma boa idéia experimentar comer que nem Usagi".

"Deixe a pobre garota anêmica em paz, tá bom?", disse Makoto. "De qualquer maneira, isso ajudará a incrementar meu hemograma".

"Não é só seu hemograma que vai aumentar se você continuar comendo assim", riu Minako.

Makoto mostrou a língua para a loira.

Rei estava certa, pensou Ami. Não era uma boa idéia tentar fazer que nem Usagi. Ami podia dizer o momento em que Makoto a olhou com benevolência. Ficou pasma quando a amiga tornou a olhá-la novamente daquela maneira em frente ao apartamento dela.

E assim, Ami passou a noite lá. Como ela já tinha trocado de roupa lá antes, tinha como ir para escola na manhã seguinte. Makoto deu uma camiseta para ela dormir e Ami tinha uma leve esperança de que esquecesse de pedir de volta. Talvez ela podia se oferecer para lavá-la e acidentalmente esquecesse de devolver...

Com aquela pequena fantasia posta de lado, a reunião da noite de hoje também não pôde ser chamada de uma reunião, de novo. Rei tinha saído meia hora depois de começarem; planejava estar em todas as apresentações de Minako. Naqueles 30 minutos, elas finalizaram as preparações para a surpresa da festa de encerramento da peça que elas estavam fazendo para Minako.

Ami não demorou também. Tinha que ir para o cursinho. Como era de se esperar, a ausência da garota matou a vontade das outras duas de estudarem.

Quando as aulas acabaram, Ami decidiu voltar para o apartamento da amiga. Usagi ainda estava lá, dizendo que seus pais só a esperavam em casa às nove, então ela e Makoto fizeram uma torta de cereja para passar o tempo.

"Ela caiu no sono meia hora atrás", disse Usagi apontando para o sofá. "Parecia realmente cansada, então lavei as louças para ela. Comi mais da metade da torta, então pelo menos foi justo".

Após Ami e Usagi se despedirem, a garota dos cabelos azulados decidiu ficar mais um pouquinho. Então sentou-se numa cadeira com seu livro e velou o sono da amiga.

Agora estava lutando contra a porta de sua casa, após recusar a oferta de Makoto para passar a noite lá. Finalmente conseguiu abrir-la, deixando seus livros no hall de entrada. Tudo o que queria era cair na cama e dormir que nem os mortos.

"Ami".

_Ai não. Não era para ela estar em casa._

"Você poderia vir aqui, por favor". Não era um pedido. Ami podia sentir pelo tom de voz de sua mãe. Não era um que ouvia com freqüência e nunca era dirigido para ela.

Ami andou lentamente para a sala de estar, não sabendo exatamente o que viria pela frente. "Mãe?"

Kaya retirou seus óculos e pôs os papéis que lia em cima do coximem frente a cadeira em que estava sentada. "Você não acha que chegou um pouco tarde em casa? O cursinho acaba as oito e tinha a impressão que você estaria em casa depois disso. Ou eu não entendi direito o que você me falou?"

Os olhos da garota encaravam o chão quando murmurou um "Não senhora".

"Onde você estava?"

"Na casa de Makoto".

Kaya afirmou levemente com a cabeça. Esperava por aquela resposta. Podia entender o fato de Ami querer passar mais tempo com sua namorada, mas pelo menos queria que sua filha fosse honesta sobre isso. E, depois da ligação que recebeu naquela tarde, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Não tenho problemas com você querer passar mais tempo com sua amiga", disse, desejando que Ami pudesse olhar para ela. "Porém, preferiria que você ficasse a noite lá do que ver você andado por aí sozinha nessa hora da noite. Também não espero que você minta ao me dizer para onde você vai. Acredite ou não, Ami, tenho alguma idéia do que acontece em sua vida, mesmo não estando tão presente aqui o quanto nós duas gostaríamos".

"Eu sei mãe", Ami respondeu baixinho. Então olhou para sua mãe. O que viu não era tão mau do que temia. Mas sabia que sua mãe esperava por algo mais.

Após uma pausa significativa, Kaya finalmente perguntou: "Você tem algo que gostaria de acrescentar?"

Ami pensou que talvez sua mãe gostaria que ela prometesse que isso não aconteceria novamente. Mas, vendo que ela estava levando uma bronca por mentir, adicionar mais uma parecia uma péssima idéia. "Não senhora", disse balançando a cabeça.

Kaya suspirou. Então se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para outro. Ami então soube que tinha dado a resposta errada para sua mãe.

"Como estava falando", começou Kaya, suas palavras pareciam serem medidas, assim como seus passos, "não quero você fora até tarde da noite sozinha, principalmente nas noites em que você tem aula. O mundo é um lugar perigoso Ami. Você nunca sabe que tipo de pessoa pode aparecer quando não tem ninguém por perto".

Kaya fez um gesto para que Ami sentasse. A garota fez o que lhe foi pedido.

"No trabalho", continuou Kaya, "temos um bando de seguranças só por causa desse tipo de gente. Alguns deles parecem ser aparentemente ridículos, mas na verdade temos que tomar cuidado com eles. Por exemplo", Kaya gesticulou com as mãos como se estivesse pegando o exemplo no ar, "nos fazem contar o número de páginas do nossos blocos de receituário".

A reação de Ami foi quase imperceptível, mas Kaya a percebeu. O pouco do pânico na posição de sua filha lhe disse o que precisava saber. Como Ami continuou calada, continuou.

"Isso pode às vezes te enganar, você sabe. Na correria do pronto-socorro é fácil você perder as contas de vez em quando. Isso já me aconteceu uma ou duas vezes".

Kaya voltou para sua cadeira e sentou-se. "O hospital pode se tornar um caos. Já é normal que algumas pessoas cheguem no seu limite, que não agüentem mais. Conheci essa mulher há alguns anos atrás. Ela era uma excelente enfermeira, mas tinha chegado no ponto em que precisava de um trabalho menos estressante". Kaya deu de ombros. "Imagine ela pensando que cuidar de estudantes do colegial seria menos estressante".

"De qualquer maneira, recebi uma ligação dela hoje. Nós ainda mantemos contato. Parece que um dos meus pacientes é uma estudante da escola em que ela trabalha. Ela esperava que eu pudesse esclarecer a seriedade do estado da garota".

Um soluço de Ami fez Kaya parar. Seu coração partiu-se ao meio ao ver sua garotinha chorar, mas aquilo era muito sério. Precisava da informação, já que ela estava disposta a ajudar, não importando o que estava acontecendo.

"Ami, você sabe o que estou te perguntando" disse firmemente, mas não sendo grosseira. "Você me envolveu em algo sem a minha permissão e quero saber o que está acontecendo".

"Ela está grávida" Ami respondeu baixinho.

Kaya sentiu como se não tivesse sentado e sim como se sofresse uma queda. "Perdão?"

"Ela está grávida", Ami repetiu um pouco mais alto dessa vez. "Ela acabou de descobrir isso e se recusa a ver um médico. Mas ela se esforça muito fisicamente. É o jeito dela. Aconteceu um incidente na aula de Educação Física num outro dia e eu precisava afastá-la daquilo antes que fizesse algo estúpido".

"Ami, minha filha, espera um segundo", disse Kaya. Esfregou os olhos por um instante, tentando sair da sensação de terem tirado o chão em que pisava. "Estamos conversando sobre Makoto, certo?"

Ami concordou. Limpou seus olhos e deu uma fungada.

Kaya tentou mudar o foco da conversa. Realmente não era aquilo que esperava. "E o pai? O namorado dela?" perguntou incerta.

"Não", respondeu Ami "não é o namorado dela".

Kaya franziu a testa com o pensamento que surgiu em sua mente "Foi com a permissão dela?".

Ami fez que sim com a cabeça. "Não é algo que ela se orgulha e ela não contou para ele. E acho que não mudaria as coisas se ela falasse. Ele não é do tipo que assumiria alguma coisa".

"Estou meio que perdida agora Ami" Kaya admitiu "Isso foi muito além do que eu esperava ouvir." Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, botando de lado a dúvida que sentia e tomando um decisão. "Embora eu entenda que você quis ajudá-la, não posso deixar passar o que você fez. Até o fim dessa semana, os únicos lugares que você vai é para a escola e para casa. Se eu descobrir que você foi para outros lugares, nós vamos ter outra conversa que nem essa. Estou sendo clara?"

"Sim".

"Ami, olhe para mim". Kaya se inclinou na cadeira, com a expressão suave. "Não quero que pense que você precisa esconder as coisas de mim. Se você precisar de ajuda, venha e me conte".

Ami sorriu fracamente e concordou com a cabeça.

"Ok, está tarde. Vá para a cama".

Ami levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o hall. Na saída da sala, hesitou por um momento, então voltou até sua mãe. Enquanto se inclinava para um abraço, Ami sussurrou: "Te amo mamãe".

Kaya segurou levemente sua filha. "Eu também te amo querida".

Ami soltou sua mãe e foi para seu quarto. Enquanto desaparecia pelas escadas, Kaya imaginava que, apesar de tudo, ainda conhecia muito bem sua filha.

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

Kaya enfiou um garfo na sua salada. "Então é óbvio que não era o que estava pensando", terminou de explicar para o homem sentado à sua frente.

Ken só pôde rir. "Kaya, você é a única mulher que conheço que está desapontada ao descobrir que sua filha não está fugindo de casa para fazer sexo com a namorada".

Kaya franziu a testa. "Isso não tem nada a ver. Não totalmente. Além disso, gosto dessa garota. Ela serviria para Ami, as duas se combinam".

"Você tem certeza?" Ken levantou as mãos defensivamente ao ver o olhar que Kaya lançou para ele. "Só estou dizendo que talvez você não conheça tão bem essa garoa como você imagina".

"Eu conheço as amigas de minha filha", Kaya se defendeu. "Posso não ser a mãe do ano, mas também não entrego um cartão de crédito para Ami e a deixo solta pelas ruas. E a escuto quando ela fala comigo. Quando estávamos fora, cada assunto que Ami falava tinha algo a ver com Makoto e acho que ela nem percebeu isso. Apesar de algumas décadas, me lembro de quando era jovem e de estar apaixonada pela primeira vez. Pensava que era aquilo que estava vendo nela".

"Talvez você esteja", Ken especulou. Kaya balançou a cabeça confusa, então ele continuou. "Na primeira vez que me apaixonei foi pela namorada do lançador de baseball da escola. Ela era completamente inatingível, mas isso não me fez parar de pensar nela o tempo todo".

"Preferia estar errada sobre ela estar amando", disse Kaya, "do que saber dela ter se apaixonado por uma pessoa que não vai corresponder ao seu amor. Me lembro de como era isso também".

Ken colocou sua mãe em cima da de Kaya, apertando-a carinhosamente. Kaya sorriu ao gesto.

"Não importando os sentimentos dela e o quão longe isso vai dar", Kaya continuou, "Makoto é a melhor amiga de Ami e ela quer ajudá-la".

"E a família dela?"

"Ela não tem uma", respondeu Kaya. "Ela basicamente se criou. Quando paro para pensar nisso, fico pasma em saber que algo como isso ainda não tenha acontecido antes".

"O que você está pensando em fazer?"

"Não há muito que eu possa fazer. Bem, tem uma coisa", Kaya deu um sorriso que era exclusivo de Ken. "Makoto anda relutante sobre ir ao um obstetra. E eu realmente gostaria que ela fosse conduzida por alguém que tenha tato e que saiba lidar com essa situação".

"Tenho uma vaga para ela na sexta-feira", disse Ken com um sorriso. "Se você conseguir que ela ligue para o consultório nessa tarde, farei com que a coloquem na lista".

"Sabia que você aceitaria". Então Kaya ficou séria. "Exceto que, como estão suas consultas no sábado?"

"Por que?"

Kaya olhou para sua salada e ficou separando uns pedaços de alface. "Acho que Ami vai querer ir com ela, mas a coloquei de castigo até Sábado".

Ken deu de ombros. "Estava imaginando em como você lidou com isso".

"Não fui muito dura com ela, fui?" Kaya suspirou. "Tinha que fazer algo. Juro que a última vez que tive que disciplinar Ami por alguma coisa foi quando ela tinha quatro anos. Deixá-la de castigo foi a única coisa que pude pensar".

"Kaya, você a pôs de castigo por três dias. Isso não é ser dura. Se fosse um dos meus, eles ficariam de castigo por um mês". Ken a tranqüilizou com um sorriso. Seus olhos fixaram-se nos dela e ela sorriu de volta.

O momento foi interrompido por um barulho de bip. Ken tirou seu aparelho do bolso. "O bebê dos Ogawas", disse. "Acho que isso significa que o almoço acabou. Falarei com minha recepcionista e verei se ela pode arranjar uma vaga no sábado".

Com um rápido beijo, os dois se despediram. Kaya juntou o que restada do seu almoço e se livrou dele. Então foi para casa e tentar dormir um pouco, já que seu turno nos hospital era mais tarde, durante a noite.

-

Naquela tarde, quando Ami chegou da escola, encontrou um recado de sua mãe.

-

_Você tem uma ligação para essa tarde. Levar em conta._

_Saatchi Ken – Obstetra/Ginecologista_

_03-2845-3209_

_Marcar algum horário no Sábado_

_PS - Me acorde as cinco e jantaremos juntas._

_Com amor, Mamãe_

* * *

**No próximo capítulo…**

Setsuna apareceu diante dele, dando a oportunidade que as garotas precisavam. Makoto pegou Usagi e Ami e as puxou para fora daquele lugar. "Vamos. Temos que nos transformar".

Usagi concordou, com seu broche surgindo em suas mãos. Porém, Ami hesitou, com um olhar preocupado em seu rosto.

Makoto notou aquilo e fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça. "Não é hora para isso Ami. Transforme-se".

Ami segurou seu argumento e chamou por sua henshin pen. O Dever primeiro, relembrou-se, uma conversa de Luna com elas há pouco tempo surgindo em sua mente.

Com as outras duas no meio de suas transformações, Makoto segurou a sua henshin pen à sua frente. "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!", gritou. Podia sentir a leve mudança física que assinalava o começo de sua transformação. O sentimento familiar de luz e poder começava a lhe envolver. Então, do nada, aquilo parou.

Makoto piscou confusa para a henshin pen em sua mão. Olhou para as outras duas, agora transformadas. Pareciam tão confusas quanto ela. Mais uma vez, segurou a caneta perante ela e gritou a sua frase de transformação.

Nada aconteceu.

**-**

**

* * *

Notas da Tradutora:**

**NT1:** Odango: apelido de Usagi. Faz alusão ao penteado da loira, cujo nome é Odango-atama. No português significa almôndega, mas a Gota mágica traduziu para "cabecinha de vento". A BKS traduziu para "cara de Lua cheia" na série R. Na dublagem de Stars, Seya chama Usagi de "bombom", o que parece ser a melhor tradução das três. Custava chamá-la de cabeça de almôndega?

**NT2:** sensei: um sufixo de tratamento em japonês que significa um mestre de artes marciais ou um professor.

**NT3**: dogi: aquele kimono branco e vermelho que Rei usa quando está no templo.


	4. Descobertas: parte 2

**_Tinha prometido esse capítulo até dia 15/11, mas resolvi adiantar um pouquinho... hehehehe. Estou no penúltimo ano da faculdade e tô estudando para um concurso, então não posso prometer que o quinto capítulo saia antes do dia 15/11... Mas vai sair nesse dia nem que eu passe a madrugada toda escrevendo... Nesse mesmo dia vou postar outra fic, de um casal meio diferente. Espero que vcs gostem._**

**_Um grande beijo para_ Brunni, _obrigada pelo incentivo! Boa leitura!_**

* * *

"Crueldades e Certezas do Destino" 

Por Crawlspace

---

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Aviso: Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi, não a mim. Só estou pegando as personagens emprestado por um tempinho".

Nota: Dedicado ao meu demônio pessoal que sempre vem com uma saída. Minha vida é muito melhor com você nela.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**---**

**Capítulo 4. Descobertas** – parte 2

---

Makoto batia os pés ansiosamente enquanto esperava o farmacêutico pegar os remédios de sua prescrição. Sabia que era sua imaginação, mas sentia que todo mundo estava olhando para ela. Mas por que esse bando de gente na farmácia? Era uma ótima tarde de sábado. Eles não tinham um lugarzinho melhor para ir?

Levantou-se e andou um pouco, então pôde ver a porta. Ami estava lá fora esperando por ela, mas Makoto não conseguia vê-la dali.

"Kino".

Makoto virou-se quando o farmacêutico chamou seu nome. Pegou a sacola que o homem lhe entregou, ignorando o olhar desaprovador que deu ao ver seu anelar sem nenhum anel. Pagou rapidamente e saiu para ver Ami.

Após vários segundos, Makoto viu Ami fora de uma livraria do outro lado da rua. Ela tinha pegado um livro da vitrine e estava perdida em suas páginas.

"Parece que isto lhe deixou bem interessada", Makoto disse enquanto andava até a amiga. "Posso?" perguntou erguendo a mão.

Ami fechou o livro e o deu para Makoto. 'Pingos de chuva no Jardim e Outros Contos' estava escrito num verde brilhante na capa. Makoto sorriu, então pegou o livro e entrou na loja.

"Mako-chan?" Ami perguntou, seguindo a amiga.

"Você gostou dele, não foi?"

Ami concordou.

"Então, vou comprar para você. É um agradecimento para minha fada do lanche".

"Você não precisa fazer isso".

"Eu sei. Mas, como você percebeu, ela está sendo realmente muito legal comigo recentemente", explicou Makoto, "e eu ando sendo péssima com ela. Mas ela continua me perdoando".

Makoto pagou a balconista, então se virou para uma quieta Ami. Ami nunca foi de falar muito, mas desde aquela conversa delas pelo telefone na quarta à noite, ela mal falou três palavras para Makoto.

Aquela ligação foi um desastre, pensou. Ela tinha brigado e gritado muito com Ami, não importando o que a garota sofreu por ela. Tudo o que Makoto ouviu foi que mais uma pessoa sabia do seu segredo e que foi Ami quem contou.

A conversa terminou com ruídos de lágrimas e Ami dizendo que sentia muito e se Makoto poderia fazer o favor de ligar para o doutor. Assim que desligou o telefone, Makoto começou a se sentir culpada.

No dia seguinte, na escola, Makoto puxou Ami para um canto e pediu desculpas. Então agradeceu a Ami pela ajuda dela e de sua mãe, e aquilo foi feito com uma honesta consideração. Ela até já tinha ligado para o consultório. Sua consulta estava marcada para sábado as 14:00 e se Ami não estivesse braba o bastante com ela se poderia ir junto.

Ami concordou com a cabeça e disse que era lógico que ela iria. E assim Makoto foi perdoada, porque Ami a compreendeu. O perdão foi pedido e aceito, mas ainda assim Makoto sentia que havia algo errado.

Ami aceitou o presente que Makoto lhe ofereceu. "Obrigada".

Andaram mais um tempo em silencio, até Makoto não agüentar mais. "Eu não estou mais zangada com você", falou do nada.

Ami a olhou curiosa. "Não acho que você está, Mako-chan".

"Você está agindo como se eu estivesse" respondeu Makoto. "Desde quarta-feira à noite. Sei que não lidei bem com aquilo Ami. Quero dizer, se alguém deveria estar zangada, era para ser você. Você continua fazendo todas essas coisas por mim, agora sua mãe também e tudo que eu faço é gritar contigo e te meter em problemas".

"Mako-chan, tudo bem. Eu..."

Makoto a interrompeu. "Não diga que você entende. Grite, me mande para algum lugar, me xingue por ter usado você, qualquer coisa. Só pare de dizer que está tudo bem e que você entende".

"OK. Você é uma ingrata, Kino Makoto", disse Ami esboçando um sorriso nos cantos da boca. "Já se sente melhor agora?"

"Não de verdade", Makoto respondeu. "Mas preferiria ouvir você me xingar a ver você não falando nada".

"Sei que já disse isso antes", continuou Makoto, "mas eu realmente sinto muito por aquela noite. Tudo o que pensava era que mais gente sabia e até agora não contei para ninguém. Tudo isso está acontecendo comigo e parece que não tenho controle de absolutamente nada. Não gosto desse sentimento. Você foi só a azarada que estava lá quando eu explodi".

"Você está perdoada, Mako-chan. Sinceramente", disse Ami com um largo sorriso.

"Talvez, mas ainda quero fazer algo para agradecer a você. Sua mãe também. Esse livro só foi uma lembrancinha". Makoto pensou por um minuto. "Já sei. Quando as coisas se acalmarem um pouco e quando sua mãe tiver uma noite livre, farei um jantar para vocês. Algo grande, com todos os seus pratos favoritos. Sobremesa também. Tem uma receita que achei de um bolo de chocolate com manteiga de amendoim que gostaria de tentar. Isso será um grande motivo".

Naquela hora, o estômago de Makoto roncou.

Ami riu. "Agora sabemos de onde veio essa idéia".

Makoto riu envergonhada. "Parece que estou com fome. Você acha que temos tempo para parar numa lanchonete antes de irmos para casa de Haruka?"

"Não vejo nenhum problema" Ami respondeu. "Tudo para a festa está feito desde ontem à noite, pelo que você me disse. Tudo o que temos que fazer é pegar o bolo no seu apartamento e deixá-lo lá antes de irmos para a escola".

"Ótimo". Makoto sorriu maliciosamente para Ami. "Você sabe, provavelmente foi bom você ter ficado de castigo nessa semana. Porque mesmo com Rei e Minako fora, se você aparecesse lá na reunião, nós acabaríamos estudando. E eu nunca teria tempo para acabar esse bolo".

Ami suspirou. "Se foi bom para você, talvez, mas Usagi não vai se dar bem na prova de inglês dela. Mesmo assim, estou aliviada por ninguém ter perguntado o que tinha de tão importante em casa para não me fazer vir para as reuniões".

Makoto concordou com Ami, decidindo que seria uma má idéia contar que, na verdade, suas amigas perguntaram por ela. Elas foram muito educadas em não perguntar depois da desculpa: 'Ami quer passar mais tempo com a mãe dela' que Makoto deu.

---

**OoOoOoOoO**

**---**

Aika voltou para parte que foi designada para ser o vestiário das garotas. "Ei, Minako", chamou feliz, "acho que seu admirador evoluiu hoje". Colocou o buquê de rosas da cor de pêssego na mesa em frente a Minako.

"Obrigada Aika", Minako puxou o cartãozinho e seu um largo sorriso.

A voz de Aika fez com que outras meninas entrassem na sala. Elas rodearam Minako fazendo 'Ohhs!' e 'Ahhhs!', babando de inveja para o mais novo presente de seu misterioso fã.

"Então, o que ele diz agora?" perguntou uma das meninas.

"O mesmo das outras vezes", respondeu Minako. "Quebre uma perna e te trarei uma geléia. Assinado: Pão Velho Cheio de Mofo".

"Isso é nada romântico", disse Aika. "Ele não poderia proclamar seu eterno amor pela sua beleza e talento? Ou pelo menos dizer em que sabor de sorvete ele irá esconder os seus dedos decepados para ele comer depois?"

"Meu Deus, Aika!" uma das meninas falou assustada.

"Esqueçam o sentimento", disse Yukari. "Quero saber quem continua mandando essas rosas. Desembucha Minako. Quem é o rapaz misterioso?"

O sorriso de Minako tornou-se misterioso. Virou-se e continuou com sua maquiagem.

As meninas coletivamente deram um gemido insastifeito. Minako ouviu resmungos de como aquilo era injusto enquanto Aika as botavam de volta para suas tarefas.

É claro que Minako sabia de quem eram aquelas rosas. Rei nem tentava ser reservada quando estavam sozinhas. "Porque sim", disse quando Minako lhe perguntou sobre uma rosa da cor de pêssego e um cartão que deixaram na sua mesa na noite de abertura. Então toda noite, aparecia uma rosa e um cartão esperando por ela. Assim surgiu a brincadeira do misterioso admirador secreto.

Minako esticou a mão e tocou uma suave pétala com os dedos. Dessa vez eram seis, e agora são onze, se somar mais as cinco que recebeu nas outras cinco noites. Imaginou o motivo de tanta extravagância hoje.

Olhando por cima dos ombros para as outras garotas, Minako imaginou o que aconteceria se ela falasse para elas sobre Rei. O que diriam se ela contasse sobre aqueles longos cabelos pretos e sedosos que emolduravam um lindo rosto com olhos roxos que ao mesmo tempo eram expressivos e misteriosos? Olhos que sempre podiam ver dentro de sua alma e que decifraram todas as coisas que tentava esconder dos outros. Será que elas suspirariam de inveja enquanto ela tentava explicar os lábios suaves e as mãos carinhosas que a seguraram e que tiraram todo os sofrimentos e preocupações que ela levava consigo por tanto tempo?

Elas a invejariam, pensou. Também dariam risadinhas do romantismo bobo e depois espalhariam a notícia de que Aino Minako era apaixonada pela garota médium da TA **(NT1)**. Havia uma única razão que a fazia ficar quieta sobre seu fã misterioso.

Muito simples, os pais de Minako não sabiam sobre ela e Rei. Era provável que se a escola toda soubesse, aquilo um dia chegaria aos ouvidos dos seus pais. Além disso, os pais fofocam mais do que seus filhos. Minako ainda não estava pronta para lidar com suas reações. E enquanto aqueles que sabiam, incluindo o avô de Rei, Minako tinha relativamente a certeza de que essas pessoas nunca cruzariam com seus pais.

"OK, todo mundo", chamou Aika, "chegou a hora. Hoje nós vamos arrasar".

Uma onda de excitação aumentou enquanto os estudantes se apressavam para tomarem seus lugares no palco. Estavam tão ocupados que ninguém percebeu um par de olhos da cor âmbar saindo de um canto escuro ou o baixo grunhido que saiu de seu dono.

---

**OoOoOoOoO**

---

Hotaru estava do lado de fora do auditório, esperando por Chibi-usa. Michiru e Setsuna já estavam lá dentro, guardando os lugares para todo mundo. Haruka estava com Hotaru, no corredor.

Hotaru olhou para onde sua Haruka-papa **(NT2)** estava sendo encurralada por algumas fãs. Estava muito entusiasmada, falando algo para as garotas que a rodeavam. Hotaru sorriu e levantou a câmera que estava pendurada em seu pescoço. Tirou uma foto enquanto as jovens continuavam a olhar apaixonadamente para a sua papa.

Ainda com a câmera no seu olho, Hotaru observou as outras pessoas que se espreitavam para entrar no auditório. Sua lente parou primeiramente numa coroa em pé próximo a um anúncio. Um adolescente vestido como vendedor de ingressos pôs uma mão no ombro da mulher. Ela se espantou, mas sua expressão tornou-se feliz e ela colocou seu braços em volta dele.

_Click. _Hotaru sorriu. Essa será uma boa.

Movendo seu foco para além do corredor, Hotaru viu outro rapaz quase da mesma idade do vendedor. Estava vestindo uma calca jeans folgada e uma camisa verde escura. Tinha um headphone em seus ouvido e estava jogando algo como um Gameboy verde, e ainda assim, sua expressão e o jeito em que se encostou à parede fizeram com que ele parecesse bem entediado.

_Click._

Suas lentes focaram numa menina correndo, vindo de outro lugar do prédio e entrando no corredor. Vestia um uniforme de uma escola que Hotaru desconhecia. Os cabelos da menina eram castanhos escuros, passando um pouco de seus ombros. E em cima da cabeça...

"Orelhas de gato?" Hotaru murmurou para si mesma.

Antes que Hotaru pudesse tirar uma foto da menina, uma face surgiu na sua visão.

Hotaru deixou cair sua câmera. Com o objeto balançando em seu pescoço, olhou carrancuda para o garoto a sua frente Tinha cabelos loiros, olhos castanhos e um sorriso maroto.

O garoto ingenuamente ignorou o olhar que Hotaru estava dando para ele por tê-la interrompido. "Oi", disse, "meu nome é Ti. Qual é o seu?"

"Hotaru".

"Hotaru é câmera é maneira", continou Ti. "Onde você a conseguiu?"

O humor de Hotaru para com o menino rapidamente abrandou quando ele tocou no seu assunto favorito. "Minha Setsuna-mama a comprou para eu tirar fotos nas férias de verão. Michiru-mama toca violino e ela foi para uma turnê. Viajei com ela e Haruka-papa. E Setsuna-mama quis que eu fosse capaz de tirar minhas próprias fotos da viagem".

"Uau. Você tem muitos pais".

"Pois é", disse Hotaru na defensiva.

"Eu acho isso o máximo. Só tenho meus irmãos e uma irmã", disse Ti, apontando para o garoto com o Gameboy verde. Próximo a ele, tinha um rapaz mais velho, vestido todo de preto e a menininha com as orelhas de gato. "Mas Shin nos arranja coisas legais para brincar todo o tempo", continuou Ti. Enfiou uma mão no bolso e tirou uma bola de baseball azul e branca. "Olha só, ele me trouxe isso semana passada".

"Ti! Volte já para cá!" chamou Shin.

"Ahhhh, mas eu ia ver se ela queria brincar", Ti gritou de volta.

"Você pode brincar depois. Vamos".

Ti deu de ombros. "Desculpe", disse para Hotaru e então correu para seu irmão.

Hotaru pôs a câmera de volta no seu olhos e observou enquanto Ti e seus irmãos entraram no auditório. O irmão mais velho, Shin, a assustou. Ele parecia ser da mesma idade que sua papa, mas era pelo menos um palmo mais alto. Seus cabelos eram pretos assim como suas roupas e um pequeno cavanhaque lhe davam uma aparência sinistra. Seus olhos eram escuros também. Não castanho claro como os do seu irmão, mas quase tão pretos quanto os confins do espaço.

Um gritinho agudo chamando seu nome chamou a atenção de Hotaru. Mirou sua câmera para a direção daquela voz e Chibi-usa surgiu na sua visão. Hotaru sorriu.

_Click._

Enquanto o filme começava a rebobinar, Hotaru correu para cumprimentar sua amiga.

**---**

**OoOoOoOoO**

---

Minako parou e olhou em choque para as rosas estraçalhadas que estavam em cima de sua mesa. A superfície da mesa estava uma bagunça, a água das flores e a maquiagem estavam misturadas junto com os restos da rosas.

Yukari pôs uma mão no ombro de Minako. "Ahh, Minako. Aquelas rosas eram lindas. Quem faria algo assim?"

"Minako", uma das garotas começou hesitante, "você sabe quem estava mandando isso para você, certo?"

"Sim, eu sei", respondeu Minako, entendendo os motivos de sua amiga estar perguntando aquilo. "Não fariam algo assim".

"Não é quem", disse Aika. "E sim o quê. Pelo tipo das pegadas eu diria que foi um gato", explicou, apontando para as pegadas deixadas no meio da bagunça em cima da mesa. "Desculpe, Minako. Deixei a janela aberta. Ele deve ter entrado por lá".

"Aika, não foi sua culpa", Minako disse meio triste. "E vai ser um horror limpar tudo isso".

"O quanto mais cedo começarmos..." disse Yukari. Foi até a mesa e curvou-se para ajeitar uma cadeira virada de cabeça para baixo. Ao invés disso, levantou-se com um sorriso no rosto.

"Ei, Minako", disse, "olha só o que achei. E parece que esta sobreviveu sã e salva".

Minako pegou a rosa que Yukari lhe ofereceu. "Obrigada", disse feliz por pelo menos ter uma para guardar com ela.

**---**

**OoOoOoOoO**

---

"Parece que Artemis teve um acesso de raiva", Minako explicou para suas amigas enquanto andavam para o estacionamento.

Todo o grupo estava reunido naquela noite. Estavam indo para a casa das Outers, aquilo aparentemente decidido na hora, um jantar rápido. Na verdade, o clã de Setsuna ofereceu a casa para a festa surpresa que iam dar para Minako.

O estacionamento da escola estava não estava nada deserto enquanto elas tentavam encontrar uma maneira de enfiar dez pessoas e dois gatos dentro do carro de Haruka e o de Setsuna.

Minako estava apoiada na porta do carro de Setsuna, batendo a rosa sobrevivente no seu rosto, pensativa. Naquela hora, uma pequena mão segurou seu braço. Olhou para baixo e viu uma menina da idade de Hotaru com uma fantasia de orelha de gato na sua cabeça.

A menininha abriu um sorriso. "Oi. Meu nome é Kei e te achei maravilhosa na peça".

---

Hotaru seguia atrás de Chibi-usa, esticando o braço para se equilibrar. Juntas, andavam se equilibrando em cima dos troncos que ocupavam o perímetro do estacionamento, enquanto esperavam que decidissem em qual carro elas iriam entrar.

Um pequeno latido chamou a atenção das meninas. Ajoelharam-se para ver o cachorrinho que surgiu.

"Você é tão bonitinho", disse Chibi-usa para o pequeno golden retriever **(NT3)**. Ficou acariciando a cabeça do animal.

O cachorrinho latiu como se concordasse. Com o rabo sacudindo alegremente, o animal correu para a grama e pegou algo com a boca. então ele correu de volta para as meninas e depositou uma bola de baseball azul e branca na frente delas.

"Você quer brincar comigo agora?" perguntou o cachorrinho.

Ambas a meninas arregalaram os olhos, assustadas. Então algo passou na mente de Hotaru. "Ti?"

---

Makoto suspirou frustrada. Elas foram tão cuidadosas em planejar tudo. Como alguém não pôde pensar sobre os carros? Já ia sugerir que algumas delas fossem andando quando percebeu a menina que falava com Minako. Estreitou os olhos, pensando talvez eles estivessem pregando uma peça por causa do escuro do anoitecer.

"Ei Rei" disse Makoto, cutucando a garota dos cabelos escuros, "olha aquela criança lá com Minako. É a minha imaginação, ou ela tem um rabo?"

Rei virou-se para ver a namorada. Quando viu a criança, um flash de um quarto de pedra, uma cama larga e uma gatinha dormindo em cima de travesseiros percorreu rapidamente sua mente. Soltou um palavrão e foi em direção de Minako, somente para ser parada por um adolescente que apareceu na sua frente.

Seu sorriso não era nada amistoso enquanto dizia: "Aquela ali é minha irmã. Ela gosta da sua amiga, mas eu prefiro você".

---

No meio das sombras, Shin assistia seus irmãos mais novos abordarem seus alvos. O lugar da brincadeira era um pouco inusitado, mas ele achou que uma pequena mudança nos planos não machucaria ninguém. Além do mais, aquilo seria um bom exercício para eles aprenderem em como conseguir o que se quer.

A verdadeira identidade de Shin, um cachorro negro deitou-se nas sombras e esperou.

---

A cabeça de Kei virou-se rapidamente quando ouviu as palavras de seu irmão. Seu sorriso desfaleceu enquanto ela olhava irritada para ele. "Essa não, Kai! Não gosto dela!"

Kai bufou para sua irmã: "Como se eu me importasse".

"Eu disse não!" Kei apertou com força o braço de Minako, suas unhas encravando na pele da loira.

"Ai! Me largue", disse Minako, tentando se soltar. O aperto da criança era como ferro. Filetes de sangue começaram a sair de onde as unhas estavam se enterrando.

Kei virou-se de volta para Minako. Dos seus lábios surgiram um sorriso feroz, seus olhos brilhavam com o ódio. "Eu disse que gostei de você. Acho que vou ficar contigo", disse a menina, entre grunhidos.

Kai ignorava completamente sua irmã, ao invés disso, olhava firmemente para Rei. "Que tal você vir para casa comigo?" perguntou enquanto avançava lentamente. Para marcar presença, um grunhido baixo saiu de sua garganta e seus olhos brilharam num vermelho intenso.

Antes que ele chegasse perto, Kai foi golpeado por uma brilhante bola laranja. Com o golpe, ele voou e bateu com força numa parede de concreto. O garoto caiu no chão, imóvel.

Makoto, Ami e Usagi viraram-se para ver Setsuna, Haruka e Michiru já transformadas. Rei nem se importou em olhar para o que já sabia que ia ver. Sua atenção estava voltada para Minako e a menina gata.

Kei já tinha deixado Minako de joelhos. Uma mão apertava a garganta da loira, e a outra ainda segurava seu braço. Rei podia ver que Minako estava lutando para ficar consciente enquanto a impediam de respirar.

Sem hesitar, correu e se jogou em cima de Kei. A menina guinchou enquanto deixava de segurar Minako. Esta caiu totalmente no chão, tossindo e se engasgando enquanto Rei rolava com Kei.

O World Shaking de Uranus **(NT4)** derrubando Kai chamou a atenção daqueles que estavam além do estacionamento. Nas sombras, Shin levantou a cabeça para olhar melhor.

"Bem, aquilo foi inesperado", falou para si mesmo. O alvo de Kai atacou Kei e as duas de Ti também se preparavam para ir em cima de sua irmã. "Agora não é exatamente justo, não é?"

Shin transformou-se na sua forma anterior. Poderia também deixar Ti brincar com seus brinquedos ao invés de ter eles entrando na rixa. Os olhos de Shin brilharam num vermelho intenso enquanto olhava para Ti e as meninas. Sua risada era mais para um rosnado quando Chibi-usa bateu com a cabeça no campo de força que surgiu ao redor dos três.

Rei ainda lutava no chão contra as arranhadas de Kei. Uranus e Neptune começaram a se mover para elas quando Shin pulou no seu caminho. As duas levantaram os punhos para lutar contra cão preto.

Um movimento no lugar em que Kai tinha caído chamou a atenção de Usagi. Agarrou o braço de Makoto, apontando freneticamente para o garoto enquanto ele levantava-se lentamente. Seus lábios contraíram-se num rosnado e suas feições pareciam as de um Pastor Alemão. Seus olhos vermelhos pairaram nas três que o observavam.

Setsuna apareceu diante dele, dando a oportunidade que as garotas precisavam. Makoto pegou Usagi e Ami e as puxou para fora daquele lugar. "Vamos. Temos que nos transformar".

Usagi concordou, com seu broche surgindo em suas mãos. Porém Ami hesitou, com um olhar preocupado em seu rosto.

Makoto notou aquilo e fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça. "Não é hora para isso Ami. Transforme-se".

Ami segurou seu argumento e chamou por sua henshin pen. O Dever primeiro, relembrou-se, uma conversa de Luna com elas há pouco tempo atrás surgindo em sua mente.

Com as outras duas no meio de suas transformações, Makoto segurou a sua henshin pen na sua frente. "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!", gritou. Podia sentir a leve mudança física que assinalava o começo de sua transformação. O sentimento familiar de luz e poder começava a lhe envolver. Então, do nada, aquilo parou.

Makoto piscou confusa para a henshin pen em sua mão. Olhou para as outras duas, agora transformadas. Pareciam tão confusas quanto ela. Mais uma vez, segurou a caneta perante ela e gritou a sua frase de transformação.

Nada aconteceu.

Lá do estacionamento, elas ouviram Neptune gritar de dor, seguido de um grito zangado de Uranus.

"Vão", disse Makoto. "Não se preocupem comigo. Ajudem-nas".

Sailors Moon e Mercury obedeceram sua amiga e correram para ajudar as outras.

Makoto ficou olhando elas partirem, sua mão segurava tão forte, agora inútil, henshin pen, que seus dedos estavam ficando pálidos.

Chibi-usa e Hotaru estavam presas dentro do campo de força que Shin fez. Elas batiam nele inutilmente, gritando para deixarem-nas sair, enquanto Ti comemorava excitado e pulava aos seus pés. Shin agora encarava Pluto, enquanto Kai atacou Neptune, conseguindo morder a perna dela. Ami tinha certeza de que ele iria se arrepender daquilo enquanto Uranus soltava um Space Sword Blaster **(NT5) **nele. O ataque de Uranus atingiu Kai e ele foi lançado novamente, aterrisando com um gemido numa árvore.

Ami olhou adiante e viu Rei. A sarcedotisa lutava contra Kei, que, ainda na forma humana, estava adquirindo formas felinas. Suas unhas estavam longas e afiadas enquanto arranhavam o peito de Rei. Seus caninos eram visíveis enquanto ela rosnava em ódio para sua oponente.

Na hora que o braço de Kei levantou com a intenção de atravessar o rosto de Rei, um Venus Love Me Chain **(NT6)** enrolou-se em seu braço. Aquela ação pegou ambas as garotas de surpresa e olharam para onde surgiu a corrente para ver Venus olhando com fúria para Kei. Com um rápido puxão, Venus tirou Kei de cima de Rei. A garota gritou em pânico enquanto caia com tudo no chão.

Os choros de pânico dos seus irmãos mais novos fizeram com que Shin desviasse sua atenção de Pluto. Kai agora estava próximo de Ti, lutando para se levantar. Não conseguia apoiar sua pata dianteira direita e, pela perspectiva de Shin, parecia estar quebrada. Kei estava no chão meio zonza. Seu brinquedo tinha se transformado como as outras e parecia muito zangada. E, de onde ele estava, surgiram mais duas para piorar as coisas.

Shin cerrou os dentes. Ele não se meteria em encrencas só para que os meninos tivessem mais brinquedos para brincarem. Sua decisão foi feita, Shin deu as costas para Pluto e começou a correr em direção a Kei.

Voltado a sua forma humana enquanto se movia, Shin empurrou uma Venus cambaleante para um lado e pegou Kei pelo colarinho. Levantou-a e colocou-a em um ombro e dirigiu-se para os outros dois, ignorando os protestos da sua irmãzinha.

"Kai, já de pé! Vamos para casa", chamou Shin. Um portal rapidamente abriu-se próximo de Kai. "Ti, despeça-se de suas amigas".

Kai tentou ir mancando para o portal e tropeçou nele. Ti choramingou desapontado, mas obedeceu a seu irmão mais velho e correu para o portal assim que o campo de forca se desfez. Shin e Kei seguiram Ti e o portal fechou-se num segundo depois.

Após isso, as Sailors se destransformaram. Michiru estava apoiada em Haruka, tentando não colocar o peso de seu corpo na perna machucada. Minako encostou-se no carro de Setsuna e foi deslizando até o chão. Rei rapidamente foi até ela, as duas procurando por feridas uma na outra.

"Bom, acho que tinha realmente um fã obsessivo afinal", disse Minako com uma risada rouca e cansada. Havia marcas roxas de dedos em seu pescoço e perfurações que ainda sangravam em seu braço.

Minako ficou séria e cuidadosamente ergueu um dedo para o rosto de Rei. Não o tocou, não queria machucar a garota ao tocar o arranhão em sua bochecha. Entrou em pânico quando viu os cortes pelo tórax de Rei.

Rei pegou a mão da loira e sorriu: "Aquela pirralha arruinou minha jaqueta e acho que pode ter alguns arranhados na minha blusa, mas ela não atingiu meu corpo".

Minako deu um suspiro de alívio.

Hotaru correu até Michiru. A menina pôs um braço na cintura de sua mama, pensando que estava dando algum apoio, mesmo com todo o peso de Michiru em Haruka.

Setsuna estava enrolando um lenço em volta da mordida na parte de trás da canela da violinista, dizendo para a jovem que ela deveria ir para um hospital, só por segurança. Michiru, por sua vez, estava fazendo a melhor imitação de Haruka em teimosia, recusando e dizendo que elas poderia tratar daquilo sozinhas.

Makoto estava andando lentamente até o grupo. Ami a viu, mas continuou parada, sem pensar no que dizer ou no que fazer. Usagi, por outro lado, correu até a amiga, cheia de perguntas.

"O que aconteceu, Mako-chan?" perguntou a loira, sua preocupação era evidente. "Por que você não se transformou?"

"Eu... Eu não sei" Makoto respondeu. "Eu tentei, mas..."

De onde estava, Ami podia ver que o muro de mentiras que Makoto construiu começar a rachar. A mão que segurava a henshin pen tremia. Enquanto lágrimas de derrota caiam dos olhos de Makoto, Ami correu até ela.

Todo a sua raiva e frustração foram a tona enquanto as outras a assistiam. Makoto olhou para o rosto de sua princesa, sentido como se tivesse falhado completamente com ela. Quando a mão de Ami tocou seu braço, Makoto se soltou.

Ela rejeitou a mão de Ami e levantou seu braço. Sua henshin pen bateu no chão com forca e saiu rolando para longe. "Droga! Eu não queria que fosse assim!" Makoto caiu de joelhos, Ami a acompanhou. "Não era isso o que eu queria. Só queria alguém para ficar".

Ami colocou frouxamente seus braços ao redor de Makoto, enquanto a cabeça dela descansava em seu ombro. Seu coração doía ao ver sua amiga daquele jeito, enquanto Makoto chorava silenciosamente.

As outras não sabiam o que fazer, completamente perdidas, sem saber o que estava acontecendo diante delas. Foi Luna quem finalmente quebrou o transe em que todo mundo pareceu entrar ao ver a forte e corajosa Makoto desesperada daquele jeito.

Luna andou silenciosamente até as meninas, parando Usagi de se curvar para as duas. A gata preta as olhou por um instante, ouvindo Makoto se desculpas repetidas vezes, enquanto chorava. "Mako-chan", disse baixinho.

Makoto olhou para Luna. Encararam-se por vários segundos. Então Luna abaixou a cabeça, decepcionada. Nunca imaginava que a garota seria tão descuidada em deixar algo assim ter acontecido.

Luna virou-se para ou grupo. "Vamos fazer uma reunião de emergência na casa de Makoto. Faremos os curativos em vocês lá. Setsuna, eu apreciaria se as Outers fossem também".

Setsuna concordou com a cabeça.

Com o que foi decidido, o grupo se dividiu nos dois carros que foram para o apartamento de Makoto.

**---**

**OoOoOoOoO**

---

Assim que chegaram no apartamento, Luna e Makoto desapareceram no quarto. As outras se acomodaram na sala de estar, enquanto Haruka e Ami prestavam primeiros socorros àquelas que precisavam.

Haruka estava cuidadosamente enrolando um curativo em volta da perna de Michiru. Mesmo com a capacidade que elas tinham de se curarem rápido, demorariam alguns dias para que os inchaços e cicatrizes desaparecessem completamente. Sem mencionar que a cura rápida de uma Sailor não aliviava a dor da água oxigenada tocando uma ferida.

Minako estava tendo uma atenção similar de Ami e Rei. Estremeceu enquanto Ami tocou seu machucado levemente com a água oxigenada, então ouviram vozes alteradas saindo do quarto novamente. As palavras estavam muito abafadas para se entender, mas o barulho era o bastante para deixar todo mundo no seu limite.

"O que está acontecendo?" Minako perguntou baixinho para Ami. "Sei que você sabe e que não nos contou tudo. Fale a verdade, o quanto ela está doente?"

Aquilo não valeu muito numa pequena sala, com todas caladas. Haruka provou aquilo, virando a cabeça para elas e perguntando. "Ela está doente? O que ela tem?"

"Ela está com anemia" respondeu Usagi lá do seu lugar. "Mas ela disse que já estava sob controle. Não é verdade, hein, Ami?"

Ami abaixou a cabeça para o braço de Minako, achando repentinamente que o curativo fosse a coisa mais interessante na face da Terra. Mordeu o lábio de baixo enquanto tentava ignorar as perguntas de suas amigas.

Enquanto as outras forçavam Ami a responder, Chibi-usa foi até Setsuna. "Puu", sussurrou, "sei o motivo de uma Sailor não poder se transformar às vezes. Acho que agora sei por que Mama me mandou para cá". Chibi-usa olhou as outras que subitamente ficaram caladas. "Minha Jupiter me fala disso de vez em quando. E Mama me lembrou que não era para eu falar disso enquanto estiver aqui porque se elas souberem antes disso acontecer então elas poderiam evitar. E que elas precisariam muito uma das outras agora".

Setsuna sorriu para a menina. "Acho que você está certa, Small Lady **(NT7)**. Mas tome cuidado para você acidentalmente não desobedecer a sua mãe".

"O que vocês duas estão cochichando aí?" perguntou Haruka.

"Nada importante", respondeu Setsuna.

"Não acredito nisso", disse Michiru. "Vocês sabem de alguma coisa".

"Eu não ficaria surpresa se elas soubessem", disse Makoto enquanto entrava na sala de estar. "Todo mundo parece estar descobrindo sem eu contar para eles".

Luna pulou para as costas do sofá com Artemis. Todas as outras se viraram para Makoto, enquanto Usagi corria até ela.

"Mako-chan", disse a loira, "o quão doente você realmente está? É tão ruim que você não nos contou, não é?"

Makoto deu um sorriso para tentar esconder a culpa que sentiu por ter mentindo para seus amigos e por fazer aquela garota à sua frente se preocupar tanto. Esticou a mão e brincou com uma das mechas de Usagi. "Não estou doente, Usagi. Estou tão saudável como sempre fui".

Usagi pareceu confusa com aquela resposta. Mas Minako foi bem direta com e perguntou. "Então o que há de errado? Porque você estava doente, Mako-chan. Os encontros que você perdeu, o jogo de futebol e o que mais você e Ami andam escondendo. Se não era anemia então por que falar isso ao invés da verdade?"

"Porque", começou Makoto. Hesitou e respirou fundo. "Porque ainda não estava pronta para contar para vocês. Precisava de mais tempo".

Usagi segurou as mãos de Makoto. O gesto foi mais para tranqüilizá-la do que a outra garota.

Makoto forçou um sorriso. "Está tudo bem, Usagi. Prometo que não estou morrendo. É só que..." Makoto murchou os ombros, seu sorriso hesitante. "Só estou grávida".

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

"Então você está dizendo que não precisamos de Makoto agora". Minako fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça. "Não, não é isso que quero dizer. Precisamos dela. Mas agora, ela como não há necessidade dela como Sailor. Essa seqüência de acontecimentos não é mera coincidência, é isso?"

Setsuna balançou a cabeça. "Não há coincidências de verdade na vida. O Destino planeja tudo bem cuidadosamente, desde o começo".

"Destino", disse Minako incrédula. "Você está tentado me dizer que é o destino dela ser mãe-solteira aos 16?"

**_Desculpem é que no próximo capítulo não tem algo que eu possa fazer mistério sem revelar algo... Hehehehehe.. Então só coloquei esse diálogo..._**

* * *

**Notas da Tradutora:**

**NT1** - Escola católica particular onde Rei estuda. As aulas são ministradas por freiras.

**NT2** - papa: significa papai. Um sufixo usado pelos filhos para seus pais. Mama: é a mesma coisa só que para as mães.

**NT3 **– uma raça de cachorro.

**NT4 **– golpe de Uranus. Traduzido para "Terra Treme!"

**NT5** - golpe mais forte de Uranus no anime. Não me lembro da tradução.

**NT6** – golpe de Vênus. Se não me engano a tradução é corrente do amor de Vênus

**NT7 -** Small Lady - é como Pluto, as Outers e o pessoal do futuro chama Chibi-usa. Pequena Dama, no Brasil. Só não o traduzi porque, no japonês, os personagens a chamam realmente de Small Lady, em inglês mesmo.


	5. Vivendo com o Destino: parte 1

**_Eita esse foi traduzido em tempo recorde tb... Tô deixando de estudar!!!!! Ah, mas não consigo ficar sem traduzir essa história... E a autora a conta com uma calma... É prazeroso, traduzi-la... Não preciso dizer que o crédito é todo dela!! _**

**Brunni, _obrigada pelo review!! Acabei de me lembrar que tava com preguiça de começar a escrever a fic, mas aí li seu review em _Despertar_ e comecei a escrever na hora! Um grande bjo!!!_**

**_Boa Leitura!_**

* * *

"Crueldades e Certezas do Destino"

Por Crawlspace

**oOoOoOoOo**

**---**

"Aviso: Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi, não a mim. Só estou pegando as personagens emprestado por um tempinho".

---

**oOoOoOoOo**

---

**5. Vivendo com o Destino**, parte 1

---

"Eu só estou grávida".

O silêncio que surgiu na sala era quase gritante.

Usagi encarou Makoto. Abriu a boca como se fosse perguntar algo, mas a fechou rapidamente como se mudasse de idéia. Balançando lentamente a cabeça, a loira foi deu alguns passos para trás até encostar na costa do sofá.

Haruka bufou. "Só grávida? Como se um furacão fosse uma chuvinha besta? Ow!" A loira olhou irritada para Michiru, que lhe deu uma cotovelada.

"Grávida?" perguntou Usagi. "Grávida...", fez um gesto circular no estômago, "como ter um bebê?"

Makoto fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

Rei notou que o sorriso casual que Makoto deu para acalmar Usagi tinha desaparecido rapidamente. Foi substituído por uma expressão tensa, como se esperasse um tapa no rosto. Rei então olhou para Ami. Não parecia muito melhor. Ainda mordia o lábio, parecendo que estava se segurando para não fazer algo. Rei achou que, naquele momento, tudo que Ami queria era ir até Makoto e abraçá-la do jeito que fez no estacionamento.

Ninguém parecia saber o que dizer. Todas estavam mais ou menos esperando que Usagi perguntasse o que queriam saber: Como? Mas a loira também permaneceu em silêncio.

Luna finalmente as resgataram daquele momento estranho. "É por isso que ela não pode se transformar", disse a gata desnecessariamente. "Não achava que teria essa conversa tão cedo com vocês, mas como agora isso a faz aparentemente necessária, quero que todas vocês aprendam isso de uma vez por todas".

"Só um segundo", Minako disse levantando a mão num gesto de 'pare'. "Espere aí. Ela acabou de soltar a maior bomba na gente e você age como se fosse uma besteirinha que ela se esqueceu de mencionar. E você", virou-se para Ami, "você sabia disso tudo, não é?"

"Sim", Ami respondeu baixinho.

"Não fique brava com ela", disse Makoto. "Ela quis que eu contasse para vocês desde o começo. A fiz prometer não contar para ninguém".

"Desde quando você sabe?" perguntou Rei.

"Há quase duas semanas", respondeu Makoto. Deu um sorriso de desculpas, esperando que entendessem o motivo de não terem falado antes. "Iria contar para vocês na próxima semana, quando acabasse a peça de Minako e tudo isso".

"Não importando onde e nem pra quê", Luna se intrometeu, "Makoto está fora até o bebê nascer".

"Por que?" perguntou Haruka. Quando percebeu o tipo de olhar que as outras lhe mandaram, esclareceu, "Quero dizer, sei que você não pode mandar uma garota grávida para lutar com um youma. Mas por que ela não pode se transformar?"

"Resumindo", respondeu Luna, "suas transformações, assim como a manutenção delas e seus ataques geram uma certa demanda física em seus corpos. A gravidez faz a mesma coisa. Esses gastos competem um com a outro, portanto esses dois estados não podem coexistir ao mesmo tempo. E, ao menos que seja um último recurso, um caso de vida ou morte, a gravidez sempre vai ter prioridade".

"Como assim 'último recurso, um caso de vida ou morte?'"

"Você sendo o último ser vivo estando entre a princesa e quaisquer força do mal que tenha varrido a terra, destruído ou assassinado todas menos você e a princesa".

"Até esse ponto você também não será de grande ajuda", disse Minako franzido a testa.

Luna concordou "Precisamente".

"Ela será capaz de se transformar novamente?" Usagi perguntou. "Depois... hmm... do bebê?"

"Sim", Luna respondeu.

Usagi olhou para Makoto, a expressão de choque em seu rosto desaparecendo. "E você não está doente? De verdade?"

Makoto não conseguia encarar os olhos de Usagi. "Tirando os enjôos matinais, não. Usagi, me descul.."

Usagi a interrompeu. "Você não deveria ter mentindo para nós, Mako-chan", disse enquanto dava um passo à frente. "Estava preocupada contigo. Todas nós estávamos. Mas estou contente por você não estar doente de verdade".

Makoto ficou surpresa enquanto Usagi se aproximou e pôs os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Relaxou um pouco com o abraço que a loira lhe ofereceu.

Usagi ficou na ponta dos dedos e chegou perto do ouvido de Makoto para sussurrar: "E mesmo pensando que ela não deveria ter mentindo também, fico contente que você teve Ami para te ajudar".

Makoto ficou tensa enquanto seu rosto ficou levemente corado.

"Estou com fome", alguém declarou do outro lado da sala.

Todo mundo virou-se para encarar Chibi-usa.

A menina olhou para seus pés, nervosa. "Bem, eu estou"

Michiru sorriu. Percebeu Setsuna cutucando gentilmente a menina. Achando que tinha entendido o que Setsuna estava tentando fazer, Michiru decidiu ajudar.

"Admito que também estou com fome", disse. "Apesar disso tudo, perdemos o jantar. Talvez nós poderíamos pedir algo como tinha planejado antes?"

"É uma boa idéia, Michiru", respondeu Setsuna. "Nós poderíamos voltar ao nosso plano. Eu vou comprar a comida. Minako poderia juntar-se a mim".

"Eu quero ir também" intrometeu-se Hotaru. "E Chibi-usa".

Setsuna sorriu benevolente para sua filha. "Tudo bem. Precisaremos de mãos extras para carregar as compras".

Antes que pudesse protestar, entregaram uma jaqueta para Minako e esta foi impelida para porta por duas meninas e uma Sailor do Tempo.

---

**oOoOoOoOo**

**---**

O rosto de Minako descansava em suas mãos enquanto olhava pela janela do carro de Setsuna. Nem prestava atenção para onde iam, então quando o carro parou em frente a um restaurante, espantou-se com a rapidez da viagem.

Minako notou que Setsuna a olhava. Esta lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, então se virou para as meninas do banco de trás.

"Tenho um trabalho muito importante para vocês duas", Setsuna disse para Hotaru e Chibi-usa. Deu algum dinheiro para Hotaru. "Vá naquela loja ali e procure por um calendário. Eles devem estar do lado de fora. Pegue algum bonito. Também pegue um caderninho, do tipo que a Michiru-mama usa para a lista de compras".

"Ok", respondeu Hotaru. Pegou na mão de Chibi-usa e saíram do carro.

Quando as meninas saíram, Setsuna disse para Minako: "Vou fazer o pedido. Você pode esperar aqui se quiser".

Minako assentiu e voltou a olhar pela janela. Após alguns minutos sozinha, saiu do carro, atravessou a rua e foi até ao mirante com vista para o rio. Pelo caminho, luzes de carros corriam pela estrada e pela ponte. A água batia calmamente na parede abaixo dela. Era fácil de Minako se perder em pensamentos ali.

"É bonito aqui à noite com todas essas luzes", disse Setsuna enquanto se encostava na grade e ao lado da garota.

"Mmmm... E é bem calmo também. Um bom lugar para vir e pensar". Minako esboçou um sorriso. "Se bem que o som da água pode te dar sono no meio dos seus pensamentos".

"Sobre o que você precisa pensar nessa noite?"

Minako riu. "Como se você precisasse perguntar".

"Sei que não", respondeu Setsuna. "Mas ainda gostaria de ouvir seus pensamentos".

"Agora mesmo meus pensamentos estão me fazendo sentir uma péssima amiga". Minako suspirou. "Sabia que havia algo errado com aquelas duas. Eu deveria tê-las pressionado por uma resposta ao invés de deixar passar. Nós estaríamos preparadas para o ataque, pelo menos eu estaria".

Setsuna a olhava enquanto Minako tentava descobrir os fracassos daquela noite. Achou que a garota conseguiria aprender parte da lição sozinha. Porém parecia que ela não tinha aprendido o mais importante.

"Acho que conseguimos lidar nom com as coisas, pelo menos o suficiente", respondeu Setsuna.

Minako levou uma mão até a garganta e nos hematomas que foram cobertos pelo colarinho de sua jaqueta. "Poderia ter sido melhor", disse. "E se vocês não estivessem lá, teríamos problemas".

"Mas nós estávamos lá", contrapôs Setsuna. "Nesse momento, todas nós estamos aqui".

Minako encarou Setsuna, realizando que ela estava incluindo não somente as Outers em sua frase, mas Chibi-usa também. "Sem querer ofender, Setsuna" começou cuidadosamente, "mas dizer que tenho que substituir Makoto, nossa melhor lutadora, por Chibi-usa é como se...". Pensou por um instante e apontou para a ponte. "É o mesmo que me dizer para tirar uma dessas vigas de aço e substituir por uma de madeira. Não a acho inútil, pelo contrário. Mas ela nem chega perto de Makoto em matéria de luta".

"Lutar contra o quê?" perguntou Setsuna. Virou-se para olhar a superfície do rio. "A maior parte do mundo está em paz. O universo está calmo. Não há novos inimigos e nem antigos para derrotar. Tirando alguns youmas, as ameaças que devemos enfrentar não existem mais. Pelo menos **nesse momento**". Olhou para Minako, enquanto a garota tentava racionar o que ela estava dizendo.

"Então você está dizendo que não precisamos de Makoto agora". Minako fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça. "Não, não é isso que quero dizer. Precisamos dela. Mas agora, não há necessidade dela como Sailor. Essa seqüência de acontecimentos não é mera coincidência, é isso?"

Setsuna balançou a cabeça. "Não há coincidências de verdade na vida. O Destino planeja tudo bem cuidadosamente, desde o começo".

"Destino", disse Minako incrédula. "Você está tentado me dizer que é o destino dela ser mãe-solteira aos 16?"

"Minako, como você chegou até aqui?"

Minako piscou confusa pela súbita mudança de assunto. "Hã?"

"Como você chegou até aqui?" repetiu Setsuna. "O que aconteceu na sua vida que lhe trouxeram até aqui e agora?"

Minako franziu a testa. "Um monte de coisas, eu acho. Meus pais, já que eles decidiram um monte de coisas por mim. Minhas amigas e tudo que passamos junto. As pessoas que conheci na Inglaterra e todas as batalhas que enfrentei na época que era somente Artemis e eu".

"Você ficou na Inglaterra sem seus pais por um tempo, não foi?", interrompeu Setsuna.

"Se você sabe disso tudo, por que você precisa que eu te conte?"

"Confie em mim. Por favor".

Minako suspirou. Então voltou a olhar para as luzes deixando seus braços descansarem na barra. "Sim, eu vivi com uma amiga por alguns meses depois que meu pai foi transferido de volta para o Japão. Havia uma pessoa lá. Mas não deu certo. Quer dizer, ele era apaixonado por minha amiga. Sofri muito quando descobri".

"E agora?"

"Agora estou feliz por eles. Ok, isso ainda me deixa um pouco triste", Minako admitiu. "Apesar de tudo, ele foi meu primeiro amor. Mas se eu não estivesse com o coração despedaçado, nunca deixaria a Inglaterra. E se eu não tivesse voltado, não estaria aqui e não encontraria Rei". Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Minako. "Está sendo muito melhor com ela, Setsuna, porque dessa vez, meu amor é correspondido".

"O Destino pode ser cruel às vezes", replicou Sestuna, "mas sempre é justo". **(NT1)**

Minako levou alguns instantes para pensar no que tinha acabado de contar e para reunir com que Setsuna estava lhe falando. "Eu... Eu acho que entendi o que falando no que diz respeito a mim. Meu destino era para estar aqui".

Sestuna assentiu. "Para cumpri-lo".

"Certo", continuou Minako. "Eu poderia ter permanecido na Inglaterra por Alan, não importando com o que Artemis diria. Tinha que ir, mas então tive que perdê-lo. E agora tenho Rei. E isso a faz o quê? Tipo um prêmio de consolação?"

"Não", disse Setsuna com uma leve risada. "Eu pensaria que Rei é mais como o grande prêmio".

"Oh Deus e como ela é", respondeu Minako. "Mas como isso se aplica a Makoto?"

"Pense um instante Minako. Makoto, assim como todas nós, tem um destino para cumprir. Qual seria a única coisa que a teria impedido disso tudo?"

Os olhos de Minako arregalaram-se quando ela achou a resposta. "Os pais dela", disse baixinho. "Setsuna, aquilo foi mais do que cruel..."

"Era a hora deles" Setsuna disse calmamente. "Aquilo foi decidido até antes deles nascerem. Porém, para Makoto, perder a única família foi um momento decisivo. Isso a fez o que ela é hoje e a trouxe para onde era necessária".

"E o que mais? O Destino decidiu que seria justo ela ser usada por um cretino?" Minako dizia, demonstrando sua raiva contra as forças do universo ou sabe-se lá o que. "Melhor ainda, vamos considerar essa gravidez como uma piada. Não é justo, Setsuna, e passamos por um momento cruel a milhares de anos atrás".

"O que acontece agora não tem nada ver com o passado". Setsuna enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e encostou-se na barra. "Talvez eu esteja errada dessa vez".

"Ah, não". Minako fez que não com o indicador. "Você nunca erra. E você quer chegar em algum lugar com isso tudo, não importa o quanto eu não goste. Agora, vamos ver..." Minako fez uma expressão pensativa e batia o indicado contra seus lábios. "Ela está ganhando algo para substituir o que lhe foi tirado. É isso, não é?"

Setsuna concordou. "É o que eu acredito".

Minako suspirou. "Ela perdeu sua família e agora ela ganhou uma nova. Você sabe, estou ofendida pelo Destino ou qualquer outra coisa pensar que nós não somos o bastante para ser considerada como família dela. E há maneiras melhores de ter uma família do que essa".

"Nem sempre temos uma escolha. Como já disse, é uma questão de uma seqüência de acontecimentos e oportunidades". Um sorriso surgiu no canto da boca de Setsuna. "Também pode acontecer algo a mais do que só o bebê, se eu estiver entendendo direito o que Small Lady disse".

Minako estreitou os olhos enquanto olhava atentamente para a mulher. "Você não vai explicar isso, não é?"

"Acho que não".

"Tudo bem. Então tenho uma pergunta para você".

Setsuna olhou para a loira, suas sobrancelhas arquearam de curiosidade.

Minako sorria enquanto dizia: "Você disse que todas nós desistimos de certas coisas para cumprir nosso destino. E você? O Destino foi justo com você?"

Setsuna parou por um segundo. Além da rua, notou duas meninas saindo da loja e correndo para o meio-fio, acenando.

"Setsuna-mama", chamou Hotaru, "nós pegamos o calendário. É cheio de fadas e duendes".

Minako riu baixinho. "Suponho que essa e minha resposta", disse quando viu o rosto de Setsuna ficar feliz ao ver sua filha.

"É, acho que sim", respondeu Setsuna. "O Destino foi mais do que justo em me dar aquelas três".

Enquanto ela e Setsuna atravessaram a rua, Minako disse de brincadeira: "Mais alguma grande lição que você gostaria de compartilhar comigo hoje?"

Num tom sério, Setsuna replicou: "Um bom líder sabe as fraquezas e qualidades de seus subordinados. Ao invés de brigar com eles por causa de todo erro que cometerem, ela deveria achar um jeito de fazê-los ficarem mais fortes".

Minako parou no meio da rua. "Eu só estava brincando".

Setsuna lhe deu um sorriso enigmático, mas continuou andando.

Minako parou de pensar e correu para alcançar as outras três que entravam no restaurante.

---

**oOoOoOoOo**

---

Makoto sentou-se em sua cama com os joelhos encostados no peito. À sua frente, a henshin pen e o comunicador descansavam em cima do lençol. Com o rosto apoiado nos joelhos, olhava fixamente para aqueles objetos.

Uma batida na porta tirou Makoto de seus pensamentos, "Está aberta", chamou.

Minako abriu a porta o bastante para enfiar a cabeça no quarto. "Então é aqui que você está se escondendo", disse com um sorriso.

Makoto fez um gesto para a loira. "Entre". E depois de refletir um pouco, adicionou: "E não estou me escondendo. Meu estômago está me incomodando e queria ficar alguns minutos sem todo mundo ficar me olhando".

Parando no meio do caminho, Minako apontou um dedo em cima de seu ombro. "Você quer que eu saia?"

"Não", Makoto respondeu rapidamente. "Não, não quis dizer isso. Na verdade, estou contente de você estar aqui. Me dá uma chance de me desculpar por arruinar sua festa. Rei planejou tudo nos mínimos detalhes".

"Até Usagi conseguiu manter segredo", Minako disse enquanto sentou-se no canto da cama.

"É". Makoto suspirou. "Isso tudo virou uma bagunça só".

"Sim, é verdade", concordou a loira. Pôs uma mão no ombro de Makoto. "Mas não foi sua culpa da festa ter virado essa confusão toda. Além disso, ela não foi arruinada, só mudou um pouquinho. Estamos nos divertindo lá". Minako fingiu ficar séria. "Mas tem uma coisa faltando".

"O quê?"

"Uma das minhas melhores amigas". Minako riu. "E já que a festa é no apartamento dela, então você pode entender o quanto é estranho ela não estar lá".

"Ela está contente em saber que vocês estão se divertindo". Makoto voltou a descansar o rosto nos joelhos. "Mas agora não estou sendo uma boa companhia. Aquele molho agridoce do jantar estava realmente bom, mas agora não está caindo muito bem".

"Então provavelmente você não vai querer o bolo que guardamos para você. Que, a propósito, está muito bom".

Makoto sorriu. "Obrigada. Talvez eu o coma depois".

Minako assentiu. Olhando para os objetos na cama, gesticulou para eles. "Que você tava fazendo?"

"Pensando", respondeu Makoto. "Lembrando de como era antes".

"Você ainda é uma Sailor Senshi, Mako-chan", disse Minako seriamente. "Isso é apenas temporário. Bem, ehhh", Minako hesitou, uma mão indo para trás de sua cabeça, "esse negócio da transformação é. O bebê é meio que permanente. Não é?"

"É", respondeu Makoto. "Luna não ia mandar eu contar para vocês se eu não fosse tê-lo".

"OK então. Nem preciso te dizer que estaremos aqui e te ajudaremos o máximo que pudermos. Nós somos sua família, Mako-chan, o Destino que se dane". Minako riu para si mesma. "Essa criança vai ter tantas tias que ela não vai saber o que fazer com todas nós. Só há mais uma coisa!"

Makoto levantou a cabeça, com uma expressão curiosa.

"Nenhuma de nós sabe o que dizer para você", continuou Minako. "Te damos parabéns, dizemos que sentimos muito por isso ter acontecido, ou apenas ignoramos? Tudo o que você fez até agora foi se desculpar e nós não sabemos como você realmente está se sentindo".

Makoto olhou para baixo e tocou sua henshin pen com o dedão do pé. "Não sei muito bem como me sinto. Na manhã em que descobri foi que nem hoje. Tudo o que queria era fugir. No resto do tempo tenho tentado ignorar. Mas teve uma hora hoje..." Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Minako.

"Fale", disse Minako, quando a pausa de Makoto demorou muito para ela.

"Eu tive uma consulta hoje", continuou Makoto. "Fiquei sentada lá e ele me explicou em que fase o bebê estaria nesse momento. Agora ele é do tamanhinho de um M&M **(NT2)** com um coração batendo". A voz de Makoto tornou-se muito baixa enquanto dizia: "É que tem uma pequena forma de vida se formando dentro de mim e é meu filho. **Meu filho. **É como isso fosse... **uau.** Eu não deveria querer isso, Minako".

"Mas você quer, não quer?"

Makoto fechou os olhos. "Estou começando a querer", admitiu.

"Então tudo bem".

Makoto abriu os olhos para ver uma sorridente Minako. _Rei tem sorte_, pensou, _por ter você e esse sorriso o tempo todo_.

"Você é livre para viver isso, Mako-chan", continuou Minako, "se é isso que você realmente quer. Você não precisa da permissão de ninguém. Mas se você a quer, então te darei permissão por todas nós".

"Obrigada".

"De nada". Minako ficou de pé e estendeu uma mão para Makoto. "Agora venha comigo. A festa já está acabando e quero que você curta pelo menos o final".

"Me dê alguns minutos, Minako", respondeu Makoto. "Não estava mentindo sobre o molho agridoce".

"Tudo bem. Mas se você demorar demais, voltarei com reforços".

Makoto deu um sorriso para a loira. "Prometo não demorarei. E mantenha Usagi longe do meu sorvete".

"Sem problemas", disse Minako, aumentando o sorriso. "Ami está ameaçando qualquer um que pense e olhar para aquele pote de sorvete".

Makoto não segurou o riso quando imaginou a cena. "Essa é Ami para vocês. Meu herói de armadura e tudo".

---

**oOoOoOoOo**

---

Ela sabia que não tinha chance quando sugeriram aquilo, mas ela o fez mesmo assim. Foi só falta de sorte que a pessoa com quem ela teve que jogar foi Haruka. Mesmo com a vantagem que ganhou da loira, Ami perdeu ainda com duas voltas de diferença. Por isso ela não esperava. Mas ela tinha Usagi, que estava ao lado da pia, enxugando as louças que lavava, para ser gentil com ela. E toda aquela idéia de fazer um campeonato de Gran Turismo **(NT3)** para ver quem arrumava as coisas tinha deixado Makoto empolgada.

"Eu gostaria que vocês meninas me deixassem ajudar", Makoto reclamou. Sentou-se no balcão da cozinha, enquanto olhava as amigas lavarem a louça do jantar. "Afinal, são minhas louças".

"Você não precisa", disse Ami enquanto enxaguando um copo e o dando para Usagi enxugar. "Além do mais, esse era o último".

"Trouxe mais uma para você", disse Haruka enquanto entrava na cozinha. Segurava uma Hotaru sonolenta e lambuzada de chocolate em seus braços.

Haruka foi até a pia e colocou Hotaru num balcão ao lado. "Ela sempre acaba mais se sujando com sorvete do que comendo", disse enquanto colocava água morna em um lenço de papel.

Hotaru estava malmente acordada, mas era o bastante para ela conseguir virar o rosto e evitar que Haruka encostasse o lenço em seu rosto. "Uhn-Uhn... não quero..." disse a menina descontente.

A mão de Haruka seguiu o rosto de Hotaru. "Vamos, Hotaru. Me deixe limpá-la".

"Não. Quero a Michiru-mama aqui para me dar um banho".

"Não vou te dar um banho", Haruka suspirou. "Só quero limpar esse chocolate, assim você não vai sujar o carro".

Hotaru fez mais uns sons de manha enquanto virava a cabeça para o outro lado, fugindo do lenço. "Isso dói", choramingou quando Haruka fez outra tentativa de tirar o chocolate de seu rosto.

"Tudo bem," Haruka desistiu. "Não vou lavar seu rosto. Deixe-me ver suas mãos".

"Uhnnn", foi o som que Hotaru fez enquanto escondia as mãos atrás das costas.

Usagi estava fazendo um esforço enorme de não rir da cena que via: a grande Tenou Haruka sendo totalmente frustrada por uma cansada e petulante menina de oito anos.

"Vamos, Hotaru" disse Haruka enquanto tentava pegar as mãos de sua filha, "pare de agir como um bebê".

Pronto. Os lábios de Hotaru tremeram e e seus olhos ficaram lacrimejantes. "Eu não sou um bebê", disse com a voz embargada.

Haruka abaixou a cabeça completamente derrotada enquanto as lágrimas começavam a cair. "Ei, não chora, vai. Não quis dizer isso", disse calmamente enquanto tentava pegar Hotaru de volta.

A menina não estava mais ouvindo nada. Sua voz aumentou num tom mais agudo enquanto tirava as mãos de Haruka de cima dela.

Haruka permaneceu na mesmo lugar e cruzou os braços, esperando. Demoraram dez segundos certinho antes que Hotaru, chateada com o fato de Haruka não tentar pegá-la novamente, chamou por sua papa e estendeu os braços para se carregada.

O choro tinha chamado a atenção de todos na sala de estar. Chibi-usa levantou a cabeça, do lugar em que estava encolhida no sofá, ao lado de Setsuna. Seus olhos piscaram sonolentos e sua boca estava entreaberta, não acordada o bastante para perguntar algo.

Setsuna pôs uma mão gentilmente na cabeça de Chibi-usa. "Volte a dormir, Small Lady. Não há nada para se preocupar".

A menina não precisou ouvir mais nada do que aquilo. Já dormia antes de sua cabeça tocar na almofada.

Rei e Minako desviaram o olhar do jogo que jogavam.

"É o choro de cansaço dela", Michiru explicou para elas. "Acho que ela passou do limite à meia hora atrás".

Michiru levantou-se e dirigiu-se para cozinha, mancando por causa de sua perna machucada. Andou três passos antes que Setsuna fosse até ela, oferecendo ajuda. Michiru deu um sorriso de agradecimento para sua amiga.

Entraram na cozinha com Rei e Minako atrás delas.

"Ela não quis tomar banho", disse Haruka enquanto embalava Hotaru gentilmente em seus braços.

Os choros da menina tinham se transformado para pequenos soluços e seus olhos estavam quase fechados.

"Tentando dar banho nela em cima da pia de novo, Haruka?" Michiru brincou. "Pensei que você tinha aprendido a lição da última vez".

"O que aconteceu?" Makoto perguntou.

"Foi no primeiro dia que nós estávamos com ela", disse Haruka suavemente, assim não perturbaria Hotaru. "Eu não sabia que bebês ensaboados eram tão escorregadios. Depois daquilo, Michiru sempre deu banho nela. Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, ela nunca mais deixou alguém fazer isso". Haruka sorriu. "Ela é muito possessiva e ciumenta, vocês sabem".

Michiru fez um barulho que dizia 'olha só quem fala' e mancou até o balcão ao lado da pia. Encostou-se lá e pegou o lenço que Haruka tinha tentado usar antes e o levou até o roso de Hotaru. Enquanto dormia, a menina nem notou que suas mãos e seu rosto foram limpos.

Enquanto Michiru colocava as mãos de sua filha de volta no ombro de Haruka, disse: "Ela sujou sua camisa".

"Tenho algo que você pode usar nela", disse Makoto. "Assim ela não ficará manchada".

Haruka concordou e entregou Hotaru para Setsuna. Seguiu Makoto até o quarto.

Makoto achou uma camisa branca de abotoar semelhante a que Haruka estava vestindo. Seu rosto ficou levemente corado e ela virou-se rapidamente enquanto a piloto tirava sua camisa normalmente e colocava a outra.

Haruka sorriu para a reação da garota mais nova. "Obrigada pela camisa".

"De nada", respondeu Makoto. Tossiu de leve. "Você pode colocar Hotaru aqui se vocês quiserem ficar mais um pouco", arriscou.

"Obrigado"**(NT4)**, respondeu Haruka, "mas já é tarde, nós já deveríamos ir".

Makoto olhou por cima dos ombros. Vendo que Haruka estava abotoando os últimos botões da camisa, Makoto virou-se para encará-la. "Todas as outras irão ficar. Ami já ia mesmo. Rei quer ficar com Minako por causa do que aconteceu hoje e a única maneira que elas podem é ficando aqui. E Usagi nunca vai conseguir que Chibi-usa fique acordada para irem para casa, então elas também estão presas aqui. Nós poderíamos colocar as crianças aqui, assim não as perturbaremos'.

"Uma festa do pijama, huh", Haruka disse gostando da idéia. "Por que não? Mas vou ter que falar com Setsuna antes".

Uma estranha imagem de Setsuna com um pijama roxo listrado, pedaços de algodão entre seus dedos dos pés pintados e Michiru fazendo coisas estranhas em seu cabelo surgiu na mente de Makoto. Riu levemente, imaginando como uma Setsuna Numa Festa de Pijama seria realmente.

---

Quando aquilo se tornou realidade, a Setsuna Numa Festa de Pijama era Setsuna de sempre. Apossou-se do sofá enquanto as outras usariam o chão para dormir.

Haruka e Usagi colocaram Hotaru e Chibi-usa na cama de Makoto. Usagi teve que se virar para carregar a menina dos cabelos cor-de-rosa, o tempo todo resmungando sobre como uma menina podia pesar uma tonelada e de doces em excessos. Porém seus gestos desmentiram suas palavras, enquanto acariciava a franja de Chibi-usa e dava um beijo em sua testa.

Enquanto Makoto empertigava-se em frente ao armário do corredor, Haruka esticou as mãos e conseguiu alcançar os travesseiros extras que Makoto tentava pegar e os entregou para ela. Então esticou de novo para pegar os cobertores.

"Eu não a quis no começo", Haruka disse baixinho, enquanto puxava os cobertores na prateleira de cima.

Makoto olhou para a outra garota, surpresa com a confissão.

"Setsuna simplesmente apareceu com ela do nada", continuou Haruka, "e senti como se estivesse perdendo todas as minhas escolhas. Não queria ser responsável por outra pessoa, não daquele jeito. Com certeza eu não queria uma filha". Riu. "E também não queria dividir Michiru. Ainda me espanto em como isso mudou num curto período de tempo. Agora ela é a segunda coisa que me faz acordar todos os dias".

"Hotaru é sortuda em ter vocês", disse Makoto.

"Algumas pessoas discordariam de você" replicou Haruka. "De qualquer maneira, o que estou tentando dizer é que se você precisar de algo ou quiser conversar, entendo um pouco do que você irá enfrentar".

"Obrigada", Makoto disse com um sorriso.

Após as duas Sailor mais novas serem acomodadas, travesseiros e cobertores foram arrumados no chão, onde todas se ajeitaram para dormir. Deixaram a TV ligada com o áudio mudo.

Makoto escolheu deitar no chão entre Usagi e Ami. Por um tempo, deitou-se de barriga para cima, olhando para as sombras que brincavam no teto e ouvindo a respiração e alguns roncos daquelas que estavam em sua volta. Aqueles sons eram reconfortantes, a hipnotizavam para o sono. Então um leve movimento à sua esquerda chamou-lhe a atenção, assim virou a cabeça para ver Ami a observando com olhos quase fechados.

"Está tendo algum problema para dormir?" perguntou Makoto enquanto virava seu corpo para o lado de Ami, sua mão esquerda apoiando a cabeça.

"Na verdade, não", respondeu Ami com um bocejo.

"Tudo bem então. Não vou te atrapalhar. Bons sonhos, Ami". Sem pensar, Makoto ajeitou uma mecha dos cabelos de Ami, colocando-a atrás de seu ouvido. "Até amanha", disse enquanto voltava a virar para o lado de antes, longe dos olhos agora arregalados da garota dos cabelos azulados.

Ami nunca ficou tão aliviada por estar numa sala escura como estava naquele momento. Podia sentir o calor nas suas bochechas da mesma maneira que sentia a sensação prolongada dos dedos de Makoto em seu rosto. Demorou várias respirações profundas para o coração de Ami voltar ao normal. Por um momento, pareceu que ele iria explodir em seu peito. Conseqüentemente, agora ela estava totalmente acordada e olhando para as costas de Makoto enquanto ela subia e descia de acordo com a respiração da outra garota.

_Conte algo_, pensou_, isso_ _sempre funciona_. E já que ela estava logo à sua frente, começou a contar a respiração de Makoto.

Enquanto a respiração de Makoto se tornava mais profunda e mais suave, Ami sentiu-se mais e mais sonolenta. Depois de um tempo, desistiu da contagem e só ficou observando a amiga. Então, a satisfação que sentiu por aquele ato da amiga a levou para um sono tranqüilo.

---

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

"Certo" Makoto respirou fundo. "Quando você conheceu Michiru, como você soube que ela era que nem você?"

Harika deu um sorriso e acelerou o carro quando o sinal ficou verde. "Igual a mim como uma Sailor?" perguntou a loira. "Ou igual a mim como uma lésbica?"

"A segunda", respondeu Makoto.

"No começo eu não tinha certeza", respondeu Haruka. "Pensava que ela talvez estava se aproximando de mim dessa maneira porque ela sabia que eu era Uranus. Mas então ela me deu algumas dicas bem claras do que ela queria. Algumas das coisas que ela falou... Eu poderia ser cego e surdo e ainda notaria isso".

"Você alguma vez pensou que talvez você estava interpretando mal o que ela estava dizendo para você? Que talvez você só estava vendo aquilo porque era o que você queria e não realmente ela queria dizer?"

"Com Michiru, não" Haruka respondeu. "Ela nunca foi de indiretas". Estacionou o carro dentro do estacionamento do apartamento de Makoto. Observou atentamente a garota, que estava apertando as mãos em seu colo. Seus olhos se estreitaram um pouco, quando perguntou, "Por que você está perguntando isso? Há alguém que você pensa ter interpretado mal?"

* * *

**NOTAS DA TRADUTORA...**

**NT1** – Ok, isso explica o título... Falando em título, já falei que ainda estou insegura sobre este. Em inglês é: "The Cruelty and Fairness of Fate", traduzindo: As Crueldades e Justiça do Destino, mas não fica meio estranho?? Por isso que coloquei 'certezas', porque vai a favor do que Setsuna disse o destino pode ser cruel, mas é justo, certo...

**NT2-** Marca de chocolate que vem em bolinhas.

**NT3**- Gram Turismo: famoso jogo de corrida.

**NT4 **– Haruka, tanto no manga quanto no anime, se chama de Boku... Boku é um pronome da primeira pessoa (EU) que os homens usam lá no Japão. Então, dá para concluir que Haruka fala no masculino. Resumindo: ao invés de falar: "Eu sou bonita, obrigada!", como toda mulher falaria, Haruka falaria: "Sou bonito, obrigado!", entenderam?


	6. Vivendo com o Destino: parte 2

**_Como prometido aqui está o capítulo 6. Peço desculpas pelo atraso! Prometo publicar o Cap 07 e mais outra fic na priimeira quinzena de Janeiro... hehehe. Como já falei antes, estou sem Internet então a qualidade da tradução pode cair um pouquinho, já que traduzia com a ajuda de um site... Agora tem que ser pelo dicionário, pessoal... Ok, um grande beijo para _Brunni e ba_, obrigada pelo apoio! Bjos!_**

* * *

"Crueldades e Certezas do Destino" 

Por Crawlspace

-

**OoOoOoO**

"Aviso: Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi, não a mim. Só estou pegando as personagens emprestado por um tempinho

Nota: Para minha prima totalmente insa... urm... maravilhosa, Tina, que leu milhões de fanfics, mesmo não conhecendo nada, só porque eu pedi. Te amo. [manda grande beijo ".

**OoOoOoO**

-

6. Vivendo com o Destino, parte 2

-

O Sol já estava começando a nascer enquanto Rei sentava-se na varanda do apartamento de Makoto, seus pés contra a barra de proteção. Vestia a jaqueta de Minako, para se proteger do friozinho da manhã.

Suas mãos estavam enfiadas dentro do bolso da jaqueta. Sua mão direita brincava com uma caixinha preta, girando-a e girando-a. Tirou-a do bolso e ficou olhando para ela durante vários segundos antes de abri-la.

Dentro da caixa havia um anel de ouro. Uma vinha com pequenas folhas era esculpida do lado de fora. Do lado de dentro estava escrito "casa" em kanji.

Rei suspirou. Quando Makoto pediu desculpas por estragar seus planos, a garota não tinha idéia de quanto. O funcionário do hotel com que Rei falou disse que poderia guardar as coisas que ela deixou lá até que ela fosse pegar de volta. Infelizmente, ele continuou a dizer, ela e sua companhia não poderiam ir para o apartamento, a não ser que pagasse outra diária. Rei pensou que o pior era o hotel ter ficado com seu dinheiro junto com a décima segunda rosa de Minako.

Assustou-se com o abrir da porta atrás dela. Quase caiu de costas na pressa de fechar a caixa da jóia e escondê-la.

"Rei", Ami disse enquanto entrava na varanda. "Não quis assustar você".

Rei apertou o coração. Enquanto recuperava a compostura, disse: "Tudo bem. Pensei que você fosse Minako".

"O que é isso?" Ami perguntou quando viu a caixa preta que Rei estava segurando contra seu peito.

"Ah, isso?" Rei riu de nervoso. "É um presente para Minako. Ia dar para ela ontem à noite, só que aquilo tudo aconteceu... Não era o momento certo".

Ami assentiu como se entendesse. Foi até a barra e apoiou suas mão lá, observando o céu abrir. "Acho que Makoto ficará bem, agora que todo mundo sabe. Ela estava muito preocupada em como vocês iam reagir. Especialmente Usagi".

"Já senti isso", Rei respondeu. "Minako e eu estávamos com medo de como vocês agiriam quando descobrissem que nós estávamos juntas. Quanto a Usagi... ela é a única por quem que todas nós tentamos o máximo para que tudo seja perfeito. Eu não queria ser aquela que estragasse tudo". Rei deu uma risadinha. "Agora eu me pergunto por que eu estava tão preocupada com aquilo".

Ami não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao lembrar da cena em que Rei e Minako estavam sem nada entre elas e sua dignidade a não ser um lençol. "Acho que nunca vi Usagi rir tanto".

Rei resmungou de vergonha. "Nem eu. Às vezes penso que na primeira vez em que ela chega cedo para algo foi logo o momento exato em que meu despertador falha. Da próxima vez que o Vovô viajar, trancarei todas as portas".

"Você sempre nos disse que era só entrar", disse Ami. "Nós não tínhamos idéia de que encontraríamos vocês daquele jeito".

"Pelo menos vocês, meninas, aceitaram bem. Até Luna e Artemis, depois deles gritarem com a gente sobre dever, honra e discrição". Após vários minutos de silêncio, Rei perguntou, apontando com a cabeça para a sala de estar: "Como você está lidando com tudo isso?"

"Não importa como eu estou", respondeu Ami.

"Não é verdade".

Ami permaneceu quieta.

"Ami", começou Rei. Quando Ami virou-se para ela, continuou: "Você tem minha permissão para ser egoísta nesse momento".

Ami sorriu. Aquilo era o que Rei sempre falava desde que descobriu sobre como sua amiga se sentia e quando Ami lhe assegurou que estava tudo bem. "Obrigada, mas isso não é necessário agora".

"Ora bolas se não é" replicou Rei. "A pessoa que você ama fez algo incrivelmente íntimo e estúpido com alguém que não é você. Isso deve ter te incomodado pelo menos um pouquinho".

"Não é isso..." Ami parou. Pensou por um momento, permitindo que um pouco do que ela vinha guardando viesse à tona. "Eu o vejo na escola todos os dias", disse baixinho. "Ele senta a duas fileiras da minha, lá no fundo. Não gosto dele. Não gosto de saber que ele esteve com ela dessa maneira. Não gosto de saber que ela sempre correrá atrás de garotos que não dão a mínima até ela achar um que realmente goste dela, enquanto eu sempre serei uma amiga".

Virou-se e olhou além da porta de vidro, para a sala de estar. "É, sou amiga dela", disso com um sorriso triste. "Sempre soube que teria que lidar com algo assim mais cedo ou mais tarde. Além disso, ela precisa mais de uma amiga do que alguém com uma paixãozinha besta de menina do segundo grau".

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Usagi estava deitada de lado com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos. Alguém tinha desligado a TV enquanto ela dormia. Porém, uma luz surgia das janelas. Assim, nas primeiras luzes da manhã, Usagi estudou as formas de Makoto.

Achou que Makoto não mudara nada. Na verdade, ela até que parecia meio engraçada com a boca aberta daquele jeito. Porém – e dessa vez Usagi entortou a cabeça para ver melhor – com a blusa de Makoto desarrumada daquele jeito... Rapidamente tirou os olhos daquele lugar. Não deveria estar olhando para lá, mesmo que essa parte tenha ficado um pouquinho maior.

Depois, os olhos de Usagi pararam na barriga da amiga. Ainda estava magra, não importando o minúsculo bebê que se escondia lá. Usagi pegou um dedo e desajeitadamente cutucou o estômago de Makoto.

Após a quinta ou sexta cutucada, Makoto abriu um olho. "Usagi, o que você está fazendo?"

"Você pode sentir?" Usagi perguntou, completamente hipnotizada pelo dedo que deixou logo abaixo do umbigo de Makoto.

"Você me cutucando?" Makoto perguntou brincando. Sentou-se numa posição que fugia do dedo indagador de Usagi.

"Não, sua boba. O bebê".

"Usagi, eu entendi o que você disse". Pensou por um momento em como responder a pergunta de sua princesa. "Não do jeito que você pensa", disse devagar, "mas certas coisas em mim mudaram, então eu sei que isso tudo está acontecendo".

Usagi olhou para os seios de Makoto sem querer.

Quando Makoto percebeu para onde Usagi estava olhando, riu: "É, isso aí é uma dessas coisas".

Usagi ficou vermelha e rapidamente tirou seus olhos de lá: "Desculpe".

"Tudo bem. Logo, logo todo mundo vai ficar olhando mesmo".

"Quando ele vai nascer?"

Essa pergunta veio de Michiru. Makoto então realizou que todo mundo estava acordado ou acordando. Michiru estava encostada confortavelmente ao lado de Haruka, que ainda parecia meio sonolenta. Hotaru e Chibi-usa já estavam na sala. Hotaru se jogou em beijos e abraços em cima de Setsuna, o que provavelmente foi essa a razão da mulher estar acordada. Chibi-usa estava espreguiçando-se aos pés de Makoto, olhando-a de um jeito muito parecido com o de Usagi.

Assim que Makoto percebeu a ausência de Rei e Ami, a porta da varanda abriu. As duas garotas entraram e voltaram aos lugares em que tinham dormido.

"O que perdemos?" Rei perguntou enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Minako.

"Estamos tentando descobrir quando o bebê vai nascer, assim podemos fazer nossas apostas", respondeu Haruka.

Michiru deu um olhar indignado para a loira. "Não foi por isso que eu perguntei".

Haruka só sorriu.

Setsuna fez um carinho no ombro de Hotaru. "Vá e pegue a sacola de ontem e a dê para sua Haruka-papa", disse para a criança.

Hotaru foi até a sacola e a trouxe de volta para Haruka. Ajoelhou-se em frente dos seus pais enquanto Haruka pegava o calendário e caderninho.

"Não é bonito?" Hotaru disse referindo-se ao calendário. "Chibi-usa e eu o escolhemos sozinhas".

"É muito bonito sim", disse Michiru. Apontou para uma fada de cabelos louros prateados e de asas transparentes. "Eu gostei especialmente **dessa** aqui".** (NT1)**

"Boa idéia, Setsuna" Haruka falou depois de ter engasgado, enquanto abria o calendário. "Ok, Mako-chan. Quando vai ser o dia D?"

Makoto sorriu. "14 de maio".

Haruka circulou o dia no calendário e o virou pra que todos verem. "Certo, é assim que funciona. 500 ienes por aposta em quatro coisas: peso, comprimento, dia do nascimento e sexo. Não vale repetir a mesma aposta, só o sexo". **(NT2).**

Chibi-usa virou-se imediatamente para Usagi. "Usagi, me dê dinheiro", ordenou.

Antes que Usagi pudesse recusar, Setsuna intrometeu-se: "Acho que você está desqualificada para jogar, Small Lady. Não seria justo".

Enquanto Chibi-usa voltava a se sentar, cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho, as outras reviraram suas bolsas e os bolsos de suas jaquetas. Hotaru foi pedindo dinheiro para cada uma de suas mães.

"Vamos, Ami", Makoto disse quando Ami não fez menção de pegar dinheiro. "Você tem que jogar também. Te empresto algum dinheiro se você não tem o bastante".

Ami deu um largo sorriso para Makoto. Não estava hesitando por causa disso. Mas desde que parecia que Makoto estava gostando da idéia e iria jogar também, então Ami pensou que deveria fazer o mesmo. "Só estava pensando por um momento, Mako-chan. Uma escolha bem pensada tem uma chance maior de vencer".

Makoto riu e abriu uma gaveta da mesinha em frente ao sofá.

A cabeça de Usagi emergiu de dentro da bolsa. "Eu só tenho mil", disse tristonha.

"Aposte com o que você tem agora", disse Haruka. "Você pode colocar mais depois".

"Bem, já tenho dois mil", disse Makoto. Fechou a gaveta da onde tinha tirado o dinheiro. "E já que sou eu quem vai dar a luz, serei a primeira".

Haruka riu com aquilo. "Parece justo. OK, Mako-chan, escreva seu destino".

Minako engasgou-se com aquela frase. Rei deu uns tapinhas nas suas costas enquanto as outras se viraram preocupadas para ela. Todas, exceto Setsuna. Minako podia jurar que a Sailor do Tempo estava suprimindo um sorriso por causa de sua reação com o que Haruka disse.

Makoto deu o dinheiro para Haruka. "Já que não quero causar problemas, vou ficar com o dia do meu parto. Uma garota, no dia 14, 3 quilos e 800 gramas e 51 centímetros". **(NT3)**

"Um bebê perfeito", Michiru sorriu.

"É minha filha. O que mais ela poderia ser?"

"Uma completa convencida, que nem a mãe", respondeu Minako com um sorriso. "Já que Mako-chan diz que é uma menina, vou na dela. Vai nascer no dia 13, 3 quilos e 600 gramas. Eu vou deixar o comprimento assim que eu pegar mais 500 ienes".

E a aposta foi rodando pela sala. Haruka anotou os palpites de todos no caderninho que Hotaru trouxe junto com o calendário.

Finalmente, chegou a vez de Usagi: "Eu não tenho certeza ainda", disse a loira. "Ami, vai você primeiro".

"Usagi, você tem certeza disso?" Quando a loira concordou, Ami continuou. "Então digo que é um menino, só porque ninguém mais apostou nisso. Nascerá no dia 17, 3 quilos e 400 gramas e 49 centímetros".

"OK", Usagi disse depois de Haruka acabar de escrever o palpite de Ami, "eu sei o que quero agora". A loira sorriu como se acabara de descobrir um enorme segredo que ninguém mais sabia. "Vai ser um menino. Vamos ver, quais dias que faltam? Aqui, no dia 9", disse apontando para o calendário. "Posso adivinhar o resto depois que eu receber minha mesada semana que vem, certo?"

"Mmmm hmmm" Haruka concordou enquanto enfiava os Mill ienes de Usagi num envelope junto com resto do dinheiro. "Irei te procurar para pegar seu dinheiro, Usagi".

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Ami levou uma mão para cobrir os olhos e deu um gemido. A luz do Sol vazava pelos vãos da cortina e estava batendo no seu rosto. O calor e a claridade em seus olhos a acordaram muitas horas antes dela estar realmente descansada.

Entreabrindo os dedos que protegiam seus olhos, Ami olhou para o despertador. Nenhum ser humano deveria estar acordado as 7:28 duma manhã de Domingo, especialmente depois da noite que ela teve.

O aniversário de Minako foi na ultima terça-feira. Não que alguém fosse esquecer, mas a loira marcava o 22 de Outubro de todos os calendários que via. De presente, na noite passada, as garotas levaram Minako para ver a boy band que substituiu os Three Lights quanto os mais famosos do Japão. Elas se divertiram muito e Ami e Makoto foram parar naquele apartamento lá para as três horas da manhã.

Makoto deu um boa noite bem cansado para Ami antes de desaparecer em seu quarto. Ela teria um café da manhã com um velho amigo de seu pai. Um amigo, tinha falado antes para Ami, que cuidava do seu dinheiro e de todos os investimentos que herdara dos seus pais. Encontravam-se duas vezes por ano, discutiam negócios e ele indagava das novidades da vida dela.

Ami esticou seu corpo, com os dedos dos pés tocando no braço do sofá. Na maior parte desse mês, Ami dormiu nesse sofá, dessa vez com a permissão de sua mãe. As únicas condições de Kaya foram que não houvesse mais 'incidentes' e que a vida escolar de Ami não fosse prejudicada. Então surgiu meio que um tipo de rotina. Nas noites que Kaya ia para casa, Ami dormia lá para ficar com sua mãe. Nas outras, ficava na casa de Makoto.

E ela conseguiu ficar com a camisa.

Ami bocejou e rolou para fora do sofá. Não estava completamente acordada e cambaleou um pouco enquanto andava te o corredor. Ia para o banheiro, porém ouviu a voz de Makoto.

A porta do quarto estava aberta. Ami encostou-se na moldura da porta, sem perceber o sorriso ainda sonolento que estava dando e esfregou os olhos. Parecia que o closet de Makoto tinha explodido. Peças de roupas estavam espalhadas por todo o quarto enquanto a garota tentava encontrar algo que pudesse vestir.

Makoto resmungou consigo mesma enquanto tirava a camisa e pegava uma blusa de cima da cama. A abotoou, olhou-se no espelho, jogou os braços para cima e xingou. Os botões da blusa apertaram um pouco demais a modéstia que tinha em seu tórax.

"Se eles já eram grandes, imagina agora", reclamou olhando para o seu reflexo.

_Uhnn uhnn_, Ami pensou. _Eles estão perfeitos_.

Makoto ficou tensa. Seu reflexo olhou fixamente para a garota que estava na entrada do quarto.

A névoa de sono que estava na cabeça de Ami desfez-se instantaneamente e seus olhos arregalaram-se. _Não. Não falei isso. Não tem como eu ter falado isso..._

"Hum, sua porta estava aberta" Ami falou rapidamente. "Eu... Eu estava indo para o banheiro e ouvi você falando consigo mesma".

"Ami..."

"O banheiro", Ami falou, interrompendo o que Makoto iria falar. "Vou usar o banheiro. E tomar um banho". Começou a voltar para o corredor. "Você já está pronta, não é?"

Makoto assentiu.

"Ok, bem, te vejo hoje à noite. Vou jantar com minha mãe, então, hum, até mais. Tchau". Ami moveu-se pelo corredor o mais rápido que pôde.

Escapando para dentro do banheiro, Ami envergou-se contra a porta e respirou fundo. Talvez ela deveria passar alguns dias em casa, começou a pensar. Porque aquilo foi por pouco e ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que iria dizer se Makoto perguntasse sobre aquilo.

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Makoto , não prestando muita atenção ao outros pedestres como ela deveria estar. O encontro foi bem o bastante. Yoshiro-san ficou surpreso, pelo menos ele disse, quando ela contou sobre a gravidez. Porém ao invés dele insistir no assunto, desejou boa sorte em suas decisões e continuou a dizer que as finanças dela estavam em boa forma e antecipou que não surgiriam problemas num futuro próximo. E, com os últimos acontecimentos, sugeriu que ela ajustasse a mesada para seu sustento.

Contudo, dinheiro era o menos importava para Makoto naquele momento. Não conseguia esquecer o que Ami disse naquela manhã. O que acontecia era o mesmo problema que Makoto sempre teve com esse tipo de coisa – ficava deduzindo demais o que foi dito. Racionalmente, sabia o que Ami estava tentando dizer: basicamente era 'não fique sem graça. Você se preocupa demais. Você está bem'. Era isso. Mas, naquela hora, Makoto ouviu algo mais. E Ami parecia tão fofa estando na porta do seu quarto, vestindo sua camisa, toda sonolenta.

Uma buzina espantou Makoto. Parou de andar e viu o carro de Haruka andando lentamente ao seu lado.

"Você está a milhões de quilômetros longe de casa, Mako-chan", chamou Haruka. "Quer uma carona?"

Makoto aceitou e entrou no carro. Agradeceu a Haruka.

"O prazer é todo meu", respondeu a loira. "Além disso, tem algo que gostaria de te perguntar. É um pouco pessoal então se eu estiver metendo o pé onde não sou chamado, me diga".

Makoto olhou para Haruka, curiosa com o que ela queria tanto saber. "Ok. Pode perguntar".

"Nós – Michiru e eu – estávamos pensando como você está financeiramente". A loira continuou olhando firmemente para o asfalto à sua frente. "É algo em que as outras realmente não podem te ajudar e nós pensamos que você não pediria se precisasse desse tipo de ajuda".

Makoto riu baixinho. "É engraçado você ter puxado esse assunto. Estou bem de dinheiro. Meus pais me deixaram alguns tostões e muitos investimentos. Juntos eles me mantém confortável".

"Bebês podem sair caros", insistiu Haruka. "Tem certeza que você tem o bastante?"

"Tenho", respondeu Makoto. "Acabei de ter uma reunião com o homem que cuida da maioria dessas coisas para mim. Ele e meu pai foram amigos e trabalharam na mesma firma de investimento. Todo o dinheiro passa por ele e pela firma, então eles me dão uma pensão como um tipo de benefício por ser filha de um dos empregados. Mas, mesmo assim, obrigada por perguntar".

"De nada", Haruka disse com um aceno de mão, como se livrasse de uma coisa boba.

O carro parou num sinal vermelho. Makoto respirou fundo, tinha feito uma decisão. "Haruka, posso te fazer uma pergunta? É muito mais pessoal do que você me perguntou."

"Prossiga. Eu sempre posso me recusar a responder".

"Certo" Makoto engoliu em seco. "Quando você conheceu Michiru, como você sabia que ela era como você?"

Haruka deu um largo sorriso e acelerou o carro quando o sinal ficou verde. "Igual a mim como uma Sailor?" perguntou a loira. "Ou igual a mim como uma lésbica?"

"A segunda", respondeu Makoto.

"No começo eu não tinha certeza", respondeu Haruka. "Pensava que ela talvez estava se aproximando de mim dessa maneira porque ela sabia que eu era Uranus. Mas então ela me deu algumas dicas bem claras do que ela queria. Algumas coisas que ela disse... Eu poderia ser cego e surdo e ainda notaria isso".

"Você alguma vez pensou que talvez você estava interpretando mal o que ela estava dizendo para você? Que talvez você só estava vendo aquilo só porque era o que você queria e não realmente ela o queria dizer?"

"Com Michiru, não" Haruka respondeu. "Ela nunca foi de indiretas". Estacionou o carro dentro do estacionamento do apartamento de Makoto. Observou atentamente a garota, que estava apertando as mãos em seu colo. Seus olhos se estreitaram um pouco, quando perguntou, "Por que você está perguntando isso? Há alguém que você pensa ter interpretado mal?"

As mãos de Makoto pararam. "Não", respondeu. "Não, eu sei muito bem o que ela disse". Virou-se com um sorriso para Haruka. "Obrigada pela carona, Haruka".

Makoto saiu rapidamente do carro enquanto Haruka respondia: "Sem problemas".

Haruka assistiu Makoto subir as escadas que levariam ao seu apartamento. Saiu do estacionamento, imaginando, pela milésima vez, em qual lado Makoto estava.

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Haruka estacionou o carro na garagem. Antes que desligasse o motor, Hotaru apareceu na porta que dava acesso à casa. Correu e abriu a porta do carro.

"Você pegou?" a menina perguntou excitada.

"Sim, peguei", respondeu Haruka. "Vamos para casa e eu as darei para você".

Haruka seguiu sua filha para dentro de casa. Michiru estava no sofá lendo um pequeno livro. Haruka curvou-se para dar um beijo e deu um dos dois pacotes que trouxera para ela.

Hotaru entrou na sala com uma caixa de sapatos e um álbum de fotos. Pegou o segundo pacote de Haruka, tirou o envelope de fotos e sentou-se no chão com o seu tesouro.

Quando todas as fotos foram espalhadas, Haruka juntou-se à Hotaru no chão. Deu uma olhada nas fotos, sem questionar a organização de sua filha. Imediatamente, algumas fotos chamaram sua atenção.

"Hotaru, quando você tirou estas?" perguntou.

Hotaru deu uma olhada nas fotos que estavam na frente de Haruka. "Foi na casa de Usagi, daquela vez em que passei a noite lá, antes de viajarmos. Todo mundo descobriu que ela estava cuidando de mim e foram até lá. Lhe falei quando cheguei em casa".

"Me lembrei agora", Haruka replicou, agora relembrando que aquele foi o primeiro filme de fotos de Hotaru. Foi gasto antes delas saírem para a turnê de Michiru e esquecido até elas o encontrarem na semana passada.

Haruka voltou a olhar para as fotos. Tinha fotos das seis e lá estavam Ami e Makoto. Não havia nada de diferente nelas em relação às outras, mas as duas apareciam mais juntas do que separadas nas fotos de Hotaru. Todas não tinha nada de anormal exceto aquela que chamou tinha chamado a atenção de Haruka antes. Nessa foto, Makoto estava com um braço ao redor dos ombros de Ami e fazia um 'V' com dedos enquanto sorria para a câmera. Ami sorria timidamente enquanto estava próxima a outra garota, suas bochechas levemente coradas.

Haruka lembrou-se de uma vez que viu Makoto corar da mesma maneira enquanto envolvia um lenço na mão machucada da loira. _Eu sempre soube que aquilo foi uma atração, _pensou consigo mesma com um sorriso de satisfação. **(NT4)**

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Makoto esticou-se ficando de lado, deitada no sofá. A TV estava ligada e seu livro de História aberto na sua frente. Sua atenção estava dividida entre os dois, embora parecia que ela estava mais para a TV do que para estudar.

O relógio da cozinha marcou onze horas e Makoto olhou para a porta. Ami estava atrasada mais do que o usual. Dissera que voltaria naquela noite mesmo. Se ela mudasse de idéia, ela ligaria, não importando o quão estranha ela deveria ter se sentido sobre o que aconteceu pela manhã.

Makoto sorriu e se encolheu ao sentir uma nova sensação de náusea. "Então você não gostou do bife com queijo. Entendi a mensagem". Esticou a mão para pegar as bolachas que estavam ao lado de outros remédios caseiros que estava experimentando. No momento, as mentas eram doces demais e o chá de gengibre causava arrotos. Makoto tinha a sensação de que se isso acontecesse, o ar não seria a única coisa que sairia de sua boca.

Na maior parte da tarde, Makoto tentou achar uma maneira de conversar com Ami sobre o comentário que ela fez pela manhã. Não conseguia decidir se era melhor fingir que nada aconteceu ou puxar assunto e assegurar a Ami que ela entendeu o real contexto em que aquelas palavras foram ditas.

E também, a última coisa que Makoto queria era deixar Ami desconfortável. Principalmente agora que Ami relaxou e entrou naquela rotina. Custaram semanas para que ela entrasse no apartamento sem bater, mesmo com Makoto lhe dando uma chave. Demorou ainda mais para que a garota se sentisse a vontade o bastante para andar pela casa sem agir como uma hóspede. Não queria Ami pisando em ovos novamente. Também não queria que Ami fosse embora.

Makoto surpreendeu-se ao perceber o quão confortável era dividir seu espaço com outra pessoa. É claro que ajudava o fato de Ami ser a pessoa mais discreta e que dava menos trabalho que ela conhecia. E também todos aqueles anos em que a garota gastou tentando passar despercebida, Makoto concluiu.

Depois de um tempo, a porta do apartamento abriu-se lentamente. Makoto ficou observando Ami retirar os sapatos e andar silenciosamente até o sofá. Ami sentou-se na ponta da mesa de café depois de tirar um copo de refrigerante.

"Oi", disse para Makoto. "Não tinha certeza de que você estaria acordada? Está se sentindo bem?"

"Na verdade, não", respondeu Makoto. "Ela está braba comigo por alguma coisa, eu acho".

"É mais provável **dele** estar brabo por você ficar chamando ele de 'ela'", Ami brincou. Abriu uma bolsa marrom que trouxe consigo. "Mamãe me deu algo que deve fazer com que você se sinta melhor".

Makoto pegou o pirulito que Ami lhe ofereceu e riu ao ler a embalagem. "Pirulito para grávidas?" **(NT5)**

Ami deu um sorriso e assentiu. "Eles ajudam com os enjôos. Mamãe disse que eles dão isso para pacientes que fazem quimioterapia lá no hospital. E eles não têm tanto açúcar quanto estes aí", Ami falou apontando para o pacote de doces vermelhos e brancos. "E tem dos mais variados tipos aqui. Mais dos de menta, já que você me disse que os de menta funcionavam melhor".

"Lembre-me de ser mais simpática com sua mãe", Makoto dizia enquanto abria a embalagem. Ficou chupando o pirulito por alguns segundos, então o tirou da boca fazendo um estalo. "Ei, talvez nós poderíamos convencê-la a me adotar. Você poderia ser minha irmã mais velha", Makoto sorriu.

Ami fez um som divertido. "Bem, já que eu vou ser sua irmã mais velha então você deve me respeitar e fazer o que eu disser. Vá dormir, Mako-chan. Você precisa descansar".

"De acordo com Watashi-sensei, eu ando descansando demais", a voz de Makoto era maçante enquanto imitava seu professor de história, "Isso não é o jardim de infância, Kino. E minha aula não é sua hora do cochilo".

"Você dormiu na aula dele de novo?"

"Todo mundo cai no sono durante a aula dele. Acontece que eu sou a única que ele consegue pegar", Makoto disse se defendendo. "Os livros são mais interessantes do que suas leituras, mas só porque eles têm fotos".

"Estou surpresa dele não ter feito nada dessa vez", Ami replicou.

"Éh, sim" Makoto deu um sorriso meio enviesado. "Acho que agora seria um bom momento de te dizer que terei detenção por três dias na semana que vem".

"Então sugiro que você durma lá e não na suas aulas" disse Ami fingindo severidade. "Melhor ainda, ter uma boa noite de sono na sua própria cama".

"Você fica com a cama hoje".

"O que?" Ami perguntou surpresa.

"Você fica com a cama", Makoto repetiu. "Você provavelmente dormirá mais rápido do que eu. Além disso, estou bem confortável aqui e não quero nem me mexer. Sinto que se eu fizer isso, meu estômago vai ficar pior do que já está".

Passando a noite na cama de Makoto, vestindo a camisa dela, com a cabeça no mesmo travesseiro dela... Bem, até que aquilo podia funcionar. Talvez até um pouco demais. "OK", Ami respondeu, esperando que sua voz não tenha soado tão desafinada quanto lhe pareceu. Limpou a garganta enquanto se levantava. "Você precisa de mais alguma coisa antes que eu vá para a cama?"

"Não, obrigada".

"Então, boa noite".

Ami deu só alguns passos quando a voz de Makoto a interrompeu. "Ami, espera".

Ami parou onde estava e esperou pelo pedido que Makoto iria fazer.

"Fico contente de você ter voltado" disse cuidadosamente.

"Eu disse que voltaria", Ami respondeu, imaginando se aquele era o jeito de Makoto falar sobre o que aconteceu naquela manhã.

"Eu sei. Mas eu só queria te falar isso. Gosto de ter você aqui e acho que ainda não te falei isso".

"Eu gosto de ficar aqui, Mako-chan. Mas..." Ami hesitou por um segundo, então continuou. "Mas vou voltar a dormir em casa nessa semana. Começando pela noite de amanhã".

"Pensei que sua mãe não estaria dormindo em casa até semana que vem", disse Makoto. "Aquele doutor que ela está ajudando decidiu entrar de férias uma semana mais cedo?"

"É só uma mudança de rotina de última hora. Você sabe como é essas coisas". Bem, aquilo não era completamente uma mentira.

"Imagino. Então só serão três semanas ao invés de duas?" Makoto perguntou, com uma decepção na voz.

"Pelo o que parece, sim", respondeu Ami.

Ami ouviu Makoto soltar um longo suspiro. "É, não se pode fazer nada. E logo quando me acostumei a dividir o banheiro com alguém. Ok, então. Boa noite Ami".

Ami estava começando a se sentir culpada por ter decidido passar mais tempo longe de Makoto. Mas, enquanto se deitava na cama, segurando um dos travesseiros de Makoto contra o peito, lembrou-se do motivo de estar fazendo isso. Era necessário e ela sabia, por nenhuma outra razão a não ser para preservar sua própria sanidade.

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Rei esvaziou todo o conteúdo do copo em um só gole e então o colocou de volta sobre a mesa. "Chegarei hoje mais tarde, Vovô", o lembrou. "Minako quer gastar o dinheiro do aniversário dela, então todas vamos às compras".

O avô de Rei dobrou o jornal que estava lendo. "Divirta-se", disse enquanto a neta ajuntava suas coisas para a escola.

Rei inclinou-se e deu um beijo na sua careca, antes de correr para a porta.

Quando ouviu a porta fechar, o avô de Rei reabriu o jornal. A manchete da seção de eventos declarava: "Senador Hino Visita sua Cidade Natal". O artigo abaixo da manchete mostrava toda a agenda de afazeres que ele teria na cidade, junto com uma enorme lista de suas realizações políticas e de todas as suas boas ações. De acordo com o artigo, ele já estava na cidade por vários dias e ficaria até segunda à tarde, para cumprir os compromissos, discursos e aparições públicas.

Vovô suspirou e balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Se você fosse homem, pelo menos teria ligado para ela, covarde".

-

Minako só ouviu duas palavras: Liquidação Total. Aquelas palavras fizeram com que tudo mais fosse irrelevante."É para lá que eu quero ir", contou para usas amigas quando se encontraram depois das aulas de Sábado.

"Tokyo Plaza é duas vezes mais longe do que o Juuban" Rei lembrou.

Minako piscou.

"Não vamos até lá faz um bom tempo", disse Makoto. "Talvez tenham aberto novas lojas. E nós temos tempo para ir até lá. Vamos, posso tirar uma soneca durante a viagem de ônibus".

-

Ami estava vagando pelo lado de fora da loja que as outras garotas estavam aterrorizando alegremente. As reclamações de Rei rapidamente pararam na mesma hora em que entraram no shopping. Agora era ela quem arrastava Minako de loja a loja, tentando vestir tudo o que podia caber nela.

Parou em frente duma vitrine de uma loja de lembranças. Inclinou-se um pouco, assim pôde ver melhor o objeto da prateleira mais baixa.

Numa prateleira só para ela, havia uma pequena escultura de uma borboleta. Pousava numa flor rosa, suas asas estavam abertas como se estivesse preparada para voar. Nas folhas e em algumas pétalas daquela rosa havia pedaços de cristais. Como se fossem gotas de chuva para uma flor de verão.

Enquanto Ami contemplava o objeto, Usagi apareceu ao seu lado e imitou sua postura: "O que você tá olhando?".

"A borboleta", Ami respondeu batendo levemente na vitrine.

"Uauuu... linda!" Usagi admirou.

"Pois é", replicou Ami. "Na verdade ela me faz lembrar de um livro que li recentemente".

"Deve ter sido um livro bem legal".

"Foi um presente. E isso me deixou feliz". Ami virou-se para a amiga com um sorriso. "O aniversário de Mako-chan é no mês que vem. Você acha que ela vai gostar?"

"Sim e muito" Usagi respondeu afirmando com a cabeça.

"Você poderia mantê-la distraída se ela sair da loja antes de eu voltar?", Ami pediu. "Não vou demorar muito".

Ami voltou exatamente um minuto antes de Makoto sair da loja. Usagi suspirou aliviada. Embora estivesse um pouco desapontada por não chegar a usar a tática que planejara.

"Aí estão vocês", Minako chamou enquanto arrastava suas sacolas até elas. "Onde está Rei?"

"Nós a perdemos no provador" Makoto explicou enquanto vinha atrás de Minako. "Ela foi pegar uma outra blusa e não voltou mais".

"Não a vimos também". Ami respondeu.

"Talvez ela esteja ali junto daquele bando de gente" Usagi sugeriu. Apontou para o pátio, onde várias pessoas estavam reunidas. "Devem estar começando o evento para qual montaram aquele palco".

As garotas se moveram para a pequena multidão reunida ao redor do pequeno palco no pátio. A área foi decorada com balões, faixas e bandeiras. No palco, várias cadeiras eram ocupadas por homens muito bem vestidos e uma única mulher. Havia meio que um podium no centro, posicionado na frente daquelas pessoas. Naquele momento um rapaz com um terno bem caro falava com a platéia.

"Já a vi", disse Makoto, usando sua altura para ver por cima da multidão. "Está bem ali ao lado daquelas plantas".

As garotas seguiram Makoto até Rei. Assim que chegaram atrás dela, pararam petrificadas quando o rapaz apresentou o Senador Hino no meio de aplausos.

Rei não estava aplaudindo. Em seu rosto não havia nenhuma expressão. A única emoção que demonstrava eram os seus olhos. Minako viu o fogo lá e reconheceu a raiva assim como a dor.

Usagi surgiu ao lado de Rei: "Ei Rei, aquele não é o seu..."

"Sim, é ele", Rei interrompeu Usagi. "Vamos". Rei virou-se e começou a ir embora.

"Nós te esperamos se você quiser ficar mais um pouco", disse Makoto.

"Nós viemos aqui para comprar", respondeu com a voz cortante, "não para ouvir um político estúpido falar sobre o quão grande é ele. Agora, vocês vêm ou não?"

"Mas Rei..." Usagi começou.

Minako pôs uma mão em seu braço e Usagi não continuou. "Sim, nós já vamos" disse Minako. Alcançou Rei, andando perto o bastante para que seu braço roçasse com o da namorada.

As outras se entreolharam, deram de ombros e seguiram suas amigas.

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

"Vovô, cheguei" Rei anunciou quando entrou no hall do templo.

Seu avô apareceu na porta da cozinha, enxugando suas mãos numa toalha. "Parece que você teve uma tarde bem ocupada", disse quando reparou nas sacolas que Rei portava.

"Liquidação lá no Plaza", respondeu Rei.

Vovô ficou sério. "Entendi", falou baixinho.

"Alguém me ligou enquanto estava fora?"

"Não. Sinto muito", adicionou quando percebeu a postura de Rei murchar levemente.

Rei voltou a ficar ereta rapidamente. Seu rosto mostrava um sorriso tenso quando se virou para seu avô: "Não tem problema. Então, o que temos para o jantar? Estou morrendo de fome"

Rei seguiu seu avô para dentro da cozinha. Ele lhe apontou as batatas e Rei foi descascá-las enquanto Vovô voltava para os outros vegetais.

"Sua mãe não conseguiria descascar uma batata nem que fosse para salvar a vida dela", disse casualmente. Vovô sorriu ao relembrar de sua filha. "Toda vez que tentava, dedos dela acabavam cheios de curativos e as batatas vinham mais para picadas. Acho que ela fazia isso meio de propósito, assim a sua avó não a chamaria mais. Sua mãe odiava cozinhar".

Rei sorriu, seus olhos estreitando um pouco enquanto tentava lembrar-se de algo. "Lembro dela uma vez na cozinha. Estava tentando fazer alguma coisa, mas não me lembro do quê".

"Ah sim, ela podia quando ela **tinha** que cozinhar. Mas reclamava o tempo todo. Chá era a única que ela gostava de fazer".

"Porque era bom para alma" disse Rei, como se a voz da sua mãe ainda sussurrasse em seus ouvidos.

"Mmm..." Vovô parou de olhar o que estava fazendo e encarou o rosto de Rei por um momento. "Você me faz lembrar dela de tantas maneiras. Mas também consigo perceber as diferenças. Como na primeira vez que te segurei. Você me olhou com esses olhos grandes e bonitos e eu soube que você era especial. O caminho que o Destino traçou te trouxe até aqui, o fogo da sua alma pôde sentir isso. E, por causa de você, o templo poderá ficar com nossa família por mais uma geração, porque eu sempre soube que o lugar da sua mãe era em outro lugar".

"Cada um de nós tem um caminho que pretendemos seguir", continuou Vovô. "Sua mãe tinha uma alma cheia de sonhos e desejos que nunca seriam preenchidos por um simples templo xintó **(NT6)**". O sorriso de Vovô era melancólico quando disse: "Eu me lembro de pensar que ele era só uma fase: um jeito dela fugir de sua vocação antes que ela se acomodasse nos seus deveres aqui. Mas as ambições dele tocaram seu coração de um jeito que nunca consegui. Eu vejo o mesmo tipo de alma e sonhos na sua Minako".

Rei olhou para seu avô com súbita compreensão e surpresa. "Você tem medo de que ela irá me deixar, não é?"

"Rei, o seu lugar é aqui", disse Vovô, voltando a cortar os vegetais à sua frente. "Você fez essa escolha por si só e você sabe que essa é a escolha certa. Porém o caminho de Minako a levará para o mundo que ela deseja. Uma alma como a dela nunca ficaria feliz presa aqui e logo estaria lutando para se libertar. Eu não quero ver mais uma das minhas meninas sofrendo por uma gaiola quebrada".

Rei estava balançando a cabeça. Realmente não esperava aquilo. "Pensei que... Não importa o que eu pensava. Vovô, ela não irá me deixar".

A faca que cortava uma cenoura foi colocada em cima da tábua de cortar. Vovô olhou de volta par Rei com uma tristeza que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Aquela expressão significava o quanto ele sentia muito por ela ser ingênua naquele assunto.

Rei suspirou. "Ela não irá Vovô. Você tem razão em dizer que ela tem sonhos que ela precisará seguir. Não seria justo eu pedir que ela não fosse atrás deles assim como não seria justo ela me pedir para largar da minha vida aqui". Rei sorriu, esperando que aquilo desse mais certeza no que ela dizia. "Você também tem razão em dizer que o caminho dela a levará para longe por um tempo. Mas ela sempre voltará".

"Por você?" perguntou Vovô de um jeito meio duvidoso.

"Sim, por mais que isso pareça egoísta da minha parte", respondeu Rei. "Porém existem outras coisas também, que tem quase nada a ver comigo. Minako tem seu próprio destino. Acredite ou não Vovô, ele é aqui".

Os ombros do homem mais velhos afundaram e ele soltou um suspiro de resignação. "Acho que não tem jeito de te convencer a achar uma boa e jovem sacerdotisa como companheira? Ou então uma simples virgem do templo?"

Rei balançou negativamente a cabeça. "Acho que não".

"Você parece estar bem certa sobre isso tudo", disse Vovô lentamente. "Talvez dessa vez o seu velho avô esteja se preocupando demais. Apesar de tudo, a luz daquela jovem poderá ser bom para você. Deus sabe que sua mãe gostaria dela".

"Você acha?"

"Eu sei que sim". Vovô ficou com uma expressão contemplativa. "Sempre tentei fazer as coisas para você de um jeito que ela aprovaria. Como você está ficando mais velha, está sendo difícil para eu adivinhar como ela lidaria com certas coisas. Como tudo isso. Se fosse ela quem pegasse vocês duas daquele jeito, como ela reagiria?"

As bochechas de Rei ficaram vermelhas enquanto seu avô continuava a responder sua própria pergunta.

"Ela ficaria totalmente embaraçada e chateada com você por causa do que você estava fazendo em frente ao fogo sagrado, ou..." aí então Vovô sorriu, "ela cairia na risada **porque** você estava fazendo aquilo em frente ao fogo sagrado? Não sei o porquê, mas acho que seria a última opção".

Rei riu apesar de estar envergonhada.

"Porém", disse Vovô, seu tom de voz ficando um pouco mais sério, "vamos colocar algumas regras para quando vocês duas estiverem aqui. Primeiro: nada disso nos cômodos do templo. Para essas coisas, nenhum outro lugar a não ser o seu quarto. Não é só por que eu possa ter alguns hobbies não quer dizer que quero ver minha neta engajada nesses tipos de coisa. O que nos leva para o próximo ponto". Vovô respirou fundo antes de dizer rapidamente: "Ela pode passar a noite".

Rei teve que levantar seu queixo do chão.

"Eu prefiro ter vocês duas aqui, onde sei que vocês estão seguras", continuou Vovô. "Essa é a sua casa e percebi que você não é mais uma criança. Mas gostaria de fingir que você ainda é uma, então quando ela vier aqui faça de tudo para que eu acredite que será uma simples e bem inocente dormida. Agora concorde e diga 'Obrigada Vovô'".

"Obrigada, Vovô", Rei disse concordando com a cabeça e dando um sorriso. "Você realmente tem certeza disso?"

"Eu ficarei bem" respondeu Vovô. "Você parece confiar muito nela. Então acho que terei que confiar também. Ela é uma boa garota". Sua expressão tornou-se pensativa. "Eu devia encontrar com os pais dela, para ver que tipo de família ela tem".

"Ah, sobre isso. Não é necessário".

"É claro que é. Ela é uma parte importante da sua vida". Vovô ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Ao menos que você tenha vergonha do seu avô?"

"Não, não é isso". Rei rapidamente se explicou. "É só que os pais dela ainda não sabem sobre nós. Eles não têm a mente muito aberta e Minako está preocupada sobre como eles vão reagir. Ela quer esperar para contá-los até a formatura, caso eles reajam mal. Haveria menos problemas desse jeito".

Vovô pareceu não gostar da resposta. "E está tudo bem pra você dela esconder-te das pessoas importantes da vida dela?"

"Ela não está me escondendo das pessoas, só dos pais. Confie em mim, Vovô. Já encontrei os pai de Minako e entendo os motivos dela fazer isso".

"Vocês tem mais de ano antes da formatura", replicou Vovô, balançando a cabeça. "É um longo período para tentar esconder algo".

Rei encolheu os ombros. "Nós já estávamos fazendo isso por mais ou menos esse tempo. E... hum... seriam mais cinco anos".

Vovô a encarou, espantado.

"Faculdade é cara".

Fechando os olhos, Vovô coçou a ponta do nariz. "É a sua vida, Rei". Olhou de volta para ela. "E é a sua decisão. Mas, você sabe que esse templo nunca virou as costas para aqueles que precisam. Não irei fazer dela uma exceção, se um dia ela se encontre precisando de um lugar para ficar. No caso da sua decisão se tornar mais difícil de se lidar".

Rei aproximou-se de seu avô e colocou seus braços em volta dele. "Obrigada", disse feliz, enquanto ele a abraçava de volta.

-

Eles estavam lavando as louças do jantar quando o telefone tocou. Rei levantou-se e olhou fixamente para a coisa enquanto ela continuava a tocar.

"Você quer que eu atenda?" perguntou Vovô, quando viu Rei não se mexer em direção ao telefone.

"Não, deixa que eu atendo", respondeu Rei. Depositou as loucas na mesa e foi até o telefone. Depois de respirar fundo, preparando-se para fingir frieza, pegou-o. "Alô?".

Uma voz feminina e feliz a saudou do outro lado. Seus ombros caíram um pouco. Realmente esperava que fosse ele.

"Estou bem. Acabamos de jantar". Rei respondeu para Minako.

As duas garotas já estavam conversando por vários minutos quando Rei notou seu avô fazendo gestos para ela. "Convide-a", murmurou. Fez um gesto para espantá-la. "Vai!"

"Então, Minako, você acha que consegue vir aqui passar um tempo?" Rei perguntou.

Vovô pigarreou altamente. Quando Rei olhou-o, ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Hum, na verdade", Rei perguntou hesitante, "você gostaria de passar a noite?"

Vovô assentiu em aprovação e voltou a remover as louças de cima da mesa.

Rei não conseguiu segurar o riso. Podia imagina o rosto confuso de sua namorada. "Não, ele está aqui. Ele disse que está tudo bem".

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

As duas garotas estavam sentadas juntas no chão, Rei encostada no sofá, e Minako deitada, descansando a cabeça no colo da namorada. A televisão mostrava um filme que ambas já tinham visto umas doze vezes. A mão da morena estava brincando despreocupada com o cabelo de Minako, fazendo com que a loira se sentisse sonolenta.

Minako virou a cabeça para olhar Rei. Ficou séria quando percebeu que a morena estava olhando para o telefone de novo. "Esse filme tá chato", disse cutucando levemente o umbigo de Rei. "Vamos para cama".

Rei sorriu para o sorriso malicioso que Minako estava dando para ela. Passou um dedo nos lábios da loira e deu um peteleco na ponta do nariz. "Gosto desse filme. Vamos esperar até o final. De qualquer jeito, já está quase terminando".

Minako brincou com o colarinho da camisa de Rei. Seu dedo correu até o decote, então se enfiou para dentro, só tocando de leve a pele de Rei. "Eu acho que você gostaria mais da cama".

O sorriso de Rei ficou enorme. Inclinou-se e beijou Minako lentamente. Quando se separaram, Rei disse: "Aposto que eu gostaria. Mas quero esperar até o final do filme".

Minako assentiu e tornou a assistir TV. A mão de Rei voltou a brincar com seu cabelo, só que dessa vez a ação era mais focada. Seus dedos moveram-se gentilmente até o rosto de Minako e traçaram um caminho até o lobo de sua orelha. Então se inclinou para beijar o rosto de Minako. Disse baixinho: "Eu sei que ele não ligará. Faz um ano que não falo com meu pai e, até hoje, eu não saberia te dizer a quanto tempo não o via. Ele não quer isso também, eu acho, mas ele fica o tempo todo ocupado e esquece de mim. Teve uma vez, foi no meu nono aniversário. Ele ligou-me as três da manha porque ele ficou enrolado no trabalho, mas ele não queria que eu pensasse que ele esquecerera. 'Eu nunca esquecerei o aniversário da minha garotinha', disse para mim. E até hoje, ele nunca mais ligou".

Minako rolou seu corpo, para encarar Rei. Entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela. "Sei que isso machuca você".

Rei tentou mostrar que não se importava. "Não que dezessete seja um número importante".

"É importante desde quando você passou por tudo que passamos", respondeu Minako. "Além disso, você é filha dele. Isso é importante, não importa o quê".

"Ele não sabe de nada do que fazemos", replicou Rei. "Simplesmente ele não é um bom pai. Pelo menos é isso que Vovô fala quando não está o chamando de covarde".

Minako concordava com a última parte, mas ela estava surpresa pelo o avô de Rei ter falado aquilo para ela.

"Na verdade, ele nunca falou isso para mim", Rei explicou. "Ele apenas diz isso quando pensa que não estou escutando. Quando estou por perto, ele diz que meu pai me ama, mas ele não sabe ser um pai sem minha mãe".

"E você ainda quer esperar até o final do filme?"

Rei fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Ok", disse Minako. "Deixe-me levantar por um minuto". Minako saiu de cima de Rei e dirigiu-se a porta.

"Para onde você vai?"

"Pegar uma coisa" a loira respondeu com um sorriso divertido. "Já volto".

Dez minutos depois, Minako enfiou só a cabeça pelo vão da porta. "Feche os olhos", disse para Rei.

"Por que? O que você pegou?" Começou a levantar do seu lugar no chão.

Minako fez um gesto para ela. "Não. Fique aí mesmo. Só feche os olhos. É uma surpresa".

Rei sentou-se de volta e fechou os olhos. Cruzou os braços, impaciente e curiosa, enquanto ouvia os passos de Minako entrarem na sala e pararem na sua frente.

"Ok", Minako disse alegremente, "abra os olhos".

Rei abriu os olhos e um enorme, e meio luxurioso, sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. "Você trocou de roupa".

"Aham", Minako respondeu. Girou seu corpo pelos calcanhares de um lado para o outro algumas vezes, com os braços escondidos nas costas.

Rei deixou que seus olhos percorressem pela garota à sua frente. Minako trocara o jeans e o moletom por um curto vestido cor de vinho que ia até metade de suas coxas. A seda segurava seu corpo sem apertá-lo, fazendo com que a curva da cintura e o volume de seus seios ficassem bem acentuados. O decote descia num "V" raso, por onde se exibia uma insinuação da divisão entre os seios. As alças continham cadarços de sapatos entrelaçados em seu centro e Rei imaginou se eles estavam lá só por decoração ou se ela seria capaz de desatá-los.

Então se levantou e foi até Minako. Colocou seus braços frouxamente acima dos ombros da garota. "Não vi este antes. Ficou legal em você".

"Obrigada", disse Minako, uma de suas mãos movendo para a cintura de Rei. Aquela mão trilhou um caminho para debaixo da blusa da morena, os dedos alisando a lateral e as costas de Rei.

Os dedos da morena desenharam uma trajetória até o ombro direito de Minako. Foram até a alça do vestido e brincaram com o topo dela antes de movê-la para o lado.

Enquanto Rei beijava carinhosamente seu ombro, Minako fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Os lábios de Rei foram deslizando do ombro até o pescoço. Dentes beliscaram logo abaixo da orelha de Minako, seguidos por outros beijos. Minako suspirou com a sensação que a invadia.

"Mina", Rei sussurrou, seu hálito morno arrepiando a orelha da loira. "Adorei minha surpresa, mas temos que ir para o quarto. Prometi para o Vovô". Rei riu. "Além disso, a porta daqui não tranca".

Os dedos de Minako aquietaram em seu movimento e descansaram nas costas da namorada. A loira deu uma risadinha. "Trancar a porta? O que sua cabecinha pervertida está pensando agora?"

"Acho que você sabe no que estou pensando", Rei respondeu. Para da ênfase, sua mão moveu-se para baixo e começou a acariciar um seio de Minako por debaixo do vestido.

A loira fingiu ficar surpresa pelo ato de sua companheira. "Rei, estou chocada", brincou. "E eu pensava que você queria brincar com a sua surpresa".

"E quero", replicou a sarcedotisa. "Eu também gostaria de brincar com o que está dentro dela". Tentou beijar Minako, mas a loira a impediu.

Com os dedos que pouco antes estavam nas costas e que agora estavam contra os lábios de Rei, Minako disse: "Então me permita mostrar a sua surpresa".

Agora Rei estava completamente confusa.

Minako sorria loucamente pelo o rosto confuso de Rei. Deu um passo para trás e puxou a outra mão que estava escondida atrás de suas costas. Segurava uma pistola de plástico amarela e rósea, do estilo espacial. "Ta da", declarou, puxando o gatilho. Uma porção de bolhas atingiram Rei.

Rei engasgou-se por vários segundos enquanto as bolhas flutuavam em volta de sua cabeça. Uma estourou-se na ponta de seu nariz, fazendo-a com que piscasse várias vezes para limpar a visão. Com Minako rindo dela, a sarcedotisa não pôde fazer nada a não ser sorrir junto. Rolou os olhos para a loira e a segurou pelo pulso. "Venha, vamos para a cama".

"Mas pensei que você queria ver o final do filme", Minako disse brincando.

"Já vi", respondeu Rei. "É chato".

Quando chegaram no quarto de Rei, esta fechou e trancou a porta. Encostando-se nela, ficou um momento admirando a vista diante seus olhos. "Já te disse o quanto fiquei contente por você ter ligado nessa noite?"

O sorriso e a luz nos olhos de Minako era já era a resposta que Rei precisava.

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

_**Mamãe,**_

_**Se estiver tudo bem, irei passa a noite na casa de Mako-chan. Ela está muito ativa e precisa de ajuda para se manter ocupada.**_

_**Nesta tarde conseguimos ouvir as batidas do coração do bebê. Foi incrível. Já tinha ouvido o som antes, mas não tão de perto como foi dessa vez. Mako-chan pensa que parece mais como o motor de uma nave. Acho que ela anda assistindo televisão demais. Prometo te contar tudo amanhã à noite.**_

_**Com amor, Ami**_

**Kaya suspirou. Se ela soubesse que Ami não iria para casa, ela também teria ido. Relendo o bilhete em suas mãos, pensou em suas ações anteriores. Alguns pirulitos não significavam que ela estava se envolvendo demais. Tinha que acreditar que aquele bilhete não significava que Ami também estava.**

* * *

**NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**

**NT1**: adoro quando Michiru dá uma resposta beeeeem sutil para as gracinhas de Haruka. Muito fofo!

**NT2**: Calma!! Não vão pensando que as Sailors são ricas (pelo menos Minako e Usagi, agora o resto dá para entender que tem um dinheirinho a mais). Dei uma pesquisada e, no dia 08/11/2007 (dia em que estava escrevendo), um iene equivalia a R$ 0,015424. Resumindo: 500 ienes dá R$ 7,71 e 2000 ienes dá R$ 30,85. Ou seja: quem acertar se é menino ou menina ou só um dos quatro parâmetros ganha R$ 61. E quem acertar tudo ganha uns R$ 246... Chega de Matemática!! Façam suas apostas também... Não posso participar porque também já sei o resultado, hehehehe. (Fonte: site do Banco Central do Brasil).

**NT3:** Converti as medidas já que nós, brasileiros, temos uma noção julgando por centímetros e quilogramas. Mas vou colocar os palpites originais para quem quiser saber: (1 libra 0,45kg e 1 polegada 2,54 cm)

Makoto: 8 ½ libras e 20 polegadas

Minako: 8 libras

Ami: 7 ½ libras e 19 ¼ polegadas

Por isso que deu uma diferença tão pequena entre os palpites.

**NT4**: ver Sailor Moon S, capítulo em que Haruka e Michiru pensam que o talismã está em Makoto.

**NT5 :** é um tipo de pirulito usado para gestantes e pessoas que fazem quimioterapia. Possui pode anti-nauseante.

**NT6:** xintó: religião nativa do Japão que reverencia os espíritos da natureza e os ancestrais.


	7. Momentos

**_Oi pessoal... novo capítulo... Um grande beijo para Brunni obrigada pelo apoio!_**

* * *

"Crueldades e Certezas do Destino"

Por Crawlspace

**OoOoOoO**

"Aviso: Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi, não a mim. Só estou pegando os personagens emprestados por um tempinho".

**OoOoOoO**

7. Momentos

A porta da sala de espera abriu-se, fazendo com que Chisa erguesse os olhos do computador. "Boa tarde, Kaya", disse cordialmente enquanto a outra mulher entrava no lugar. "Ele está com uma paciente. Ficará livre daqui a alguns minutos".

"Obrigada, Chisa", Kaya respondeu. Sentou-se e pegou uma das revistas da mesa de centro. Enquanto folheava as páginas, riu para si mesma. Algumas das revistas retratavam o fato de cuidar de um bebê como se fosse um bicho de sete cabeças. Até quando Kaya se lembrava, depois de nove meses de uma gravidez terrível e dois dias de trabalho de parto, levar o bebê para casa era a parte mais fácil.

Passados quinze minutos, Ken saiu do consultório atrás de sua paciente. A pobre mulher parecia ter engolido uma bola de praia.

"Parece que ela está prestes a explodir", Kaya comentou depois que a mulher saiu.

"E vai" Ken respondeu. "Eu dou no máximo uma semana". Fez um gesto para que Kaya o seguisse para dentro do consultório. "Você tem tempo para almoçar? Só tenho consulta a partir das duas".

Kaya balançou a cabeça. "Desculpe, mas não posso. Mas estava esperando que você me fizesse um favor". Sentou-se na ponta da mesa enquanto procurava algo em sua bolsa. Puxou uma caixa de pirulitos e a entregou para Ken. "Surrupiei esses lá da Oncologia. Quando Makoto vier nessa tarde, dê para ela. Diga que são amostras grátis ou algo assim. O telefone para pedir mais está escrito no lado da caixa".

Ken riu. "Roubando doces de pacientes com câncer. Tem algo meio antiético em seus atos, Doutora".

"Oh, por favor", Kaya disse acenando com a mão. "Eles têm toneladas disso. Não vão dar falta dessa caixinha. Além disso, essa garota precisa também". Ficou séria ao lembrar-se dela com afeição. "Ami a levou para dormir em casa a algumas semanas e pensei que a pobre coitada ia se mudar para o banheiro".

Ken fez uma nota mental para perguntar a Makoto sobre os enjôos matinais e checar seus hábitos alimentares. Então perguntou: "Por que você não pede para Ami entregar a ela?"

"Porque eu já mandei alguns pela Ami", Kaya explicou. "Ela mencionou que Makoto gostou deles, mas se eu der mais vai parecer que estou sendo muito familiar com a garota".

Ken sabia que ele amaria aquela mulher pelo resto de sua vida, mas duvidou que nunca a entenderia. "Você não quer parecer ter muita intimidade com ela, mesmo lhe indicando um doutor, fazendo com que sua filha a forçasse a ir numa consulta e agora você está supervisionando os check ups dela. Acho que perdia alguma coisa aqui".

"Não se faca de esperto" a doutora replicou. "Não é Makoto quem estou supervisionando, é Ami. Ela tem escola, um consulta com Makoto, uma sessão de estudos e ainda o cursinho", Kaya terminou, tendo que usar os dedos para enumerar as atividades de sua filha. Sorriu: "Minha filha tem uma vida bem ocupada que a mantém fora de casa pelo menos até as 10 da noite. Já que saio as 7, terei várias horas livres".

"Você não teria planos para essas poucas horas, teria?" Ken perguntou.

Kaya aproximou-se e ficou segurando na gola do jaleco de Ken. Com os dedos correndo pelas pontas da gola, respondeu: "Tenho. Irei jantar com um médico muito lindo. Em um lugar legal, mas não muito extravagante, onde poderemos comer calmamente sem nenhuma interrupção".

Ken duvidou que tal lugar existisse. Mas ao invés de falar isso, preferiu dizer: "Que tal aquele restaurante italiano do outro lado da rua? É cedo, ainda podemos fazer uma reserva".

"Perfeito", disse Kaya, ficando na ponta dos pés para recompensá-lo com um beijo.

**-**

**OoOoOoO**

-

"Tudo parece bem", disse Ken. "Você disse que os enjôos matinais estão começando a parar?"

Makoto concordou. "Ou é isso ou estou me acostumando com eles".

Ken riu. "Acho que nunca tive uma paciente dizendo que estava acostumada com eles. E, falando nisso, consegui algo para você testar. Isso fará com que as coisas fiquem mais toleráveis quando o estômago reclamar".

Makoto recebeu a pequena caixa de papelão que lhe foi entregue. Sorriu. "A mãe de Ami me deu alguns desses há poucas semanas atrás. Obrigada. Eles ajudam".

"De nada", Ken retornou o sorriso para o da garota. "Agora vamos a parte divertida. Você gostaria de ouvir o coração do bebê?"

Makoto hesitou o bastante para fazer Ken imaginar que iria dizer não. Então perguntou: "Ami pode vir para essa parte?"

"É claro". Ken virou-se para a mesa e apertou um botão do telefone. "Chisa", disse pelo viva-voz, "você poderia fazer o favor de pedir para Mizuno-san entrar?"

Após alguns instantes, houve uma leve batida na porta antes dela ser aberta. "Está tudo bem?" Ami perguntou enquanto entrava na sala.

Makoto sorriu para ela. "Queres ouvir as batidas do coração?"

O rosto de Ami iluminou-se. "Podemos?"

Ken assentiu. Dirigiu-se a Makoto: "Sente e fique confortável. Veremos o quanto ele cooperará hoje".

"Ela", corrigiu Makoto. "É uma menina".

"Certo" Ken replicou. "O quanto ela cooperará, então".

Com Ami em pé próxima a ela, uma mão de Makoto alcançou a dela. Ami sorriu para sua amiga. "Excitada?"

"Um pouco nervosa" Makoto admitiu. "Sabe, se isso fosse uma novela esse poderia ser o grande momento Oh-Deus-tem-algo-errado-aqui".

"A vida não é uma novela, Mako-chan" Ami disse para tranqüilizá-la. Acariciou a franja de Makoto com os dedos. "Não irá ter nada de errado".

"Prontas?", perguntou Ken.

"Tô" Makoto respondeu enquanto apertava mais firme a mão de Ami.

Ken segurava o que parecia com um microfone achatado, anexado a um mini-amplificador. Isso fez Makoto pensar momentaneamente em Minako e tanto que ela ficaria com ciúmes daquilo, porque ela queria levar o bebê para seu primeiro karaokê ".

Depois de algumas cutucadas para adivinhar o local certo, Ken posicionou o microfone na barriga de Makoto. Moveu-o um pouco para a direita e, após alguns segundos um som surgiu pelo amplificador. O pulso do bebê era rápido e firme, um pouco abafado, como se viesse debaixo da água. O que, Ami supôs, estava acontecendo.

A expressão de Makoto mudou da preocupação para um quieto receio. Mesmo sendo rápido, aquele som era apaziguador. Podia ficar ouvido aquilo para sempre, pensou.

Após vários minutos, um pensamento veio até Makoto. "Parece um tipo de motor duma nave à velocidade 10. É normal ser assim tão rápido?"

Ken conteve uma risada pela comparação e pela cara que Ami fez. Já tinha ouvido o exemplo antes, mas como não era um fã de 'Star Trek' **(NT1), **não sabia como era o som de uma nave a velocidade 10 para comparar com o coração de um bebê. "Está exatamente do jeito que deveria estar", Ken finalmente respondeu a pergunta de Makoto. Desligou o amplificador. "Você fez um bom trabalho cuidando de vocês dois. Fique orgulhosa disso".

Makoto sorriu. "Tive uma baita ajuda". Piscou para Ami, o que fez a outra garota corar levemente.

Ken notou e voltou a pensar nas coisas que Kaya tinha lhe dito. _Então não era só a imaginação dela, _pensou.

Makoto terminou de se vestir no lavabo. Na saída, marcou a próxima consulta. Sentia-se tão bem que poderia sair abraçando todo mundo, mas manteve-se na dela o bastante para sair do consultório.

Se era para haver alguma reflexão dos acontecimentos daquela tarde, foi logo colocada de lado. Enquanto rumavam para a casa de Rei, Makoto estava tão superativa que superava até Usagi. Ami apressou-se para seguir a amiga e a conversa que Makoto levava, mais consigo mesma.

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Quando Kaya chegou em casa naquela noite, havia um bilhete a esperando no lugar de sua filha.

_Mamãe,_

_Se estiver tudo bem, irei passa a noite na casa de Mako-chan. Ela está muito ativa e precisa de ajuda para se manter ocupada._

_Nesta tarde conseguimos ouvir as batidas do coração do bebê. Foi incrível. Já tinha ouvido o som antes, mas não tão de perto como foi dessa vez. Mako-chan pensa que parece mais como o motor de uma nave. Acho que ela anda assistindo televisão demais. Prometo te contar tudo amanhã à noite._

_Com amor, Ami_

Kaya suspirou. Se ela soubesse que Ami não iria para casa, ela também teria ido. Relendo o bilhete em suas mãos, pensou em suas ações anteriores. Alguns pirulitos não significavam que ela estava se envolvendo demais. Tinha que acreditar que aquele bilhete não significava que Ami também estaria.

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Quando Ami entrou na sala da casa de Usagi, todas as outras estavam sentadas no chão, cercadas por papéis de presente e laços. Era o início duma tarde de Domingo e, com o aniversário de Makoto daqui a quatro dias, as garotas reuniram-se pela ultima vez para arrumar e embrulhar tudo.

Minako inclinou-se e pegou uma pilha de laços. "Então ela viu os presente antes que eu pudesse escondê-los", continuou a história. "Aí mamãe me perguntou para quem era toda aquelas coisas de bebê. Disse para ela quem era e ela fez uma cara enquanto lembrava qual de vocês é Makoto". Minako riu. "Aparentemente é uma coisa boa dela saber que não era Ami, porque 'ela não tem quadris para sê-lo"'.

"Não tenho muita certeza de como eu aceito isso", disse Ami. Sentou-se ao lado de Rei, enquanto a garota lutava contra o objeto que tentava arrumar.

"Ainda não chegou na melhor parte" Minako disse. Apertou o laço em cima da caixa, deixando suas duas mãos livres para dramatizar melhor sua estória. "E na hora que eu pensei que ela tinha terminado, mamãe de repente realiza que eu nunca mencionei que alguma das minhas amigas era casada. Quando eu disse que era porque nenhuma delas ainda tinha casado, pensei que ela ia ter um ataque". Minako pôs a costa de uma mão na testa e a outra contra o peito, dizendo dramaticamente: "Essa não é uma das coisas que vocês jovens pensam que podem se livrar facilmente. E só pense nos pobres pais dessa menina. O que eles devem estar passando".

As outras riram enquanto Minako voltava ao normal. Disse franzindo a testa: "Juro que aquela mulher não lembra de nada do que falo ou não falo".

"Acho que consegui dessa vez", Rei disse triunfante. Levantou seu objeto para que as outras pudessem ver.

O móbile moveu-se lentamente enquanto a Cantiga de Brahms tocava suavemente **(NT2).** O tecido que o cobria era amarelo com dobras azuis. Estrelas da cor pastel e redemoinhos estavam desenhados pelo tecido. Em cada uma dos quatro cantos tinha uma estrela de pelúcia – duas amarelas e duas azuis. E bem no meio girava uma vaca pendurada uma lua crescente.

Enquanto Ami assistia o móbile girar, algo que Minako falara veio à sua mente. "Quantas coisas de bebê vocês compraram?"

As meninas riram nervosamente enquanto Chibi-usa deu um passo para trás, assim estava meio escondida atrás de Minako.

"Eu sei que concordamos de não comprar nada para o bebê", começou Rei, "mas quando você desapareceu com Makoto e nos deixou sozinhas, bem..."

"Não nos seguramos" Usagi tentou ajudar. "Passamos por uma loja e tinha um berço montado na vitrine. Haviam coelhinhos esculpidos nos pés dele e o colchão estava cheio de coelhos rosas".

"Então entramos", continuou Minako. "Era só para dar uma olhada, sério. Mas quando vimos todas aquelas roupas, brinquedos e coisinhas..."

Agora Rei. "E vimos esse móbile e pensamos que não custava nada levá-lo. Então vimos um porta-retrato que combinava com ele".

Minako levantou a caixa que tinha acabado de embrulhar. "A Lua vestindo um boné de baseball para trás", disse com um sorriso.

Usagi procurou em sua volta e abriu a caixa que estava ao seu lado. "O porta retrato estava próximo dessas roupinhas lindas", disse enquanto tirava o conteúdo da caixa para que Ami pudesse ver. " Apesar de tudo, somos garotas. Foi inevitável".

Ami teve que admitir que os artigos que Usagi estava expondo eram fofos. Bordado na camiseta azul-celeste, um ursinho segurava um balão. As palavras 'Primeiro Sorriso do Bebê' estavam gravadas logo abaixo. Os shorts que acompanhavam a camiseta tinham um rosto de urso costurado atrás. O boné e as botinhas eram listrados de azul e branco.

"Então eu vi isso" Minako começou contente. "E dê uma olhadinha, elas combinam". Segurava um par de meias amarelas e, em vermelho numa caligrafia infantil, estava escrito: 'Festa. Meu berço. 3:00'.

Ami sorriu ao ver aquilo. O bebe deveria pensar que sua refeição das três da manha era uma festa, mas duvidou que Makoto pensasse o mesmo. Então um pensamento veio a sua mente. "Chibi-usa ajudou vocês a pegarem isso?" perguntou meio certa de que já sabia a resposta.

As garotas hesitaram. Foi Usagi quem finalmente falou alto para respondeu a pergunta de Ami. "Não que ela nos falou algo. Ela só nos ajudou a pegar quais eram os melhores para comprar: Coelhos cor-de-rosa ou ursinhos azuis".

"Nós também pegamos coisas normais" Rei disse. "Não esquecemos do porquê de combinarmos de não comprar um monte de coisas para o bebê no para o aniversário de Makoto".

O rosto de Usagi iluminou-se. "É isso mesmo", disse feliz. Levantou apressadamente e foi até Ami, levantando-a também. "Você tem que ver o que comprei para ela. Quase ia desistindo, mas então vi isso. Acho que irá ser um excelente presente, especialmente para Mako-chan".

Usagi puxou Ami até a cozinha. Soltou a mão da garota para abrir a geladeira e puxou uma caixa com a marca da sua loja de doces favorita. Usagi abriu a tampa e seu sorriso ficou maior.

"E então?" perguntou a loira. "O que você acha?"

Dentro da caixa tinha um pote de manteiga de amendoim do tamanho de um bolo. 'Feliz Niver Mako-chan' estava escrito dentro do pote, numa combinação de chocolate branco e amendoins.

"Usagi" Ami disse com um sorriso, "acho que quando Mako-chan abrir esse você será a pessoa favorita dela para sempre".

Usagi deu pulinhos, obviamente muito feliz e satisfeita consigo mesma.

Porém o sorriso de Ami diminuiu só um pouco. "Usagi, gostaria de te pedir um favor. Mas não quero que você interprete mal o motivo de eu te pedir isto e fique chateada".

Usagi aproximou-se de sua amiga e prestou atenção. Podia sentir o receio que Ami sentia sobre o que estava preste a pedir. "Você pode me pedir qualquer coisa, Ami".

Ami respirou fundo, então disse: "As coisas que vocês compraram para o bebê são bem legais. Tenho certeza de que Mako-chan vai gostar delas. Mas podemos dá-las um pouco mais tarde?"

"Por que?" Usagi perguntou.

"Porque dá para notar que quase não tem a cor rósea", respondeu Ami.

Usagi assentiu com a cabeça. Seus olhos levemente arregalaram-se enquanto entendia o que Ami estava dizendo. "Oh, entendi. Não pensamos nisso".

"Tudo bem, Usagi", Ami a tranqüilizou. "Só acho que seria melhor para ela descobrir que é um menino quando ela fizer a ultra-som em algumas semanas do que pelos presentes que dermos no aniversário dela **(NT3)**".

"Você tem razão", disse Usagi. "As outras pensarão o mesmo".

Ami relaxou um pouco. Entendia a pressa de suas amigas para fazer compras para o bebê. Ela mesma já tinha se permitido a fazer isso. O pijama amarelo escondido em seu guarda-roupa era uma prova disso.

Usagi retornou a caixa para a geladeira. Após fechar a porta, encostou-se nela. "Como você adivinhou?" perguntou para Ami.

"Adivinhou o quê?"

"Que seria um menino?" Usagi respondeu. "Todas as outras pensaram que será uma menina. Até Mako-chan".

_Porque é o que vejo quando penso nela._ Ao invés de dar aquela resposta, Ami respondeu: "Foi só um palpite".

O rosto levemente corado de Ami deu para Usagi a impressão de que tinha algo a mais do que a garota estava lhe contando. "Você quer saber como eu soube?" Usagi questionou, com um sorriso maroto.

"Como?"

"Porque você nunca erra". Usagi riu enquanto o rosto de Ami ficava mais vermelho. "Eu disse para as outras que elas deveriam ter deixado você apostar antes".

Então Ami percebeu o motivo de Usagi estar tão contente com aquilo. Simplesmente porque dividiriam 4000 entre elas. Sem sombra de dúvidas que a loira estava sonhando com fliperamas e sorvetes no Crown.

E só porque vai ser bom ganhar algo no fim disto tudo, Ami permitiu-se a rir também.

**-**

**OoOoOoO**

-

Ami acomodou-se em sua poltrona favorita na biblioteca pública. Soltou um longo suspiro enquanto seu corpo relaxava nas almofadas. Estava num canto quieto, longe dos olhares dos outros. A luz fenestrada do Sol entrava pela janela atrás dela, aquecendo a área sem dar nenhuma pista de como estava frio lá fora.

Sentia-se quase mal por estar aliviada de estar longe de Makoto naquela tarde. Quase, mas não totalmente. A outra garota estava num mau humor desde quando tinha acordado. Tudo começou porque ela recusou-se a aumentar o uniforme (ainda não queria lidar com a diretoria, mesmo que metade dos seus professores já tivessem descoberto) para caber o aumento de sua cintura. Já fora furada mais vezes pelos alfinetes que usava para segurar a saia do que na vez em que tentou manter as fivelas fechadas. Então, no café da manhã, somente para deixar sua disposição ainda mais desagradável, não conseguiu tirar mais do que meia colher de manteiga de amendoim do pote. Makoto amaldiçoou todos os deuses que conhecia por não lembrarem-na de comprar mais na última vez que estava no mercado. As garotas deram para sua amiga um assento do ônibus só para ela no caminho para escola e na volta, enquanto seu humor parecia ficar incrivelmente pior.

_Ela precisa sentar e se acalmar por um tempo, _Ami disse para si mesma. Então deu a desculpa de que precisava sair e pesquisar algo na biblioteca. Sozinha.

Tirando o livro de sua mochila, Ami o abriu em uma de suas histórias favoritas. Era assim que poderiam ser as tardes de Sábado, pensou, quietas e tranqüilas.

Algum tempo depois, a quietude foi abruptamente interrompida pelo som de um líquido sendo chupado por um canudinho, logo atrás da cabeça de Ami.

Assustada, Ami pulou e fechou o livro. Virou-se para ver Usagi atrás dela com uma lata de refrigerante na mão.

"Awww", disse a loira, desapontada, "agora que estava chegando na melhor parte".

Era óbvio que Usagi estava lendo desde o começo atrás dela. Ami, não querendo discutir a 'melhor parte' na qual Usagi estava se referindo, mudou de assunto com um "Estou surpresa de vê-la na biblioteca, Usagi. Pensei que você tinha ido para o fliperama com Rei e Minako".

Usagi desabou na poltrona atrás da de Ami. "Era o que eu queria, né? Mas Chibi-usa tem que entregar um trabalho na segunda e mamãe me obrigou a trazê-la aqui para pesquisar".

"Oh", Ami replicou, sem saber o que poderia dizer a mais.

"Então", Usagi disse, suas feições ficaram mais leves enquanto inclinava-se para frente, "você vai ler o resto daquele livro?"

"Eu... Na verdade eu já o li", Ami gaguejou.

"Humm, então é uma releitura", Usagi replicou. "Eu pensava que você não fazia isso com os livros normais". O sorriso da loira aumentou quando perguntou: "Então posso lê-lo?"

Ami segurou defensivamente o livro contra o peito. "Realmente acho que você não vai gostar dele, Usagi. Talvez um romance mais tradicional..."

"Ah, vamos lá. Por favor," implorou Usagi. "Já li coisas como essa antes. Você deveria ver alguns dos doujins **(NT4) **que Rei pega do avô dela".

"Ela deixa você lê-los?" Ami perguntou surpresa.

"Eu leio **todos** os mangás de Rei" Usagi respondeu como se fosse tolice de Ami perguntar algo assim.

O aperto de Ami no livro enfraqueceu enquanto considerava o pedido de sua amiga. "Tudo bem", finalmente disse. "Se você realmente quer".

Usagi pegou o livro com avidez. "'Gotas de chuva no Jardim'. Não é um livro da biblioteca?" perguntou depois de dar uma folheada rápida pelas páginas.

"Não. Ele é meu".

Usagi assentiu e abriu o livro no índice. "Ei, é a borboleta de Mako-chan!", exclamou. Levantou o livro para que Ami pudesse ver o desenho à lápis no canto da página. "Esse livro foi um presente?"

"Foi".

Usagi deu uma risadinha. "Agora sei o motivo de você ter ficado tão feliz", brincou.

O rosto de Ami ficou vermelho. "Eu não sabia do assunto quando o peguei", disse numa quieta pressa. "E nem sabia que isso poderia ter essa... imagem... até na hora em que cheguei nesse conto. O resto deles são apenas contos normais de donas de casa, todas elas conectadas com aquela borboleta. E Mako-chan nunca o leu. Ela só pegou das minhas mãos e o comprou para mim..."

"Ami", Usagi a interrompeu.

Ami respirou fundo e piscou para a loira.

Usagi riu calmamente. "Você fica encabulada muito fácil". Encostou-se de volta na cadeira em que estava sentada e reabriu o livro. "Agora, qual era a história que estávamos lendo?"

"Você tem certeza de que não preferiria começar com outra história?" Ami tentou. A idéia de ver Usagi lendo esse livro, sem mencionar **aquela** história, a deixara tão nervosa do que podia explicar. "Olha, ele tem alguns contos melhores do que aquele. Meu favorito é 'A Passagem Entre as Rochas"'.

Usagi puxou de volta o livro enquanto Ami tentava pegá-lo. "Eu lerei essa depois. Me diga qual é a história, Ami. Por favor".

Ami suspirou e encostou-se de volta na sua cadeira. "Depois da Tempestade".

Escondendo-se em outro livro, Ami tentou não assistir a Usagi ler o livro. Não conseguia deixar de ter a impressão de que estava corrompendo aquela garota de alguma forma. Então Ami observou as mudanças de expressão e postura de sua amiga enquanto ela se aprofundava no texto. Num minuto a loira sentava-se normalmente, com os olhos arregalados. No seguinte, ela deitava-se na poltrona, com os pés balançando enquanto roia a unha.

Ami espiou novamente por cima do livro para observar Usagi. Estava novamente sentada. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua cabeça levemente curvada para o lado, como se estivesse imaginar uma cena.

"Imagino se Rei e Minako fazem algo assim" Usagi pensou alto. Olhou para Ami e caiu numa gargalhada histérica.

Ami pôde sentir o calor em seu rosto. Encolheu-se, esperando que pudesse desaparecer dentro das almofadas da poltrona.

Usagi parou um pouco. "Ami, não se preocupe. Prometo que não contarei a ninguém que você lê essas histórias picantes. Ou que Mako-chan as comprou para você".

De alguma maneira aquela promessa não fez Ami se sentir melhor.

**-**

**OoOoOoO**

-

Makoto estava sentada em frente ao computador, com uma colher pendurada na boca. Cuidadosamente releu os últimos parágrafos que tinha digitado. Decidindo que eles estavam bons, salvou o documento e estendeu a mão para seu pote de manteiga de amendoim. Era incrível como uma coisa tão simples podia fazer alguém se sentir tão bem quando o mundo em sua volta parece que vai explodir.

A porta da frente abriu e Ami entrou.

"Ei. Estava imaginando quando você chegaria em casa", Makoto chamou, consideravelmente mais feliz do que a última vez que Ami a viu. "Terminaste o que precisavas fazer?"

"Sim", Ami respondeu.

"Ótimo", Makoto replicou. "Fui às compras enquanto você estava fora". Levantou a manteiga de amendoim como prova. "Espero que você esteja com fome. Vou começar a fazer o jantar assim que terminar esse trabalho. Só mais alguns parágrafos e ele ficará pronto".

"No que você estava trabalhando?" Ami perguntou enquanto se movia até ficar ao lado da amiga e olhar o monitor.

"Meu trabalho de História", Makoto respondeu. "Não há mais nada nesse relatório que aquele homem possa reclamar".

De novo Watashi-sensei. Ami imaginou se ele era parte do mau-humor de mais cedo.

"Eu poderia dar uma olhada para você", Ami ofereceu.

"Você faria isso? Eu apreciaria muito. Mas não agora. Eu gostaria de cozinhar. Ei, faz tempo que não falo isso".

"O que vamos ter?"

"Que tal guisado?"

Ami concordou.

"Certo. Então vou fazê-lo". Makoto fechou o programa, já cansada de tanto dever de casa, e deixou o computador para Ami mexer.

Ami já tinha checado o e-mail e estava navegando pelos sites que freqüentava quando Makoto a chamou da cozinha.

Uma panela fervia suavemente no fogão e Makoto estava debruçada na bancada. Olhava atentamente para baixo e para o nada, como se estivesse se concentrando para ouvir um chiado. Sem olhar para cima, fez um gesto para Ami. "Venha aqui. Rápido".

Ami estava tentando não entrar em pânico. "O que foi?" perguntou enquanto apressava-se para o lado de Makoto.

Makoto balançou a cabeça e agarrou o punho de Ami. O segurou por vários segundos, fazendo alguns sons indecisos. Então colocou a mão da amiga no seu estômago, balançou negativamente a cabeça e moveu a mão para mesma posição, mas agora abaixo da blusa.

A freqüência cardíaca de Ami dobrou ao contato físico.Uma pele suave era tocada pela palma de sua mão, na qual era segurada por outra mão forte e gentil. Ami pôde sentir seu sangue subir até as orelhas e estava certa de que estava completamente corada até a ponta das orelhas.

"Aqui", Makoto disse excitada. "Você consegue sentir?"

"O q... que?" perguntou Ami.

"O bebê", Makoto respondeu. "Você consegue senti-la? Pensei que senti ela se mexer ainda agora, mas não tenho certeza".

Ami saiu do transe enquanto percebia o que estava acontecendo. O sorriso de Makoto iluminava todo o seu rosto. Ami o retornou, timidamente. "Ele ainda é muito pequeno para qualquer um o sentir, a não ser você", disse baixinho. Sem perceber, começou a acariciar a pele de Makoto com seu polegar. "Isso é algo especial somente para vocês agora. Um segredo que só vocês dois compartilham".

Os olhos de Makoto encontraram e se fixaram nos de Ami. "Eu queria compartilhar", replicou tão baixinho quanto Ami.

"Logo, logo você irá. E então você desejará que todas nós fossemos embora e que parássemos de tocar em você", disse Ami com uma pequena risada.

"Não", Makoto disse seriamente. "Eu nunca gostaria que você fosse embora".

Ami sentiu como se estivesse afogando. Estava presa no fundo dos olhos verdes de Makoto. Tudo o que viu lá roubou seu fôlego e deixou sua mente girando. Se não fosse pelo leve aperto que recebeu da mão de Makoto, não teria a mínima idéia do que ela e seu polegar estavam fazendo.

Desviando rapidamente os olhos, Ami libertou cuidadosamente sua mão da de Makoto. "Você... você ainda quer jantar?" Era uma pergunta imbecil, mas a única coisa que veio até ela.

Makoto ajeitou sua postura, longe da bancada. "É", disse hesitante. "É, é claro. Eu só tenho que..." fez um gesto vago para o fogão.

Ami começou a voltar para a porta. "Vou desligar o computador e então arrumar a mesa".

Ami desapareceu pela porta da cozinha o mais rápido que pôde. Nunca ouviu Makoto se amaldiçoar por ter sido estúpida e descuidada. Entretanto, ouviu a porta do armário bater com força quando a garota mais alta o chutou.

Uma vez fora da cozinha, Ami envergou-se contra a parede. Respirou fundo várias vezes para se acalmar e rezou para as forcas do além pedindo para ajudá-la a passar o resto da noite.

-

**

* * *

NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

**Querendo chamar a atenção de Michiru, Haruka as girou, assim ela poderia ver Ami e Makoto. "Olhe para lá" disse. "Esqueça quem elas são por um minuto e me diga o que você vê".**

**Michiru assistiu as duas garotas por um momento. Então disse com um sorriso: "Vejo uma jovem mulher que gostaria de ser convidada para dançar e outra que gostaria de convidá-la, mas que parece não ter coragem. Eu até imaginaria que ambas pensam que não estão sendo óbvias demais e estão um pouco nervosas e... Oh, meu Deus".**

"**O que?"**

"**Parece que alguém encontrou um parceiro", respondeu Michiru. "E que a outra pessoa parece estar nada contente com isso".**

* * *

**NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**

**NT1** – Famosa série Jornada nas Estrelas.

**NT2**: Famosa cantiga de ninar, é só procurar no youtube que você vai saber qual é.

**NT3**: O aniversário de Makoto é no dia 5/12

**NT4** – Um tipo de mangá.


	8. De cabeça para baixo

_**Novo capítulo... Publico o outro daqui a 15 dias... Gen**_**_te ando tão ocupadaaaa... É TCC, estágio, aula, as provas e ainda tenho que estudar para três concursos públicos... De quebra ainda faço upload de vídeos de Sera Myu (musical de Sailor Moon) no You Tube... Dor mir que é bom, neca! Obrigada _**_Ba_**_ pelo Review e prometo ser um pouco mais rápida. Bjinhos! _**

* * *

"Crueldades e Certezas do Destino"

Por Crawlspace

**OoOoOoO**

"Aviso: Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi, não a mim. Só estou pegando os personagens emprestados por um tempinho".

Nota Extra: Ei Shawn. Obrigada pela ajuda com esse capítulo. Obrigada a todos que continuam mandando mensagens e encorajamentos. Todas são muito bem apreciadas e salvas em uma pasta especial na minha Caixa de Entrada.

**OoOoOoO**

8 – De cabeça para baixo

Mamoru esticou-se e deixou que uma de suas pernas caísse do braço do sofá enquanto cuidadosamente redistribuía o peso da loira que se encolhia serenamente em cima dele. Antes que ele pudesse mudá-la completamente de posição, a cabeça de Usagi levantou. O sorriso que ela lhe deu foi sonolento e gentil. Mamoru sorriu de volta. Kami, como era bom estar em casa de novo.

A mão de Usagi posicionou-se carinhosamente seu rosto. "Você está pensando naquilo de novo", disse.

É, ele estava pensando naquilo de novo. Estava pensando em tudo aquilo. E, por mais que ele tentasse raciocinar, mais confusas as coisas pareciam se tornarem. Mamoru xingou o fuso horário. Estava já há doze horas em casa e seu corpo não conseguia decidir se ele deveria estar acordando ou dormindo. E, de novo, aquilo tudo foi uma loucura.

"Mamo-chan", Usagi começou, fazendo um olhar de cachorro pidão, "você está zangado comigo por não ter te contado?"

"Não, Usako, não estou" ele respondeu. Sua mão brincou com um dos seus odangos. "Só estou me sentindo um pouco confuso com isso tudo".

Confuso era apenas uma parte da verdade. Todos foram jantar juntos quando a conversa começou a rodopiar na sua cabeça. Rei mencionou que seu avô iria viajar no próximo fim-de-semana, fazendo com que Minako desse uma risadinha e que Ami corasse. Então Usagi falou da festa de Natal na casa de Haruka no último dia de aula. Aquilo fez com que as meninas dissessem que precisavam ir ao shopping para comprar algo para vestirem, o que fez com que Makoto ficasse com uma cara azeda. Ela comentou que nada mais entrava nela e que estava ficando cansada de usar alfinetes para manter suas calças fechadas. Minako disse que era exatamente por isso que precisavam ir às compras, enquanto Ami ao mesmo tempo interpôs que mesmo com Makoto reclamando o tempo todo, ela achava que a amiga ainda não tinha ganhado tanto peso.

O comentário de Ami confundiu Mamoru. Sabia que Makoto andava doente; Usagi mencionara em uma carta e uma ou duas vezes nas ligações. Pensou que o comentário foi dito porque ela tinha deveria ter perdido peso antes, mas ele percebeu que Makoto ganhou muito mais. E ele nunca comentaria isso.

Sem perceber sua confusão, as garotas continuaram. Makoto disse que o doutor lhe falara que seu peso estava normal. Usagi lembrou-se de algo naquela hora e tornou-se extremamente excitada, perguntando para Makoto se tinha conseguido a imagem na consulta de ontem. Makoto sorriu, e Ami também, embora o dela foi mais discreto. Então Makoto procurou em sua bolsa e tirou um cartão amarelo. Minako, Usagi e Rei se amontoaram para olhar. E, na hora que Makoto anunciou que seria um menino, todas as coisas que rodopiavam na cabeça de Mamoru desabaram nele.

"Nenhuma de vocês parecem tão surpresas", ele ouviu dizer além dos zumbidos em seus ouvidos.

Antes que as garotas pudessem elaborar qualquer tipo de desculpas ou explicações, Chibi-usa apontou para ele. "Mamo-chan está. Dá para ver pela cara dele".

Mamoru tinha certeza de que seu rosto estava bem cômico naquela hora, se a maneira em que Rei e Minako estavam tentando não ir dele fosse uma indicação. Usagi, porém, parecia um pouco nervosa.

Sua boca finalmente obedeceu a seu cérebro e Mamoru finalmente soltou o que agora era óbvio. "Você está grávida?"

O volume de sua voz trouxe olhares irritados dos outros fregueses. Rei finalmente soltou a gargalhada que estava segurando e Ami deslizou por baixo de sua cadeira o bastante para notarem a sua vergonha.

"É" Makoto respondeu. "Pensei que Usagi lhe falaria". Makoto sorriu para ele enquanto Mamoru agitava a cabeça, aturdido. "Tudo bem. Já estava me acostumando com as pessoas descobrirem de outras maneiras antes de eu contar para elas. Cê sabe, até meu médico sabia mesmo antes de eu ligar para ele".

"Como foi isso?" Minako perguntou.

Ami deslizou ainda mais pela sua cadeira.

"Indicação da mãe de Ami", Makoto respondeu. "Ela falou com ele antes para confirmar se ele podia me atender".

"E como a mãe de Ami descobriu?"

"Eu contei para ela", veio a resposta bem baixa de Ami.

"Nós meio que fomos pegas na mentira", Makoto explicou. "Dizer para ela a verdade era mais fácil do que pensar em outra mentira".

Minako parecia juntar as peças do quebra-cabeças naquele momento. Mamoru não conseguia acompanhá-la em seu raciocínio, enquanto ela relembrava-se do dia em que todas descobriram, que então a mãe de Ami deveria saber antes do resto delas e que então essa mentira aconteceu na época em que Ami não fora para as reuniões de estudo. Se aquilo fosse uma charge, um balão teria surgido acima da cabeça da loira.

Com uma voz de espanto e surpresa, Minako anunciou: "Você ficou de castigo!"

Se Ami deslizasse mais pela cadeira, ela estaria no chão. Mamoru, sentindo-se como se estivesse esquecendo completamente do seu embaraço, sentiu pena da garota. Pelo canto do olho, viu Rei oferecer um sorriso de simpatia para a amiga. Então ela sorriu para ele. Por um momento, Mamoru pensou que alguém estava tendo piedade dele e de sua confusão. Então o sorriso da morena tornou-se maligno.

"Usagi", Rei disse num tom que deixou Mamoru com um impressão nada boa, "tem algo a mais que você não contou para ele?"

"Humm, bem", Usagi gaguejou. Então, ela disse apressadamente: "Eu achava que não era para eu falar, certo? Não é como se você tivesse nos contado de verdade, então..."

"Não se preocupe, Usagi", Rei a tranqüilizou. Olhou para Mamoru, deu uma piscadela, então agarrou a blusa de Minako e puxou a garota para um beijo apaixonado.

As palavras sumiam da boca de Mamoru enquanto Minako correspondia ao beijo com vigor. Ele só teve consciência o bastante para notar que Chibi-usa estava as encarando com os olhos arregalados e que Ami escondia o rosto com as mãos e balançava a cabeça, mais envergonhada ainda. Makoto deu uma risada e ele percebeu Usagi ao seu lado de novo. A loira pôs um dedo em seu queixo o virou para encará-la.

"Você está boquiaberto, Mamo-chan" disse sua namorada. Ele não sabia dizer se o sorriso que ela lhe oferecia era por simpatia ou de desculpas.

Mesmo assim, várias horas depois, e o mundo ainda não estava totalmente no lugar. Pelo menos não para ele.

Os dedos de Usagi traçaram uma linha ao redor de seus olhos. "Desculpa por não ter te avisado. Eu só não tinha certeza se eu podia te falar ou não".

Mamoru relaxou ao toque. "Eu só preciso de um pouco de tempo para me acostumar a isso tudo. Eu só fiquei longe por seis meses e..."

"Sete meses e 20 dias", Usagi interrompeu. "É muito mais do que seis meses".

"Ok, só fiquei longe um pouco mais de seis meses" Mamoru corrigiu. "Mas do jeito que estava ocupado, mesmo sentindo a sua falta, não pareceu esse tempo todo. Então venho fazer uma visita aqui em casa e tudo mudou. Me sinto como se o mundo desse uma sacolejada e que tudo ficou de cabeça para baixo, e que eu sou um nada flutuando no meio de algum lugar".

"Nem tudo mudou", Usagi disse docemente. Inclinou-se rapidamente para dar um leve beijo nos lábios dele. "Eu ainda te amo, Mamo-chan".

Aquelas palavras o deixaram com uma sensação indescritivelmente maravilhosa. "Eu também te amo, Usako". Coçou seus olhos cansados. "Ainda não acredito. Makoto está grávida e não tem nenhum rapaz em vista. Ami ficando de castigo. Rei e Minako são um casal". Suspirou pesadamente.

Usagi sentou-se, ficando em cima de sua cintura. "Isso te incomoda? Delas estarem juntas?"

Mamoru a olhou com um olho. "Não. Não do jeito que você está sugerindo".

"Então de que jeito?"

Mamoru suspirou de novo. Usagi parecia um pouco perturbada com ele naquele momento. Seu cérebro não funcionava ainda o bastante para pensar em algo melhor do que a verdade, então foi o que ele lhe deu.

"Usako, porque", disse fracamente, "não faz muito bem ao ego de um cara descobrir que, depois de namorá-lo, sua ex decide que ela preferiria ser gay".

Usagi mordeu os lábios para tentar não rir. Algumas risadinhas conseguiram escapar e Mamoru revirou os olhos para ela.

"Aaaahhh", a loira brincou. "Tadinho do **ego** de Mamo-chan, sentindo-se tão pequeno e abalado. Você precisa que eu faça um carinho nele por você?"

Os olhos de Mamoru saltaram de surpresa enquanto o quadril de Usagi subia e descia contra seu colo. "Usako!"

Usagi riu dele e deu um tapa divertido em seu peito. "Oh, Mamo-chan, você leva tudo muito a sério. Rei e Minako estão felizes juntas. E o fato de Rei..." Debruçou-se e deu um beijo em seu queixo, "decidir que gosta de garotas...", um beijo em sua bochecha esquerda, "tem nada...", um na sua bochecha direita, "a ver...", então na ponta do seu nariz, "com você". Seus lábios encontraram os dele e permaneceram lá, o beijo tornando-se mais intenso.

Ele já tinha mencionado o quanto era bom estar em casa? Enquanto Usagi o beijava e o seu corpo deitava em cima do dele, a sensação de Mamoru repetiu-se com mais intensidade.

Kami, como era bom estar em casa novamente.

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Makoto sentou-se no chão, batendo nos lábios de leve com o lápis. Concentrou-se no livro à sua frente, em cima da mesinha de canto, tentando sem sucesso decifrar as equações. Se houvesse outro livro escrito até em outra língua ela o entenderia melhor do que este.

Mais do que um pouco frustrada, a atenção de Makoto viajou de volta para a foto do ultra-som além do seu caderno. Continuava olhando para ela, tentando decifrar aquela imagem borrada. Seus dedos traçaram linhas pela foto. Aquela era a cabeça e o nariz dele. Mais abaixo tinha um braço, então uma mão com quatro dedos e o polegar. A curva do seu corpo levava até uma perna, para seus pés e os seus dedinhos. Tudo isso reunido era concretização quase completa de que aquele era seu filho.

"Você está assim tão desapontada?" Ami perguntou.

Makoto ergueu os olhos para ver Ami a observando. A garota estava sentada de lado na cadeira da escrivaninha, o queixo descansando em seus braços, apoiados nas costas da cadeira. Makoto imaginou quanto tempo Ami estava assim.

Com um sorriso autodepreciativo Makoto perguntou: "Quantos pontos a Mamãe Má ganha se eu disser que estou só um pouquinho?"

Ami balançou a cabeça: "Nenhum. Eu sei que você queria uma menina".

"Não é que eu não o queira só porque ele é um menino", Makoto replicou. "É que gostei da idéia de uma menininha. E seria mais fácil. Eu saberia como cuidar de uma menina. Mas um menino..." Sua sentença foi seguida por um segundo de silêncio, então ela disse: "Eu nem tinha pensado em nomes de meninos. E eu vou ter que fazer o berçário completamente diferente do que eu tinha planejado. Não me importo em que década for e como as pessoas se vestirão, mas não colocarei laços e presilhas no meu filho".

Ami riu slienciosamente. Makoto não aceitou aquilo tão mal quanto imaginara. Embora ela tenha ficado calada sobre o assunto desde que descobrira ontem, Makoto obviamente estava pensando sobre aquilo mais e mais. Antes de agora, ela não tinha mencionado nada sobre nomes ou onde o bebê dormiria.

Makoto puxou o elástico da cintura da calças do seu pijama. Havia uma marca desconfortável formando quando o elástico encontrou sua pele. Ela soltou ar pela boca, com se estivesse bufando. "Maior", disse baixinho. Então mais alto para Ami: "Eu preciso comprar um uniforme maior. Nessa semana. Terei que contar para eles nessa semana".

"Não será tão ruim", Ami disse gentilmente.

"Somente se eles tentarem insistir numa transferência", replicou Makoto. Tirou os olhos de Ami e olhou em volta de sua sala. "Você sabia que esse foi o primeiro apartamento que arranjei e arrumei todas as coisas sozinha?"

"Não, você nunca me contou isso".

"Pois é. Mudei-me para cá na semana antes de começar a 8º série. Tantas coisas mudaram muito e tão rápido. Mas tudo muda, querendo ou não. Não é verdade, Formiguinha?", Makoto disse, colocando uma mão no umbigo.

"Formiguinha?", Ami perguntou. "Ainda não tinha ouvido essa". **(NT1)**

Makoto deu de ombros. "Ele precisa de um apelido. Estou cansada de chamá-lo de 'bebê' o tempo todo".

Sorrindo, Ami perguntou: "Do que você o chamaria se ele fosse uma menina?"

"Não sei", Makoto respondeu honestamente. "Formiga meio que apareceu. De qualquer jeito, o que eu estava falando antes, é que preciso de um apartamento maior. Sempre tive meu próprio quarto e quero que o Formiguinha tenha o dele, também. Além disso eu quero decorar".

"Todo mundo vai querer te ajudar com isso, você sabe", disse Ami, lembrando dos presentes escondidos para o chá do bebê.

"Beleza. Agora que todas pareciam saber que seria um menino, provavelmente elas já têm mais idéias do que eu".

Ami desviou seus olhos do olhar divertido que Makoto lhe deu. "Alguma idéia de quando você começará a procurar por outra casa?" perguntou, esperando que Makoto não lhe perguntasse como todo mundo já sabia.

"Eu já achei. Alguém uma vez me disse que as melhores soluções são encontradas perto de casa. Então falei com o proprietário daqui. O pessoal do 304 estarão de mudança no mês que vem. São dois quartos e poderei me mudar no meio de Fevereiro".

"Parece que você não precisou de mim dessa vez", Ami disse, sentindo-se estranhamente desapontada.

"Pensei que eu poderia guardar seus talentos para algo mais".

Ami levantou as sobrancelhas com curiosidade.

Makoto pegou seu livro e o virou para Ami ver: "Odeio os romanos".

Ami deu um largo sorriso. "Você tem que culpar os gregos por esse problema".

Ami moveu-se para sentar-se ao chão, ao lado da amiga. Aquela era uma posição familiar para ela, sentar-se perto o suficiente para sentir Makoto sem tocá-la. Depois de anos de sessões de estudos, Ami já sabia o tempo certo em que poderia ficar daquele jeito antes de precisar colocar alguma distância entre elas. Julgou que o seu limite para essa noite seria de 20 minutos.

"Já volto", Makoto disse antes que começassem. "Quero me trocar. Esses estão ficando desconfortáveis".

Makoto levantou-se e saiu da sala. Enquanto ela estava fora, Ami olhou para a foto em cima da mesa. _Formiguinha,_sorriu para si mesma. _Fico contente de sua mãezinha não estar triste com você._

Examinado o caderno aberto, Ami leu rapidamente o dever de casa de Makoto. Só aquela olhada rápida fez com que ela realizasse que a amiga não entendeu completamente o assunto. E isso demoraria mais do que 20 minutos.

-

Makoto voltou para a sala e parou, a confusão estampada em seus rosto. "Para onde Ami foi?" perguntou para a sala vazia.

Uma procura rápida e ela encontrou Ami e seus livros na mesa da cozinha. "Por que você se mudou?" Makoto perguntou.

"Eu acho que ficar sentada no chão da sala em frente da TV não seria apropriado para estudar", Ami respondeu sem tirar os olhos da área que estava arrumando.

"Oh. Ok". Makoto deu de ombros e foi para a cadeira que a amiga preparara para ela. Distante.

Aquilo não tinha graça, Makoto pensou. Estudar era a única hora em que podia chegar realmente próximo de Ami. Era um favor que se permitia a fazer para si mesma só porque Ami sempre ficava tão envolvida com o trabalho para notar o quão perto elas ficavam e era fácil de se justificar se Ami notasse algo.

Suspirou. Não queria mais fazer aquilo. Talvez pudesse falar com Ami sobre um lanche antes de começarem. Levantou os olhos para sugerir aquilo e viu Ami totalmente concentrada na Trigonometria.

_Então, pela milésima vez, melhor não, _Makoto pensou mal-humorada.

Com aquilo, ela acomodou-se para uma sessão entediante de estudos.

-

**OoOoOoO**

_-_

"Tô pronta, Papai" Minako falou enquanto entrava na sala.

O pai de Minako tirou os olhos da TV e sorriu. "Bem, e não é que você está bonita?"

Minako girou para mostrar o novo vestido, assim seu pai poderia elogiá-la dizendo o quanto ela estava linda e quanto crescera. "Você irá atrair olhares de muita gente na festa dos Tenou hoje", disse enquanto pegava seu casaco e as chaves do carro.

A mãe de Minako não pôde deixar aquela chance escapar. "Só tenha cuidado com **quais olhares** você irá atrair. Honestamente, Minako, eu gostaria que você ficasse por menos tempo andando por aí com aquelas duas garotas. É que não parece ser certo".

Minako tentou não rolar os olhos diante daquele velho argumento. "São só os amigos mais íntimos hoje, Mãe. Sem estranhos ou a imprensa para se preocupar".

"É esse o problema", retornou sua mãe. "Uma coisa é você ser vista num aperto de mãos com elas num concerto ou numa exposição de artes. É totalmente diferente do que você estar se socializando com elas, ainda mais em uma festa privada. As pessoas descobrirão e começarão a falar".

"Pois é", Minako disse quase perdendo a paciência com tudo aquilo. "Nós não gostaríamos que as colunas de fofocas descobrissem que eu sou gay. O que os vizinhos pensariam?"

Sua mão lhe atirou um olhar mortal. "Não me dirija esse tom de voz, mocinha. E cuidado com o que você fala. Você não quer alguém **pensando**algo desse tipo, não importando de quem você pensa ser suas amigas".

"Minako, sua mãe tem razão", seu pai continuou. "Você precisa ser cuidadosa no que você fala e para quem você fala. As pessoas não terão nenhum problema em mal-interpretar suas palavras. A última coisa que você quer é começar sua vida adulta com esse tipo de fofoca te rodeando".

Minako suspirou e desistiu. "Tudo bem, Pai. Me desculpe e serei mais cuidadosa com o que eu falo a partir de agora".

"Essa é minha garota", disse seu pai enquanto fazia um cafuné na sua cabeça. "Agora vamos buscar sua amiga. Você não quer se atrasar para a festa".

**-**

**OoOoOoO**

-

O carro parou em frente da casa e todos os três passageiros a olharam fixamente, num atordoado silêncio.

Foi o pai de Minako quem quebrou o transe. "Bem, com certeza isso é... festivo" disse, o aspecto de sua face revelando o que ele realmente pensava sobres as luzes e decorações.

Repentinamente, Minako gritou e agarrou o braço de Rei: "Você viu aquilo?" perguntou demonstrando pânico.

"Viu o quê?" perguntou a morena.

"Tem algo naquela árvore. Juro que eram olhos brilhando", respondeu Minako.

"Talvez seja um morcego ou algo assim", disse o pai de Minako, parecendo um pouco preocupado. "Ou poderia ser um gato. Eu deveria dar uma olhada".

"Espere", disse Rei, parando-o. "Acho que ele está voltando".

Os três ficaram observando enquanto três pequenos pontos de luz emergiram dos galhos da árvore e começaram a se mover pelo ar para outra árvore. No meio daquelas luzes de Natal, um pequeno corpo podia ser visto, os braços parcialmente esticados e a cabeça maior do que o normal com uma pequena corcunda nas suas costas.

O pai de Minako começou a rir. Pessoalmente, Minako não achou nada engraçado na criatura sutilmente deformada no jardim de Haruka.

"É um duende", seu pai disse.

As garotas o encararam.

"Eu vi isso numa vitrine em algum lugar na semana passada", ele continuou a explicar. "Tem um cabo amarrado entre as árvores e o duende corre por ele. Era para ser um bonitinho, segurando uma vela e com um saco de presentes nas costas. Eu pensei que fossem apenas uns gremilins".

"Olhos brilhantes sempre não são uma cosa boa, sempre", Minako resmungou enquanto soltava o braço de Rei do aperto mortal que dera nele.

"Vocês têm certeza de que não precisam que eu venha pegá-las?" o homem perguntou, enquanto as garotas saiam do carro.

"Temos", Rei respondeu. "Meu avô disse que viria nos buscar. Obrigada pela carona até aqui", disse enquanto arqueava polidamente para ele. "E obrigada pelo senhor deixar Minako passar a noite em minha casa".

"De nada", respondeu o pai de Minako. "Divirtam-se". Com um aceno, ele deu a partida e saiu do meio-fio.

Rei virou-se e sorriu para Minako: "Viu? Seu pai gosta de mim".

"É", Minako disse sarcasticamente. "Ele te amaria ainda mais se ele soubesse que estamos dormindo juntas".

Quando estava na metade do caminho para a porta, Hotaru saiu correndo para recebê-las. O flash da câmera teria cegado elas se suas pupilas já não estivessem dilatadas pela magnitude das luzes decorativas do jardim.

Haruka veio logo atrás de sua filha. "E aí, o que vocês acharam?" perguntou indicando a casa e o jardim.

Rei olhou os piscas-piscas pela casa, a rena e Papai Noel iluminados por um holofote no gramado e uma família de bonecos de neve atrás de um pequeno pinheiro no qual estava coberto de estacas de gelo. Não era muito chamativo, mesmo com os olhos assustadores dos duendes. Só era um pouco brilhante demais.

"Aposto que seus vizinhos adoraram", respondeu Rei.

O divertimento no sorriso de Haruka era comprovado pelo brilho em seus olhos: "Adoraram mesmo. Especialmente Naroto-san. Ela vem nos dizendo todo dia desde semana passada o quanto ela adorou".

"Francamente, Haruka" Michiru a repreendeu, enquanto chegava até o pequeno grupo. "Não sei por que você insiste em ir contra aquela mulher. Só torna as coisas piores".

"Ela realmente nos odeia" Haruka se defendeu. "Nada que eu faça deixará as coisas piores".

"Ela não gosta de todo mundo" Michiru retornou. "Já ouvi dizerem milhares de vezes que ela pensa que as pessoas abaixo de 40 são um incômodo e que suas crianças deveriam ser amarradas, então é claro que nós a incomodamos. Eu ainda preferiria ver você a ignorando do que fazendo tudo isso". Michiru então apontou para as árvores. "E especialmente aqueles ali. Eles são tão..." Hesitou, sem achar uma palavra apropriada.

"Demoníacos", Minako ajudou.

Michiru concordou. "Exatamente. Obrigada, Minako".

"Gosto dos meus duendes", Haruka disse enquanto um passava lentamente acima de sua cabeça.

"Gosto deles também" Hotaru exclamou, feliz.

Michiru sorriu para a menina. "Esse é o único motivo deles ainda estarem aqui. Só porque eu amo demais você e sua papa para obrigá-las a tirar isso. Mas o Natal acabará amanhã", disse para Haruka. "E aquelas coisas serão as primeiras que você tirará".

_-_

**OoOoOoO**

-

As decorações de dentro da casa eram muito mais sutis do que as de fora. A árvore de Natal brilhava harmoniosamente e uma conhecida música lenta tocou no rádio. Hotaru puxou Setsuna para uma valsa desajeitada. A menina ria alegremente enquanto sua mãe a girava, fazendo com que a saia de seu vestido rodopiasse em sua volta. Mamoru, depois de vários minutos de discussões entre Usagi e Chibi-usa para saber quem iria dançar com ele, estava tentando dançar estranhamente com as duas juntas ao mesmo tempo. Minako e Rei estavam coladas, perdidas em seu próprio mundinho e não prestando atenção para os outros.

No seu mundinho também, mas não tão distraída, Haruka puxou Michiru mais para si. A cabeça da outra mulher descansou em seu peito enquanto bailavam suavemente. Enquanto dançavam, Haruka olhava de vez em quando por cima da cabeça de Michiru. Ami estava de pé, parada e olhava os outros dançar. Makoto estava próximo dela. Pelas últimas três músicas, Makoto entrou numa tentativa de chegar perto da garota mais baixa, inclinar-se para fazer uma pergunta, mas voltava antes da pergunta ser feita. Haruka já estava ficando frustrada só em assistir aquilo.

"Vai lá", Haruka resmungou para si mesma. "Faça logo".

Michiru sorriu no suéter da loira. Baixinho, ela disse: "Eu faria se pudesse, mas tem crianças aqui".

Haruka baixou os olhos para a namorada, com o rosto levemente corado. O sorriso de Michiru refletia o riso quieto e malicioso que dava toda vez em que pegava Haruka.

Querendo chamar a atenção de Michiru, Haruka as girou, assim ela poderia ver Ami e Makoto. "Olhe para lá" disse. "Esqueça quem elas são por um minuto e me diga o que você vê".

Michiru assistiu as duas garotas por um momento. Então disse com um sorriso: "Vejo uma jovem mulher que gostaria de ser convidada para dançar e outra que gostaria de convidá-la, mas que parece não ter coragem. Eu até imaginaria que ambas pensam que não estão sendo óbvias demais e estão um pouco nervosas e... Oh, meu Deus".

"O quê?"

"Parece que alguém encontrou um parceiro", respondeu Michiru. "E que a outra pessoa parece estar nada contente com isso".

Haruka as girou rapidamente, assim poderia saber do que Michiru estava falando. Mamoru estava tirando Ami para dançar, deixando uma Makoto descontente. Haruka xingou: "Aquele idiota. Makoto estava quase lá. E parece que ela quer arrancar a cabeça dele também". Haruka riu. "Sorte dele ser namorado de Usagi".

"Eu sempre pensei isso também", disse Usagi, cuja chegada súbita ao lado delas fez com que se assustassem. A loira mais baixa riu para elas. "Importa se eu interromper?"

Haruka e Michiru olharam uma para a outra. Michiru levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto Haruka dava de ombros. Separando-se uma da outra, viraram-se para Usagi. "Só por você, Odango", Haruka sorriu.

Usagi sorriu de volta. Então ela fez algo que surpreendeu as duas. Ao invés de virar para Haruka, encarou Michiru. "Você importaria de me guiar?" perguntou, entendendo uma mão para a garota. "Sei que fui eu quem convidou, mas Mamo-chan sempre me leva e tenho medo de pisar em seu pé se eu tentar".

"Não me importo", Michiru respondeu enquanto tentava não rir da cara que Haruka fez.

"Ótimo", Usagi replicou feliz. Quando se posicionou com Michiru, disse para Haruka: "Você sabe, Mako-chan dança realmente muito bem".

Haruka deu um olhar de suspeito para Usagi. "Odango, o que você está aprontando?"

Usagi fez uma cara de 'por-favor-faz-só-para-mim'. "Só dance com ela. Por favor?", perguntou docemente.

Haruka não pôde argumentar com ela. Ao invés disso, colocou um ar sedutor e foi até Makoto. "Você parece estar um pouco sozinha aí. Gostaria de dançar?"

Makoto aceitou o convite com um sorriso.

Quando a garota mais jovem acostumou-se ao ritmo de Haruka, a loira perguntou: "Não é tão difícil assim, não é? Eu te chamar para dançar?"

"Bem, é claro que não, por quê?"

"Por que você está fazendo isso parecer a coisa mais difícil do mundo", Haruka respondeu. "Apenas a convide, Mako-chan".

O rosto de Makoto ficou levemente corado. "Estava tão óbvio assim?"

"Tava".

"Eu iria convidar, você viu" disse Makoto quase defensivamente. "Mas é diferente com ela, e acho que você já sabe o porquê. As coisas nunca são tão simples".

"Por que? É só uma amiga pedindo uma coisa simples para outra. Ou você tem medo de outro **mal-entendido**?"

"Não" Makoto respondeu rapidamente. Então, mais calma: "Não, não é isso. Não dessa vez. Eu já dancei com Ami antes, mas não era uma música lenta e foi ela quem convidou. Ela sentiu-se mal porque ninguém queria dançar comigo. Mesmo assim, não me importei com o motivo dela estar fazendo aquilo. E estava tão feliz dela ter pedido que nem pensei duas vezes"**(NT2).**Makoto suspirou. "Esse é o problema agora. Eu queria convidá-la, mas fiquei pensando se ela ficaria embaraçada por ser uma música lenta. Você sabe como Ami é sobre essas coisas. Não quero que ela se sinta desconfortável. Ou... e se tiver alguém olhando? O que vai parecer, nós duas desse jeito?"

"Parecerá que são duas amigas se divertindo", respondeu Haruka. "Além disso, todo mundo se conhece aqui. Você não precisa se preocupar com as outras pessoa hoje. Todo mundo aqui nessa sala é seu amigo, Mako-chan. Nenhum deles irá te julgar".

Makoto riu daquilo. Sua voz ficou um pouco amarga enquanto replicava. "Eles já julgaram". Haruka ia falar algo, mas Makoto a parou. "Uhn, Uhn. Não quero falar disso agora. Essa é uma festa e estamos nos divertindo".

Por um momento Makoto forçou a liderança e girou as duas. Riu levemente e sorriu para Haruka. O sorriso em seu rosto não combinava com sua voz quando ela disse: "Tem outra coisa que eu já sabia e que foi reforçada na vez em que dancei com Ami. Quando você está numa situação na qual você sabe que não há uma maneira de você rir e que com certeza você choraria, as pessoas a sua volta apreciariam mais se você risse. E se você rir o bastante, talvez você seja capaz de convencer a si mesma que o aquele sentimento de frio e vazio irá embora".

Haruka ficou séria. "Mako-chan..."

"Não se preocupe, Haruka. Não me sinto assim agora". Dessa vez o sorriso que ela ofereceu era verdadeiro.

Haruka retornou o sorriso com outro do seu jeito. Seu flerte sexy estava começando a voltar quando ouviu uma tosse leve atrás dela.

"Vocês duas estão se dando bastante bem", disse Michiru, agora estando ao lado delas. De algum jeito, ela tinha trocado Usagi por Ami.

Haruka puxou Makoto um pouco mais para perto dela. "Estamos, de fato. Está com ciúmes?"

"É claro que não" Michiru disse fingindo não se importar mesmo. "Tenho outra pessoa me fazendo companhia".

Ami ficou vermelha quando Michiru disse aquilo. Seus olhos fitaram o chão diante o sorriso malicioso de Michiru.

Antes que Michiru pudesse voltar a dar atenção à Ami, uma mão pousou em seu ombro. Virou-se para Haruka, entendendo o olhar da loira. "Mako-chan", disse Michiru polidamente, "você se importa de assumir o comando por mim? Acho que Ami ficaria melhor com outra pessoa".

"É claro", respondeu Makoto. "Se Ami quiser?"

Ami deu um sorriso tímido para sua amiga. "Não, não me importo".

Makoto assentiu. Então tomou Ami fracamente em seus braços.

Haruka fez o mesmo com Michiru, mas decididamente seu aperto era mais forte. Olhou para a namorada quando ouviu uma risadinha. "O que é tão engraçado?"

"Você" , Michiru disse carinhosamente. "E Usagi".

"Usagi?"

"Mmm hmm. Você não notou", Michiru perguntou, "que essa música está demorando um pouco mais do que o normal?"

Não tinha notado, Haruka admitiu. Mas agora que Michiru tinha mencionado. Então a loira olhou em volta e notou Setsuna ao lado do rádio. Próximo dela estavam duas meninas dando risadinhas. Haruka sorriu enquanto sua opinião sobre a princesa aumentava depois daquele acerto. "Usagi colocou elas juntas, não foi?" disse para Michiru.

Ao invés de responder, Michiru pôs uma mão na nuca de Haruka e a puxou para um beijo. Seus lábios se separaram depois de alguns segundos, mas elas continuaram com as testas unidas. Com os corpos movendo-se lentamente, Michiru sussurrou: "Feliz Natal, Haruka".

-

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

"**É meu?" Yuu replicou. "Porque se você estiver espalhando isso para todo mundo então é problema meu sim".**

"**Eu não contei nada para ninguém" disse Makoto, esperando que essa resposta o fizesse ir embora. "E planejo não falar nada sobre você para sempre".**

**Yuu ficou parado por um momento. Então cruzou os braços e pareceu ficar satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Não fui eu, não é? Aposto que você nem sabe quem é o pai. Você pode até tentar esconder, mas é isso o que você é Ma-ko-chan". Riu de desdém enquanto pronunciava seu apelido. "Ouvi suas amigas te chamando assim. Aposto que todos os garotos te chamam assim também, todos eles. Porque sei muito bem que não fui o primeiro e com certeza não fui o último também. Você provavelmente já pegou uma turma inteira de..." **

**As palavras de Yuu foram cortadas por um grito de dor enquanto seu braço era apertado fortemente e torcido para trás. Um segundo depois, ele estava de joelhos, dentes cerrados e com lágrimas nos olhos.**

"**Continua, Satoshi", disse Makoto, pronunciando seu nome como se fosse algo sujo. "Vai! Continua, fala mais um pouco. Porque eu tive uma manhã realmente péssima e só estou procurando uma desculpa para descontar em alguém".**

* * *

**NOTAS DA TRADUTORA **

**NT1 **- Na verdade o apelido é 'Bug', e as vezes ela fala 'Little Bug'. Fiquei entre 'inseto' e 'besouro', então me lembrei do filme 'A bug's life' e ficou 'formiguinha'. Insetinho e besourinho são apelidos estranhos para darem aos filhos, não é?

**NT2 –**Ver episódio 147 de Sailor Moon Super S. As meninas estão num baile, mas ninguém quer dançar com Makoto. Então Ami a convida para dançar. A dança é tão legal que chama a atenção de todo mundo, inclusive de Tiger's Eye.


	9. O Pior Dia da Vida de Makoto

_**Obrigada **Ba_ _**pelo apoio! Como vcs irão ver, a tradutora não teve nada a acrescentar nesse capítulo, então sem as 'benditas' NOTAS. Esse capítulo é um pouco curto, mas os que vêm por aí... Prometo traduzir o mais rápido possível, até tô ansiosa pelo que vem por aí... Sem mais delongas, vamos à fic!**_

* * *

"Crueldades e Certezas do Destino" 

Por Crawlspace

**OoOoOoO**

"Aviso: Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi, não a mim. Só estou pegando os personagens emprestados por um tempinho".

**OoOoOoO**

9. O Pior, Completamente Terrível, Péssimo Dia Muito Ruim de Makoto.

Como sempre, havia muitas conversas excitadas ao redor da sala. Ami afastou um livro e tirou outro enquanto seus colegas andavam pela sala durante os intervalos entre aulas. As conversas eram apressadas e variadas como se todo mundo quisesse contar suas novidades nas férias de inverno. A única coisa comum entre todas elas eram as reclamações de que as férias eram muito curtas. Ami sabia que era a única que realmente estava contente de ter voltado para a escola. Havia apenas uma coisa que ela mudaria logo e então tudo ficaria perfeito.

A mudança desejada a fez ser notada quando uma risada, que mais parecia com um latido, chegou até ela do outro lado da sala. Ami ficou séria ao ouvir o som. Yuu estava encostado no parapeito da janela, dando em cima de uma de suas colegas de classe. A garota sorriu para o que ela falou para ela.

"Alguém já te falou que se você franzir a testa por tempo demais a sua cara ficará desse jeito?"

Ami subiu os olhos para o rapaz estando ao lado de sua mesa: "Perdão?"

"Você parece sempre tão séria, Mizuno", disse o garoto, Sato Hideki, ela lembrou. "Sua amiga parecia do mesmo jeito quando a vi. Aqui", ele disse, entregando um pedaço de papel para ela. "Ela me pediu para te dar isso".

Ami estava muito ocupada abrindo o bilhete para perceber o sorriso que Sato lhe deu quando foi embora. Pela caligrafia e pelos corações no lugar dos pingo nos 'is', Ami sabia que o bilhete era de Minako.

-

_Ami,_

_Vi Mako-chan na sala da diretoria quando passei por lá. Ela NÃO está nada contente._

_Minako_

_-_

A cara de séria de Ami mudou para uma de aborrecimento e depois para uma de preocupação. Até aquela hora, tinha evitado de checar sua amiga. Makoto já havia mudado demais para esconder. Como resultado, assim que chegaram na escola pela manhã, houve alguns olhares e burburinhos também. Mas Makoto disse que estaria bem, que já era grandinha e que podia lidar com isso. Ami não disse nada, assim ela não pareceria estar preocupada demais não chateando a amiga. Agora ela não estava tão certa de que fez a coisa certa.

Olhou para o relógio. Cinco minutos para a segunda aula. Se ela se apressasse, talvez ela poderia ver Makoto e avaliar o quanto ruim a situação estava.

Antes que pudesse se mexer, um chamado da porta e um aluno gesticulando chamou sua atenção. Muitos dos estudantes, incluindo Yuu, olharam para o garoto que estava lá.

Yuu pediu licença para a garota com quem falava e foi até seu amigo, com um cara de aborrecido. Outro garoto foi até eles enquanto o primeiro puxava Yuu para o corredor.

Todos os outros voltaram para suas conversa, mas Ami ficou concentrada nas vozes do corredor. Do seu lugar na primeira fileira, podia ouvir-los claramente.

"O que foi, Taro?" Yuu perguntou de mau humor. "Estou no meio de algo".

"Você não tem idéia do que você se meteu, não é?" perguntou aquele que Ami pensou ser Taro.

Por um momento, houve um silêncio cujo Ami imaginou que Taro estava esperando a resposta de Yuu. Estava certa de que já sabia o que viria.

"Você já viu como Kino está?" Taro perguntou já que Yuu continuou calado.

"Não. Por que eu deveria?"

Taro soltou uma risada livre de qualquer humor. "Você ganhou um problema, Satoshi. Um grande problema".

**-**

**OoOoOoO**

-

Um sino soou, sinalizando o começo do intervalo para almoço. Makoto reuniu suas coisas rapidamente para sair da sala de aula. Ia encontrar as outras tentar convencê-las a comer em outro lugar que não seja a lanchonete. Depois da manhã que teve, não tinha humor para estar perto de nenhum dos seus colegas.

Enquanto andava apressadamente pelo corredor. Makoto olhou para o pátio através das janelas. Era muito frio para comer lá fora e o céu tinha ficado cinza no decorrer da manhã. Provavelmente começaria a nevar. Talvez elas quatro poderiam se esconder no auditório até acabar o intervalo. Na maioria das vezes ele ficava vazio naquela hora do dia.

"Ei, Kino, espera!" Yuu chamou enquanto saia de um canto e a via.

Makoto parou ao ouvir seu nome, e depois amaldiçoou a si mesma por ter feito aquilo. Aquela era a última coisa que queria lidar naquele momento. Recusando-se a virar e enfrentar a presença dele, Makoto ficou parada onde estava com um dos punhos cerrado.

Yuu aproximou-se e ficou à sua frente. Recuperando o fôlego, disse: "Não esperava que você fosse capaz de se mover tão rápido".

Makoto o olhou com raiva: "O que você quer?"

"O que você acha que eu quero?" Yuu perguntou. "Quero saber do que você anda falando para os outros. E se você sequer planejava me contar".

"O que eu falo para os outro é problema meu", Makoto disse com violência. "Nada disso é da sua conta".

"É meu?" Yuu replicou. "Porque se você estiver espalhando isso para todo mundo então é problema meu sim".

"Eu não contei nada para ninguém" disse Makoto, esperando que essa resposta o fizesse ir embora. "E planejo não falar nada sobre você para sempre".

Yuu ficou parado por um momento. Então cruzou os braços e pareceu ficar satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Não fui eu, não é? Aposto que você nem sabe quem é o pai. Você pode até tentar esconder, mas é isso o que você é Ma-ko-chan". Riu de desdém enquanto pronunciava seu apelido. "Ouvi suas amigas te chamando assim. Aposto que todos os garotos te chamam assim também, todos eles. Porque sei muito bem que não fui o primeiro e com certeza não fui o último também. Você provavelmente já pegou uma turma inteira de..."

As palavras de Yuu foram cortadas por um grito de dor enquanto seu braço era apertado fortemente e torcido para trás. Um segundo depois, ele estava de joelhos, dentes cerrados e com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Continua, Satoshi", disse Makoto, pronunciando seu nome como se fosse algo sujo. "Vai! Continua, fala mais um pouco. Porque eu tive uma manhã realmente péssima e só estou procurando uma desculpa para descontar em alguém".

**- **

**OoOoOoO**

-

Minako e Usagi estavam esperando em frente à sala de Makoto quando Ami chegou lá. Minako acenou para a garota antes das três se reunirem.

Ami sorriu para suas amigas. "Acho que todas nós tivemos a mesma idéia", disse ainda sorrindo. "E já que vocês estão aqui, quer dizer que ela não está".

Minako balançou a cabeça. "Provavelmente ela está nos esperando na lanchonete. Você sabe, a gente marcou para se encontrar lá".

"Então vamos logo", Usagi disse enquanto agarrava o braço de Minako e começava a puxá-la pelo corredor. "Estou morrendo de fome e Mako-chan sempre faz algo especial para o primeiro de aula".

O sorriso de Ami aumentou. A 'coisa especial' de hoje foi feita especialmente pensando em Usagi. Ela e Makoto gastaram várias horas na cozinha durante a noite passada cozinhando e limpando. Aquilo foi feito também principalmente para Makoto parar de pensar no que enfrentaria hoje quando voltasse para a escola. Mesmo assim a comida saiu maravilhosamente bem.

As garotas viraram em um outro corredor e pararam petrificadas. Makoto estava lá, tensa como uma pedra, enquanto o garoto à sua frente continuava alto o bastante para qualquer pessoa ouvir.

Se Usagi não estivesse segurando seu braço, Minako provavelmente teria enfrentado Yuu na hora. Porém ela foi poupada de tentar socá-lo pelas ações de Makoto. Antes de elas piscarem, Makoto já o tinha choramingando no chão.

Usagi parecia ter ficado mais confusa ainda com aquilo tudo. Minako parecia não ter certeza do que fazer. Foi Ami quem decidiu por elas. Já estava a três passos antes delas quando Minako e Usagi começaram a ir ao seu encalço.

"Mako-chan, não", disse Ami baixinho. Sua mão pousou no ombro da amiga. "Isso não resolverá nada e só deixarão as coisas piores para você".

Makoto olhou para frente, parecendo ignorar as palavras de Ami. O aperto que dava no rapaz a sua frente não enfraqueceu.

Minako foi até o outro lado da garota e pôs uma mão no outro ombro. "Ela tem razão, Mako-chan. Ele não vale a pena".

Makoto soltou um suspiro tenso. Com um empurrão, ela largou Yuu.

Yuu apertou o braço contra o peito. Murmurava maldições e várias outras coisas enquanto rastejava para longe de Makoto e ficava em pé. Com vários pés de distancia entre ele e elas, Yuu ficou parado e olhou com raiva para elas. Estava a ponto de dizer algo quando Ami deus uns passos para frente.

"Sugiro", disse a garota calmamente, "que vá embora enquanto você ainda pode andar".

Yuu olhou de volta para Makoto. O aspecto do seu rosto aparentemente o fez repensar no que iria dizer. Sem pronunciar uma sílaba, virou-se e foi embora.

Makoto murchou os ombros e foi até Ami. Com os dois punhos cerrados, ela falou: "Só um soco. Só daria um soco nele".

Ami virou-se para sua amiga, sua voz demonstrando compaixão: "Mako-chan, isso não ajudaria em nada".

"Sim, ajudaria", Makoto afirmou, seus olhos olhando para o lugar onde Yuu foi embora.

Ami colocou uma mão no braço de Makoto, mas a garota mais alta a evitou.

"Preciso tomar um ar. Vou andar um pouco. Sozinha", adicionou quando as outras fizeram menção de ir com ela. "Não quero companhia por enquanto".

"Você não deveria ficar sozinha, Mako-chan", Ami protestou. "Não depois disso tudo".

"Eu nunca mais estarei sozinha, lembra?" Makoto replicou enquanto colocava uma mão na barriga. Suspirou ao ver Ami ficar mais preocupada. "Olha, sei do que você está preocupada e prometo não fazer. Não correrei, ou farei algo que cause um pingo de suor. E se eu o avistar, darei a volta e irei para a posição contrária. Tudo bem assim?"

Ami concordou relutantemente. Sem mais palavras, Makoto foi embora.

Quando ela estava fora de vista, Minako perguntou. "É uma boa idéia? Deixar ela ir sozinha daquele jeito? E se ela tentar achá-lo? Mako-chan não deveria lutar nesse momento".

Ami balançou a cabeça. "Ela prometeu que não faria. Mako-chan sempre cumpre sua palavra. Além disso, se tentarmos parar ou segui-la só vai a deixar mais irritada".

"Ele é o pai do bebê, não é?" Usagi perguntou.

"É", Ami respondeu baixinho.

"Como ele pôde dizer aquelas coisas para ela" Usagi prosseguiu, realmente não entendendo o porquê de alguém fazer algo assim. "Aquilo foi uma maldade. Não fingir ser mal como Rei faz, mas ser realmente mal. Como alguém pode ser tão cruel com uma pessoa?"

"Porque ele é um canalha", respondeu Minako. "E não acredite em nada do que você ouviu, Usagi. Nada daquilo é verdade".

"Não, não é", reiterou Ami. "Sem dizer que ele nunca se importou com ela, não do jeito que deveria. Para ele tudo foi um jogo", disse tristemente. "Só foi uma coisa para fazer com que ele e seus amigos se sentissem mais homens. Não importando se alguém sofresse no meio do caminho".

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Ao redor de uma pequena mesa na sala dos professores, três mulheres estavam aproveitando seus almoços e o descanso do estresse que seus alunos causavam. Hideo Keiko, uma jovem mulher com olhos castanhos meigos e sardas que a faziam parecer mais com uma estudante do que professora, sorriu enquanto suas colegas de trabalho narravam o incidente na sala do diretor durante a manhã.

"Nunca vi uma estudante tão insolente antes", continuou Tanaka-sensei. Sua boca estava franzida que enfatizou as rugas ao redor. "A garota não tem o mínimo respeito por autoridades".

Keiko abriu um sorriso. "Ela fez um rebuliço, não foi?"

"Você parece como se estivesse orgulhosa dela", replicou a terceira pessoa do grupo, Kume Yukiko. Seu sorriso era mais divertido do que desaprovador, o divertimento que sentia pelos seus colegas e suas besteiras estava claro em seus olhos verdes".

"Estou um pouco", admitiu Keiko. "Ela manteve-se firme e foi contra, nada mais, nada menos do que Itoh-san. Ele é um homem difícil de ser contrariado. Mas suponho que foi por isso que ele pediu os arquivos dela. Kino-san não é daquelas fáceis de intimidar".

"Não é uma questão de tentar intimidá-la" retornou Tanaka-sensei. "E sim de fazer o que é melhor para a escola, seus estudantes e finalmente para a garota. Nesse caso, o melhor é mandá-la para um lugar mas bem adaptado para lidar com as necessidades dela".

"Que necessidades são essas?", perguntou Keiko. "Até agora tenho deixado ela sentar no final da sala ao lado da porta, assim ela poderia sair silenciosamente quando precisava. Essa foi a única consideração que tive por ela. Isso e deixá-la em paz quando obviamente não se sentia bem". Keiko encostou-se na cadeira e franziu a testa quando um novo pensamento surgiu em sua mente. "Embora espero que as mesas não serão tão confortáveis para ela por um tempo. Elas não foram feitas pensando em grávidas".

"Desde quando você sabe?", perguntou Kume-sensei, curiosa com quanto tempo a mulher mais nova guardou aquilo para si mesma.

"Suspeitava por um tempo", respondeu Keiko. "Mas realmente nunca esperei isso de Kino-san. Nunca esperaria de nenhum dos meus alunos".

"Nesses tempos você nunca sabe o que esperar deles", interpôs Tanaka-sensei. "Há quinze anos atrás, Kino não teria chance. Ela seria simplesmente expulsa por sua conduta. Cinco anos atrás isso não teria nem discussões. Simplesmente transferiríamos a garota para ela não causar perturbações. Agora tudo isso é uma questão de manejar melhor a situação e fazer de tudo para que nós não feriamos seus sentimentos. Deus me livre se nós tentarmos impor que há conseqüências para cada ação".

"Acho que dessa vez ela já está ciente das conseqüências sem precisarmos enfatizar", disse Kume-sensei.

"Estava mais pensando nos outros estudantes e em que tipo de mensagem isso trará para eles", respondeu Tanaka-sensei.

"É esse o problema", Keiko replicou. "Precisamos é pensar nessa garota e em ninguém mais. Sua rotina e amigos estão aqui. Ela não precisa de mais perturbações e mudanças drásticas em sua vida".

Tanaka-sensei balançou a cabeça. "Ainda acho que uma transferência é a melhor solução para todo mundo".

"De quem estamos tentando nos livrar agora?" perguntou Watashi-sensei enquanto passava pela mesa e sentava-se em outra ao lado delas.

"Estamos discutindo a situação de Kino Makoto", respondeu Kume-sensei.

"Por que não estou surpreso?" disse Watashi-sensei. "Não precisamos desses tipos por aqui. Venho falando isso desde o começo do ano escolar, e eis a prova. No primeiro dia de aula depois das férias e ela já causando problemas. Então, em quem ela bateu dessa vez?"

Todas as três mulheres o encararam como se estivesse crescida outra cabeça nele. Finalmente, com uma gargalhada, Kume-sensei disse: "Você deve ser a única pessoa que ainda não soube. Ela não bateu em ninguém, Kato. Ela está grávida".

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Keiko mantinha os olhos meio concentrados no romance em suas mãos enquanto um dos seus alunos o lia em voz alta. O resto de sua atenção estava voltado para os adolescentes na sala. Eles pareciam estar prestando atenção na maioria das vezes, mas já estava acabando o dia e eles começavam a ficar cansados.

Hideki acabou sua leitura e Keiko sorriu para ele: "Obrigada, Sato-san".

Hideki assentiu em resposta e sentou-se.

"Tudo bem", Keiko disse para a classe. "Acho que é o bastante por hoje. Leiam esse capítulo e o próximo, pois os interpretaremos amanhã". Fechou o livro e então olhou em direção da porta quando uma batida a interrompeu.

A porta abriu e uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos com um óculos antigo preso na cabeça enfiou a cabeça pelo vão da porta: "Perdão por interrompê-la, Hideo-sensei".

"Sem problemas", Keiko respondeu ao reconhecer a mulher como uma das secretárias do diretor. "Em que posso te ajudar?"

"Preciso levar uma de suas alunas por um momento".

Keiko concordou e perguntou qual delas. Quando a mulher apontou para Ami, todos os olhos da sala voltaram-se para ela.

Surpresa , Ami levantou os olhos do romance que continuava a ler mesmo depois dos seus colegas terem parado. Levantou-se e foi até a mulher, sentindo um frio na barriga.

"Mizuno-san", disse a professora, "Faltam apenas dez minutos. Pode ir e leve suas coisas com você. Até amanhã".

"Sim, sensei", Ami replicou arqueando-se para a professora. "Tenha uma boa tarde". Com isso, pegou seus pertences e seguiu a mulher até o corredor.

A secretária sorriu carinhosamente para Ami, acostumada com os estudantes ficarem nervosos ao serem tirados da sala e querendo tranqüilizar a garota de que ela não fez nada errado. "Me pediram para te dar um bilhete. Uma amiga sua, Kino Makoto, teve que sair mais cedo. Queria que você soubesse, então você não se preocuparia".

Todavia, a cara que Ami fez confirmou que ficara preocupada. Franziu a testa enquanto lhe davam uma carta escrita rapidamente.

"Não fique tão preocupada, querida", disse a secretária gentilmente. "Soube que ela teve uma manhã pouco difícil. Provavelmente o estresse a deixou cansada. Me lembro que isso acontece facilmente, principalmente na primeira vez já que você não está preparada para isso".

Ami deu um sorriso de agradecimento para a mulher. Depois que se separaram, abriu o bilhete que Makoto lhe escreveu.

-

_Ami,_

_Preciso sair daqui. Só vou para casa, então não se preocupe. Se você quiser, te conto tudo hoje a noite._

_Vá para casa de Rei. Ainda quero ir para a reunião. Ou nós podemos nos reunir aqui. O que vocês meninas quiserem._

_M._

_-_

Ami dobrou de volta o papel o colocou no bolso da frente de sua mochila. Dois bilhetes num dia. Estava quase começando a se sentir popular, pensou abrindo um sorriso.

Porém o sorriso foi curto ao pensar em Makoto. Ami estava preocupada em quanto aquela manhã fora complicada para a amiga. Queria chegar logo em casa e descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Ami encontrou Minako e Usagi depois do último sino. Enquanto rumavam para os armários, ela explicou o máximo que pôde o que estava acontecendo. A cara de preocupação de suas amigas refletiu aquela que ela fez mais cedo.

As três garotas ajeitaram suas coisas e saíram da escola para encontrar Rei. Enquanto andavam no meio da multidão de estudantes que saiam junto delas, Ami ouviu alguém chamar pelo seu nome. Ela parou, junto com Usagi e Minako. Conhecia aquela voz, tanto que, quando a ouviu, sentiu um arrepio gélido percorrer sua espinha.

A garota dos cabelos azulados virou-se para encarar Setsuna. Nem precisava perguntar o motivo da Senshi mais velha estar lá e procurando por ela. Aquele leve sentimento de medo que surgia aumentou ainda mais quando Setsuna falou.

"Haruka a levou para o hospital. Ela quer que a encontremos lá".

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

"**Eu a amo tanto", disse Ami depois de vários segundos. "Às vezes, quando olho para ela, esqueço de respirar só do jeito que ela me faz sentir".**

"**Eu sei, Ami", Rei disse gentilmente enquanto acariciava os cabelos da amiga.**

**Ami balançou a cabeça e saiu do abraço de Rei. Limpando as lágrimas com a costa da mão, disse: Não, você não sabe, porque não é mais só ela. Eu quero o Formiguinha também. Posso até imaginar como é segurá-lo ou como ele vai ser quando estiver sentado no chão da cozinha, batendo com uma colher de pau nas panelas dela. E também posso imaginar como vai ser o dia em que alguém irá roubá-los de mim". Ami cerrou os olhos enquanto jogava os bracos sobre si mesma, num abraço. "Isso dói, Rei. Dói demais", chorou baixinho.**


	10. Coisas que Nunca Direi: Ami

_**Oba novo capítulo!!! **_

_Ba, **obrigada pelo apoio e vou me esforçar para traduzir o próximo capítulo até o final do carnaval. Tenho três dias de folga, obaaaaa!!! Já falei que tb tô ansiosa para logo traduzir os próximos capítulos e logo vcs saberão pq... **_

_lmbs100, **Obrigada pelo review! Infelizmente tem muita gente que desiste logo no primeiro capítulo, porque não gostam de histórias longas. Mas é esse o charme dessa fic, as coisas vão se desenrolando naturalmente, a autora não teve pressa nenhuma em acertar as coisas. Obrigada por se interessar pela fic!**_

_**Boa leitura! ** _

* * *

"Crueldades e Certezas do Destino" 

Por Crawlspace

**OoOoOoO**

"Aviso: Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi, não a mim. Só estou pegando os personagens emprestados por um tempinho".

**OoOoOoO**

**- **

10. Coisas que Nunca Direi – Ami** (NT1)**

**- **

A sala de pesos da academia estava vazia exceto por uma pessoa. Os sons de punhos cerrados batendo no saco de areia ecoava pela sala enquanto Makoto livrava-se de suas frustrações da única maneira que sabia.

Não era aquilo que pretendia fazer depois de sair da escola. Mesmo assim ela estava lá, a franja molhada em sua testa e o suor entrando em seus olhos. Makoto piscou ao sentir os olhos arderem e lançou uma perna para chutar o saco. Ignorando a dor que isso causava em suas costas, continuou seu assalto.

Cada soco e chute tinha como alvo uma voz em particular ou rosto. Seu punho direito atacava uma imagem de Itoh-san enquanto ele, com uma voz presunçosa, listava todas as razoes para ela sair da escola e ir para um lugar melhor. Makoto ouviu também todas as coisas não ditas nas entrelinhas, tipo em como ela era uma vergonha para eles e como isso fazia o status deles parecerem mal por ter uma estudante grávida e solteira.

Seu punho esquerdo era para Watashi-sensei. O limite do seu cansaço e ódio pelo o que acontecera no almoço prevaleceram quando ele entrou na sala e a olhou de nariz empinado. Não esperava vê-la de novo, ele disse, considerando a situação dela.

Outro chute e mais alguns socos ficaram mais violentos com a imagem do seu professor de História. O homem começou com ela desde o início da aula e não a largou mais. Cada resposta que ela dava para ele ou era errada ou inadequada. Se chegasse ao ponto dela dizer que o céu era azul e que a grama era verde, ele daria um jeito de argumentar que aquelas respostas estavam erradas.

E o assalto continuou. Makoto atacou seus colegas de sala pelos sussurros e fofocas, seus professores pelo olhar de desapontamento e desaprovação, Yuu por ter entrado em sua vida e finalmente ela mesma por ter permitido isso acontecer.

De tão concentrada que estava, Makoto não ouviu a porta da sala abrir. Nunca ouviu a outra pessoa entrar ou seus passos quando ela se dirigia para Makoto. Porém, quando uma mão forte a agarrou a sua e interrompeu um soco, Makoto virou-se para seu oponente, mais do que pronta para continuar a luta com uma pessoa de verdade.

De reflexo, Haruka tomou uma posição defensiva. Depois de respirar fundo e acalmar seus instintos de luta, franziu a testa para Makoto: "Mas que diabos você está fazendo?", perguntou chateada e um pouco com raiva da garota mais nova. O suor descendo pelo rosto de Makoto e a sua blusa molhada indicavam que ela já estava fazendo aquilo por um bom tempo.

Makoto continuou com os braços armados e pronta, o fogo continuava em seus olhos. Forçou sua visão contra o suor que estava embaçando sua vista e finalmente consegui enxergar a mulher à sua frente. "Haruka?", perguntou sentindo-se um pouco confusa.

A loira concordou e relaxou a guarda. Haruka estava falando, Makoto percebeu, mas não conseguia entender o que a garota mais velha estava dizendo. As palavras soavam distantes e ela percebeu que estava difícil de acertar a visão. E com a parada súbita de seus movimentos, Makoto pôde sentir o peso em seus músculos fatigados. Aquele peso parecia estar a puxando para o chão e a fazendo sentir-se exausta.

E só assim foi que Makoto não quis mais continuar. Tudo que queria era que o universo fosse embora e a deixasse dormir. Enquanto seus olhos fechavam e sua mente desligava, ouviu uma voz bem longe chamando seu nome. Sentiu que começou a cair e a última sensação que foi capaz de registrar foi algo morno e forte. Então só houve a abençoada escuridão e paz.

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Durante o caminho para o hospital, Ami não se mexeu uma vez. Minako foi pegar Rei, dizendo para não esperá-las e que elas dariam um jeito de chegar até lá. Aquilo deixou Usagi sentando no banco de trás com Ami enquanto Setsuna dirigia.

Usagi observava a sua amiga. A cabeça de Ami estava abaixada, seus olhos olhando para o chão. Sua respiração era compassada e deliberada, seu peito subia e descia no mesmo tempo. A mão que Usagi segurava lhe dava um aperto tão forte chegando ao ponto da mão da loira estar adormecida pela falta de sangue. Ainda assim, a loira continuava a segurar, preocupada tanto por Ami quanto por Makoto, porque aquilo era muito calmo e quieto, mesmo sendo Ami.

O carro parou no estacionamento e Ami já estava fora dele e dirigindo-se para a entrada mesmo antes de desligarem o motor. Foi difícil para Setsuna e Usagi a alcançarem enquanto seus passos tornavam-se mais ligeiros.

Usagi pôde ver claramente o pânico surgir em Ami naquele momento. Aquela visão fez com que suas preocupações e medos piorassem e ela desejou muito que Mamoru e as outras estivessem lá com ela.

"Kino Makoto", Ami disse para a secretária atrás do vidro da sala de espera. "Ela foi trazida faz pouco tempo".

"Você é da família?", perguntou a mulher.

Sem hesitar, Ami respondeu: "Sou".

"Só um momento", disse a mulher. Ela desapareceu por uma porta e Ami virou-se para Usagi e Setsuna.

Usagi pôs uma mão no ombro de sua amiga. Com uma certeza que não sentia, disse: "Ela ficará bem, Ami. Estou certa disso". Usagi ofereceu um sorriso fraco que acalmou um pouco a garota à sua frente.

Uns instantes depois, Ami ouviu seu nome. Virou-se para ver sua mãe estando na entrada do atendimento.

"O que aconteceu?", Ami questionou, suas palavras saindo apressadamente. "Eles estão bem?"

"Makoto está bem", respondeu sua mãe, usando o mesmo tom de voz que usava para tratar a família dos seus pacientes.

"O bebê?"

"Ele também está bem", Kaya respondeu. Colocou suas mão nos ombros de Ami. Quando fez aquilo, pôde sentir o leve tremor no corpo de Ami. Baixou os olhos para sua menininha, preocupada com ela. Pondo o máximo de segurança e tranqüilidade em suas palavras, Kaya continuou: "Os dois ficarão bem. Makoto fez muito esforço físico e como resultado teve uma tontura e desmaiou. Ela teve sorte de Haruka estar com ela quando isso aconteceu. Mas, por enquanto, ela está um pouco desidratada e com a pressão elevada. Essa pressão precisa diminuir um pouco antes de dermos alta, mas além disso tudo está perfeitamente bem".

A cabeça de Ami virou para as portas donde Kaya veio. Sua mãe pôde ver a preocupação e o brilho causado por lágrimas nos olhos de Ami. Tirou suas mão dos ombros de sua filha e as colocou em seu rosto. Gentilmente, Kaya fez com que Ami a encarasse.

"Ami", disse docemente, "prometo que ela está bem. Mas precisamos que ela fique calma e que descanse. Para isso acontecer, você precisa estar calma quando você for vê-la. Entendeu?"

Kaya respirou fundo com Ami a imitando automaticamente. Enquanto soltava o ar lentamente dos pulmões, Ami fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça cair no peito de sua mãe. Kaya a envolveu em seus braços e a abraçou enquanto os braços de Ami abraçava seu quadril.

"Está tudo bem, querida", Kaya disse suavemente. "Eu sei que foi assustador, mas já está acabado agora".

Ami assentiu, seu rosto ainda enterrado no peito de sua mão. Por um momento seu abraço apertou um pouco. "Estou feliz por você estar aqui para ajudá-la", Ami disse, as palavras saindo abafadas. Então ela olhou para sua mãe, com o rosto confuso: "Por que você está aqui? Seu turno acabou há mais de oito horas".

Kaya abriu um sorriso. "Eu não saí. Hoje foi um dia complicado e eles precisavam de um par de mãos extras. E é Saatchi-san quem está cuidando de Makoto. Só estou abusando dos meus privilégios e sendo curiosa". Soltando Ami do abraço e voltando ao seu comportamento profissional, Kaya perguntou: "Está pronta par vê-la agora?"

"Só um minuto", Ami respondeu. Foi até onde Setsuna e Usagi estavam. "Mamãe disse que tudo está OK. Vou vê-la, então vocês podem dizer isso para Rei e Minako quando elas chegarem?"

Ami nem esperou direito pela resposta de Usagi e já estava voltando para o lado de mãe e a seguindo para dentro da emergência.

Kaya levou Ami até um leito separado por uma cortina. Quando entraram, Haruka levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentada. Próximo dela, Makoto estava deitada na cama, com um lençol amontoado em cima dos seus pés. O vestido do hospital que devia vestir, estava pendurado atrás da cama, enquanto Makoto ainda vestia suas roupas. Um lenço molhado estava estendido na área dos seus olhos. Um braço descansava acima de sua cabeça, com um dedo enrolando o final do seu rabo-de-cavalo. O outro braço estava parado em cima da cama, conectado com o soro. Ami já conseguia ver o hematoma se formar na parte onde a agulha estava enfiada.

Kaya despediu-se ao mesmo tempo lembrando-as de que só era permitido um visitante por vez.

Haruka arqueou-se para agradecer a outra mulher e prometeu sair em instantes.

"O que aconteceu?", Ami perguntou baixinho depois de sua mãe ter ido embora.

"Fui para a academia para uma rapidinha antes de ter que buscar Hotaru", Haruka respondeu. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos, um gesto nervoso que demonstrava o quanto assustada ela se sentiu naquele momento. "Quando a vi, estava batendo no saco de areia que nem uma louca, na sala de pesos. Fui pará-la e, quando percebi, estava caindo no chão".

Ami balançou a cabeça. "Ela prometeu que não faria isso".

"Não falem de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui".

As duas garotas viraram-se para a cama. A mão que estava no seu rabo-de-cavalo agora segurava o lenço e Makoto as olhava só com um olho.

"Você me assustou pra caramba, Mako-chan", Haruka replicou. "Isso me dá o direito de falar de você do jeito que eu quiser".

Makoto colocou o lenço de volta e voltou a ignorar as pessoas em sua volta.

Haruka deu uma risadinha. Então falou só para que Ami lesse seus lábios: "Ela está sendo orgulhosa".

Ami concordou e então agradeceu Haruka pela ajuda.

"Só fique agradecida por eu estar lá", Haruka respondeu. Então ela se despediu e foi esperar com os outros na sala de espera.

Ami ficou por vários segundo só observando Makoto. Então se sentou cuidadosamente na cama.

Makoto sentiu o peso na cama e sabia que Ami estava sentando ao seu lado. No momento seguinte, o lenço foi tirado dos seus olhos. Ela os abriu então e ficou olhando Ami colocar mergulhar o pedaço de pano na água ao lado da cama e o espremer.

Com uma expressão séria e concentrada em seu rosto, Ami levou o lenço para a testa de Makoto. Gentilmente, passou-o ao redor da linha dos cabelos e atrás de suas orelhas. Depois passar o pano pelas bochechas de Makoto e debaixo de seus olhos, Ami perguntou: "Você pode se sentar?"

Makoto começou a se mover, então abriu um sorriso: "Não posso me mover do jeito que quero", falou indicando o seu braço esquerdo.

Após alguns minutos e de cuidados para conseguir, Makoto esta sentada numa posição estranha, com uma perna dobrada e paralela com a de Ami e a outra estava envolvendo a amiga por trás.

"Confortável?", Ami perguntou.

Makoto concordou. "O tanto que posso".

Ami concordou de volta e colocou uma mão na nuca da outra garota. Seus dedos acharam os nós lá e gentilmente começou a trabalhar neles: "Você pode se inclinar um pouco?"

Makoto já fechara os olhos quando os dedos de Ami começaram a se mover. Agora, ela fez um pequeno som e fez o que lhe foi pedido. Parou quando sua testa tocou o ombro de Ami e descansou lá.

Não era a posição mais confortável para estar, Makoto notou e Formiguinha provavelmente estava sentindo-se amassado. Mas aquilo era o mais relaxada que ela sentia estar durante todo o dia e ela se amaldiçoaria se tivesse que se mover antes da hora certa.

Os dedos de Ami continuaram a trabalhar na tensão na nuca da amiga e nos ombros. Makoto não sabia quanto tempo já tinha passado quando a mão de Ami foi substituída por um pano frio e molhado sendo colocado ao redor do seu pescoço. Makoto mudou um pouco de posição, sentindo se um pouco mais confortável. No momento, sentia-se realmente cansada. Talvez se ela pudesse tirar uma soneca tudo estaria bem quando acordasse.

"Mako-chan", Ami disse cuidadosamente, "você prometeu que não faria. Você geralmente cumpre suas promessas".

Makoto suspirou. O que é bom sempre dura pouco. Levantou sua cabeça do ombro da amiga: "Prometi durante o almoço e mantive a promessa", respondeu. "Isso aconteceu depois de História. E eu não queria fazer aquilo. Só quis andar um pouco, mas estava muito frio lá fora. Então fui até à academia. Uma coisa levou a outra". Franziu a testa para a cara que Ami fez. "Por favor não fique brava comigo, Ami. De tudo o que aconteceu hoje, acho que não agüentaria isso".

Ami lhe deu um leve sorriso. "Não estou com raiva de você, Mako-chan. É sério". Pôs uma mão em cima da de Makoto. "Então não foi só Yuu, isso?"

Makoto balançou a cabeça. "Watashi-sensei caiu em mim durante a aula. Aquilo só foi a cereja em cima do sundae. Então precisei sair e respirar um pouco".

"O que mais aconteceu?", Ami perguntou.

Makoto respirou fundo. "Itoh-san me tirou da sala durante o primeiro período. Ele passou o resto daquela e toda a segunda aula me dizendo que era melhor eu estar do outro lado da cidade, no Memorial. Sabia que lá eles tem programas de aulas só na metade do dia? Um é para os estudantes que trabalham e para aqueles que tem 'obrigações familiares'. Mas que droga, eu não quero me transferir! Não de novo! Conquistei o meu lugar naquela escola assim como todos os outros e não vou deixarem eles me expulsarem só porque faço os números deles parecerem ruins".

"Tudo bem, Mako-chan", disse Ami suavemente. Seu polegar acariciou a mão de Makoto num gesto inconsciente para manter a garota calma. "Nós pensaremos em alguma coisa. Eles não podem te transferir dessa vez".

"Eu também não vou sair assim, do nada", disse Makoto firmemente. "Você esforçou-se demais fazendo com que passássemos nos exames de admissão para qualquer uma de nós sair agora".

Ami sorriu timidamente para aquilo. "Todas vocês trabalharam duro. Se vocês realmente quisessem, vocês poderiam ter passado sem mim".

"Não mesmo", replicou Makoto. "Eu não seria capaz de me concentrar de outro jeito. Mas todas nós conseguimos e posso ir para a escola e criar meu filho sem nenhum problema. Embora Itoh-san não pense assim, já que ele gastou mais ou menos uma meia hora listando os benefícios da adoção depois de perceber que eu não sairia".

"Nenhuma de nós sequer pensou que você seria capaz de fazer isso", Ami a tranqüilizou. "Não importa o que os outros pensem".

Makoto concordou. "Eu não quero que Formiguinha sequer pense que eu não o quis", disse docemente. "Sei o que é isso, quando ninguém te quer e é um sentimento horrível. E quando a única pessoa do mundo que deveria gostar de você não gosta... Eu nunca vou querer fazer isso com ele".

Ami tentava pensar numa resposta, numa maneira de fazer com que Makoto soubesse definitivamente que era desejada, quando um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábio da outra garota. Ami curvou a cabeça para o lado, curiosa.

"Ele está se mexendo. Primeira vez hoje". Seu sorriso aumentou. "Você fica comigo mais tempo do que as outras, então aposto que reconhece sua voz. Ele sabe que você está aqui e quer atenção".

Ami ficou corada, sem palavras. Sentiu a mão de Makoto começar a dar a volta pela dela e então parou. Um senso de déjà vu a atingiu e ela ficou ainda mais vermelha.

"Hummm... você quer?" Makoto perguntou hesitante. Lembrou-se muito bem do que aconteceu quando tentou aquilo da última vez e não o faria de novo sem permissão.

Ami concordou e Makoto lentamente colocou as mãos delas para uma protuberância em sua barriga. Colocou as mãos de Ami no lugar certo e, dessa vez, a garota pôde sentir um movimento na palma de sua mão. O sorriso que aquilo provocou iluminou todo o seu rosto e fez com que todas as sombras que perseguiam Makoto desde que o dia começou desaparecessem.

-

De uma pequena distância, através de uma pequena abertura da cortina, Kaya assistia as coisas acontecerem entre as duas garotas. Seu rosto era neutro, não traindo todas as emoções que percorriam o seu interior.

Silenciosamente, uma figura surgiu ao seu lado. Uma mão foi colocada discretamente em suas costas e Kaya achou conforto na forca que sentiu lá.

"Eu deixei as coisas irem longe demais, não foi?", perguntou baixinho.

Os dedos de Ken desenharam pequenos círculos nas costas da médica: "Honestamente, Kaya, acho que não há nada que você poderia ter feito para evitar isso. Nós nunca escolhemos por quem nos apaixonamos".

Kaya suspirou, triste. "Ami não é mais capaz de deixá-los e quando tudo isso uma vez acabar, ela será a única que ficará sozinha e sofrendo. Não é justo. E como eu deveria enfrentar Ami quando sou parcialmente culpada?"

Era uma pergunta retórica e Ken sabia. Fazer aqueles tipos de perguntas era como Kaya pensava numa saída. Então ao invés de dar uma resposta que não significaria nada, ele colocou um pouco de pressão em sua mão para que ela soubesse que ele estava lá por ela e sorriu quando ela levantou os olhos para ele.

"Você parece exausta", disse Ken finalmente. "Vá para casa e descanse um pouco. O hospital já está sob controle de novo e hoje é sua noite de folga. Tente aproveitá-la".

Kaya concordou. "Irei em breve. Quero esperar pelas garotas".

Ken sorriu. "Vou checá-la agora. Não deverá demorar muito".

Kaya assentiu de volta. Encostou-se ao lado dele só por um momento e então observou e esperou enquanto ele ia checar a melhor amiga de sua filha.

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Não faz muito tempo quando Usagi lamentou que se você ficasse sentada numa aula e olhasse para um relógio por muito tempo, o tempo parecia a se mover para trás. Ami estava se sentindo assim naquela noite. Levantou o olhar para o relógio mais uma vez, metade da sua mente concentrada na lição ministrada pelo professor do cursinho.

Chegaram na casa de Makoto facilmente. Rei tinha ligado para Mamoru quando Minako a encontrou e lhe falou o que acontecera. Ele as pegou no caminho para o hospital e, com ele lá, elas tinham três motoristas. A mãe de Ami também oferecera carona para as meninas. Porém, Ami, vendo o tanto que sua mãe estava cansada, disse que elas poderiam se virar. Então depois de uma rápida despedida e lembrete bem gentil da sua mão sobre a aula de noite, o grupo deixou o hospital.

Mamoru e Haruka as levaram de volta para o apartamento. Mamoru despediu-se mais cedo. Ele nunca pareceu completamente à vontade no meio de tantas garotas, Ami percebera. Mas ele era muito amigo e cavalheiro pelo menos checar que Makoto chegou em casa sã e salva.

Ami saiu não muito depois de Makoto ter sido acomodada. 'Acomodada' era realmente uma boa palavra para aquilo. Deitada no sofá vestida de pijama, com um lençol a embrulhando e com jantar à sua frente, Makoto era vítima das preocupações e instintos maternais exagerados de suas amigas. Ami estava certa que as outras três garotas dariam comida na boca da amiga se elas sentissem que a tarefa de levantar o sanduíche e o mastigar fosse muito cansativa para ela. Mas Makoto fez aquilo com ela mesma e simplesmente agora teria que sofrer as conseqüências.

O movimento dos outros estudantes reunindo seus pertences fez com que Ami voltasse sua atenção para a aula. Não era normal dela ficar viajando daquele jeito. Assim levou um susto ao perceber que a aula tinha acabado e que todo mundo estava saindo. Anotou rapidamente algumas coisas sobre o próximo assunto antes que o professor pudesse apagar o quadro, então seguiu os últimos alunos pelo o corredor.

Ami tinha pressa para voltar para Makoto. Naquela hora a amiga já teria aprendido a lição e merecia ser resgatada. Ami também sabia como seria o resto da noite. Depois de um tempo, as outras iriam embora. Então ela e Makoto ficariam no silêncio por um tempo e Makoto poderia descansar realmente sem distúrbios. Isso também daria tempo para Ami decidir se deveria tentar falar com a amiga sobre ficar em casa amanhã ou se seria melhor tê-la na escola onde elas pudessem ficar de olho nela.

Com tantos pensamentos na sua cabeça, Ami quase não viu a pessoa lhe esperando na saída. Ami parou, mais do que um pouco surpresa, enquanto sua mãe levantava-se do banco onde estava sentada.

"Mãe? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

O sorriso de Kaya era cansado enquanto ela dizia: "Pensei em lhe dar uma carona para casa. Está muito frio hoje e o homem do tempo está prevendo neve. Embora ele esteja falando isso há três dias", ela disse dando uma leve risada. "Venha. Vamos para casa".

Ami seguiu sua mãe enquanto Kaya saía do prédio. Já estavam no carro e Kaya tinha acabado de ligar o motor quando Ami falou hesitante: "Eu... eu iria passar a noite na casa de Mako-chan. Por causa do que aconteceu".

Kaya estava olhando diretamente para frente. Ami viu a mãe concordar levemente com a cabeça e respirar fundo antes dela falar: "Sei que você planejava fazer isso, mas...". Kaya então encarou a filha, com um pouco de remorso visível em seus olhos. "Mas acho que seria melhor se você passasse a noite em casa".

Todo o corpo de Ami ficou tenso. Ela não podia fazer nada, o instinto natural de lutar para fazer o que queria opondo-se contra o instinto obediente de nunca discutir com sua mãe. Após de vário segundos, Ami engoliu em seco. Seus olhos caíram como se um tipo de compromisso interno fosse alcançado. "Ela não deveria ficar sozinha", disse suavemente. "Não quero que fique sozinha".

Kaya levantou uma mão e a colocou em cima da de Ami. "Eu sei, meu anjo. Você é uma boa amiga para ela. Mas Makoto tem outras amigas. Dessa vez, você precisa deixá-las cuidar dela".

Lentamente, os olhos de Ami subiram para encontrar os de sua mãe. Kaya queria chorar pelo pânico que viu lá. Mais uma vez, lembrou a si mesma de que aquilo era o melhor. Ami precisava colocar um espaço entre ela e Makoto. E se um pouco de sofrimento agora poderia salvar sua filha de muito mais no futuro, então Kaya faria o papel de má e seria a que causaria aquilo.

"Minhas coisas", Ami disse baixinho. "Minhas coisas ainda estão na casa dela. Também gostaria de dar boa noite e dizer que não ficarei em pessoa".

Kaya concordou. "Tudo bem. Te deixarei lá e voltarei para lhe buscar em uma hora".

"Obrigada".

"Durante o caminho, Kaya não conseguiu parar de sentir a leve decepção que sentia por sua filha. Quando seus pais lhe falaram para parar de ver o pai de Ami, que ele nunca ajudaria em nada e que somente a deixaria cheia de problemas, Kaya lutou e venceu. Isso era um pouco diferente, é claro, e eles não podiam reclamar da vida que ela levava agora. Seus pais estavam certos pela maior parte, a única coisa boa que veio daquela união fora Ami".

Ami, por outro lado, simplesmente desistiu. Não houve luta, nenhuma discussão, somente a obediência que Kaya sempre se sentia abençoada por ter. Deveria estar contente, não era? Apesar de tudo, era isso que ela queria.

Kaya entrou no prédio e estacionou o carro. Ela parou Ami antes que a garota pudesse sair do carro: "Ami, eu te amo", disse cuidadosamente, esperando que Ami entendesse aquilo como uma abertura para que sua filha falasse algo. "Você sabe que não há nada que você possa fazer ou dizer que irá mudar isso".

"Eu sei, Mãe", Ami replicou. "Eu também te amo". Saindo do carro e virando-se para sua mãe, ela disse: "Estarei pronta em uma hora".

Kaya ficou olhando até que não pudesse mais ver Ami, então foi embora lentamente. Havia um restaurante não muito longe dali e uma xícara de café definitivamente a ajudaria a ficar acordada durante aquela uma hora.

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Ami ajudou Rei a levar as loucas e os restos de comida para a cozinha. Sua hora estava acabando, parecia que o tempo passou rápido desde que entrou pela porta da casa de Makoto.

Makoto pareceu ficar tão aliviada quando a viu. Ami pôde sentir pela cara da garota que parecia querer sair do seu corpo por causa de tanta atenção e cuidados. Ela implorou para que Ami tranqüilizasse as outras três de que ela não cairia morta se elas jogassem algo mais excitante do que Pif-paf. Ou que pelo menos elas a deixasse ir ao banheiro sem nenhuma escolta.

O pai de Usagi veio buscá-la não muito depois de Ami retornar. Foi quando Ami encontrou uma abertura para dizer que também iria embora em breve.

Após ouvir aquilo, Rei se ofereceu para limpar a bagunça, mais como uma desculpa para pegar Ami sozinha e perguntar se ela estava bem. Pensando que isso faria com que a amiga se sentisse melhor, Rei também se ofereceu para passar a noite em seu lugar.

"O Vovô não se importará com isso", disse Rei ao colocar a caixa de bolachas em cima da estante. "Não fique tão preocupada, Ami. Ela ficará bem sem você por uma noite".

As louças que Ami seguravam fizeram um barulho alto quando tocaram na pia. Rei virou-se para ver a garota apertando as beiradas da pia tão forte que seus dedos estavam ficando brancos. Sua cabeça estava arqueada e Rei teve que se esforçar para ouvir o que ela estava falando.

"Mas eu não quero que ela fique bem sem mim", disse Ami suavemente. "Quero ser aquela que cuida dela. Eu sei que é egoísta da minha parte e que deveria só estar contente por ela estar bem e não sentir ciúmes dos poucos amigos verdadeiros que ela tem. Mas eu não posso me segurar. Queria que ela fosse minha e somente minha".

Rei foi para trás de Ami e pôs uma mão em seu ombro. Dando um leve aperto, ela disse carinhosamente: "Tudo bem em querer isso, Ami. Não significa que você está sendo egoísta. Mas se você acha que é, então te dou permissão para ser egoísta nessa noite".

O aperto de Ami enfraqueceu um pouco e Rei viu uma lágrima correr pelo seu rosto: "Por que ela fez isso, Rei?" Ami perguntou com uma voz baixa e triste. "Ela não estava sozinha. Nós estávamos lá. **Eu** estava lá. Então porque ela fez isso?"

Rei só pôde dar de ombros, não tendo uma resposta e pensando que não importaria mesmo se ela tivesse.

Soltando as mãos da pia, Ami olhou para a sarcedotisa e andou para o outro lado da cozinha. Ela então se virou novamente para Rei, abraçando a si mesma. "Às vezes, eu a odeio por isso", disse com a voz levemente trêmula. "A odeio por se sentir sozinha mesmo nós estando aqui, mesmo eu estando aqui por tanto tempo. A odeio por ir até alguém que não se importava com ela e se entregando para ele enquanto eu não fazia nada a não ser me importar com ela sem pedir nada em troca. Odeio ter que vê-lo todos os dias. O odeio por ele não amar-la, ela por não me amar ou me querer do jeito que eu a quero e a mim mesma por ser não capaz de parar com isso".

As palavras de Ami transformaram-se em um soluço. Rei foi até ela e a abraçou enquanto todas as lágrimas que Ami segurara aquele tempo todo começaram a cair. Sem palavras, Rei fez sons suaves para a amiga como se fosse para acalmar uma criança assustada.

"Eu a amo tanto", disse Ami depois de vários segundos. "Às vezes, quando olho para ela, esqueço de respirar só do jeito que ela me faz sentir".

"Eu sei, Ami", Rei disse gentilmente enquanto acariciava os cabelos da amiga.

Ami balançou a cabeça e saiu do abraço de Rei. Limpando as lágrimas com a costa da mão, disse: "Não, você não sabe, porque não é mais só ela. O Formiguinha também. Posso até imaginar como é segurá-lo ou como ele vai ser quando estiver sentado no chão da cozinha, batendo com uma colher de pau nas panelas dela. E também posso imaginar como vai ser o dia em que alguém irá roubá-los de mim". Ami cerrou os olhos enquanto jogava os braços sobre si mesma, num abraço. "Isso dói, Rei. Dói demais", chorou baixinho.

Não havia nada que Rei poderia dizer para aquilo. Nada das frases falsas para confortar Ami que apareceram em sua cabeça ajudaria e provavelmente causaria mais sofrimento se fossem ditas. Então ela simplesmente continuou lá e permitiu que Ami se encostasse nela e liberasse o máximo da dor que conseguia naquele momento.

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Makoto tirou o pé da parte de baixo da porta da cozinha e deixou que a própria porta fechasse o pequeno buraco que ela estava fazendo. Apoiou seu corpo contra parede, sentindo-se fria e tonta. "Ami", sussurrou para si mesma, seus olhos fechando para conter as lágrimas que sentiu se formarem.

O último 'a odeio', seguido pelo choro de Ami, foi tudo que Makoto pôde agüentar. Se não fosse sua própria casa, ela sairia dali e nunca mais voltaria. De qualquer jeito, ela talvez ela faria isso. Tudo para fazer Ami parar de sofrer.

"Ei, Mako-chan, por que você tá demorando tanto?", Minako a chamou enquanto voltava para a sala. Ela parou quando viu Makoto. "Tá tudo bem?", perguntou, a preocupação substituindo a alegria.

Makoto saiu da parede e foi rapidamente até Minako antes que ela pudesse chegar perto o bastante da porta da cozinha para ouvir ou ser ouvida. "Tô, mas não tem nenhuma na cozinha", disse enquanto redirecionava a loira para o corredor. "Teremos que tirar uma das lâmpadas do quarto".

Minako olhou atentamente para a amiga. "Você está mentindo. O que tá acontecendo?"

Makoto riu para a loira entretanto aquilo pareceu forçado. "Você é muito desconfiada. Venha, porque vai ser você que irá colocá-la. Ami escondeu minha escadinha há semanas e ainda não a encontrei, então teremos que usar uma cadeira para alcançar a lâmpada do banheiro".

"Não deixarei você começar a subir em cadeiras, Mako-chan", Minako disse firmemente.

"Eu sei. E é por isso que eu disse que você vai ter que trocar", Makoto respondeu. "Agora venha e vamos fazer isso antes que elas acabem o que estão fazendo na cozinha. Ou então falarei para todo mundo que você gritou que nem uma menininha quando a lâmpada espocou".

Minako ficou séria para ela. "Grande amiga, você. E ainda depois de tudo que fiz por você".

Enquanto Minako reclamava que era uma boa amiga e que estava sendo abandonada, Makoto tentou usar sua voz para lhe distrair do que estava acontecendo na cozinha. Se fosse qualquer outro que fizesse Ami chorar, ela o caçaria e o socaria até ele cair no chão. Makoto não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer quando a pessoa em quem ela deveria bater era si mesma.

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

**_"Ela me ama", Makoto disse com um sorriso tolo se espalhando pelo seu rosto. "Realmente, eu nunca imaginei..."_**

O resto é segredo...

* * *

**NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**

**NT1 - **Na verdade o nome do capítulo traduzido do inglês seria 'Coisas que Nunca Direi – parte 1'. Mas como nesse capítulo é só Ami confessa muitas coisas, mudei para 'Coisas que Nunca Direi - Ami'. Tanto que no próximo será 'Coisas que Nunca Direi - Makoto', já que será a vez de Makoto contar seus segredos.

**_  
_**


	11. Coisas que Nunca Direi: Mako

_**Como prometido, o carnaval acabou e um novo capítulo saindo do forno!! Agora só lá pro dia 15 mesmo... **_

_Ba, **É até melhor vc ler a história original. Claro, já li e reli todos os capítulos. Aliás são 28 capítulos... Além disso, há duas continuações (Crawlspace ainda não publicou o último capítulo de uma) e ainda uma fic paralela, nas quais pretendo traduzir também. Enfim, se vc quiser saciar sua curiosidade, o profile dela está nos meus favoritos. E é lógico que coloco uma prévia do próximo capítulo para atiçar a curiosidade de vcs, hehehehe.  
**_

_lmbs100, **para vc entender algumas coisas vc poderia ver os capítulos que indiquei lá no final. Sailor Moon é um anime fascinante, é claro tem algumas tosquices, e algumas fases chatas, mas nada é perfeito. Estipulo datas para a publicação pq me conheço e conheço minha preguiça, hehehehe. **_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

"Crueldades e Certezas do Destino"

Por Crawlspace

**OoOoOoO**

"Aviso: Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi, não a mim. Só estou pegando os personagens emprestados por um tempinho".

**OoOoOoO**

11. Coisas que Nunca Direi – Makoto

-

"Ela está andando de um lado para outro".

Ken abriu não conseguia abrir os olhos totalmente, confuso com a voz do outro lado da linha. Estava acostumado a ser expulso da cama as três da manhã, mas pelo menos seu serviço de mensagens era melhor do que jogar frases sem sentido após ele falar alô.

Sentando-se lentamente, ele alcançou a luz ao lado da cama: "Kaya, é você?", perguntou sonolento.

"Sou eu", veio uma resposta cansada. "Ela está andando de um lado para outro. E Ami não faz isso. Ela não é tão nervosa assim".

Ken levantou a mão e a esfregou no rosto, sua mão pinicando pela barba que crescera durante o sono. "Kaya", disse com toda paciência do mundo, "pare de se mover".

Houve uma pausa do outro lado da linha e Ken imaginou a parada súbita dos passos dela. Ele ouviu um grunhido aborrecido e então: "Eu te odeio".

Ken sorriu. "Eu sei. Agora respire fundo". Quando ele ouviu Kaya expirar, falou: "Agora sente-se e me conte o que está acontecendo".

Kaya fez o que foi pedido. Quando começou a falar, sua voz continha uma fraqueza que Ken não estava acostumado a ouvir. "Fiz com que Ami ficasse em casa nessa noite. Depois do que aconteceu no hospital, pensei que seria o melhor se Ami colocasse alguma distância entre ela e Makoto. Apesar de tudo, ela não discutiu comigo, somente perguntou se podia ir lá dizer boa noite. Mas quando voltei para buscá-la algo estava errado. Ela disse que Makoto foi para cama antes dela se despedir e então tudo que ela fez foi ficar encolhida e apertando as mãos durante todo o caminho para casa. Quando chegamos, ela subiu para o quarto, mas ela está fazendo nada a não ser ficar andando para lá e pra cá na maior parte da noite. Ela continua pisando na mesma tábua quebrada a cada seis passos". Kaya suspirou, parecendo que estava à beira das lágrimas. "Eu só queria que ela não sofresse, Ken, e agora acho que só piorei as coisas".

Naquele momento, Ken desejou que estivesse lá para abraçá-la. Pondo o máximo de firmeza e conforto em sua voz, disse: "Você está fazendo o melhor por ela, Kaya. Ela entenderá algum dia, mesmo se ela não fizer isso agora. Mas você não pode protegê-la de tudo", ele disse gentilmente. "Não importa o tanto que tentamos, algumas vezes eles ainda sofrerão".

"Eu sei, mas tive que tentar", Kaya respondeu. "Vi todas aquelas garotas na sala de espera na tarde e fiquei muito feliz. É raro quando consigo ver todas juntas e elas estavam lá porque todas estavam preocupadas com Makoto. Mas no meio de tudo isso, quem está se preocupando com Ami?"

"Você já tentou falar com ela sobre isso?"

"Eu não sei como", Kaya admitiu, a frustração sendo visível pela sua voz. "Ela não vem até mim para conversar essas coisas, e até recentemente, era perfeito para mim deixá-la cuidar disso do seu próprio jeito. Você tem que entender, Ami é como se fosse uma flor que ainda não desabrochou **(NT1).**Ela sempre foi muito tímida sobre coisas e terrivelmente envergonhada sobre qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com sexualidade. Quando ela era mais nova, tentei conversar com ela. Ela sempre mexia nas minhas revistas de medicina e perguntava sobre as matérias, então pensei que não seria um problema. Estava certa de que ela realmente sabia o básico. Mas logo que comecei a falar, seus olhos encararam o chão e ela ficou vermelha. Depois disso ela me evitou por dias. Finalmente a encurralei na cozinha e a forcei a cozinhar um bolo. Ela fez com precisão e um pouco de experimentação, o que parecia com sua natureza. Adorava fazer aquilo desde que tinha idade o suficiente para alcançar a bancada e misturar as coisas. Porém, acho que fazer um bolo agora não ajudaria dessa vez".

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Rei virou-se de bruços definitivamente sem nenhuma elegância. Seu rosto enterrou-se no travesseiro enquanto um braço era lançado para trás do sofá. Ela rosnou aborrecida, enquanto suas pernas enrolavam-se nos lençóis que Makoto lhe emprestara. Sem levantar a cabeça, Rei tentou alcançar o lençol atrás dela mas só consegui tocá-lo com a ponta do dedo. Com outro rosnado, ela começou a rolar para o lado para ver se conseguia uma posição melhor e...

"Filho da...", Rei xingou quando suas costas encontraram nada a não ser o ar. Ao cair do sofá, seus braços foram ara cima e seu cotovelo bateu na mesinha de café. Segurando seu braço, com os olhos lacrimejantes, Rei soltou uma série de maldições e xingamentos que não condiziam com o seu papel de Sailor.

Após alguns minutos, Rei respirou fundo e esfregou a mão no lugar que ela sabia que teria um hematoma pela manhã e começou a desenrolar os lençóis que prendiam suas pernas. "Como Ami consegue dormir aqui toda noite?", perguntou para si mesma.

Quando se inclinou para puxar o tecido em volta dos seus pés, Rei foi longe o bastante para ver além do sofá. Foi andando de quatro e olhou assustada e confusa para a luz que vinha debaixo da porta da cozinha. "Sei que não estava ligada quando fui dormir". Então olhou para o relógio e sua expressão mudou. Dando de ombros, murmurou: "É, acho que apesar de tudo consegui dormir um pouco. Ah, sim. Acho que devo ir ver o que está acontecendo. É melhor do que ficar aqui sentada falando comigo mesma".

Quando entrou na cozinha, Rei encontrou Makoto sentada à mesa e petiscando um pote de manteiga de amendoim. A morena franziu o nariz com aquela visão.

Makoto sorriu para ela e levantou o pote. "Quer?", perguntou, sabendo muito bem qual seria a resposta de Rei. Então adicionou só para garantir. "É extragrosso".

Rei abriu um sorriso. "Ugh. Não, obrigada", sentou-se em um dos bancos em frente à bancada. "Você poderia pelo menos fazer um sanduíche disso".

Makoto balançou a cabeça enquanto engolia outra colherada. "Não mesmo. É melhor puro".

"Já que você tá dizendo", Rei replicou, não entendendo completamente a fascinação de Makoto pela substância. Então, imaginando o motivo da amiga estar acordada tão tarde, perguntou: "Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Tô. Só estava pensando em algumas coisas e não consegui dormir". Enfiou a colher no pote e rapou lentamente o conteúdo. "Me desculpe se te acordei".

"Você não me acordou", Rei disse balançando a cabeça. Sorriu quando lembrou do que lhe acordou. "Não estava conseguindo dormir. Sem querer ofender, Mako-chan, mas o seu sofá não é o melhor lugar para se dormir. Antes de vir para cozinha, eu estava justamente pensando em como Ami faz isso todas as noites".

Makoto ficou séria ao mencionarem o nome de Ami. Por um momento, seus olhos largaram os de Rei. Um segundo depois, quando ela os levantou novamente, Rei sentiu a diferença. Um muro baixou, e lá havia uma tristeza mais profunda do que qualquer coisa que sentiu antes na amiga. A sensação que aquilo causou em sua alma a deixou com arrepios.

Makoto inspirou lentamente. Antes de soltar o ar, disse: "Estava justamente aqui pensando que não sei _por que_ Ami faz isso".

Rei hesitou. Então, bem cuidadosamente, disse: "Ela é sua amiga. Ela faz isso porque ela se importa contigo".

"Ótimo. Ela se importa", Makoto replicou. Deixou de encarar rei e descansou seu queixo nos braços em cima da mesa. "Ela se importa comigo e eu fiz nada a não ser machucá-la. E ainda assim ela se importa e ainda assim ela continua aqui. E ela odeia a nós dois por isso", Makoto terminou suspirando tristemente.

Rei deu um olhar analisando Makoto: "Você ouviu o que ela disse de noite, não foi?"

"Eu não estava tentando espiar", respondeu Makoto. "Só queria pegar um lâmpada para Minako. Então ouvi a voz de Ami e ela parecia tão chateada. Precisei saber o motivo e sabia que ela não me diria porque ela pensa que ando muito estressada". Makoto fez um som que em outras circunstâncias seria uma risada. "Agora suponho que não era por isso que ela me contaria, não é?"

Bem, agora ela sabia por que Makoto foi para cama sem se despedir de ninguém. Rei soltou um longo suspiro e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. "Perfeito", resmungou para si mesma. Então disse para Makoto: "Olha, Mako-chan, sobre o que ela disse... Ela só precisava desabafar um pouco. Ami estava segurando aquilo por um longo tempo. Ela não pode controlar o que sente, você sabe, e ela tem sido tão cuidadosa com isso. Só que hoje foi muito para ela. Mas ela ainda é sua amiga. Ela sempre será, não importa o que acontecer. Os sentimentos delas não tem nada a ver com a amizade que ela tem contigo. Só que esses sentimentos são complicados, espero que você entenda".

Makoto balançou a cabeça. "Não é isso, Rei. Não me importo por ela ter sentido algo por mim. O que me incomoda é que eu nunca soube. Tudo o que sempre quis foi protegê-la disso e, por causa de eu não ter visto isso acontecer, ela se machucou". A voz de Makoto ficou um pouco melancólica: "Me importo com ela mais do que já me importei com alguém. Eu queria ter sabido".

"Mako-chan", Rei disse hesitante, "do jeito que você fala, quase parece que..."

"Rei", Makoto interrompeu. Levantou a cabeça dos braços, olhou diretamente para os olhos de Rei e deu um dos maiores passos da sua vida. "Eu sou gay".

A boca de Rei caiu enquanto olhava surpresa para a amiga. Finalmente as palavras surgiram da sua boca: "Desde quando?"

Makoto riu. "Desde quando eu tinha treze e realizei que me divertia mais assistindo as líderes de torcida e os pompons delas do quer assistir o time de basquete. O time dos garotos, é claro. O time das garotas era outra história. Mas não havia nenhuma líder de torcida naqueles jogos. Acho que eles pensavam que só precisava de uma só equipe de torcida, sei lá", Makoto concluiu dando de ombros.

Rei continuou sentada lá, balançando a cabeça. Levou uma mão para a cabeça e massageou em cima dos olhos. "Não acredito", disse mais para si mesma. "E depois de tudo isso...". então tirou a mão dos olhos e olhou para Makoto. "Por que você nunca disse nada?"

Makoto não conseguiu evitar sentir amargura e esta estava evidente em sua voz quando falou: "Depois de tudo que vocês quatro me falaram, como você ainda me pergunta isso?"

"Nunca falamos disso na sua frente", Rei disse se defendendo, realizando tardiamente que estava admitindo toda as baboseiras delas.

A risada de Makoto foi, pelo menos, aliviante. "Não, acho que vocês não falaram. Você realmente não se lembra?"

Rei fez que não com a cabeça.

"'Não desista, Mako-chan'", Makoto disse puxando de volta aquela antiga lembrança. "'Ainda há um monte de garotos legais por aí'. Vocês quatro caindo em cima das outras e dizendo que seria um grande problema se eu tivesse uma paixão por outra garota. E Usagi. Não posso te dizer quantas vezes ela me disse que eu não deveria porque Haruka era uma mulher".**(NT2)**

"Ah", respondeu Rei, de repente sentindo-se muito culpada, "isso".

"É, isso", Makoto respondeu. "E depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você realmente esperava que eu falaria algo para vocês?"

"Aposto que você não falaria", Rei replicou.

"E acredite em mim, a ironia das nossas situações não caiu só em mim também. Vendo que eu não fui a única que desistiu dos homens".

Rei corou com aquilo. Querendo evitar que o assunto chegasse até ela, encostou-se na bancada e colocou suas mãos na nuca para espreguiçar-se. "Então", disse pensativa, "você realmente teve uma paixãozinha por Haruka, hã?"

"Talvez um pouco", Makoto admitiu. Ela sentou-se normalmente e pegou o pote de manteiga de amendoim. Brincando distraída com a colher, continuou: "Mas não era só aquilo. Naquela época, mas hoje nem tanto, pra mim Haruka parecia perfeita. Ela era linda, talentosa e não somente aceitou quem e o que ela era, mas ela também assumiu sem medo de ser feliz. Ela era tudo o que eu quis ser e só queria ficar por perto dela por um tempo. Tipo, talvez se eu estivesse perto dela, eu entenderia o meu jeito de ser".

"Elas parecem perfeitas, não é?" Rei disse. Riu um pouco. "Me lembro de quando Ami finalmente disse o que todas nós pensávamos. Que talvez elas realmente fossem um casal. Parecia tão estranho, mas ainda assim elas pareciam tão certas juntas. Nós só não éramos acostumadas com esse tipo de coisa, eu acho. Talvez foi por isso que estranhamos tanto quando você saiu com ela".

Rei sorriu arrependida para o olhar que Makoto lhe deu, então disse: "É, nós falamos de você. Não achava que você ficaria surpresa de descobrir isso. Mas você precisa saber que Ami nunca teve algo a ver com isso. Na verdade, uma vez ela até gritou conosco por causa disso. Literalmente ergueu a voz e nos disse que não estávamos colocando nossas prioridades em ordem. Então ela passou o resto do dia escondendo atrás de um livro e fingindo que não estava escutando. Foi quando que eu percebi. Tadinha dela, não sabia como fingir. Ou ela estava apaixonada por você ou ela estava interessada nas nossas fofocas".

Makoto ficou observando a colher enquanto desenhava 'oitos' na manteiga de amendoim. "Fico contente pelo menos dela ter você para conversar".

Rei saiu do banquinho e foi sentar ao lado da amiga. Colocou uma mão no braço da garota, esperando que Makoto aceitasse o que estava oferecendo.

Makoto sorriu para sua amiga. Dobrando os braços, descansou o queixo neles mais uma vez. "Sabe, não era só vocês", disse enquanto olhava para um ponto invisível na parede. "Não me sentia confortável sendo desse jeito, nunca. Era contra tudo que eu supostamente queria. Quero dizer, a princesa deveria se apaixonar por um príncipe e não por uma das damas de companhia".

Makoto deitou a cabeça, assim estava encarando Rei e essa imitou a posição. Pareciam nada mais do que duas crianças com suas cabeças juntas e trocando segredos.

"Quando era pequena", Makoto continuou, "minha mãe contou como ela conheceu papai e se apaixonaram. Aquilo era um conto de fadas para mim e sempre quis que fosse assim. Papai me chamaria de princesa e mamãe me contaria todas as coisas maravilhosas que aconteceriam quando eu crescesse e encontrasse um homem igualzinho ao meu pai. Meu príncipe. Então, quando comecei a entender algumas das coisas que estava sentindo, pude perceber tudo aquilo fugindo de mim". Makoto suspirou ao lembrar daquela frustração.

"Eu não queria perder o meu final feliz. E não queria ser diferente do que eu **realmente** era. Então fiz tudo para ignorar. Decidi que não iria esperar que meu príncipe encantado viesse atrás de mim, eu iria até ele. Quando ele me disse que não era feminina o bastante para chamar a atenção dos garotos, decidi ser uma mulher perfeita. Tentei, pelo menos. Pensava que se eu conseguisse aquilo e que se eu fosse paciente o bastante, um dos sapos que sempre andava beijando se tornaria no meu príncipe. Então ele corresponderia ao meu beijo, diria que me amava e me levaria para ver o pôr-do-sol e os nossos amigos nos dariam votos de felicidades junto com as criaturas do bosque", terminou com um sorriso depreciativo.

Rei, sentindo que tinha permissão, retornou o sorriso com um benevolente. "Mako-chan, você sabe que não é assim que as coisas acontecem. Mesmo em contos de fadas".

Makoto pensou brevemente na sua princesa e de todas as coisas que ela passou para ficar com o príncipe dela. "É, descobri isso depois de um tempo. Embora isso não me parou de tentar encontrar".

Inclinando-se mais para perto, Rei encostou sua testa com a de Makoto. Depois de um tempo, ela voltou um pouco, com um sorriso no rosto. "E você realmente sente algo por Ami?", perguntou com um tom de segredo.

Makoto refletiu o sorriso de Rei. "Desde da primeira vez que a vi. Mas Usagi era a única pessoa da escola que não tinha medo de falar comigo. Não iria estragar aquilo dando em cima da amiga dela. E também não foi nada fácil, porque quando vi Ami, ela era tão...", Makoto não conseguiu terminar. Ao invés disso, deu um suspiro de admiração.

Rei pareceu um pouco confusa com aquilo. "Me lembro de quando nos conhecemos, Mako-chan. Era um garoto quem você estava perseguindo, não Ami".

Makoto balançou um pouco a cabeça. "Ele lembrava do meu sempai e foi uma boa distração. Acredite, estava aliviada por aquilo na hora. Depois, porém, quando tudo acabou e quando fiquei sozinha, achava que não haveria água fria na cidade toda que tirasse a imagem dela da minha cabeça. Porque naquele momento em que a vi pela primeira vez, Ami era a minha fantasia de garota do colegial em carne e osso". Os olhos de Makoto se tornaram distantes enquanto relembrava-se da sua primeira impressão. Dava para sentir um pouco de admiração e desejo em sua voz. "Me lembro daquela garota adorável estando lá com o uniforme bem justo ao seu corpo, segurando uma gata preta e a sua boca formava um pequeno 'o'. Ela tinha um leve rubor em suas bochechas e os olhos... Kami, aqueles olhos. Se ela estivesse usando óculos não sei se sobreviveria. E quando Usagi me disse que Ami era uma menina tímida, do tipo intelectual, foi simplesmente... Rei?"

O rosto de Rei ensaiava algo que parecia um meio sorriso. Seu olho direito adquiriu um tique lento e ela parecia estar enxergando direito, embora Makoto sabia que era para algo que só Rei via. Makoto acenou em frente ao rosto de Rei e disse seu nome várias vezes antes da garota finalmente sair do transe.

Com um pulo que quase quebrou a cadeira, Rei focalizou novamente a garota à sua frente. Lançou um olhar acusador pra Makoto. "Ok, graças a você agora tenho uma imagem de Ami que eu **nunca** quis".

"Mas é uma boa imagem, não é?", Makoto disse maliciosamente.

"Isso é completamente fora de questão!", Rei retornou. Ela estremeceu, então respirou fundo e tentou desesperadamente tirar aquela nova imagem de sua cabeça. "Urrgg... Eu juro, vocês duas são perfeitas uma para outra", disse aborrecida. "Quando você falar com ela, tenha certeza de contar essa parte da garota de colegial. Ela vai gostar".

Makoto empalideceu. "Não posso contar para ela. E nem você".

Rei fez um gesto de desdém para Makoto. "Confie em mim. E lembre de perguntar para ela da parte em que você brinca com Luna", disse com uma risada. **(NT3)**

Makoto balançou a cabeça. "O que? Não, não é isso que eu quero dizer. Você não pode contar nada do que conversamos. Nada. E nem eu posso".

"Mas que inferno, por que não?", Rei questionou mais confusa agora. "Pensei que você estava apaixonada por ela".

"E estou".

"Então, qual é o problema?"

"Você não ouviu o que ela te falou?", Makoto perguntou como se a resposta fosse óbvia. "Ela me odeia. E odeia a si mesma por ter sempre me amado mesmo depois de tudo que fiz com ela". Ficou séria e olhou para seus dedos nervosos. "Cara, eu meio que pensava que ela estava feliz com o bebê. Entretanto, gastei quatro anos mal interpretando completamente tudo o que ela tentava me falar. Por que agora seria diferente?"

Rei fez vários barulhos que eram uma mistura de aborrecimento e confusão. "Do que você está falando? Pensei que você disse que estava nos espiando".

Makoto olhou de volta para ela. "E estava. Ela disse que odiava a si mesma e então começou a chorar. Não consegui agüentar mais. Então Minako voltou para a sala e tive que lidar com ela".

Rei jogou as mãos para cima, completamente irritada com essa garota. "Caramba, Mako-chan, se você vai ouvir a conversa das outras pessoas, você realmente precisa ficar até o final. Ami não te odeia. Não sei por que, para ela seria perfeito estar aqui com você, trocando fraudas e acordando as três da manhã com uma criança chorando. É isso o que ela quer, mesmo ela estando um pouco chateada por você não perceber isso sozinha".

"Sério?", Makoto perguntou baixinho, sentindo esperanças pela primeira vez.

Rei concordou. "Sim, de verdade".

A mente de Makoto releu a lista de dúvidas que ainda possuía. "Eu perguntarei se ela aceitará esse fardo, mesmo ela pensando que é isso que ela quer. Não seria justo fazer isso com ela".

"Acho que é muito mais injusto você não contar para ela. Porque, não contando, você tirará todas as escolhas dela. E desde que você tem uma, ela merece uma também. Sem mencionar que extremamente injusto se você deixar ela continuar te amando e pensando que não é desejada de volta".

"Ela me ama", Makoto disse com um sorriso tolo se espalhando pelo seu rosto. "Realmente, eu nunca imaginei..."

Rei sorriu enquanto as sombras que rodeavam Makoto sumiam. "É, ela te ama. E ela nunca imaginou isso também. Você irá falar com ela, certo?" Rei pressionou.

Makoto concordou. "Vou. Amanhã. Ela vai passar a noite aqui".

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Desistindo completamente do sofá, Rei estava estendida no chão, com as mãos na barriga e as pernas levantadas. Soprou suas franjas, o movimento acima de sua cabeça era a única distração que tinha naquela hora. Pelo menos, pensou consigo mesma, ela não era a única que não estava dormindo naquela noite. Rei tinha certeza que as duas de suas amigas estavam sofrendo também.

"Mas pelo menos elas estão sofrendo na cama delas", disse ao dar um longo suspiro.

Virando de lado, Rei apoiou a cabeça com uma mão. Esticou a outra até a bolsa e procurou por vários segundos até encontrar o objeto que estava procurando. Puxando seu comunicador, brincou com seus dedos várias vezes antes de finalmente ativá-lo.

Enquanto esperava a chamada ser atendida, Rei sentou-se e encostou-se no sofá. Após alguns minutos, a tela foi ativada e o rosto de uma loira sonolenta com os cabelos baguncados surgiu na tela.

"Já acordei, já acordei", Minako disse bocejando. Seus olhos estava metade abertos e suas palavras não saíam direito por causa do sono. "Quem está atacando agora? É melhor não ser aquela garota de novo. Ai!"

A tela caiu junto com Minako, que tropeçara. No fundo, Rei ouviu Artemis chorar de dor. Quando a cabeça de Minako surgiu de volta na tela, a loira estava esfregando cuidadosamente um ponto na sua cabeça. "Onde eu tenho que encontrar vocês garotas?"

Rei segurou uma risada. "Nós não estamos sendo atacadas, Minako. Você não precisa nos encontrar em nenhum lugar".

As feições de Minako relaxaram e a loira ficou séria e confusa. "Então por que você me ligou?"

"Não consigo dormir e estou entediada", Rei respondeu. Então franziu a testa. "E estou com uma imagem na minha cabeça que não consigo tirar".

"Rei", Minako choramingou, "são 4:30 da manhã. Se o sol ainda não acordou, eu também não quero estar".

Com um sorriso, Rei replicou: "Você nunca reclamou disso antes".

"Só porque você estava justamente do meu lado", Minako retornou, o rosto dando um sorriso sonolento. Esfregou os olhos e voltou para a cama. Deitada de bruços,com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e com o comunicador à sua frente, perguntou: "Então que imagem é essa? Aposto que é sobre isso que você quer conversar".

Rei balançou a cabeça violentamente. "Uhn uhn. Eu quero que ela vá embora, não ficar pensando nela. Fale comigo. Não me importo quanto tempo vai demorar portanto que eu não fique pensando".

Minako pensou por um tempo, expulsando ar pelos lábios. Final mente disse: "Acho que Mako-chan ouviu você e Ami conversando mais cedo".

Rei a olhou quase irritada. "Por que você não me contou antes de você sair?"

Despreocupada, Minako deu de ombros. "Não tinha certeza, quero dizer, é de Ami que estamos falando. Ela nunca disse nada de mal sobre ninguém na vida dela. Mas Mako-chan parecia chateada com aquilo. Ela te contou alguma coisa?"

"Mako-chan me disse um bando de coisas", Rei respondeu com um suspiro.

Quando percebeu que Rei não iria mais adiante, Minako falou: "E você não vai me contar nada, vai?"

Rei fez que não com a cabeça.

"Ótimo", Minako respondeu. Então ela virou seu corpo, então tudo que Rei podia ver pelo o comunicador era o topo da cabeça da loira. Suas mãos brincaram com um laço rosa da sua camisola. "Então não vou te contar em como Mako-chan ficou quieta depois que ela ouviu vocês ou quanto estranho foi dela não querer mais ver Ami. Porque Mako-chan sempre quis ver Ami".

Minako entortou a cabeça, assim seu rosto sorridente estava de cabeça para baixo na tela de Rei. "Sabe, ela se importa com Ami. _Realmente se importa_".

Naquele ponto, Rei estava tão cansada para sentir outra coisa além de divertimento. "Por que você diz isso?"

"Bem", Minako respondeu enquanto voltava a ficar de bruços. "No começo não tinha certeza. Mas então houve todo aquele rolo com Haruka e comecei a pensar sobre como ela sempre rondava Ami. Mas ela sempre perseguia os garotos com a gente". Minako ficou séria de um jeito que Rei achava muito fofo. "Então ela foi e engravidou, o que matou toda a minha teoria com Ami. Até recentemente. Olha, Mako-chan consegue ficar apenas algumas horas com a gente a perturbando, mas Ami faz isso mais do que qualquer uma de nós e ela até deixou Ami se mudar para aí".

Rei riu. "Ami não vive com ela, Mina. Se ela vivesse, eu estaria dormindo na minha cama agora mesmo".

"Olhe em volta, Rei. Aqueles livros na prateleira ao lado da TV são de Ami. As chinelas dela estão aí na porta. Tem uma escova de dente dela no banheiro, as roupas delas estão no closet e ela tem até uma gaveta de roupas íntimas. Agora se isso não quer dizer: 'Eu moro aqui', não sei o que isso significa".

"Como você sabe disso?"

Minako abriu um sorriso inocente. "Estava caçando uma lâmpada. Enfim, o que vamos fazer?"

Rei balançou a cabeça. "_Nós_ não vamos fazer nada. Mako-chan disse que ela lidaria com isso. Vamos dar um tempo para ela consertar as coisas do jeito dela. Mas se ela não fizer nada até o fim da semana, um leve persuasão de suas amigas virá a caminho".

"Mas nós poderíamos trancá-las no closet juntas", Minako sugeriu com uma risadinha.

"É", Rei sorriu. Então suspirou. "Sabe, acho que nós cinco tivemos um sério problema de comunicação ultimamente. Todas nós precisamos nos reunir e fazer uma festa só de fofocas".

Além da música da risada de Minako, Rei ouviu outro ruído. O clique metálico de uma chave abrindo uma fechadura seguido pela porta da frente abrindo lentamente.

"Tenho companhia, Mina" Rei disse baixinho e rapidamente. "Tenho que ir. Te amo". Desativou seu comunicador e o escondeu debaixo do travesseiro justamente na hora em que Ami a encontrou no chão.

"Rei, por que você está no chão?" Ami perguntou docemente enquanto adentrava pela sala de estar.

"É mais confortável do que o sofá. Mas por que você está aqui tão cedo. Ainda nem deu cinco horas".

Ami deu de ombros enquanto sentava-se numa cadeira em frente de Rei. "Não consegui dormir".

-

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

**Makoto aproximou-se tão perto que agora sua boca estava ao lado do ouvido de Ami. Então sussurrou: "Quer saber um segredo? Ele também te ama. Quase o mesmo que a mãe dele ama". Então acariciou lentamente a orelha de Ami com os lábios.**

Agora vai!**  
**

* * *

**NOTAS DA TRADUTORA: **

**NT1:** Não consegui uma tradução correta para a expressão 'late bloomer', traduzi ao pé da letra, que quer dizer 'uma flor de desabrochou atrasada'. Mas a expressão é usada no inglês para adolescentes que tem a puberdade atrasada, ou àqueles que não desenvolveram ainda a sexualidade ou que não se interessam ainda por sexo.

**NT2:** Ver Sailor Moon S, episódio 96. Mas vejam legendado, que a dublagem brasileira tira o significado de muita coisa. Nele, Makoto tem meio que um encontro com Haruka e as meninas começam a duvidar.

**NT3:** Ver Sailor Moon Classic, episódio 25. Bom, é o primeiro episódio de Makoto e já expliquei como ela e Ami se conheceram. Quem quiser o link para ver esses episódios no youtube legendados, entre em contato.


	12. Um Pouquinho de Calor

_**Novo capítulo!!! E eu acho que é o mais fofo da história toda**_... _Ba e lmbs100, **obrigada pela força! Mandei os links pra vcs, espero que vcs tenham entendido. Bjos e boa leitura  
**_

* * *

_  
_

"Crueldades e Certezas do Destino"

Por Crawlspace

**OoOoOoO**

"Aviso: Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi, não a mim. Só estou pegando os personagens emprestados por um tempinho".

**OoOoOoO**

-

12. Um Pouquinho de Calor

-

"...Mas nós poderíamos trancá-las no closet juntas", Minako sugeriu com uma risadinha.

"É", Rei sorriu. Então suspirou. "Sabe, acho que nós cinco tivemos um sério problema de comunicação ultimamente. Todas nós precisamos nos reunir e fazer uma festa só de fofocas".

Além da música da risada de Minako, Rei ouviu outro ruído. O clique metálico de uma chave abrindo uma fechadura, seguido pela porta da frente abrindo lentamente.

"Tenho companhia, Mina" Rei disse baixinho e rapidamente. "Tenho que ir. Te amo". Desativou seu comunicador e o escondeu debaixo do travesseiro justamente na hora em que Ami a encontrou no chão.

"Rei, por que você está no chão?" Ami perguntou docemente enquanto adentrava pela sala de estar.

"É mais confortável do que o sofá. Mas por que você está aqui tão cedo? Ainda nem deu cinco horas".

Ami deu de ombros enquanto sentava-se numa cadeira em frente de Rei. "Não consegui dormir".

Rei riu. "Entre no clube".

Ami concordou distraída, então se moveu para o sofá. Enquanto Rei continuava a falar, a outra garota abaixou entre ele e a mesinha, pegando o travesseiro com que sempre dormia. "Minha mãe ainda dormia quando saí", disse enquanto deitava-se e o colocava o travesseiro embaixo da cabeça. "Não tive motivos para acordá-la".

"Você fugiu?"

"Não, eu saí cedo para a escola", Ami replicou. Bocejou e fechou os olhos, enquanto sua cabeça afundava no travesseiro. "Sempre saio cedo para a escola".

Rei ergueu uma sobrancelha desacreditada. Ela comentaria algo sobre esse 'sair cedo para a escola', mas era inútil. Ami não a ouviria mais. Olhou com uma determinação para aquela garota encolhida que dormia tranqüilamente no sofá. _Eu juro pela minha vida que vocês duas ficarão juntas._

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Esticando os braços à sua frente, Rei soltou um longo bocejo. Seus olhos já pesavam e sabia que dormiria cedo hoje. Mas, graças a Deus, ela passaria a noite na sua própria cama.

O grupo voltou para a casa de Makoto depois da escola. Porém ninguém estudou o bastante. Ami estava muito cansada para insistir que estudassem de maneira apropriada, mesmo depois da soneca que tirara no sofá de Makoto pela manhã. O resto delas, menos Usagi, também estavam muito cansadas em se esforçarem. E como era **Usagi**, ela não discutiria se ninguém quisesse estudar. Então fizeram seus deveres de casa às pressas e quando estavam quase terminando, Rei não tinha certeza quem, perguntou quando elas dariam um nome para o bebê.

Agora lá elas estavam, discutindo animadamente os nomes enquanto Minako os anotava no caderno.

Makoto balançou a cabeça negativamente para a última sugestão. "Não. Esse era o nome do meu pai".

"Acho que seria uma boa razão dar esse nome para ele", disse Minako.

"Dá azar dar o mesmo nome de pessoas que morreram jovens", Makoto respondeu. "E nós já temos problemas demais para lidar sem precisar nos amaldiçoar ainda mais".

Minako suspirou: "OK", disse ao colocar o caderno na mesa de café. "Nova coluna: Nomes Azarentos. Embora eu nunca tenha ouvido falar disso antes".

Usagi e Ami, que sentavam ao seu lado também disseram o mesmo.

"Eu já", Rei interrompeu alegre. "É uma antiga superstição", apoiou os pés numa caixa vazia e afundou-se na cadeira. "O que temos até agora, Minako?"

Minako pegou o caderno, pigarreou, então leu a lista: "Juntos com que trazem azar, temos: Muito Difícil de Falar, Muito Fácil de se Avacalhar, os que Não Combinam com Kino e Miki, que de alguma maneira conseguiu ficar fora da coluna 'Muito Fácil de se Avacalhar'".

"Eu meio que gostei desse nome", disse Ami. "Kino Miki".

Usagi debruçou-se e colocou uma mão na boca de Ami. Dramaticamente, balançou a cabeça ao dar o aviso: "Não diga isso, Ami. Senão é esse o nome que ela dará para ele".

"Ha, ha, muito engraçado", disse Makoto. Sua voz tentou parecer insultada e chateada, mas o sorriso em seu rosto a desmentia. Gesticulando com um dedo, ordenou: "Venha aqui, Usagi".

Usagi levantou-se correndo para se esconder atrás de Ami, usando a amiga como escudo. "Uhn Uhn, conheço sua reputação", disse espiando por cima do ombro da garota de cabelos azulados.

"Garotinha, não me faca ir até você", disse Makoto. Bateu num lugar do sofá ao seu lado. "Sente aqui que te darei uma surpresa".

Usagi olhou cautelosa para ela. "Que tipo de surpresa?", perguntava ao sair de trás de Ami.

"Uma boa surpresa", Makoto respondeu. "Agora vinha cá ou a darei para outra pessoa".

Não querendo perder o que iria ganhar, Usagi apressou-se. Depois de pensar, logo antes de levantar-se, tirou os óculos dos olhos de Ami e os colocou nos seus. Uma vez no sofá, sorriu para Makoto. "Você não bateria numa garota de óculos, não é?"

Makoto riu. "Acho que não. Mas te darei outra coisa. Coloque sua mão aqui e feche os olhos. Mas tire isso antes", Makoto disse enquanto tirava cuidadosamente os óculos do rosto de Usagi. "Você acabará com suas vistas se você ficar muito tempo com eles".

Como resposta Makoto ganhou um coro de "Tá, mãe", acompanhado por uma risadinha de Ami. Makoto as ignorou, só girando os olhos para aquela besteira. Fez com que Usagi fechasse os olhos e pegou a mão da loira.

Um tempo depois de colocar uma mão na barriga de Makoto, Usagi abriu os olhos. Um segundo depois, seus olhos ficaram arregalados e a loira puxou a mão surpresa. "Se mexeu!", gritou admirada. Um grande sorriso formou-se em rosto e ela pôs a mão de volta em Makoto. "Faça ele se mexer de novo", pediu excitada.

Makoto sorriu para ela. Com um dedo cutucou o lugar onde a mão de Usagi estava. "Vamos, Formiguinha", disse depois de um tempo sem movimentos. "Sei que você gosta de atenção. Diga oi para sua Tia Usagi".

Sorrindo, Rei assistia as duas. Makoto tinha completamente a atenção de Usagi. O olhar infantil de divertimento e expectativa no rosto da loira não tinha preço. Porém o sorriso que se formou na de Makoto era um pouquinho diferente. Rei diria que era quase malicioso. Um segundo depois, quando Makoto virou-se e olhou para Ami, Rei descobriu o porquê.

"Diga algo, Ami", disse Makoto. "Qualquer coisa, porque parece que você é a única pessoa cuja atenção ele quer".

O rosto de Ami ficou imediatamente vermelho.

"Ele realmente se mexe para Ami?", Usagi perguntou.

Makoto assentiu. "Se mexe, não tô mentindo. Acho que ele já reconhece a voz dela".

"Uau! Ami, você tem tanta sorte!", a loira exclamou.

"Makoto só tá curtindo com sua cara, Usagi", Ami disse enquanto pegava seus óculos e os colocava de volta.

Minako sorriu e segurou uma risada ao ver Ami tentar esconder-se atrás das lentes. Um segundo depois, uma cutucada no seu ombro a fez virar para trás. Rei olhou para Ami e Makoto e depois apontou a cabeça para a porta. Entendendo o que a namorada estava querendo dizer, Minako respondeu, concordando com a cabeça.

Espreguiçando-se e colocando os braços atrás da cabeça, Minako disse: "Bem, parece que hoje não mais chegaremos a lugar nenhum e minha mãe está enchendo o saco por passar tempo demais fora de casa. É melhor eu ir antes que ela mude a hora de eu voltar para casa ou algo assim".

"É, eu também", Rei continuou. "Tenho algumas coisas que preciso fazer no templo antes que fique muito tarde". Levantou e espreguiçou-se, suas costas estalando. "Vamos, Usagi. Te levamos até a casa de Mamoru. Você quer passar mais tempo com ele antes dele ir na semana que vem", jogou verde para colher maduro. Sabia que Usagi não diria não se o seu Mamo-chan fosse mencionado.

Usagi suspirou e encostou-se no sofá, levantando a cabeça e olhando para o teto: "Gostaria que ele não viajasse de novo".

Makoto apertou levemente a mão da garota. "É só mais por um semestre, Usagi. Então ele voltará para casa e nunca mais te deixará".

Usagi a recompensou com um sorriso de agradecimento. Então riu enquanto Rei e Minako pegavam cada uma suas mão e a levantavam do sofá.

Makoto seguiu as três amigas até a porta e se despediu. Quando se virou de volta, viu Ami ajeitando os papéis e livros que estavam espalhados na mesa de café. O rosto dela ainda estava um pouco vermelho e seu cabelo caia graciosamente sobre os óculos enquanto trabalhava. Por vários minutos, Makoto ficou parada e a observou, apreciando a visão à sua frente.

Eventualmente, Ami olhou para cima e sorriu para ela: "Foi legal o que você fez por Usagi".

Makoto sorriu de volta e deu de ombros: "Era a vez dela". Então andou e sentou-se na cadeira onde Rei estava anteriormente. Seu olhar continuou em Ami.

Ami colocou seus cotovelos na mesa e enfiou a cabeça entre as mãos. Olhou de volta para Makoto, sem desviar o olhar. "Você tá com alguma idéia na sua cabeça", disse depois de vários segundos. "No que você está pensando?"

"Eu estava pensando", Makoto começou. "Estava pensando na primeira vez que te encontrei e no quanto te achei linda. E que sempre imaginei como você estaria naquele momento se estivesse usando seus óculos".

A cabeça de Ami levantou-se, seu rosto demonstrando claramente surpresa. Podia sentir o calor crescendo em suas bochechas e sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho.

Makoto abriu um largo sorriso. "É. Seria parecido com isso".

Os olhos de Ami viraram-se para a mesa enquanto tirava rapidamente seus óculos. Suas mãos começaram a revirar nervosamente nos papéis a sua frente. "Que coisa boba para se dizer", disse, sua voz tremendo um pouco. Ami colocou os papéis dentro do seu livro e levantou-se, segurando-o fortemente contra o peito. "Você não deveria brincar desse jeito, Mako-chan" repreendeu enquanto virava-se em direção à cozinha. "Irei guardar estes aqui. Então talvez poderíamos..."

As palavras de Ami foram cortadas pelos braços de Makoto a envolvendo por trás. A garota assustou-se pelo ato tão repentino e soltou o livro. Papéis espalharam-se em volta dos seus pés enquanto elas ficaram em silêncio.

"Sinto muito", Makoto disse finalmente. "Sinto muito por ter te machucado. Só estava tentando te proteger disso. No começo resumia a manter você e as outras como amigas e tornar as coisas esquisitas para todo mundo. Não queria forçar o que eu era ou o que sentia por você, especialmente com as nossas vidas se complicando cada vez mais. Me senti sozinha e não sabia como lidar com isso. Acho que eu estava tão ocupada com meus problemas para perceber o seus sentimentos e sinto muito por nunca ter entendido todas as maneiras diferentes em que você tentou me contar".

As costas de Ami estavam pressionadas desconfortavelmente contra a frente de Makoto. Podia sentir o coração das duas, que estavam batendo igualmente rápidos. "Me solta, Mako-chan", disse delicadamente.

"Não", Makoto respondeu. Apertou um pouco o seu abraço. "Ouvi o que você falou para Rei. Não é verdade Ami. Desde que te conheci, não houve um dia em que você não foi desejada. Nenhum. Eu... Eu te amo".

Ami ficou tensa, arregalando os olhos. Não assim. Ela não queria que fosse desse jeito. Balançou a cabeça e repetiu: "Me solta. Por favor".

Relutantemente Makoto a soltou de seus braços. Ami deu vários passos para longe, Makoto só observando os ombros da garota mais baixa que subiam e desciam enquanto ela arfava. Quando Ami virou, seus olhos estavam caídos, incapaz de encarar os de Makoto.

"Você não precisa dizer isso para mim, Mako-chan" disse triste. "Eu não te deixarei".

"Ami..." Makoto começou enquanto dava um passo para frente.

Ami deu um passo para trás para equiparar com o de Makoto. "Não era para você ter ouvido o que eu disse. Ninguém era. Mas não te deixarei. Você não precisa dizer essas coisas para me manter aqui".

"Não, Ami, eu não diria" Makoto disse. Moveu-se para frente de novo antes que Ami pudesse escapar. Pôs uma mão no queixo da garota e gentilmente fez com que ela a olhasse. "Nunca diria isso para alguém ao menos que eu quisesse e especialmente a você se não fosse verdade". Soltou a mão. "E não diria isso só para manter alguém comigo. Não quero que você continue se não é aqui onde você quer estar".

"Por que você está me dizendo isso agora?"

Makoto encolheu os ombros. "Porque não seria justo te deixar amando uma pessoa e pensando que não te amam de volta". Makoto suspirou, seus olhos fechando por um instante. Então ela os abriu e Ami ainda estava lá, a observando e esperando por algo. "Mas eu acho, que te dizendo isso também não é completamente justo. Sei que estraguei tudo, Ami, e que essa situação não é a ideal. Também sei que estaria te dando um fardo enorme dizendo que te quero mais do que uma amiga. Você ainda tem tanta coisa para fazer em sua vida. Quer dizer, você pode ir para onde quiser, fazer o que quiser. Não quero ser o que te amarra e segura aqui, mas quero você comigo. Então talvez se você quiser primeiro... Hum, Ami, o que você está fazendo?"

Lentamente, os dedos de Ami traçaram uma linha do cotovelo da amiga até o ombro e voltou de novo. Os olhos dela estavam concentrados no movimento enquanto dizia: "Estou te tocando. Posso fazer isso agora, certo?"

Makoto engoliu em seco, então se arrepiou enquanto os dedos de Ami subiam pelo seu braço então, suavemente, pelo lado do seu pescoço e acariciaram os contorno de sua orelha. "Hum, pode. Se você quiser".

Ami concordou, com uma expressão concentrada, enquanto seus dedos tocaram levemente as maçãs do rosto de Makoto. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios enquanto seus dedos percorreram o nariz da outra e deram leve peteleco lá. Aquele sorriso refletiu-se no rosto de Makoto e Ami não resistiu. Seus dedos desceram e passaram pelo lábio superior de Makoto e então no lábio inferior, absolutamente apaixonada com a suavidade e o calor que sentiu lá.

Makoto pegou a mão de Ami. Entrelaçando os dedos juntos , Makoto levou a mão da outra até sua boca e beijou os dedos dela. "Tem certeza que é isso que você quer?"

Ami concordou. Sua mão livre brincou com o laço do uniforme de Makoto e seus olhos focalizaram aquilo. "Por muito tempo, tudo o que quis era estar com você. Mesmo quando isso aconteceu", e seus dedos descansaram no umbigo da outra, "eu ainda quis estar aqui. Nunca esperei me encontrar tão emocionalmente envolvida, mas estive aqui desde o começo e quero ser parte da vida dele também". Ami sorriu timidamente ao desenhar um coração com os dedos. "E não é só porque ele é seu filho".

Makoto aproximou-se tão perto que agora sua boca estava ao lado do ouvido de Ami. Então sussurrou: "Quer saber um segredo? Ele também te ama. Quase o mesmo que a mãe dele ama". Então beijou suavemente a orelha da outra.

Um arrepio correu pela espinha de Ami ao contato e esta fechou os olhos com a sensação. Outro arrepio acompanhado por uma disparada no seu coração surgiu enquanto Makoto beijou seu rosto e colocou as mãos em seus quadris, puxando-a mais para perto. Quando os lábios de Makoto finalmente tocaram os seus, Ami pensou que derreteria pelo calor que sentia percorrer seu corpo.

Relaxando no doce beijo, Ami permitiu que Makoto a liderasse. Depois de um momento, encontrou sua própria resposta e, com um pouco mais de pressão, seus lábios moveram-se facilmente com os de Makoto. Quando elas finalmente se separaram, ambas estavam sem fôlego e pareciam um pouco hipnotizadas.

"Isso foi muito bom", Makoto disse sorrindo.

"Considere como um presente pela sua iniciativa", Ami replicou. Descansou sua cabeça no peito de Makoto, envolvendo-a com os braços, enquanto a outra garota lhe abraçava pelos ombros e descansava seu queixo em cima da cabeça de Ami. "Mako-chan?"

"Hmm?" Makoto olhou para baixo e viu um vermelho crescer no rosto de Ami.

"Seu sofá é desconfortável", Ami disse enterrando-se na blusa da outra. "Não quero mais dormir lá".

Makoto brincou com uma mecha do cabelo da garota mais baixa, ajeitando-o atrás da orelha enquanto sorria pela vergonha de Ami. "Sabe", brincou, "meu sofá vai ter um complexo se as pessoas continuarem a dizer isso. Terei que dormir lá, assim ninguém mais machucará os sentimentos dele".

Ami apertou seu abraço levemente. "Mako-chan, eu te disse. Não brinca com isso".

"Desculpa", Makoto respondeu com uma risada leve. Levantou a cabeça de Ami para poder encará-la. "Eu também não me sentiria bem dormindo no sofá. Que tal nós duas dormimos na cama hoje?"

Ami concordou com aquela proposta.

"Ok", Makoto disse soltando Ami e começando a levá-la pelo corredor. "Sei que ainda é cedo, mas suponho que nenhuma de nós dormiu muito na noite passada. Quer recuperar o tempo perdido?"

Ami sorriu e a seguiu sem reclamar.

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Pulando para o peitoril, Luna espremeu-se para fora da janela que abrira. Colocando o botão entre os dentes, fechou a janela e então pulou para a calçada ao lado do apartamento de Makoto. O que queria agora era simplesmente chegar em casa e se livrar do ar frio da noite.

Luna pensara que seria uma boa idéia checar Makoto naquela noite desde que Usagi não estava certa de que Ami ficaria lá ou não. Já tinha feito aquilo antes, nas noites em que sabia que Makoto passaria sozinha desde que tudo isso começara. Afinal, mesmo Usagi sendo a sua principal protegida, todas as outras garotas estavam sobre sua tutela. Então pereceu uma boa idéia ficar checando Makoto, mesmo que essas viagens se tornassem inúteis às vezes.

Quando Luna foi vê-la, Makoto obviamente estava muito bem. E Ami estava também, se o sorriso satisfeito que estava em seus lábios ao se aconchegar ao lado de Makoto fosse alguma indicação. As duas estavam dormindo e Luna achou conveniente deixá-las desse jeito. Daria para as duas o sermão obrigatório outrora, depois que tivesse tempo para pensar na situação.

Indo para a ponta da calçada, Luna parou e esperou pela mudança do sinal. Já teve uma experiência anterior sobre o que acontece quando alguém atravessa no sinal vermelho e ela não tentaria aquilo de novo uma só vez, mesmo a rua estando deserta.

Olhando para cima para observar o semáforo, Luna o ultrapassou e enxergou o que podia ver da Lua. Aquela era uma noite nublada, nuvens pretas escondendo tudo menos alguns pedaços da lua cheia. Era claro que aquilo lhe trazia memórias, ao lembrar-se do que sua rainha lhe dissera no dia em que Luna encontrou as garotas que treinaria.

Sua primeira impressão era que elas pareciam tão diferente das outras em personalidade. Luna não tinha certeza de que elas se entenderiam com a princesa e principalmente uma com as outras. E se elas não se entendessem, como seriam capazes de lutar juntas, como uma equipe?

"É a sua responsabilidade ver se elas aprendem a respeitar e confiar uma nas outras", Serenity tinha dito para ela. "Lembre-se, Luna, que essas garotas desistiram de tudo para vir até aqui. Agora só sobraram três coisas para elas: seus destinos, seus deveres e as outras. Enquanto elas podem consegui as duas primeiras coisas sozinhas, elas mesmas podem oferecer um pouco de conforto uma para outra em noites frias".

Com um suspiro, Luna falou para a memória de sua rainha. "Sei que não é isso que você quis dizer, mas pelo menos elas se entendem muito bem. E esta é uma noite fria", adicionou meio preocupada ao ver que o vento ficou mais forte e frio.

A luz mudou e Luna começou a atravessar na faixa. Estava na metade quando o primeiro floco de neve caiu em sua orelha. Levantou os olhos para o céu somente para que outro floco caísse direto no seu olho.

"Perfeito", resmungou, começando a correr para casa.

Quinze minutos depois, chegou na casa de Usagi. Estava caindo tanta neve que malmente ela conseguia ver direito. Pulou na árvore fora do quarto da loira e então na borda da janela dela.

Andando lentamente pelas sombras, então saltando para o carpete com uma leve pancada, Luna se sacudiu para secar o pêlo. Estava com frio, cansada e dolorida. Tudo o que queria era deitar ao lado do aquecedor e dormir.

"Luna, é você?", Usagi perguntou enquanto sentava-se e esfregava os olhos com um punho. Deu um longo bocejo e então continuou: "Acho que Ami passou a noite afinal".

"É, foi", Luna respondeu, soando mais agitada do que pretendia.

Usagi rastejou até o final da cama. "O que aconteceu?". Então notou a água caindo do pêlo de Luna. "Ah, Luna, você se molhou toda. Como isso aconteceu?"

Usagi saiu da cama e foi até a escrivaninha. Pegou uma toalha rosa estendida na costa da cadeira. "Já está seca", disse enquanto andava até Luna. "Você pode usá-la para se secar".

A loira sentou-se no chão em frente de Luna e a colocou no colo. Envolveu a gata com a toalha e começou a secá-la com um cuidado e carinho que Luna não teria atribuído a garota anos atrás.

"Está nevando", Luna respondeu meio em transe enquanto Usagi esfregava sua cabeça. "Fui pega no caminho de casa".

"Talvez eu tenha sorte e cancelem as aulas", Usagi deu um sorriso enviesado.

Luna só bufou ao ouvir aquilo.

"É pela neve por que você está tão aborrecida quando te perguntei sobre Ami?", Usagi perguntou, concentrada agora nas patas dianteiras da gata preta. "Ou é outra coisa?"

Luna franziu o nariz com aquela suposição e também pelo pequeno sorriso que surgia nos lábios de Usagi. Sem respondeu, saiu do colo da loira e pulou para cima da cama.

"Você pegou elas juntas, não foi? Do mesmo jeito que pegamos Rei e Minako". Usagi falou rindo.

Luna ergueu a cabeça do meio de suas patas. "Não sei do que você está falando, Usagi" "De qualquer maneira, mesmo que elas estivessem fazendo algo, não teria pegado as duas, porque, diferente de algumas pessoas, sei que devo bater antes na porta dos outros antes de ir entrando".

"Então elas estavam dormindo?", Usagi perguntou voltando para a cama.

Luna suspirou. "Como você sabe disso? Estou certa de que elas não contaram para ninguém".

"Minako e Rei", Usagi respondeu com um sorriso. "Estavam com muita pressa para sair de lá hoje e eu sabia que elas estavam de segredinho. Pensei que elas queriam fugir para fazer algo juntas, então estava perturbando as duas por causa disso quando Minako finalmente ficou mordida e me contou. Mas Rei disse que estava tudo bem porque elas precisariam da minha ajuda. Elas iriam encostar Mako-chan e Ami na parede se elas não se resolvessem". Usagi deu uma risadinha. "Acho que elas não precisam mais fazer isso. Mas, sabe Luna, que isso tudo meio que me surpreendeu", Usagi disse enquanto voltava ao seu travesseiro.

"Também não esperava isso", Luna replicou.

"Hmm? Ah não, não quis dizer isso", Usagi respondeu. "Na verdade, eu pensava que elas estavam juntas há meses e ainda não tinham nos contado. Fiquei surpresa por elas não estarem".

Luna fez um muxoxo. "Boa noite, Usagi. Vou dormir agora", disse enquanto tentava ignorar a garota e a dor de cabeça que se formava atrás dos seus olhos.

Esticando o polegar do pé, Usagi coçou logo atrás das orelhas da gata. Então se cobrindo com seu lençol, disse: "Não se preocupe tanto com essas coisas, Luna. Elas ficarão bem e tudo dará certo. Tem que dar, porque elas precisam muito uma da outra para isso".

* * *


	13. Assumindo: parte 1

_**Oi gente! Caramba há quanto tempo... Mas era isso, estava literalmente pirando com a faculdade, nossa briguei com muita gente... Enfim, já passou e as coisas se acalmaram... E de quebra consegui um tempo para traduzir esse aqui. Como entro em férias em Abril, vou tentar publicar um capítulo por semana. Até lá, boa Leitura!**_

_**Essa parte é dividida em três capítulos. O título orginal é Out in the Open, siginifca assumir algo em público. Hoje, Makoto e Ami enfrentarão suas amigas. No próximo, a gangue das Outers e no terceiro, Makoto terá que enfrentar a sogrona .**_

_**Ah sim, estou procurando por beta-readers, quem tiver interessado entre em contato**_

* * *

"Crueldades e Certezas do Destino"

Por Crawlspace

-

**oOoOoO**

"Aviso: Sailor Moon pertence à Naoko Takeuchi, não a mim. Só estou pegando os personagens emprestados por um tempinho".

Nota: Essa parte demorou mais para sair do que eu esperava. Acho que foi porque eu meio que tive um branco. Mas parece que passou, então espero que os próximos capítulos não demorem mais do que algumas semanas. E para aqueles que esperam por Rei/Minako... Mais um pouquinho. Prometo. 

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

13. Assumindo... - pt 1

- 

Makoto acordou na manhã seguinte com a sensação de um corpo quente aconchegando-se em suas costas. Lábios beijaram gentilmente seu ombro enquanto uma mão acariciava sua cintura e coxa. Dedos passearam pelo lado do seu corpo antes de um braço a envolver e a abraçar apertado.

Então se virou para encarar Ami. O cabelo dela estava desalinhado, seus olhos brilhantes e felizes e em sua boca havia o mesmo sorriso sonolento de antes de ela dormir na noite anterior. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo dela, tirando-o do seu rosto. Sorriu para a garota, então tocou delicadamente os lábios dela com os seus.

"Sem arrependimentos?", perguntou baixinho depois do beijo.

"Nenhum", Ami respondeu balançando a cabeça.

Ami esticou os braços e puxou Makoto para perto dela. Suas pernas e entrelaçaram-se, os dedos de Makoto roçando no calcanhar de Ami. A boca desta desceu até a clavícula de Makoto e foi distribuindo beijos até o seu pescoço enquanto os dedos de Makoto acariciavam suas costas. Ami começava a imaginar se teriam tempo para algo mais íntimo quando o alarme respondeu para ela.

Com um suspiro de irritação, Makoto rolou para o lado da cama e desligou o alarme. Virou-se novamente e Ami já estava lhe abraçando antes que pudesse piscar. "Ei, senhorita, nada disso", disse com um sorriso. Deu uma cutucada nas costelas de Ami fazendo com que a outra desse um pulo. "Gostaria de continuar assim também, mas temos que ir para a escola".

Ami deu um largo sorriso. "Nunca pensei que alguém teria que me forçar a sair da cama para ir à escola. E principalmente você". Colocou as mãos em cima do peito de Makoto e descansou seu rosto lá. "Mako-chan, nós vamos contar para elas?" 

A garota mais alta mordiscou os lábios por um segundo enquanto pensava. "Bem, Rei já sabe, mais ou menos. Haruka também. É só uma questão de tempo para contar para todo mundo. Acho que deveríamos", disse acenando a cabeça. "E quanto mais cedo, melhor, porque tem algo que aprendi com tudo isso".

"Que eles são nossos amigos e nos apoiarão não importando o que aconteça?"

Makoto piscou com aquilo. "Bem... É. Isso também, eu acho. Mas estava pensando mais em que nós duas não conseguimos manter um segredo nem que a vaca tussa". Acariciou os cabelos de Ami. "Vamos. Farei o café da manhã enquanto você toma banho".

Makoto saiu da cama e colocou sua camisola antes que Ami e seu olhar importuno pudessem lhe parar. Estava no caminho para a sala quando olhou a varanda e parou.

"Ei, Ami", chamou a garota, gesticulando para ela. "Dá uma olhada nisso".

Ami, vestida somente num robe e com uma toalha nos ombros, foi até o lado de Makoto. O mundo afora pela aquela porta de vidro estava coberto de branco, com o sol, que acabara de surgir, refletindo tudo e fazendo com que ficasse mais brilhante. Havia menos de um pé de neve amontoada na varanda e muito mais no chão lá fora.

Makoto pôs um braço ao redor dos ombros da namorada. "Talvez cancelem as aulas hoje", disse enquanto puxava Ami, assim a garota ficou encurralada na porta de vidro. "Posso imaginar um jeito muito mais interessante de passar meu dia do que numa sala de aula".

Então se debruçou e passou os lábios pela orelha de Ami enquanto uma mão desfazia o nó do robe. Conseguindo enfiar a mão dentro do robe, os dedos de Makoto deslizaram em leves círculos ao redor do umbigo de Ami. Podia sentir os músculos contraindo enquanto a garota tentava não rir ou fugir das cócegas que sentia. Finalmente, pousou sua mão logo abaixo da costela da outra.

"Gostaria que minha barriga ainda fosse magra desse jeito", disse enquanto a acariciava delicadamente.

Ami sorriu e segurou o queixo da outra com o polegar e o indicador. "Não sei não," disse com um tom divertido. Desceu a mão até a barriga de Makoto. Com um dedo, traçou uma linha de um lado a outro da barriga e depois subiu até os seios fartos da namorada. "Eu meio que gosto de você toda redondinha".

As risadas de Makoto transformaram-se num suspiro enquanto os dedos de Ami encontraram seu mamilo por cima da camisola. "Talvez... Talvez nós devamos checar as notícias e confirmar se algo foi cancelado".

"Boa idéia", Ami concordou. 

Antes que as duas pudessem se separar, ouviram um sonoro _plaft_ enquanto uma bola de neve se espatifava na porta de vidro.

Makoto riu. "Sei da onde essa veio, aquelas duas diabinhas barulhentas", disse enquanto separava-se de Ami e ia até o closet. Ao retirar suas botas e uma jaqueta, continuou: "Essa veio de Aki. Ruri não tem um arremesso bom".

Vestida com as botas e jaqueta, Makoto abriu a porta da varanda e saiu, ignorando o olhar que Ami lhe deu por não vestir uma calça antes. Seus olhos examinaram a varanda vizinha, procurando pelas gêmeas. Depois de um segundo, seus olhos encontraram dois gorros róseos idênticos espiando por cima de um banco revirado.

"Tô pensando de onde essa bola de neve veio", disse bem alto, demonstrando uma curiosidade exagerada. "Ei, Ami, alguma idéia?" perguntou pela porta aberta. 

A questão foi recebida por um par de risadinhas. Duas cabeças surgiram. Ambas idênticas desde as tranças em seus cabelos até a cor dos seus agasalhos. Não era a primeira vez que Makoto desejou que a mãe delas as vestisse diferente então ela teria algum jeito de saber quem era quem. Uma outra maneira além do arremesso de Aki.

"Oi, Mako-chan", chamou a gêmea da direita. "Estamos construindo um forte. Mamãe disse que podíamos".

"Ami e você querem brincar conosco?" perguntou a gêmea da esquerda.

Antes que Makoto pudesse encontrar uma maneira educada de dizer que ela e Ami se divertiriam mais brincando com elas mesmas, a porta atrás das gêmeas abriu. "Bom dia, Kino-san," disse a mãe delas. "Espero que essas duas não estejam lhe atrapalhando de manhã cedo". 

Aki e Ruri pareceram insultadas com aquilo. Era como se guerras de bolas de neves e construir fortes não eram as coisas mais importantes do dia, especialmente quando era a primeira nevada da estação. 

"Elas nunca atrapalham, Matsumoto-san", Makoto respondeu polidamente. "Na verdade, todas nós estamos esperando ter o dia de folga, assim poderemos aproveitar a neve".

A mulher mais velha sorriu. "Nenhum recesso nesse distrito, eu suponho. Todas vocês terão duas horas de atraso enquanto limpam as ruas".

"É melhor do que nada", Makoto replicou. Pegou uma pequena quantidade de neve e a transformou numa bola. "Não é verdade, Aki?"

A gêmea da esquerda deu um largo sorriso e formou a sua bola. Ruri deu uns gritinhos de excitação e enfiou-se atrás do banco novamente, fora da linha de fogo. Sua mãe, esperta que era, voltou para dentro e rapidamente fechou a porta. Do seu lado do apartamento, Ami fez o mesmo e deixou Makoto com suas coisas enquanto a morena se engajava numa breve guerra de bola de neve com uma menina de 6 anos.

Pouco tempo depois, quando Makoto entrou, a sala estava vazia. "Ami", chamou enquanto abria a jaqueta e tirava as botas. Ambas pousaram molhadas na porta.

"Na cozinha. Só um minuto".

Cumprindo sua palavra, Ami retornou à sala e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Makoto. Entregou para ela uma das xícaras de chá que carregava.

"Obrigada", Makoto disse ao pegar o chá com ambas as mãos. "Está frio lá fora".

"Eu te disse para pôr uma calça".

"Isso não me salvaria das bolas de neve de Aki. De qualquer maneira, temos duas horas de atraso".

Ami sorriu, então deixou seu chá na mesa de canto. Colocou suas pernas no sofá e encostou-se ao lado de Makoto, pousando a cabeça no ombro da garota mais alta e ignorando o frio do corpo da outra por estar lá fora. "Mako-chan", disse enquanto enrolava uma mecha dos cabelos úmidos de Makoto com um dedo, "gostaria de pedir um favor".

Makoto sorriu com a xícara na boca. Tomou um pequeno gole do chá, então o colocou na ponta da mesa ao seu lado. Moveu um braço para trás de Ami e o colocou em seus ombros. "O que é?".

"Antes de contarmos para as outras, gostaria de falar com Rei primeiro", Ami respondeu. "Depois de tudo que eu a fiz escutar, ela merece ser a primeira".

Makoto assentiu ao pensar no quanto Rei tinha ouvido. Com uma risada que deixou Ami confusa, Makoto concordou e disse que achava que era uma boa idéia. Então: "E sua mãe?"

"Eu não sei", Ami respondeu honestamente. "Já tinha pensado em como contar para ela, mas isso tudo foi tão repentino. Não esperava ter que conversar sobre esse assunto por um bom tempo, sem mencionar é extremamente desconfortável para mim ter que discutir isso com minha mãe".

Os dedos da garota dos cabelos castanhos acariciaram o rosto de Ami. "Nós temos tempo", disse docemente. "Pense em como você vai lidar com isso e faremos do jeito que você quiser".

"Obrigada", Ami disse dando um abraço na outra.

Puxando-a mais para perto, Makoto beijou em cima da cabeça de Ami. "Vamos. Precisamos nos arrumar para a escola. E desde que eu já estou ensopada e congelando, tomo banho primeiro". Então ela sorriu. "Você sempre poderia vir comigo. No interesse de conservar tempo e água, é claro".

Ami sorriu. "É lógico. Que boa idéia, Mako-chan".

Makoto sorria todo o tempo enquanto Ami a puxava para o banheiro, ajudava-a com as roupas molhadas e com o banho quente. É, pensou, havia muitas maneiras interessantes de passar uma manhã do que numa sala de aula.

-

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

Algumas horas depois, alimentadas, vestidas e protegidas contra o frio, Ami e Makoto saíram para encontrar as outras.

Avistaram Rei e Minako no lugar de sempre. Logo na hora em que Makoto acabara de levantar a mão para acenar, Usagi veio correndo por atrás delas... E então ela passou deslizando por elas, com seu pé batendo num amontoado de gelo e perdendo o resto de equilíbrio que sobrara. Com os braços girando, soltou um grito de cuidado logo antes de bater em Minako. As duas caíram num emaranhado de braços e pernas.

Uma luta caótica surgiu enquanto as duas continuavam tropeçando uma em cima da outra, tentando achar uma maneira de se levantarem enquanto as outras três tentavam ajuda-las. Rei foi a primeira a achar uma mão livre. Pegou-a e deu um puxão, tirando Usagi da bagunça e a colocando de joelhos.

Usagi olhou para sua salvadora com uma cara levemente em pânico. "Obrigada, Rei", disse enquanto passava o ponto dolorido em seu quadril antes que Rei a pegasse e a colocasse de pé.

Makoto esticou uma mão para Minako. "Você está bem?"

A loira estava segurando seu ombro e, com um sorriso, respondeu. "É, eu sobreviverei". Pegou a mão que Makoto lhe oferecera. Quando suas mãos tocaram, e então realmente percebendo quem estava lhe ajudando, os cantos de sua boca se ergueram maliciosamente. Dando muito mais do que uma indireta, perguntou para Makoto: "E como **você**está nessa manhã?"

"Hum... estou bem", Makoto respondeu hesitante, seu rosto ficando corado. No canto dos olhos, percebeu Usagi tentando esconder uma risadinha enquanto Rei rolava os olhos.

Uma vez que Minako estava de pé, com aquele insuportável sorriso de 'eu sei de algo' no rosto, Rei andou até ela, levando Usagi junto. Colocou então uma mão nas costas da loira e a forçou a andar.

"Vamos", disse enquanto conduzia as duas loiras para frente. "Deram-nos duas horas de vantagem, então não temos desculpas para chegarmos atrasadas".

Só andaram um pouco antes de escaparem de Rei e diminuíram o passo para caminhar ao lado de Ami e Makoto. Usagi andou até ao lado de Makoto e sorriu para a garota mais alta quando esta lhe olhou com suspeita. Minako tomou posição ao lado de Ami. Passou vários minutos olhando-a de soslaio até que estivesse certa de que a outra garota sabia que estava sendo observada. Então as duas loiras olharam uma para a outra, deram um sorriso de conspiração e assentiram.

Minako debruçou-se até o ouvido de Ami e sussurrou para que só ela pudesse ouvir: "Ei, Ami. Você está andando engraçado".

Ami parou petrificada, com os olhos arregalados e com o rosto ficando incrivelmente vermelho.

"Qual é o problema?", Makoto perguntou quando Ami se recusou a sair de onde estava.

A cabeça da garota estava abaixada, seus olhos encarando os sapatos, então ela não teria que olhar ninguém nos olhos. Sua resposta para a pergunta de Makoto foi um leve balanço da cabeça e um pequeno som que seriam um 'não' se falasse um pouco mais alto.

"Certo", Rei colocou as mãos nos quadris e olhou acusadoramente para Minako e Usagi. "O que vocês duas fizeram com ela?"

"Só estávamos brincando um pouco", Minako respondeu se defendendo. "É justo, depois de todas as coisas que tivemos que aturar depois que elas nos pegaram juntas".

Um riso formou-se no rosto de Makoto: "Vocês já sabem".

Três cabeças assentiram.

"Vocês não valem nada", falou resmungado para si mesma com uma risada.

Então Rei disse: "Ontem deu para perceber que com certeza ia rolar alguma coisa. E depois de tudo o que nós conversamos, pensei que você aproveitaria a chance. Mas eu iria atrás de você se você não fizesse nada", continuou com um sorriso.

"E Luna parou para checar vocês ontem à noite", disse Usagi. Então quando Ami cerrou bruscamente os olhos e seu rosto ficou mais vermelho, ela adicionou rapidamente: "Mas vocês duas estavam dormindo. Ela não viu nada".

"Isso é totalmente injusto", Minako reclamou, com um tom divertido em suas palavras. "Quando vocês nos pegaram, eu estava a 60 segundos perto do melhor orgasmo da minha vida e ele foi completamente arruinado. Luna pelo menos poderia ter visto vocês se beijando ou algo assim".

"Ok, já é o bastante", disse Rei. Um sorriso diabólico apareceu em seu rosto. "Se você continuar falando assim, a cabeça de Ami irá explodir. Mako-chan, tome conta de sua namorada. Para o resto, deixem o romantismo barato para depois e comecem a andar", ordenou. Virou-se e começou a andar: "Vamos logo, porque se eu chegar atrasada, terei uma freira irritada nas minhas costas. E não há nada pior no mundo do que uma freira irritada".

Usagi deu um lindo sorriso para Makoto e então, depois que esta lhe retornou com um outro sorriso, começou a correr atrás de Rei.

Ami continuou onde estava, ainda se recusando a andar e abrir os olhos.

Minako pôs uma mão no ombro de sua amiga. "Só estava brincando Ami", disse se desculpando. "Pensei que seria mais fácil para vocês duas se nós não levássemos as coisas tão a sério. Desculpa se eu te envergonhei".

Makoto foi bem perto de Ami, assim a outra poderia sentir que estava ao seu lado. "Ami?"

Ami mexeu um pouco a cabeça e lentamente abriu um olho. Makoto sorriu para ela e a garota dos cabelos azulados abriu o outro olho e retornou o sorriso com timidez. Então se virou para Minako, seu sorriso transformando-se em preocupação.

"Perdoa-me?", Minako perguntou.

Bem baixinho, Ami respondeu, "Não estou chateada com você, Minako. Mas", então umedeceu os lábios nervosamente, "realmente, dá para você perceber?"

A loira teve que morder a boca para não ir. "Honestamente, Ami", tentava responder com uma cara séria, "foi só uma piada. Ninguém vai saber ao menos que você conte".

"Jura?"

Minako pôs uma mão no coração. "Juro". Agarrou um braço de Ami e começou a puxá-la para frente, Makoto seguindo ao lado delas. "Agora vocês duas terão que me contar tudo. Não posso esperar para saber. Sexo com uma grávida. Ha!

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Seki estava em seu carro, a uma boa distância da esquina onde as garotas pararam. Hoje estava muito frio e os atrasos das escolas não estavam lhe ajudando. Mas ele tinha um trabalho para fazer e iria fazê-lo, assim ele entraria num avião e voltaria logo para casa. 

Avistando as garotas, rapidamente jogou fora seu cigarro e então levantou a câmera. A dinâmica do grupo estava um pouco diferente hoje do que das outras vezes que ele as espiara dali. A loira com odangos – que ele não conseguia lembrar o nome – estava junto de Rei. Minako estava de braços dados com a filha da médica e a grávida.

Seki ajustou o zoom e tirou algumas fotos. Aquela nova câmera trabalhava maravilhosamente bem, fazendo com que ele ficasse bem longe que assim elas não o viriam.

Quando elas finalmente pararam, aconteceu o que ele já estava acostumado. Rei e Minako se distanciaram um pouco das outras e se despediram. Não que Seki podia ouvi-las. Nos últimos meses, ele até gostaria de chegar mais perto, porque o jeito em que elas diziam tchau estava se tornando mais e mais descarado.

Hoje, os braços de Minako estavam em volta do pescoço de Rei. As mãos desta estavam descansando no quadril da loira e, no meio mesmo da calçada, elas se deram um beijo muito mais do que apaixonado.

Ami, a bonitinha de cabelos azuis, parecia mais envergonhada do que o usual. Mais do que ficara quando viu as duas pombinhas se despedindo de uma maneira mais íntima pela primeira vez. Seki ainda se lembrava. Quase engoliu a língua na primeira vez em que viu as duas se beijando. Pelo menos naquelas vezes elas tinham a decência de serem discretas sobre o relacionamento delas em público. Agora era um espetáculo de graça para todo mundo que passava.

Depois de alguns rápidos cliques e Seki tinha tudo precisava para aquela viagem. Arrumou todo o equipamento e esperou que as garotas fossem embora. Uma vez em que elas estavam longe de vista, ligou o carro e voltou para o hotel. Se tivesse sorte, o aeroporto estaria funcionando e seu avião partiria no horário certo.

-


	14. Assumindo: parte 2

_**Oi gente!, sei que tinha prometido algo para o começo do mês, mas aconteceram tantas coisas... Enfim... Mas tá aqui um novo capítulo, prometo estar publicando o outro depois do feriado. A aqueles que dão força, obrigada e continuem lendo!!**_

bjos

* * *

"Crueldades e Certezas do Destino"

Por Crawlspace

**oOoOoO**

-

"Aviso: Sailor Moon pertence à Naoko Takeuchi, não a mim. Só estou pegando os personagens emprestados por um tempinho".

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

14. Assumindo... – pt 2

Makoto segurava o ursinho de pelúcia em seu colo e ajeitava nervosamente seu laço uma vez. Sentada ao seu lado no ônibus, estava Ami. A garota dos cabelos azulados observava os atos da outra com certo divertimento.

"Hotaru vai gostar dele, Mako-chan. Assim como ela vai também do presente de aniversário. Você não precisa ficar tão preocupada com isso."

"Eu espero", Makoto respondeu. Ajeitou a orelha do ursinho. "Eu só espero que isso seja mais do que uma desculpa por estragar o jantar de aniversário dela".

Makoto voltou a pensar naquela noite de Quinta, quando percebeu o que fizera. Ela e Ami estavam sentadas juntas, tentando desvendar os aeroglifos que eram os apontamentos de Hideo-sensei. Numa ponta do sofá, Ami estava se transformando na heroína com o seu escudo. Da outra ponta, Makoto sentara, com seus pés confortavelmente entrelaçados com os de Ami e a ouvia. Seus olhos fecharam ao se concentrar na voz da outra, mas as palavras entravam de um lado do ouvido e saía pelo outro.

Sentindo que seria melhor brincar um pouco do que estudar, Makoto cutucou o umbigo da outra com um dedão do pé. Um tapinha e uma bronca para prestar atenção porque aquilo cairia na prova foram as suas respostas. Makoto assentiu e prometeu prestar atenção enquanto Ami voltava à sua análise. Mas fechou os olhos novamente e a sua mente começou a viajar.

Estava se sentindo muito bem nos últimos dias. Ela e Ami já tinham conversado sobre algumas coisas, mas passavam a maioria do tempo uma aproveitando a companhia da outra e sendo felizes, o que fazia com que a situação delas ainda não estivesse resolvida. Mas tudo aquilo era novo e elas não poderiam se culpar de querer aproveitar por mais um tempo antes de lidar com a realidade. Coisas como contar para a mãe de Ami, por exemplo. Mas aquilo era problema de Ami, assim como contar para Mamoru era o de Usagi, então seria Ami quem decidiria como lidar com isso.

E também tinha a gangue de Haruka para contar. Makoto queria fazer aquilo sozinha, sem outros motivos além de ver a cara da velocista quando souber que finalmente conquistou a garota. Makoto pensou que Sábado seria uma boa hora para fazê-lo, depois da festa de aniversário de Hotaru.

Relembrou-se que a festa foi o que começou tudo aquilo. Seus olhos abriram-se rapidamente e sentou-se tão rápido quanto suas pernas cruzadas e sua enorme barriga pudessem lhe permitir. "O aniversário de Hotaru", disse para uma Ami curiosa enquanto se sentava. "Foi na segunda-feira. Esqueci-me completamente".

"A festa é somente no sábado", Ami respondeu, ainda confusa sobre o que um aniversário tinha a ver com antiga literatura celta. "E já compramos os presentes dela".

"Não, não... não é sobre a festa. É sobre segunda. O aniversário dela, quando, sem dúvidas, as mães tinham planos para ela, e duas delas acabaram tendo que gastar todo o tempo livre comigo no hospital. Haruka nem mesmo foi até a escola para pega-la". Makoto balançou a cabeça irritada consigo mesma. "Tenho que me desculpar. Crianças não esquecem quando você acaba com o aniversário delas".

Já era tarde demais daquela noite para ligar para Hotaru, embora isso não impedisse que Makoto ligasse para os parentes da menina. Haruka lhe disse para não se preocupar, que todas entenderam. Mas Makoto ainda quis fazer algo para melhorar as coisas. Então ela e as outras passaram a tarde inteira da sexta, procurando por algo que lhe ajudasse a dizer desculpas. O ursinho de pelúcia que ela segurava agora era o resultado de tudo.

Makoto enfiou o ursinho de volta na sacola de presente e ajeitou o papel para esconder as orelhas logo antes do ônibus para no seu destino.

-

Quando chegaram à casa, Hotaru as acolheu entusiasmada na porta da frente.

"Feliz Aniversário, Hotaru", Ami disse enquanto a garota as levava para dentro.

"Obrigada. E já que vocês foram as primeiras a chegarem, também tenho algo muito legal para mostrar".

Makoto sorriu para a menina. "Mal posso esperar para ver. Mas antes de você nos mostrar, trouxe algo para você. Sei que o seu aniversário verdadeiro foi na segunda e que suas parentes queriam ter ficado com você. Sinto muito por ter as tirado de você por muito tempo naquela noite". Estendeu o saco de presente colorido. "Espero que isso ajude a me desculpar um pouco".

Hotaru pegou o pacote que lhe oferecem. "Mako-chan, obrigada, mas não precisava". Deu uma sacudida de leve e apalpou o papel, então perguntou ansiosa: "Posso abrir?"

Makoto concordou e Hotaru ajoelhou-se e colocou o pacote no chão. Enfiou as mãos dentro do papel até sentir algo macio e peludo. Abriu o sorriso ao puxar o ursinho.

"Você é tão bonitinho", Hotaru falou para o pelúcia enquanto o segurava à sua frente. "Espero que você não tenha ficado aí por tanto tempo". Abraçou o ursinho e levantou-se, uma mão estendendo para Makoto.

A garota mais alta agachou-se para abraçar a menina. "Gostaste dele?"

"Muito", Hotaru disse concordando com a cabeça. Enquanto se separavam do abraço, continuou: "Você não precisa se preocupar com meu aniversário. Sei que foi um acidente. E a Michiru-mama ainda fez meu prato favorito. Apenas esperamos até todas chegarem. E depois também tivemos bolo e sorvete. E ganhei meu presente especial", disse excitada.

Hotaru correu até o cômodo seguinte procurando por uma das suas mães com Makoto e Ami ao seu encalço, porém mais calmas. "Setsuna-mama", disse quando a encontrou, "veja o que Mako-chan me deu. Ele é um presente especial", explicou enquanto entregava o ursinho para a mulher ver. "Gostaria de então mostrar meu outro presente especial. Posso, por favor?"

Setsuna sorriu e concordou para sua garotinha. "Você pode, se quiser. Peça para Haruka-papa pega-la para você, assim poderei terminar as coisas aqui".

"Ok", virou-se para Makoto e Ami. "Esperem aqui. Já volto", disse enquanto corria atrás de Haruka.

Setsuna virou-se e deu um sorriso educado para as duas. "Boa tarde, como vão vocês duas?"

A pequena conversa agradável entre elas foi interrompida alguns minutos depois por Hotaru voltando para a sala. "Sorriam", chamou contente para elas.

Makoto sorriu e quase gargalhou com o que viu. O ursinho fora enfiado em um bolso grande da frente do macacão de Hotaru. Pendurado por uma correia no seu ombro estava a câmera de 35 mm, do mesmo jeito que estava quando chegaram. E ao nível de seus olhos estava uma câmera de vídeo novinha.

Haruka apareceu a atrás de Hotaru. Encostou-se na moldura da porta, com um orgulhoso sorriso de 'fiz minha filha feliz' no rosto.

Makoto acenou para câmera mesmo sentindo que Ami estava ficando tímida ao seu lado. "Que presente incrível".

Hotaru baixou a câmera e apressou para mostrá-la para elas. Com uma pequena ajuda de Haruka, apontou todas as funções. "Veio também com umas pilhas muito boas", continuava. "Aquelas que duram pelo menos 7 horas, então posso gravar um bando de coisas. E também tira fotos, que podem ser salvas num cartão de memória especial, então posso passar para um computador para imprimir depois. Deixa-me mostrar para vocês duas".

A câmera foi erguida novamente e apontada para Ami. Hotaru apertou o botão algumas vezes, então entregou o objeto para que elas pudessem ver as fotos numa mini tela.

"Essa foto tá bem bonitinha", Makoto sorriu ao ver um leve rubor nas bochechas de Ami.

Hotaru deu uma risadinha. Então se lembrou de um segredo que Chibi-usa lhe falara, e que já passara tempo bastante para não ser mais segredo. "Quase esqueci", disse ainda sorrindo. Levantou a câmera e começou a gravar. Então perguntou: "Você e Ami tiveram um bom primeiro aniversário?"

Makoto a olhou boquiaberta. No canto do seu olho, notou semelhante expressão de surpresa no rosto de Ami. Olhando em volta, também notou o sorriso de 'já sabia' no rosto de Setsuna enquanto ela fingia não prestar atenção nelas, arrumando a mesa, além do, antes surpreso, depois divertido sorriso de Haruka.

Aceitando o que agora considerava ser inevitável, Makoto riu e colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Ami, puxando a garota surpresa para ela. "É, Hotaru. Tivemos um bom aniversário".

-

Não demorou muito para as outras chegarem à festa. E uma vez que Chibi-usa estava lá, não demorou muito para Makoto perceber como Hotaru descobrira sobre Ami e ela. Ficou observando as duas meninas, pensando em quanta informação era confidenciada somente para Hotaru. Pareceu um pouco desconcertante para ela ter realizado naquele momento enquanto Chibi-usa sabia sobre suas vidas sem elas mesmas nem ainda terem vivenciado.

Colocou aqueles pensamentos de lado, enquanto a dinâmica da festa mudava. Ao passar das horas, a comida foi servida, bolo e sorvete foram distribuídos e presentes foram abertos exclamações foram feitas.

Em alguma hora antes disso, a nova câmera de Hotaru foi entregue para suas mães. A garota continuou com sua 35 mm, periodicamente parando para tirar fotos das pessoas à sua volta. Parecia que estava determinada a tirar fotos o bastante para preencher o álbum que fora presente de Minako. Os rolos de filme que vieram junto lhe providenciaram bastante munição para conseguir seu objetivo.

Makoto foi até a mesa e pegou um outro copo de refrigerante. Rei e Minako haviam tirado Ami dela e, com o hélio induzindo uma voz mais aguda e engraçada, tentavam convencer a garota de que sugar o ar dos balões era uma baita diversão. No chão, não muito longe delas, Hotaru, Chibi-usa, Haruka e Usagi estavam em volta de um jogo, presente de Usagi, enquanto Michiru e Setsuna estavam sentadas próximas e as observavam.

Chibi-usa acabou de tirar outra vareta do centro do jogo cai ou não cai. As bolas de gude continuaram em sues lugares e a menina suspirou de alívio.

Agora era a vez de Usagi. Lambeu os lábios ao se concentrar na vareta amarela que estava entre seus dedos. Cautelosamente, conseguiu tirá-la. As bolas de gude se mexeram um pouco, mas não caíram. Um sorriso triunfante surgiu em seu rosto por causa do sucesso e ela colocou a nova vareta junto das outras que já tirara.

Makoto sorriu por Usagi e riu baixinho do show que Haruka deu antes de ser a sua vez.

Estalando os dedos e esfregando rapidamente as mãos foi como Haruka começou. Depois de pensar por um momento, escolheu uma vareta verde e começou a retirá-la cuidadosamente do seu lugar. A vareta estava na metade do caminho quando uma das bolas saiu do lugar e caiu. Haruka parou com aquilo. Porém foi inútil. Outra bola caiu, rapidamente seguida por outra e mais outra, até que todas as bolinhas de gude desceram até o fundo do pote.

A loira baixou a cabeça em derrota e suspirou, tentando ignorar Usagi e sua comemoração.

"Aah, tudo bem, Haruka-papa", disse Hotaru. Levantou-se e abraçou a mãe por trás.

"Talvez eu devesse perder um pouco mais", Haruka disse baixinho. "Venha cá", disse enquanto puxava Hotaru até o seu colo e dava uma sova de cócegas na menina.

Além das risadas de Hotaru, Makoto ouviu outra voz, levemente alterada do que ela estava acostumada. Olhou ao redor e viu Ami, com um balão na mão e o rosto ficando vermelho depois de ter ouvido a própria voz desafinada. Minako bateu palmas e implorou para a amiga fazer aquilo de novo enquanto Rei gargalhava.

Makoto observou as doidices de suas amigas e pensou que as vezes era difícil dizer quem era criança e quem era adulto. Com aquele pensamento veio outro que estava lhe perturbando durante toda a tarde.

Não querendo perturbar a alegre atmosfera e sentindo que precisava de um momento para pensar, Makoto se permitiu a vagar um pouco. Sem querer, acabou numa sala com a luz apagada e ficou olhando pelo vidro da porta que dava para o quintal.

O céu daquele começo de noite estava claro e cheio de estrelas. Mesmo com o pouco que podia observar, lá estava a lua. Makoto procurou por vários minutos, antes de encontrar a estrela certa.

"Oi Mãe", disse docemente. "Sinto saudades. Gostaria que você estivesse aqui para ver tudo isso". Então deu um sorriso triste. "E eu adoraria que você estivesse aqui para me falar como devo me portar dessa vez".

"E que tal uma pequena ajuda de seus amigos?", Haruka perguntou ao acender as luzes. Quando Makoto virou para ela, continuou: "Perdão por estar interrompendo, mas por alguma razão as pessoas começam a ficar nervosas quando você some".

Makoto riu com aquilo e disse: "E acho que alguém não notaria tão rapidamente. Só queria ficar alguns minutos sozinha e acabei sentindo que deveria dar um oi para ela".

A loira foi até o lado da amiga e também olhou para o céu afora.

Makoto sorriu para si mesma depois de um momento de silêncio. Se sua mãe estivesse lá quando ela e Haruka se conheceram, Makoto tinha certeza de que teria feito o que estava prestes a fazer: "Mãe, essa é minha amiga Haruka. Haruka, minha mãe".

Arqueando polidamente, Haruka respondeu: "Encantado por conhecê-la, Kino-san. Makoto é uma pessoa muito boa e é uma honra tê-la como amiga".

Makoto sorriu ainda mais. "Acho que ela gostou de você, embora ela pense que você deveria deixa crescer um pouco mais o seu cabelo". Riu levemente da cara que Haruka fez e continuou: "Mamãe sempre gostava quando eu levava meus amigos para casa. Acho que ela ficava feliz, por saber que eu queria que os outros a conhecessem ao invés de escondê-la".

"Fico contente por você nos ter apresentado. E era verdade de eu ter falado sobre ser sua amiga. Se você achar que precisa conversar sobre algo..."

Makoto se mexeu desconfortável. Mesmo considerando Haruka muito sua amiga, sentia que aquilo era algo que a loira não poderia levar bem. "Obrigada", disse escolhendo cuidadosamente suas palavras, "mas isso é algo que preciso falar com outra pessoa".

"Outra pessoa, huh", Haruka disse com um sorriso divertido.

O rosto da outra garota ficou levemente corado. "É. Iria te contar hoje, mais tarde. Hotaru só apressou as coisas".

Haruka riu. "Sabia que estava acontecendo algo estranho com ela quando fui buscá-la na escola na terça. Antes, quando a deixei lá, estava preocupada com você e queria te ligar para confirmar que você estava realmente bem", explicou para o olhar curioso que Makoto lhe deu. "Então quando fui buscá-la, de repente tudo estava bem porque você 'tinha Ami para cuidar de você' e que nós não deveríamos perturbar porque vocês precisavam de um 'tempo sozinhas'. Michiru é a única que já usou essa frase para ela e referia-se a algo muito específico. A propósito, parabéns", Haruka sorriu. "Pelo seu 'aniversário'".

"Obrigada. Pelo menos agora eu tenho certeza de que deveria ter dado um presente para ela".

"Então", Haruka insistiu novamente, "é por isso que você está aqui se escondendo no escuro?"

Makoto sorriu para a mulher, vendo além da sua estratégia. "Não, não é isso. As coisas com Ami estão legais. Pela primeira vez sinto que é algo que me completa totalmente. Mais do que isso, é divertido. Nunca foi divertido antes", disse enquanto voltava a olhar para as estrelas

_A diferença entre te usarem e te amarem, _pensou Haruka. Colocou um braço casualmente sobre os ombros da amiga. Seu sorriso ficou malicioso quando disse: "Divertido, hmm. Sabe Mako-chan, se precisar de dicas sobre algumas outras maneiras de vocês se divertirem...". Ergueu uma sobrancelha para a outra garota e então riu ao ver Makoto ficar tão vermelha que nem Ami poderia vencer.

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Makoto tirou a estatueta de borboleta da estante de livros e sorriu brevemente, antes de embrulhá-la em várias camadas de jornal e a colocar numa caixa aos seus pés. Endireitou sua postura, colocou as mãos nas costas e tentou esticar os nós que sentiu se formarem. Tinha esquecido de como uma dor por se agachar poderia ser. Nesse caso, bem literalmente.

Um segundo par de mãos juntou-se com as de Makoto nas suas costas. As palmas das mães de Ami amassaram levemente os músculos doloridos da namorada: "Que tal descansar um pouco?"

"Gostaria de terminar essas prateleiras antes. Se eu parar agora, não vou voltar a fazer isso tão cedo". Suspirou, então reclamou: "Não sabia que seria tão difícil fazer uma mudança somente entre andares".

"É, mas por outro lado, isso tornará as coisas mais fáceis", Ami lhe assegurou. Olhou para os livros que estavam numa prateleira. "Acho que deveria levar esses para casa".

Makoto ficou séria. "Sabe, acho que deveríamos fazer um intervalo. Vem aqui e sente-se comigo por um minuto, por favor?". Então levou uma Ami bem curiosa até o sofá.

Quando as duas sentaram-se, Makoto começou sem rodeios: "Gostaria de contar para sua mãe". Ao ver o olhar de pânico em Ami, pegou as mãos da garota e as segurou bem forte. "Não quero te forçar a fazer algo que você acha que não está preparada e sei que te disse que lhe daria tempo. Só que não tinha percebido que seria tanto tempo assim. Já faz quase um mês, e... bem..."

"Me desculpe", Ami disse fracamente.

Makoto balançou a cabeça. "Não, Ami, você não tem motivos para isso". Levou uma mão para tocar suavemente o rosto da garota mais baixa. "Mas venho pensando em algumas coisas e tenho motivos para querer isso agora. Presta atenção, ok?"

Ami assentiu. "Ok".

Descendo a mão, Makoto entrelaçava nervosamente os dedos enquanto falava: "Primeiramente, sua mãe tem sido muito boa comigo. Ela foi uma das poucas que não me olharam com desprezo, ou que me não trataram como uma estúpida por ter engravidado. E, permitindo que você fique aqui esse tempo todo, ela também me deu certa parcela de confiança e responsabilidade. Parece que nós estamos fazendo algo errado para ela e não gosto de sentir como se eu estivesse traindo a confiança que ela me deu".

Ami a olhou surpresa. "Mako-chan…"

Um dedo em seus lábios impediu que Ami continuasse. "Ainda tem mais e gostaria que você ouvisse tudo antes de dizer alguma coisa".

Ami concordou e Makoto tirou o dedo de seus lábios.

"Comecei a pensar nisso quando estávamos no aniversário de Hotaru. Isso ficou rodando pela minha cabeça desde lá, mas queria mais tempo para pensar antes de dizer algo para você. É que, não percebi o pouco tempo que tenho para lidar com isso e, com a mudança daqui a duas semanas, vou ter que correr contra o tempo. Então, acho que agora seria uma boa hora para te falar. Veja, o que me estava perturbando tanto era que, além de Chibi-usa, não havia outras crianças naquela festa".

Ami ergueu as sobrancelhas em confusão. "Sinceramente, não tinha percebido isso", disse devagar, pensando naquela tarde. "Tudo parecia ser do jeito que sempre é quando estamos juntas, então não pensei nisso".

Makoto concordou. "Você não pensaria, porque para nós, aquilo era normal. Mas para qualquer pessoa de fora, não é. Aliás seria tudo, menos normal. E ela não tem um amigo, Ami", Makoto disse triste. "Por tudo que ela faz, escola, natação, aula de artes e ginástica, ela não tem um amigo normal para cantar parabéns, para brincar ou bagunçar, como fizeram no meu aniversario de nove anos. E não consigo para de imaginar o porquê".

"Mako-chan", Ami disse enquanto segurava os dedos de Makoto, "Tem vezes que Hotaru é muito tímida. Esse é um dos motivos delas a colocarem em tantas atividades. E tenha em mente", continuou com um sorriso pequeno, porém confiante, "que nenhuma de nós tem gente além das nossas famílias nos nossos aniversários".

"É verdade", Makoto respondeu, apertando suavemente as mãos da namorada. "Mas não consegui deixar de sentir que havia algo errado com isso, não importando o quão feliz ela parecia. Talvez Hotaru descobriu que seus parentes não se encaixam no conceito normal de 'pai e mãe' e ela ficaria envergonhada demais em trazer algum amigo. Mas, por mais que eu pense nisso", disse com um leve nó na garganta, "mais eu percebo que não é verdade. Nunca conheci uma menina que adora tanto os seus parentes. O que levou a pensar em outra coisa".

"E se o problema não fosse ela? E se as outras crianças soubessem que a família dela é diferente e a evitam por causa disso? Ou talvez os pais delas estejam falando coisas ou simplesmente não deixam seus filhos brincarem com ela ou de irem à casa dela. Hotaru não deveria ser tratada diferente dos outros só por causa das suas mães. Não é justo para ela. E não será justo para o Formiguinha", Makoto concluiu baixinho.

A cabeça de Ami estava girando. Aquilo devia estar estampado em seu rosto, ela pensou, porque Makoto começou a acariciar o seu cabelo. Alguma mechas foram colocadas cuidadosamente atrás da orelha de Ami, num gesto que supôs ser para tranqüilizá-la.

"Formiguinha nunca vai ser uma criança normal, Ami", Makoto disse docemente. "Como ele pode ser se a mãe dele, uma Sailor Senshi lésbica de 17 anos tem que deixa-lo com uma babá no meio da noite para lutar contra um youma junto à Princesa da Lua? Principalmente quando a outra mãe dele é exatamente a mesma coisa".

Ami se assustou com aquilo e Makoto riu.

"Ele já tem zilhões de tias. Ele não precisa de mais uma. Além disso, sei que é o que você quer, só pelo jeito que falas dele. Admita, Ami, você gosta da idéia de um pequenininho correndo ao seu redor e te chamando de 'Mama'".

Entre um sorriso tímido, Ami disse: "Ami-mama. Isso deixará as coisas menos confusas".

"Ami-mama", Makoto respondeu sorrindo. "Gostei. É fofinho".

Além do sorriso tímido, um rubor surgiu no rosto de Ami.

"Preciso fazer o que é certo para ele, Ami. Se não posso dar uma vida normal, então tenho que dar pelo menos uma vida estável". Makoto respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Olhando Ami nos olhos, continuou: "Não quero que você leve seus livros para casa a não ser que a sua casa seja o novo apartamento. Quero que se mude comigo. Dessa vez de verdade. Sem ficar brincando de casinha e fingindo até que chegue a hora de você voltar para a casa de sua mãe. Eu te amo e acho que podemos fazer isso".

Por um momento, Ami ficou paralisada, sentindo emocionada com tudo aquilo. Então levantou-se para ficar de joelhos no sofá. Abraçou Makoto pelo pescoço, sua testa junto da outra, com os olhos fechados. Ficou daquele jeito por vários minutos, achando paz e conforto nos braços de Makoto, que fora ao seu quadril para abraçá-la.

"Tenho medo de contar para ela. Não sei por que. Só estou com medo", Ami admitiu.

Makoto apertou um pouco o abraço. "Estarei lá com você se quiseres", disse docemente. "Você não precisa encará-la sozinha".

"Nesse fim de semana. Ela terá folga e eu estava planejando passar algum tempo lá".

Makoto puxou a namorada até que esta deslizasse até seu colo. A cabeça de Ami descansou no peito da outra. Ouviu o coração de Makoto enquanto esta a abraçava e sussurrava palavras gentis em seu ouvido. Em algum lugar da sua mente, Ami começou a sentir a pressão do tempo do qual Makoto falara. Subitamente, os quatro dias que tinha antes do fim de semana pareciam incrivelmente pequenos e insignificantes.

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

"**Você a ama", Kaya repetiu, com um tom indagador. "Você a amou tanto e por tanto tempo que, logo na hora em que ela foi embora, você dorme com outra pessoa antes de pensar duas vezes?"**

"**Mãe!", Ami interrompeu horrorizada pelo fato de sua mãe ter dito tal coisa.**


	15. Assumindo: parte 3

_**Mais um capítulo saindo do forno!! Ara **_Ba, _**tô de férias!! É claro que todo o estresse e o afastamento da fic valeram a pena. Vou tentar publicar 2 capítulos ainda nesse mês. Ah, também gostei muito quando li o primeiro beijo, posso dizer que foi o capítulo que mais li e que tive mais cuidado para traduzir. É claro que o próximo capítulo com certeza vai ser o mais difícil e cuidadoso para traduzir, pq... enfim... Vcs vão ver nos próximos dias... Ao invés de ficar fazendo suspense sobre o próximo capítulo vou deixar vcs lendo esse... bjos e Boa Leitura!!**_

* * *

"Crueldades e Certezas do Destino"

Por Crawlspace

**oOoOoO**

"Aviso: Sailor Moon pertence à Naoko Takeuchi, não a mim. Só estou pegando os personagens emprestados por um tempinho".

**OoOoOoO**

**15. **Assumindo... – pt3

Ami sentou-se à mesa e colocou nervosamente o jantar no seu prato. Escutava Makoto lutar para manter a conversa e ficou surpresa por aquela habilidade que não conhecia. Somente os amigos mais próximos de Makoto notariam a tensão em sua voz. Quanto a Ami, que malmente conseguia manter contato visual com sua mãe, conseguiria muito menos sustentar uma conversa. Além do 'oi', não falou muito desde que chegou a casa e sabia que aquilo deixaria sua mãe com suspeitas.

Houve uma pausa na conversa. Os únicos sons que Ami conseguia ouvir eram sua respiração e titilar que o garfo de prata fazia no prato. Aqueles sons, junto com os olhares rápidos e furtivos que sua mãe lhe lançava, elevaram o nervosismo de Ami até o limite. Seu garfo caiu no prato enquanto fechava os olhos o mais forte que podia e respirou fundo. Então, num único suspiro: "No último mês, Mako-chan e eu nos tornamos intimamente envolvidas e quando ela se mudar no fim de semana, gostaria de ir com ela".

Tudo parou e veio um silêncio. Ami abriu lentamente os olhos para sua mãe e Makoto a olhando incrédulas. Makoto estava boquiaberta, com os olhos arregalados. Por outro lado, os olhos de Kaya estavam estreitos e sua boca tornou-se uma pequena linha. Seu olhar mudou lentamente de Ami para Makoto.

Makoto se mexeu desconfortável. "Bem", disse dando um sorriso nervoso, "não é exatamente o jeito que eu falaria isso, mas..."

Fazendo de tudo para se controlar, Kaya deixou seus talheres no prato. Colocando o guardanapo ao lado do objeto, disse friamente: "Entendo. Bem, acho que o jantar acabou. Gostaria que vocês duas fizessem o favor de vir comigo até a sala". Então se levantou e deixou a mesa sem olhar para nenhuma das outras duas.

Makoto deu um sorriso fraco para Ami. "Poderia ter sido pior. Pelo menos ela não gritou".

"Minha mãe não grita", Ami respondeu, tentando controlar o nervosismo que sentia crescer em seu estômago. "Vamos", disse ao se levantar. "Não queremos deixá-la esperando".

Makoto entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Ami ao andarem até à sala. Apertou-os brevemente antes de solta-los quando chegaram lá. Parando na entrada da sala, Makoto não tinha certeza sobre como deveria interpretar o que viu diante dos seus olhos.

Kaya andava de um lado para o outro, lentamente, pela sala, com as mãos atrás das costas. Parou quando viu o casal, então gesticulou para que sentassem no sofá.

Quando as duas sentaram, Kaya disse calmamente: "Antes de dizer algo, quero que isso não interfira. Ami você já deve saber disso, mas irei dizer de novo. Eu te amo e isso nunca mudará. Não importando o que você faça. Makoto eu tenho nada além respeito que tenho por você e de como você conseguiu se virar por tudo em que vem passando. Com isso dito, acho que vocês duas podem entender o motivo de eu querer discutir isso".

"Mizuno-san", Makoto disse rápido, levantando-se e arqueando para a mulher, "se você me permite?" Quando Kaya concordou, continuou: "Sei que a situação em que pus Ami parece ruim e realmente não há nada que eu possa falar para que isso pareça melhor para a senhora. Tudo que posso falar é que eu amo Ami. A amo por um longo tempo e posso cuidar apropriadamente dela se você me permitir".

"Você a ama", Kaya repetiu, com um tom indagador. "Você a amou tanto e por tanto tempo que, logo na hora em que ela foi embora, você dorme com outra pessoa antes de pensar duas vezes?"

"Mãe!", Ami interrompeu horrorizada pelo fato de sua mãe ter dito tal coisa.

"Ami, não", Makoto parou a outra garota de dizer algo mais. "Sua mãe tem o direito de perguntar isso". Seus punhos estavam cerrados e era óbvio que ela estava lutando para controlar seu temperamento para o que sentiu ser uma ofensa a sua pessoa. Respirando fundo para se acalmar, Makoto continuou: "Não estava ainda com Ami. E não teria feito isso se eu estivesse. Entenda que, naquela época, eu estava procurando por algo e pensei que poderia encontrar nele. Foi um erro, um dos que já cometi várias vezes antes. Parte daquilo era porque nunca me senti bem do jeito que sou e achei que ninguém me entenderia, então tentei fazer com que isso fosse embora. Nunca pensei que me dariam a chance de encontrar o que estava procurando em Ami. Sinto muito por tê-la feito sofrer com o que eu fiz, mas ainda não sabia que ela sentia o mesmo. É claro que isso é meio que uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas é a única que tenho. E, mesmo que eu mereça ou não, Ami me perdoou. E eu realmente a amo".

Por vários segundos, Kaya estudou cuidadosamente a garota à sua frente, então disse: "Gostaria de falar com Ami sozinha, por favor".

Makoto olhou nervosamente para Ami, então olhou de volta para Kaya. Concordou e então se arqueou educadamente para a mulher antes de sair da sala.

Quando ficaram sozinhas, Kaya olhou sua filha. A coitada parecia que estava esperando a guilhotina cair. Então percebeu que, de certo modo, era essa mesmo a situação e lhe perturbou a idéia de que era ela quem seria o carrasco.

Sem perceber, Kaya começou a andar de um lado para outro na frente de sua filha. "Ouvi o que Makoto tinha para dizer e sei o que ela quer. Agora preciso saber o que você quer, Ami. E preciso que você seja completamente honesta comigo". Parou de se mover e ficou com os braços cruzados, sem perceber novamente como ficava intimidante e assustadora daquele jeito.

Com as mãos se retorcendo em seu colo, Ami olhou para sua mãe e disse baixinho: "Eu a quero". Baixou rapidamente os olhos, seu rosto esquentado por causa daquele assunto constrangedor para ela. "Eu a amo e quero ficar com ela. O bebê também. Quero que eles sejam parte da minha família. Para isso, preciso estar lá com eles, não como uma visitante, ou amiga, ou até mesmo como a namorada de Mako-chan. Tenho que estar lá todo o tempo, não só porque Mako-chan precisa de mim, mas também porque Miki precisará também. Parece meio estranho eu te dizendo isso, mas parece certo para mim. Mãe, preciso estar como uma mãe. Não posso fazer isso apropriadamente se estiver morando em outro lugar".

"Como uma mãe", Kaya repetiu lentamente. Esfregou os olhos. "Acho que preciso sentar", disse enquanto ia cambaleante para o sofá.

"Mãe, tente entender", Ami suplicou.

Kaya olhou para sua filha, com um sorriso pequeno, porém gentil, se formando em seus lábios: "Querida, eu entendo", disse docemente. "Entendo que você a ama e por causa disso você sente que precisa estar com ela todos os segundos de todos os dias. Também entendo que, esse tipo de amor que você está vivendo, te deixa cega para todos os erros que a pessoa cometeu e de todos os outros problemas que podem surgir por causa de um relacionamento como esse". Colocou uma mão em cima da de Ami: "Ami você está com ela por um mês. Isso é malmente um pingo de chuva comparado com o tipo de compromisso no qual você quer entrar. Tenho receio de que vocês duas ainda não compreenderam completamente isso".

Kaya levantou-se de repente e começou a andar novamente. "Essencialmente, o que você está sugerindo é um casamento. Já é difícil quando dois adultos tentam fazer isso dar certo. Vocês duas ainda estão no ensino médio e com o bebê... Isso só pode piorar, porque os bebês, por mais que nós o amamos, nem sempre melhoram as coisas. É mais provável que tornem as coisas mais difíceis".

Parando a poucos metros de Ami, Kaya virou-se para sua menininha. "Agora, entenda que não tenho nada contra a vocês duas se encontrarem. Gosto de Makoto e se você está aceitando a situação do jeito que ela é, então não tentarei ir contra você. Porém não posso concordar com nada além disso. Termine a escola primeiro. Passem algum tempo se conhecendo como um casal, estabeleçam vínculos e, se você ainda quiser continuar, te darei o meu consentimento".

Ami balançou a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente. Então, surpreendendo tanto sua mãe quanto a si mesma, levantou-se e disse: "Não". Tomou fôlego e continuou, antes que Kaya pudesse se recuperar: "A formatura vai ser daqui há mais de um ano. O bebê vai nascer em três meses. Sei que nós podemos não entender completamente como vai ser depois que ele nascer ou como vai ser para nós ficarmos juntas com ele, mas descobriremos. Mas para fazer isso, preciso estar lá agora".

"Você ainda pode estar lá, Ami", Kaya retornou, movendo-se um pouco para perto de sua filha. "Só quero que você dê uns passos para trás e veja realmente a situação em que você está se metendo. Espere um tempo, para que você fique completamente certa de que é isso que você quer, então você não terá arrependimentos depois".

"Estou completamente certa do que eu quero", disse Ami, sua voz ganhando força com o desespero. "O único arrependimento que tenho por tudo isso foi de quanto tempo eu perdi. Se eu esperar até terminar a escola, um ano inteiro da vida de Miki vai ter passado. Se alguém tivesse te falado para você dar um passo para trás e esperar um ano para decidir se você realmente me queria, o que você teria feito?"

"Ami, não é a mesma coisa".

"É para mim. Miki é meu filho. Se eu perder um ano da vida dele, nunca poderei recuperar isso. Makoto esperará por mim, se ela tiver que esperar. Ela até entenderá por que você quer que esperemos um pouco. Mas como poderei explicar para meu filho que tive que passar um ano inteiro tentando decidir se eu o queria ou não?"

Kaya suspirou profundamente e passou uma mão por seus cabelos. "Oh, Ami", disse baixinho ao se adiantar e dar um abraço fraco na sua filha. Enquanto os braços de Ami subiam lentamente para retornar o abraço, Kaya descansou o queixo na cabeça dela e disse: "Só quero que você não sofra. Você é minha única preocupação em tudo isso, Ami. Quero que você seja feliz, mas não quero que você se perca no momento. Você tinha tantos planos para o futuro. Você já considerou o que irá fazer depois da escola? Você costumava a falar sobre estudar no exterior. Você tem nas mãos todos os lugares em que você estiver interessada. Você entende do tanto que você terá que desistir se quiser prosseguir com isso?"

Ami se distanciou para poder ver o rosto de sua mãe, mas não a soltou completamente. "Acho que estou ganhando mais do que desistindo. Além disso, já havia decidido há um tempo atrás, até antes de Mako-chan, que gostaria de ficar aqui e ir para a escola. Algumas das melhores escolas do país estão bem aqui no meu quintal e considero que, ao freqüentá-las, não estaria me conformando com pouca coisa. Ainda mais, todos os meus amigos estão aqui, assim como a minha família", disse sorrindo para sua mãe. "Não quero deixar nenhum deles. E você sabe que não precisa se preocupar se Mako-chan um dia pudesse me forçar a ficar ou tentar não deixar que eu faça o que eu quero. Se ela pensasse que eu não estaria feliz ou que gostaria de estudar em algum lugar distante, provavelmente ela mesma me obrigaria a ir até o píer e me enfiaria no primeiro navio que aparecesse".

Retornando o sorriso de Ami com um pouco de tristeza, Kaya disse: "Sabe, era para você ainda ser uma menininha. Sinto como se estivesse perdido um degrau em algum lugar".

"Acho que todas nós estamos nos sentindo assim ultimamente".

Kaya continuou olhando nos olhos da filha por vários segundos, então concordou lentamente. "Ok, Ami. Ok". Suspirou. "Antes que algo mais aconteça, nós três precisamos nos sentar e conversar. Ainda temos algumas coisas para esclarecer antes de eu concordar plenamente com isso". Kaya não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao ver o sorriso que iluminou o rosto de Ami. Adicionou: "Mas iremos fazer isso depois de eu lavar as loucas. Preciso de algum tempo sozinha para digerir tudo isso".

Ami abraçou fortemente sua mãe. "Obrigada", disse feliz.

Kaya riu. "Não me agradeça ainda. Ainda tenho que tentar espantar sua namorada com olhares malignos e histórias da sua infância".

-

Makoto estava no corredor, encostada na parede. Levou sua cabeça para trás e soltou ar nervosamente pelos seus lábios. Estava muito calmo lá na sala. A falta de gritos a fez sentir-se mais ansiosa do que estaria se Ami e sua mãe começassem uma briga. Pelo menos daria para ouvir e ela saberia o que estava acontecendo.

Passos tiraram Makoto dos seus pensamentos e ela se endireitou quando as Mizunos apareceram. Makoto lambeu os lábios enquanto elas se aproximavam.

Kaya aproximou-se de Makoto e, depois de um segundo, deu um sorriso gentil para a garota. "Nós três teremos uma longa conversa. Mas acho que todas nós precisaremos de alguns minutos para recuperar o fôlego antes". Pôs uma mão carinhosamente no rosto de Makoto e voltou para a sala de jantar.

Makoto observou Kaya sair, então se virou para Ami, com o rosto confuso.

Ami sorriu para a sua namorada. "Tudo bem, Mako-chan. Mamãe estava preocupada com algumas coisas, mas ela dirá que sim". Moveu-se para frente e pôs seus braços ao redor do quadril da outra, num abraço.

Relaxando à sensação de ter Ami próxima a ela, Makoto correspondeu ao abraço. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Baixinho, disse: "Estava começando a pensar que fiz a coisa errada por insistir em contar para sua mãe. Não sei o que faria se ela tentasse te levar para longe de mim".

Ami se distanciou um pouco e sorriu para Makoto. Quando a outra garota o retornou, disse: "Não se preocupe, Mako-chan. Isso não irá acontecer. Mamãe não fará isso. Ninguém o fará".

Makoto puxou Ami de volta para ela e ficou a abraçando. Beijou a cabeça da garota mais baixa e descansou seu rosto nos cabelos macios da outra. Sentiu-se segura daquele jeito e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Makoto começou a pensar que, apesar de tudo, talvez o Destino não fosse tão cruel.

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Ajeitando a mochila para que ficasse mais confortável em seus ombros, Kaya bateu firmemente na porta do apartamento. Como era tarde da noite, aquele som pareceu estranhamente alto na calmaria do corredor e ela encolheu os ombros ao ouvir o eco.

Ken atendeu à porta um minuto depois, com um romance nas mãos e o marcando com um dedo. Sorriu quando a viu: "Oi".

"Oi. Pensei que você poderia gostar de companhia".

"Sempre", Ken replicou enquanto se movia para ela entrar, pegando a mochila. "Pensei que Ami estaria em casa hoje", disse enquanto iam para a sala.

"Eu também. Ela e Makoto vieram jantar, mas elas tinham outros planos para a noite". Bufou levemente e virou-se para Ken com um sorriso. "Elas estão dormindo juntas".

Surpresa atingiu as feições de Ken: "Elas? Ami e Makoto?"

Kaya concordou.

"Nós ainda estamos na adivinhação? Ou dessa vez temos certeza?"

"Elas vieram essa noite especificamente para me falar isso". Kaya respondeu. Sentou-se no sofá, cruzando os braços e os descansando nos joelhos. "Bem, não _**exatamente**_isso, mas elas estão juntas. Melhor ainda, quando Makoto se mudar para o novo apartamento, Ami que ir com ela, assim elas poderão criar o bebê juntas".

"Parece que você teve uma noite inesquecível", Ken falou ao sentar-se ao seu lado. "Você irá permitir?"

"Vou. Não iria e ainda tem uma parte de mim que sente que isso é muito em tão pouco tempo. Mas você deveria ter visto as duas hoje. Quando disse para que Ami esperasse, ela me enfrentou. Não deveria estar contente com isso. E deveria ficar menos contente ainda porque isto foi influência de Makoto. Mas parece até quase bom ver finalmente algo semelhante a uma rebelião adolescente nela". Suspirou e virou-se para Ken, com o rosto preocupado. Baixinho, perguntou: "Cometi um engano?"

O médico colocou uma mão nas costas de Kaya. Começou a acariciá-la docemente enquanto dizia: "Não posso te responder isso. Mas posso dizer que te conheço o bastante para saber que você não faz decisões sem pensar e que sempre tem uma boa razão para tudo o que faz".

"Makoto foi bem honesta comigo quando conversamos", Kaya replicou depois de pensar por vários segundos. Encostou-se e deixou que sua cabeça caísse no braço do sofá. "Acho que ela era uma criança solitária que se tornou numa adolescente confusa. Embora eu preferisse que essa confusão não envolvesse minha filha, acho que ela começou a lidar com isso de uma maneira saudável. E, mesmo que eu tenha ficado preocupada com os motivos dela, acredito quando ela diz que ama Ami. Já tinha te dito antes que achava que Makoto parecia sempre protegê-la. Ela ainda continua desse jeito, e posso ver isso mais claramente do que antes. Isso me faz confiar nela, mesmo tendo alguns receios com isso tudo. Mas elas terão uma chance de fazer isso tudo dar certo. Não quero ser aquela que tirará essa chance. E, enquanto estivermos de acordo, posso estar lá para ficar de olho nelas. Para assegurar que Ami não cometa os mesmos erros que cometi".

Um sorriso lento começou a se formar nos lábios de Kaya. "Me lembro uma vez, quando Ami era pequena, que ela me disse que quando crescesse, ia querer uma família enorme, com um bando de filhos. Naquela época, entendi como se fosse um pedido inconsciente de irmãos. Porém era isso que ela queria mesmo e parece que ela vai conseguir agora", disse enquanto se endireitava no sofá e virava-se para Ken. Levantou as mãos para a sua frente. "Porque do jeito que eu percebi, aquela pequena versão de Makoto será o equivalente a três outras crianças". Riu levemente enquanto abaixava as mãos. "Elas vão se ocupar bem com esse garotinho. E Ami está absolutamente convencida em ser a mãe dele".

Com aquilo, uma estranha expressão atingiu o rosto de Kaya. Era como se ela acabasse de lembrar algo ou como se tivesse percebido um detalhe e aquilo a deixou completamente confusa. Disse lentamente: "Minha menininha vai ser a mãe de alguém. Em alguns meses era terá um filho e eu serei a avó daquela criança". Kaya fechou os olhos e balançou ligeiramente a cabeça, uma mão veio esfregar sua têmpora. "Não importa o que eu falei sobre Ami ser muito jovem para tudo isso. _**Eu**_ sou muito jovem para isso. Só tenho 43. Não posso ser a avó de alguém".

Deu uma profunda risada ao perceber suas ações e Kaya abriu metade de um olho para encarar o homem sentado ao seu lado.

"Uh, olá, Sr. Sensível" com uma cara nada contente. "Essa não é a parte em que você começa a rir de mim. Essa é a parte em que você me toma nos braços e diz que estou fazendo um escândalo e que definitivamente não sou velha".

O sorriso de Ken abriu mais quando puxou Kaya para si. "Melhor?", perguntou quando ela se aconchegou no peito dele.

"Muito melhor".

"Agora vamos ver", ele brincou. "Você me disse que era para eu supostamente lhe falar que você está fazendo um escândalo. A experiência, porém, me leva a acreditar que não seria muito legal. Então, ao invés disso", colocou um dedo no queixo de Kaya e levantou a cabeça dela para que olhasse para ele, "só vou dizer que você não é velha. E mesmo que você fosse, continuaria a mulher mais bonita que eu conheço". Debruçou-se e a beijou carinhosamente.

Eles se separaram, cada um com um sorriso feliz. Kaya virou-se e deitou a cabeça para descansar no colo de Ken. Enquanto Ken se ajeitava e colocava os pés numa mesinha de café, Kaya tomou uma de suas mãos. Passou vários minutos somente brincando com aquela mão, encaixado as palmas dele com a dela, entrelaçando e desentrelaçando seus dedos.

Finalmente, ela disse pensativa: "Imagino se foi assim como minha mãe se sentiu quando eu a pus em tudo isso... Deveria ligar para os meus pais; permitir que eles saibam o que está acontecendo. Honestamente não sei como eles vão receber isso e será mais fácil se fosse Ami quem tocasse no assunto antes. Sabe, acho que agora eu sei por que minha mãe riu quando descobriu que eu tive uma menina. 'Ela será que nem você'". Terminou com uma risada ao lembrar daquele momento.

Ken baixou os olhos para enxergá-la, contente por vê-la sorrindo, e levou as mãos delas para seus lábios. Beijou-as levemente e quando Kaya virou seu sorriso solenemente para ele, ele disse baixinho: "Case-se comigo".

Kaya suspirou quase exausta e balançou a cabeça para a antiga proposta. "Só consigo lidar com uma crise por vez, Ken. E hoje minha filha ganhou de você".

Com uma mão acariciando os cabelos ao redor do rosto de Kaya, Ken replicou: "Tudo bem, dessa vez você pode fugir. Mas irei fazer com que você diga sim algum dia, Mizuno Kaya. Você não tem mais desculpas".

"Ela ainda nem se mudou", Kaya respondeu. Então, mudando de humor, começou a brincar com os botões da camisa de Ken: "Falando da mudança de Ami, você tem algum plano para esse Domingo?"

"Nada concreto".

"Agora seria uma má hora para te pedir um favor?"

Ken ajeitou uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha de Kaya: "Você pode tentar".

"Bem, as garotas tinham planejado a mudança para esse Domingo. Agora, eu nunca diria que elas não são capazes de fazer algo simplesmente porque são mulheres. Porém, com toda honestidade, são um bando de meninas e elas não podem fazer uma mudança sozinhas. Pensei em contratar alguém para ajudar, mas receio que Makoto poderia ver isso mais como um interferência e falta de confiança do que uma ajuda. Ela é muito orgulhosa e as duas planejaram tudo cuidadosamente. Não vou cometer uma falta logo no começo do jogo".

"Então estava pensando", Kaya prosseguiu, enquanto continuava a brincar com a blusa de Ken, "se você se oferecer para me ajudar a transportar as coisas de Ami até o novo apartamento e, quando chegássemos lá, você pudesse galantemente oferecer ajuda com as outras coisas também. Acho que com você e Haruka, nós seremos capazes de levantar os móveis mais pesados. O resto das garotas pode lidar com o resto. Exceto Makoto, é lógico. Ela não pode levantar nada mais pesado do que uma caixa de sapatos. Isso, se Ami permitir".

Ken pensou por um segundo, então respondeu: "Tudo bem, eu ajudarei. Mas com uma condição".

Kaya olhou para ele com suspeitas: "E o que poderia ser?"

"Viaje comigo por alguns dias", pôs um dedo nos lábios dela, para parar o protesto que ele viu chegando. "Sei que você tem tempo, Kaya. Você precisa de umas férias de verdade, uma que não tenha nada a ver com qualquer tipo de trabalho. As garotas podem sobreviver uns dias sem você. E, acredite ou não, o hospital também". Deu uma risadinha ao olhar que ela deu e insistiu: "Então, em alguns dias nos próximos seis meses, você sairá de férias comigo. Isso, ou você ficará levantando móveis sozinha no próximo fim de semana".

Kaya mordiscou levemente o dedo que estava em seus lábios: "Certo. Mas não até que eu tenha certeza de que as garotas propriamente adaptadas".

Ken concordou. "É tudo que estou pedindo, Amor".

Admitindo a pequena derrota, mas não se importando totalmente, Kaya ajeitou-se enquanto os dedos de Ken continuaram a acariciar seus cabelos. Seus olhos estavam começando a fechar, quando notou o romance aos pés de Ken. Ainda não tinha visto o título quando o encontrou na porta, mas agora que pôde ver, interessou-se:

"Quando você pegou esse?", perguntou ao esticar a mão e alcançar o livro. "Pensava que o próximo não sairia até a semana que vem".

"Peguei hoje, no caminho para cá. Parece que esse será mais enrolado do que o último, se é que dá para acreditar".

Kaya sorriu para ele docemente. "Suponho que eu não poderia te convencer a começá-lo novamente, ou poderia?"

"Provavelmente".

"E que tal se eu fizer um chocolate quente?"

"Assim eu não posso recusar".

"Ótimo", Kaya disse enquanto se levantava do sofá. "Farei o chocolate. Vá se acomodando. E já que é a minha vez de ler primeiro, vou levar isso comigo".

Ken riu enquanto Kaya corria para a cozinha, levando o romance. Antes de entrar no quarto, ficou ouvindo por um tempo a namorada andando pela cozinha, abrindo e fechando gavetas e colocando a água para ferver. Só sentindo a presença dela o deixou com um sentimento confortável e se ele pudesse tê-la uma noite por vez, então ficaria feliz com isso. Mas, num dia, ele a convenceria de que um compromisso mais firme seria o melhor para os dois, não importando horários, rotinas, famílias ou erros do passado.

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

Minako pôs o anel na palma da mão de Rei, então estendeu a mão. "Para sempre, Mina", Rei disse enquanto enfiava carinhosamente o anel no dedo da loira, aliviada por ter entrado facilmente e por ter encaixado perfeitamente. Então levou seus lábios junto aos de Minako, selando sua promessa com um beijo.

Quando o beijo terminou, Minako encostou-se no peito de Rei enquanto os braços da outra a envolviam. "Para sempre", repetiu, soltando um suspiro ao estender a mão à sua frente e admirar a aliança entre seus dedos.


	16. Contos de Fadas p Garotas Modernas:pt 1

_**Mais um capítulo... Espero que gostem mesmo eu estando com dúvidas. Traduzo há alguns meses, mas nunca fui boa com cenas mais picantes. Ainda procuro po Beta-Readres, quem estiver interessado entre em contato. Obrigada por ainda terem paciência em ler a fic. Abraços à todos!**_

* * *

"Crueldades e Certezas do Destino"

Por Crawlspace

**oOoOoO**

-

"Aviso: Sailor Moon pertence à Naoko Takeuchi, não a mim. Só estou pegando os personagens emprestados por um tempinho".

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

16. Contos de Fadas para Garotas Modernas – pt 1

-

Dando alguns passos para trás Rei revisou criticamente seu trabalho. Depois de contemplar por um momento, sorriu e concordou consigo mesma. Com a mesinha colocada no lugar em que queria no seu quarto, terminou os últimos retoques.

Ao colocar candelabros nos lugares mais inusitados da sala, releu mentalmente todos os itens da lista das coisas que tinha que fazer antes de Minako chegar. Tudo estava feito exceto dela se arrumar.

Alguns ajustes e retoques, seguidos por uma revisada final e Rei estava satisfeita. Isso com certeza seria um excelente Dia dos Namorados. **(NT1)**

Ajuntou as coisas que precisava e dirigiu-se para o chuveiro. Se a tarde estivesse de acordo com o plano, Minako estaria fazendo compras com Usagi naquele momento. Aquela parte do plano mataria dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Primeiro, porque isso manteria Usagi ocupada e ela não se sentiria sozinha enquanto o amor da vida dela passaria o feriado do outro lado do oceano. E segundo, manteria Minako ocupada o bastante para ela ajeitar as coisas para a noite.

Rei ligou o chuveiro e o deixou esquentando enquanto se despia. Enquanto isso, tirou um momento para imaginar em como Ami e Makoto estavam. Com a mudança para amanhã, todo o apartamento estava encaixotado e despido até os ossos. Mas Rei tinha certeza de que elas planejariam algo para celebrar o primeiro Dia dos Namorados delas juntas. Com um sorriso, imaginou se Makoto algum dia descobriria que foi indiretamente por causa dela que Rei e Minako tivessem algo para celebrar.

Se alguém perguntasse para Minako, ela provavelmente daria uma resposta diferente de quando tudo começou entre elas. Rei sabia, porém, do exato momento quando ela começou a ver Minako um pouquinho diferente...

Naquela noite, há alguns anos, o grupo de estudos se desfez o mais tarde do que o usual. Enquanto as outras se despediam e saíam do templo, Minako ficou enrolando. Rei também sabia o motivo dela estar lá. Queria falar sobre "aquilo" novamente.

Já havia semanas desde "aquilo" – o incidente entre Makoto e Haruka – aconteceu. Usagi perdeu o interesse e corria atrás das fofocas mais novas. Ami... Bem, Ami era outro assunto, e um que não deveria ser discutido. Rei estava perfeitamente feliz por pararem com assunto, principalmente porque Makoto parecia ter voltado ao normal. Porém Minako simplesmente não queria esquecer.

"De novo não, Minako", Rei reclamou enquanto caía na cama. Olhou fixamente para o teto, ao invés da loira sentada no chão. "Se você quer conversar sobre Mako-chan, então fale sobre o lançador que ela estava perseguindo no último sábado. Melhor ainda, não vamos falar sobre ela, porque se ela nos pega fofocando sobre ela, ela nos mata".

"Mas...", Minako tentou de novo, somente para ser interrompida por Rei.

"Não", disse Rei com um gesto cortante das mãos. Sentou-se na cama. "De qualquer jeito, o que te faz pensar que aquilo foi uma paixão? Pensei que nós decidimos que aquilo foi algo passageiro, ou algum alinhamento das estrelas ou algo assim. E, mesmo assim, Mako-chan é pessoa mais interessada em garotos que eu conheço. Bem, exceto talvez por você", adicionou com um sorriso irônico.

Minako, ignorando o último comentário, assim como o sorriso no rosto de Rei, abanou uma mão, como se quisesse tirar algo invisível a sua frente: "Nunca disse que Makoto não era isso. Mas ainda acho que foi uma paixão, igual às outras que ela sempre tem. Você sabe que é possível achar uma mulher atraente e ainda gostar de garotos. Por exemplo, eu te acho atraente. Isso não significa que eu vou desistir dos garotos pelo resto da minha vida".

Pega com a guarda baixa, Rei piscou, surpresa. "Você... você me acha atraente?"

"É", Minako respondeu dando de ombros. "Vamos, Rei, até parece que você não tem espelho em casa. Você sabe que é bonita".

"É claro. Só não esperava que você dissesse isso, é só".

Minako entortou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para Rei. "Você não vai ficar toda estranha comigo agora só porque eu te falei que você é bonita, não é?"

Rei balançou a cabeça e riu. "É claro que não". Então, depois de pensar por um momento, "Tenho algo que quero te mostrar".

Enquanto Rei saía da cama e ia para o closet, sorria tanto pela curiosidade feliz de Minako e pela agradável sensação de ter a garota ali com ela. E tudo aquilo veio de um comentário inocente pela parte da loira.

Podia contar nos dedos o número de pessoas que lhe falaram que ela era bonita e que realmente quiseram dizer isso. Tirando a metade e você tinha aqueles que tinham dito sem esperar nada em troca. Minako agora estava junto daqueles preciosos e, mesmo aquilo sendo feito sem esperar nada em troca, Rei sentiu que queria recompensá-la de alguma forma.

Estava quase enfiada dentro do seu closet, movendo as coisas para fora de seu caminho, quando decidiu emendar sua decisão de mostrar aquelas coisas para Minako. Inclinando-se de volta, para poder ver o quarto, Rei disse: "Antes que eu te mostre isso, você tem que jurar pela sua vida que não contará para ninguém. Se você fizer isso, está frita".

Minako sorriu e traçou um X por cima do coração. "Eu juro. Agora vamos logo e me mostre", disse enquanto saltitava na sua cadeira.

"Paciência. Deixei essas coisas tão bem escondidas aqui que nem Usagi pôde achar. Ah ha", veio uma exclamação de dentro do closet. Ela surgiu carregando cuidadosamente duas agendas e uma caixa de sapatos. "Você também não pode rir de mim", avisou enquanto tirava os objetos e os colocava na frente de Minako.

"Ok, ok, me dê logo", Minako disse enquanto pegava o que fora colocado à sua frente.

Tendo uma vista melhor das duas agendas, os olhos de Minako brilharam ao reconhecer as fotos na capa. Uma era de Sailor V piscando e fazendo uma pose. A outra era uma cópia de um dos pôsteres do jogo de Sailor V. Um sorriso foi até os cantos de sua boca enquanto abria a primeira agenda e folheava as páginas, vendo todos os cartões de Sailor V. Quando Rei abriu a caixa e esparramou o que estava dentro, incluindo chaveiros, blocos de notas e stickers, todos com fotos da Sailor V, Minako mordeu fortemente o lábio. Mas então viu uma bonequinho ao lado. Rei endireitou o objeto e bateu levemente na cabeça de tamanho anormal, fazendo com que fosse para os lados e para trás. Foi quando Minako perdeu o controle.

A loira explodiu em risadas. Lágrimas saiam dos seus olhos, ela se segurou enquanto a mini Sailor V sorriu e balançou a cabeça para ela. Riu ainda mais quando Rei lhe lançou uma cara nada feliz.

Rei pegou um dos travesseiros que estava no chão e o jogou na sua prestes a ser ex amiga. "Hmph, agora nunca vou te mostrar mais nada".

Minako se acalmou um pouco e limpou as lágrimas. "Desculpa", tentou parar de rir. "Mas tudo isso... uau! Eu não tenho nem metade dessas coisas. Como você conseguiu tudo?"

Rei sorriu ao abrir a segunda agenda. Dentro haviam mangás bem guardados em saquinhos de plástico. "Comecei coletando a maior parte disso quando descobri que era Mars. Sailor V era a grande coisa e, na livraria do shopping estava tendo uma sessão de autógrafos para anunciar o novo mangá. Desde então, fui só pegando uma coisa aqui, outra ali. Você ficaria espantada ao saber quanto custa algumas dessas coisas", disse enquanto folheava até a última página da agenda e a mostrava para Minako.

A loira pegou a agenda e olhou maravilhada para o que viu. "Uma primeira edição limitada e autografada? Como?"

"Eu tenho meus meios", Rei respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Mas eles só lançaram isso na Inglaterra. Tinha gente que eu conhecia que rodou toda loja de Soho até Berkshire e não acharam nada, sem falar em pegar um autógrafo". Começou a desfazer o embrulho somente para ter o mangá arrancado de suas mãos por Rei.

"Ah, não senhora", disse Rei ao segurar a agenda, protegendo-a consigo. "Só fui capaz de pegar uma cópia e custou quase a minha mesada somente para pagar a importação. Esse aqui é somente para colecionar. Se você quer ver um, pegue aquelas outras cópias na caixa".

Minako sorriu e voltou para os cartões. "Nunca saberia que você era uma grande fã", disse brincando enquanto folheava algumas páginas dum álbum de figurinhas.

O rosto de Rei ficou levemente corado. Ignorando o calor no seu rosto e o sorriso bonitinho, porém irônico de Minako, ela disse: "Só tá faltando três figurinhas para completar. Perdi o interesse por um tempo depois que começamos a lutar pesado com os youmas. Então você apareceu e, depois de um tempo, realizei que você era simplesmente uma de nós. Agora todas as figuras estão aí". Então pegou um chaveiro de Sailor V mandando beijo e o entrelaçou entre os dedos. "Mas eu não seria um fã apropriada se perdesse o interesse de uma vez só. Além disso, algumas dessas coisas são tão bonitinhas. Mas suponho que você diria com uma modelo bonita como você, como elas não seriam?"

Rei começou a rir, mas ficou num silêncio a atordoado enquanto Minako se debruçou. Ficou paralisada completamente enquanto os lábios de Minako tocaram sua bochecha. Foi um toque leve, rápido e somente lá.

"Para minha fã número um", Minako disse docemente ainda no rosto, seu hálito tocando no lugar onde seus lábios tinham deixado um beijo. Então ela sentou-se de volta e riu baixinho enquanto puxava a agenda para o seu colo.

Aquilo meio que a ponta do iceberg, Rei pensava ao voltar para o presente e o seu banho rápido. Desligou o chuveiro e saiu do boxe, ao mesmo tempo se enrolando numa toalha.

Naquela noite, Minako fora para casa algumas horas mais tarde, após algumas brincadeiras sobre a nova condição de Rei de ser uma fã de Sailor V. Manteve a palavra e não disse nada sobre a coleção de parafernálias, a não ser algumas piadas quando estavam sozinhas. E, quanto ao beijo, bem, foi só um beijo, nada mais, nada menos. E, enquanto existiam alguns momentos em que a imaginação de Rei relembrava aquele sentimento que a inspirou, honestamente ela nunca imaginou que mais nada viesse daquilo.

Com o passar dos meses, suas vidas prosseguiam do jeito de sempre. Um inimigo era derrotado e, antes que pudesses recuperar o fôlego da batalha, outro surgia. Mas, olhando para trás, Rei não se encontrou reclamando ou odiando demais um inimigo em particular. Afinal, foram aqueles dois idiotas do Dead Moon Circus **(NT2)** e o envolvimento deles com Minako que as levaram para seu o primeiro encontro...

"Todos os tipos de experiências", foi o que a loira disse para elas enquanto ela assegurava a suas amigas de que estava bem. Porém tinha algo em seus olhos, que fez com que Rei duvidasse do sorriso e da voz animadora. Imaginou se as outras pudessem ver aquilo também, ou se Minako estava com a máscara tão firme em seu lugar que ninguém mais pôde ver.

Aqueles pensamentos ainda estavam a perturbando, dois dias depois, enquanto ela corria pela pista do parque. Minako tinha se permitido a sair com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, mas não parecia justo que, os dois únicos encontros dela em meses foram mais do que desculpas para pegarem um espelho de sonhos. Para piorar as coisas, ela realmente parecia gostar dos dois. Rei imaginou se aqueles dois tinham sentindo algo de verdade por Minako. Entretanto, como não poderiam?

Minako era uma pessoa linda, Rei meditava, e não só por fora. Era verdade que ela era tirava a paciência de qualquer um às vezes, mas suas intenções sempre eram boas. Se seus amigos ficassem tristes ou doentes, Minako era primeira a estar lá para ajudá-los ou fazer eles se sentirem melhor. Rei deu um sorriso ao lembrar-se de algumas daquelas tentativas de ajudar que se tornaram um desastre. Mas pelo menos a garota tinha tentado. Já estava na hora de alguém fazer o mesmo por ela.

Há menos de dois minutos depois, Rei parou e olhou surpresa para além da lagoa. Quase riu da coincidência de tudo, porque lá estava Minako. Estava sentada num banco perto da água, à toa, lançando pedrinhas e assistindo as ondas que estas faziam. Mesmo à distância, Rei podia ver a o rosto sério e uma melancolia que envolvia a garota. Foi quando lhe ocorreu uma idéia.

_Bem, _Rei pensou, _quando você sabe que algo precisa ser feito, faça-o, ao invés de ficar esperando que alguém o faça e depois você ficar reclamando que não fizeram a coisa bem feita. _

Dirigiu-se até a lagoa, continuando na área de corrida. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber de quanto estava gostando daquela idéia. Surpreendeu-se também ao perceber de quanto aquilo a estava deixando nervosa.

Chegando silenciosamente atrás de Minako, Rei descansou seus braços atrás do banco e perguntou: "Ei, Bonita. O que uma garota linda como você está fazendo sozinha no parque numa tarde de domingo?"

Minako assustou-se com a súbita intrusão em seus pensamentos. Virou-se, com o rosto infeliz. Então, quando viu quem era, seu rosto sério foi substituído por um sorriso curioso. "Nossa, Rei, você me assustou surgindo assim do nada. E essa cantada? Você está praticando para a próxima vez que ver Yuichiro?", brincou.

Rei riu ao responder: "Como se eu precisasse praticar para ele".

Minako deu uma risadinha e Rei sentiu sua coragem subir um ponto.

Fingindo um ar casual o máximo que pudesse, considerando o quão rápido o seu coração batia e de como suas mãos suavam, Rei disse: "Na verdade, estava esperando que aquela frase funcionasse sem praticar. Mas isso não vem ao caso...". Olhou para baixo, procurando pelo chão até encontrar um canteiro com flores. Agachou-se e pegou uma delas, oferecendo-a para a amiga. "Aino Minako, eu adoraria se você fosse jantar comigo nessa noite".

Primeiramente o rosto de Minako ficou surpreso e ela arregalou os olhos. Então aqueles olhos azuis brilharam enquanto ela sorria e pegava a flor: "Como você soube? Artemis lhe contou?"

Aquela não era a resposta que Rei esperava. "Um... Quer saber? Não vejo Artemis há uns dias".

Ainda sorrindo, Minako balançou a cabeça. "Esquece. Não importa. Você realmente está me chamando para sair, como um encontro?"

Rei assentiu. "É. Então, que tal? Você sairia comigo mais tarde?"

O sorriso de Minako ficou maior. "Como eu poderia recusar um pedido da minha fã número um? Que horas você vai me pegar?"

Rei riu levemente. "Que tal daqui a três horas? Assim teríamos tempo para nos aprontarmos".

Minako concordou, então se debruçou e deu um beijo no rosto de Rei, antes de se levantar do banco. "Te vejo daqui a pouco", disse começando a ir embora. Deu alguns passos quando parou e virou-se para Rei: "Para onde iremos? Preciso saber o que vestir".

Rei pareceu realmente envergonhada ao admitir: "Na verdade, não tinha pensado que isso fosse tão longe. Mas acho que tive uma idéia. Vista aquele vestido azul, com mangas curtas. Ficará perfeito".

Concordando e dando tchau, Minako foi embora, deixando para trás uma Rei agora bem feliz.

Tirando do closet o pequeno vestido preto que selecionara para o jantar dos Dias do Namorados que teriam agora, Rei pensou que 'feliz' era uma palavra muito inadequada para descrever como se sentia compartilhando agora sua vida com Minako desse novo jeito.

Uma rosa cor de pêssego dentro do vaso chamou sua atenção enquanto se vestia. Apareceu na porta de Minako, com um pequeno ramalhete amarrado por uma fita vermelha na noite do primeiro encontro. Lembrou-se com carinho do jeito que Minako sorriu para ela por causa daquilo...

O sorriso feliz durou toda a noite, enquanto elas comiam e conversavam. Ao passa das horas, Rei viu aquela 'coisa' infeliz nos olhos de Minako apagar para ser substituído por um brilho que era próximo do usual. Quando a amiga ria, parecia natural e genuíno do que do jeito forçado que estava nos últimos dias.

Enquanto andavam juntas para casa, Minako adiantou-se e entrelaçou os seus dedos. A sarcedotisa podia ainda lembrar do arrepio de excitação que sentiu pelo contato e teve certeza de que aquele movimento foi que lhe deu coragem para fazer o que fez vinte minutos depois, quando as duas chegaram em frente ao prédio de Minako.

"Não serei capaz de fazer isso se nós subirmos", Rei disse enquanto estavam na entrada principal.

Ninguém estava por perto, a única luz vinha de uma lâmpada incandescente na parede do prédio. Naquele brilho pálido e quente, Rei podia ver Minako a olhando com curiosidade. Respirando fundo, Rei debruçou-se e capturou os lábios de Minako com os seus. Sentiu a loira se assustar, então a relaxar rapidamente ao toque. As mãos de Minako foram até o quadril de Rei, enquanto correspondia ao beijo, seus lábios abrindo levemente para permitir a Rei um maior acesso à sua boca. Seus dedos começaram a apertar ritmicamente Rei, enquanto suas línguas se encontraram e se acariciaram, uma explorando o gosto da outra.

Após alguns minutos, Rei saiu do beijo com uma leve mordida no lábio inferior de Minako. Notou com certa diversão em como a boca da loira tentou segui a sua, ao invés de permiti-la quebrar o beijo.

Quando Minako abriu os olhos, eles estavam meio atordoados. Rei podia ver isso, então levou uma das mãos para acariciar o rosto da amiga. "Vamos. Vou te deixar lá dentro antes que seus pais comecem a se preocupar".

Minako concordou e seguiu Rei para dentro do prédio. Rei a levou até à porta e se despediu dos pais de Minako antes de partir. E foi só. Ou que ela pensava.

Com o decorrer do tempo, Minako lhe diria de como ela ficou rolando na cama, incapaz de dormir por causa de toda confusão que sentia. Ela também saberia de como Minako revisou todas as possibilidades e argumentos que seu cérebro pôde pensar sobre os eventos daquele encontro e as emoções que eles trouxeram a tona. E lhe diriam, com um sorriso, da determinação que Minako sentiu quando chegou à conclusão de que ela só encontraria as respostas se fosse até a fonte de tudo aquilo...

Era quase três da manhã quando Minako apareceu na porta de Rei. "Você quis aquilo?", exigiu a resposta para uma Rei meio acordada.

"Quis o quê?", Rei respondeu enquanto esfregava os olhos com sono.

"O encontro. E o beijo. Principalmente o beijo. Você quis realmente aquilo ou você o fez porque sentiste pena de mim?"

Rei ergueu um canto da boca enquanto ela se apoiava na porta. "Eu quis".

Rei quase caiu quando Minako lançou os braços em volta do seu pescoço, num abraço furioso. Quando ela se recuperou, pôs seus braços ao redor da loira e ficou vários minutos só a abraçando.

"Obrigada", Minako sussurrou logo antes de soltar Rei. Então ela sorriu e começou a ir embora.

"Ei", Rei a chamou. "Para onde você está indo?"

Minako virou-se, mas continuou andando: "Tenho que ir para casa. Artemis estava preocupado quando eu saí e parecia que ele estava prestes a me seguir. Além disso, meus pais não têm idéia de que estou fora. Se eles descobrirem que eu fugi, ficarei de castigo por um mês. E eu não posso deixar isso acontecer agora que tenho um encontro no sábado à noite". Com aquilo, Minako mandou um beijo para a sarcedotisa e foi embora.

Algumas giradas em frente ao espelho só para ter certeza de que estava tudo no lugar e Rei estava satisfeita com que viu. Foi até a cômoda e tirou a caixinha preta que escondera na gaveta de baixo. Os planos estavam indo de vento em polpa dessa vez, diferentemente da última vez em que tentou dar aquele presente para Minako. Entretanto, raramente as coisas que elas planejavam davam certo.

Contar para suas amigas sobre o relacionamento delas era o principal exemplo de como os planos foram horrivelmente por água abaixo, Rei pensou. Minako e ela não pretendiam mantê-lo em segredo por tanto tempo. Primeiramente, era só para terem certeza. As coisas iriam mudar e elas tinham que estar certas daquilo antes de apresentam o relacionamento para as outras pessoas. Então, quando elas tinham certeza de que queriam muito mais do que amizade e que nunca queriam voltar ao jeito que era antes, aquilo se tornou uma questão de tempo. E, em algum lugar de tudo isso, esconder tornou-se meio que um jogo, uma diversão. Um que elas deveriam ter percebido que estavam perdendo no dia em que Artemis as pegaram de um jeito tipo 'muito mais do que amigas'.

Rei riu consigo mesma. O gato branco aceitou muito bem depois que se acalmou. Ele até concordara em ficar quieto sobre o assunto até quando elas estivessem prontas para contar para o resto. Suspeitou que aquilo fosse mais porque ele estava mais contente por Minako ter encontrado alguém que não a machucaria e nem a deixaria. Embora ele ficasse constantemente lembrando de quanto tempo estava demorando para elas contarem.

Olhando para trás, Rei estava surpresa por elas terem conseguido manter aquilo em segredo por mais de um ano. Talvez fosse porque na maioria do tempo todo mundo estava ocupado demais salvando o mundo de alguma ameaça ou mal. Então, com a derrota de Galaxia, as coisas subitamente ficaram normais.

Normalidade. Era algo estranho para todas as garotas, Rei sabia, e foi demonstrado pela quantidade de tempo que elas passavam juntas. Lembrou-se de sentir algo como se, já que elas não estavam mais engajadas em algo, as cinco de alguma maneira se separariam. O sentimento foi aliviado com o passar dos meses, mas a união não, especialmente uma vez que Mamoru foi para os Estados Unidos. Usagi sentia-se melhor por ele estar fora dessa vez, com ele ligando e escrevendo, mas ainda sentia saudades. A necessidade de fazer Usagi sorrir e o sentimento de querer estar com suas amigas tornavam difícil para ela e Minako encontrarem um tempo para ficarem sozinhas.

Foi em uma dessas raras ocasiões delas ficarem a sós quando o Destino decidiu que elas estavam no armário tempo demais e que ele resolveria as coisas com suas próprias mãos...

Dedos suaves movendo-se por seus pescoço acordaram Rei. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados e pôde sentir seu cabelo sendo colocado para o lado logo antes de lábios beijarem docemente a sua pele.

Aqueles lábios moveram-se próximo ao seu ouvido e então sussurraram: "Rei? Você já acordou?"

"São que horas?", Rei perguntou sonolenta.

"Um pouco depois das sete", respondeu Minako. Deu um beijo logo abaixo da orelha da sarcedotisa enquanto sua mão viajou para descansar no quadril de Rei. "Ainda temos algumas horas antes de termos que acordar".

Rei sorriu enquanto um calor começava a percorrer seu corpo por ter Minako tão perto. Mas ela não pôde se conter e chatear só um pouco: "Então volte a dormir, se ainda temos tempo. Kami sabe que você não dormiu muito na noite passada".

"Não quero voltar a dormir", disse Minako e Rei podia imaginar o beicinho no rosto da loira para combinar com sua voz. Então os dedos da loira começaram a vagar lentamente pelo lado de Rei. Alcançando seu destino, eles pairaram sobre o seio da sarcedotisa antes de tocá-lo. "E nem você". Minako ronronou enquanto o apertava suavemente.

Rei virou-se e sorriu para a garota em cima dela. Adiantando-se, colocou uma mão atrás da cabeça de Minako e a puxou para um beijo lento. Sem quebrar o beijo, Rei as rolou para agora ficar em cima da namorada. Afastou-se um pouco para recuperar o fôlego, então um pouco mais quando aqueles olhos azuis abriram e encararam os dela.

"Eu te amo", Rei disse baixinho, um dedo acariciando os lábios de Minako. "Minha Mina".

Minako sorriu com aquela declaração e seus lábios abriram somente para a ponta do dedo de Rei entrar. Seus dentes o mordiscaram antes de sua língua o puxar, trazendo o resto do dedo para dentro de sua boca. A língua de Minako o acariciou e então soltou o dedo fazendo um barulho engraçado.

Rei sorriu maliciosamente para o sorriso atrevido de Minako. Então passou o dedo pelo rosto de Minako e foi descendo pela sua garganta. O dedo continuou pelo tórax e pela curva do seio esquerdo da loira. Foi desenhando círculos ao redor da aréola, botando mais pressão e diminuindo a circunferência de cada rotação até o dedo atingir o seu alvo.

Minako fechou os olhos e um suspiro pesado escapou da sua garganta enquanto os dedos de Rei brincavam com seu mamilo. Suas mão apertavam os lençóis enquanto o polegar e o indicador de Rei começaram a apertar suavemente o mamilo agora enrijecido. Um leve puxão foi dado para enfatizar antes dos dedos serem removidos, mas antes que Minako pudesse lamentar sua perda, sentiu os lábios de Rei pairando próximo o bastante para serem sentidos sem estar tocando de verdade. Choramingou para que Rei se adiantasse.

Os lábios de Rei moveram-se um minuto depois, apenas roçando o mamilo de Minako. Após algumas passadas, sua língua começou a brincar enquanto sua mão esquerda descia e descansava no outro seio de Minako, dando um pouco de atenção para ele, antes de sua boca devotar mais atenção onde estava.

As pernas de Minako começaram a se mover inquietamente, se esfregando com as de Rei. A morena sorriu contra a pele de Minako, sabendo muito bem o que a garota queria.

Movendo-se só um pouco para manter o equilíbrio, Rei levou a mão direita até a barriga de Minako. Começou uma carícia abaixo das costelas do seu amor, aproveitando o calor e a suavidade que sentia na mão. Então, movendo seu corpo um pouco para baixo, Rei foi deixando uma trilha de beijos por onde sua mão passava. Quando sua boca chegou até o umbigo de Minako, ela parou.

A mão de Rei brincava com a coxa de Minako enquanto dizia lentamente: "Estou imaginando... O que minha Mina quer? Hmmm?"

Os dedos da sarcedotisa moveram-se em pequenos círculos na parte interna da coxa de Minako enquanto seus lábios desciam para o umbigo da loira. Sua língua circulou lentamente naquela cavidade enquanto sua mão movia-se lentamente para cima, até a virilha do seu amor.

Minako arqueou as costas ao sentir o toque de Rei. Dedos ágeis lhe fizeram carícias lentas e provocantes. A boca da sarcedotisa começou uma descida libidinosa pelo abdome, quadril e pela coxa de Minako. O sorriso de Rei tornou-se diabólico ao ouvir um gemido contido de Minako.

Então uma voz que claramente não era a de Minako lhe atingiu como se fosse um trem descarrilado.

"Oh. Meu. Deus". A voz pertencia a Makoto e a imagem dela estando na porta com Usagi e Ami ao seu lado foi cravada para sempre na cabeça de Rei.

Ami estava de costas e com o rosto enterrado nas mãos, seu rosto, sem dúvidas, vermelho assim como suas orelhas. Usagi estava olhando espantada, boquiaberta, ao ter aquela cena diante seus olhos. Makoto parecia mais que estava sofrendo um ataque de pânico, somente mexendo os olhos, como se quisesse se mexer, mas esquecendo como se fazia aquilo.

Aquele momento, que parecia estar em câmera lenta, voltou abruptamente ao normal quando Minako quase empurrou Rei para fora da cama na pressa de se cobrir com o lençol que estava em volta das pernas da sarcedotisa. Tentando se salvar da queda e então relembrando que ainda estava pelada na frente das suas três melhores amigas, Rei acabou lutando também pelo lençol. As duas acabaram caindo um em cima da outra, num esforço de recuperar um pouco da sua dignidade perdida. E no meio disso tudo, Rei ouviu uma outra voz.

Tentando sentar e manter uma parte do lençol a sua frente, Rei parou e viu Usagi cair numa gargalhada. Sentiu Minako movendo-se para se esconder atrás dela e percebeu que Makoto ainda as encarava, não fazendo muita coisa além de piscar nos últimos 60 segundos do inferno que tornou sua vida.

Não tendo a mínima idéia do que dizer, Rei finalmente gritou: "Nenhuma de vocês sabem bater na porta! E vocês pelo menos poderiam virar-se e parar de ficar olhando!"

Sua voz pareceu tirar Makoto do transe. Então a garota fez uma coisa melhor do que o pedido de Rei. Pegou Usagi e Ami pelas costas das blusas delas e as levou para fora junto com ela, fechando a porta no processo.

Rei fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro profundo. Minako caiu na cama. Quando Rei abriu os olhos novamente, depois de contar lentamente até 100, olhou acima do seu ombro para ver Minako a observando, com um sorriso preocupado no rosto.

"Ela riu, Rei", a loira disse baixinho. "Como se ela pensasse que aquilo fosse engraçado. O que você acha?"

"Eu não sei. Pode ser. Ou talvez nós apenas causamos um curto circuito no cérebro dela e essa foi a reação dela. Mas, seja o que for, descobriremos logo", disse olhando para a porta. "A das outras duas também. E o elas estão fazendo aqui tão cedo? Nós só não sairíamos as 10:30?"

Minako pegou o relógio. Franziu a testa, o chacoalhou algumas vezes, levou-o ao ouvido e então suspirou. "Acho que está sem bateria", disse ao jogá-lo no chão. Um outro suspiro, dessa vez mais saudoso, "E também aquele seria um ótimo", disse referindo-se ao orgasmo perdido.

Rei não pôde deixar de rir daquilo: "Prometo que lhe recompensarei depois, mas agora temos que nos vestir. Não podemos mais adiar isso".

Os dez minutos que usaram para se recompor pareceram para Rei os mais longos e os mais curtos da sua vida. Quando Minako e ela abriram a porta para enfrentar suas amigas, mais emoções do que esperava a percorreram, sendo os mais fortes o medo do que poderia ver e a esperança de que elas pudessem entender.

Agora Rei sabia que o medo tinha sido infundado. Usagi entre gargalhadas, lhes disse que estava feliz por elas. Pôs seus braços ao redor das duas e as abraçou por vários segundo antes de ser dominada por outra rodada de risadas, dessa vez com a participação de Minako.

Durante tudo aquilo, Rei notou Makoto encostada em uma das colunas da varanda, mordendo os lábios e as observando. Naquela hora Rei imaginou o que estava acontecendo na mente da amiga, embora agora ela saiba mais ou menos o que era. Porque em um momento, aqueles olhos verdes demonstraram uma tempestade de confusões, mas quando Makoto falou, suas primeiras palavras foram gentis. Então ela começou a primeira de milhares de piadas de quanto as duas estavam 'felizes' juntas.

Porém Ami era outra história, pelo menos para Rei. Tinha dado uma confidência e não recebeu outra em troca. Levou vários dias para Rei encontrar um momento confortável para as duas conversarem. Para seu alívio, Ami deu um sorriso tímido para ela, mesmo não sendo capaz de olhar em seus olhos. Ami então falou que entendia os motivos delas ter mantido aquilo em segredo e estava contente por Rei ter alguém com quem dividir os seus segredos. Não estava totalmente chateada, embora ainda estivesse envergonhada por ter entrado num momento tão íntimo. Também admitiu que sentia um pouco de inveja por Rei encontrar a coragem que faltava nela.

Rei sorriu ao lembrar-se daquela conversa. Já havia oito meses desde tudo aquilo aconteceu. Agora Ami estava indo atrás do seu final feliz junto de Makoto. E naquela noite, Rei iria ter certeza de que Minako e ela tivessem o delas também.

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

Minako sorriu loucamente, pulando levemente na sua cadeira enquanto Rei abria lentamente a caixa que lhe foi entregue. A sarcedotisa estava sendo muito cuidadosa com o ato, pensou Minako, enquanto reunia toda a paciência que não tinha para não ceder a tentação de ver logo o que tinha na caixa vermelha com um laço branco que estava à sua frente, junto com uma rosa posta em cima dela.

A tampa da caixa maior foi finalmente removida e o papel era retirado cuidadosamente. Naquele ponto, Minako tinha certeza de que Rei estava fazendo aquilo só para brincar e atormentá-la. O sorriso pequeno e travesso da sarcedotisa era a prova daquilo. Então Rei sorriu ainda mais e Minako soube que a garota achou o seu presente.

Com uma risada, Rei tirou pingüim de pelúcia da caixa. Tinha um laço branco com corações em volta do pescoço, para combinar com a caixa de doces que ele tinha nas mãos.

"Ele é muito fofo, Mina", disse ao dar um selinho. "Obrigada".

"De nada", Minako respondeu. Então bateu as mãos: "Minha vez!", anunciou.

A loira voltou sua atenção para o pacote em cima da mesa, sabendo que tinha doce lá dentro e esperando que fosse os bombons de framboesa que gostava tanto. Pegou a rosa e começou a levá-la ao nariz, pensado em por que Rei pareceu subitamente tão nervosa. Então percebeu que o peso da rosa estava maior do que o de uma rosa normal.

Minako observou atentamente a rosa à sua frente. Quando viu o que era, seu coração quase parou. Amarrado ao talo da rosa por um laço vermelho, tinha um anel de ouro. Levou um dedo até o nó, sentindo as folhas e espinhos da rosa. Cuidadosamente, Minako desfez o laço, como se a coisa toda fosse quebrar com quaisquer descuidos. O anel agora estava na palma de sua mão e Minako deu um olhar questionador para Rei.

Rei respirou fundo e então ficou em pé. "Você agora é uma parte de mim, Mina. Queria um jeito de te dizer isso. Um jeito de fazer com que você saiba que, não importando onde você estiver ou o que estiver acontecendo, você está ligada à alguém, de corpo e alma. Serei sua pelo tempo em que você me quiser. E gostaria que você fosse minha". Rei sorriu nervosamente enquanto Minako a encarava hipnotizada. "O... olhe lá dentro. Consegues ver?"

"Hmm?" Minako perguntou, sentindo-se à beira de lágrimas. Rapidamente baixou o olhar para o anel, procurando. Seus olhos capturaram o que estava dentro e ela franziu levemente a testa. Kanji. Demorou um momento para seu cérebro achar o significado correto, mas quando conseguiu, ergueu os olhos de volta para Rei. "Casa?"

Rei concordou: "Vovô disse que cada um de nós tem um caminho para seguir na vida. Alguns viajarão para perto do lugar onde nasceram. Outros irão para longe. E alguns tomarão um caminho que os farão andar em círculos, os levando para lugares distantes, mas sempre trazendo-os de volta para casa. Você sempre terá um lar comigo, Mina. Não importa onde estivermos, onde quer que eu esteja, você sempre terá um lugar para voltar. E lá sempre terá alguém que te ama esperando você voltar". Os olhos de Rei baixaram para o chão, suas mãos sendo entrelaçadas nervosamente. "Nossa, isso parece tão tosco. Eu ach... oomph", Rei foi interrompida, o impacto a derrubou ao ser abraçada furiosamente por Minako

A loira deixou beijos por todo o rosto da sarcedotisa, cada um antecipado por um 'Te amo'. Depois de vários minutos, Minako levantou-se um pouco para olhar para Rei e sorriu entre lágrimas de felicidade. "Você será uma parte de mim para sempre, Rei", disse baixinho. "Mas... eu não tenho uma para você".

Rei sentou-se, mantendo Minako em seu colo e permitindo que a loira apoiasse a cabeça em seu peito. "Tudo bem. Nós duas sabemos disso e é o que importa. Agora, aqui, deixe-me ver", disse ao estender uma mão.

Minako pôs o anel na palma da mão de Rei, então estendeu a mão esquerda. "Para sempre, Mina", Rei disse enquanto enfiava carinhosamente a aliança no dedo da loira, aliviada por ter entrado facilmente e por ter encaixado perfeitamente. Então levou seus lábios junto aos de Minako, selando a promessa com um beijo.

Quando o beijo terminou, Minako encostou-se no peito de Rei enquanto os braços da outra a envolviam. "Para sempre", repetiu, soltando um suspiro ao estender a mão à sua frente e admirar a aliança entre seus dedos.

"Tenho uma corrente para ela. Sei que tem pessoas que não podem vê-la ainda. Desse jeito você vai poder usá-la quando quiser e ninguém vai lhe fazer perguntas".

"Você realmente pensou em tudo, não foi?", Minako disse ao se aconchegar em Rei.

"Bem, tive tempo o bastante para melhorar o plano original. Lembra de quando você estava recebendo todas aquelas rosas durante a peça da escola?", a sarcedotisa perguntou quando Minako a olhou curiosa. "Percebeu que você tinha onze? Iria te surpreender com a décima segunda e o anel, na noite de encerramento. Sabe, doze rosas? Mas tudo foi água abaixo com aquela menina-gato e Makoto".

"Você esteve planejando isso por tanto tempo?", Minako perguntou admirada. "Não tive a mínima idéia".

"Eu sei", Rei respondeu sentindo-se muito orgulhosa. Aquele orgulho foi demonstrado em seu sorriso ao dizer? "E você sabe qual é a melhor parte disso? Poderei dizer para todos os nossos amigos que ganhei a Senshi do Amor no jogo dela".

"Ah, sua...", disse Minako ao dar um tapinha em Rei. Então sorriu, um ar sedutor surgindo em seu rosto. Virou-se assim ficou com as pernas em volta de Rei, seus braços indo para em cima dos ombros da morena. "E você não deveria se declarar a vencedora ainda, Hino Rei", disse a loira, seu rosto aproximando-se ao de rei até que eles estivessem a milímetros de distância. "Porque a noite ainda não acabou".

Enquanto a boca de Minako encontrava a sua, Rei se permitiu a ser levada pela loira. Enquanto deitava-se nos nas almofadas no chão, Rei duvidou muito se tinha algum jeito dela terminar perdendo o jogo nesta noite.

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

Makoto ficou tensa, suas mãos continuando a tarefa que estavam fazendo. Encarando Ami, disse: "Por quê? Achei que você ficaria contente por eu não querer um bando de gente se intrometendo em nossas vidas. Afinal, você é do tipo que sempre odeia quando as pessoas ficam prestando atenção em você".

Ami sentiu uma pontada de dor com aquilo, sua expressão ficando mais áspera como resultado. Era uma expressão que seus amigos aprenderam a interpretar com o topo das suas emoções, o tom de voz controlado que usou para falar provando aquilo. "Admito que fico meio nervosa com muita atenção, principalmente a daquele tipo. Porém não espero que você faça algo que provocasse tal coisa, tipo, sair pela rua declarando todas as coisas que fazemos quando estamos sozinhas. Nem espero que você tente esconder de propósito o fato de que estamos juntas ou o fato de que tivemos que fazer algumas escolhas como resultado disso".

"Eu não estou escondendo nada!"

* * *

**NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**

NT1 – O dia dos Namorados no exterior é comemorado no dia de São Valentim, dia 12 de fevereiro.

NT2 – ver Sailor Moon SuperS, episódio 141. Minako se encontra com dois caras, sem saber que um é Tiger's Eye e o outro é Hawk's Eye e que eles querem o espelho dela. E eles não sabem que ela está saindo com os dois ao mesmo tempo.


	17. Contos de Fadas p Garotas Modernas:pt 2

_**Mais outro capítulo, bem o dia dos Namorados de Ami e Makoto não foi tão agradável... Boa leitura**_

* * *

"Crueldades e Certezas do Destino"

Por Crawlspace

**oOoOoO**

"Aviso: Sailor Moon pertence à Naoko Takeuchi, não a mim. Só estou pegando os personagens emprestados por um tempinho".

**OoOoOoO**

-

Capítulo 17: Contos de Fadas para Garotas Modernas – pt 2

-

Kaya terminou de classificar uma caixa e a colocou num lugar mais afastado do sótão. Levantou outra e a colocou de volta numa escadinha que usava como cadeira. Sorriu ao limpar a poeira da tampa da caixa. 'Ami – Quatro Anos' estava escrito com sua letra.

Depois de tirar a tampa e a colocar de lado, Kaya olhou para as memórias que tinha da sua filha. A caixa continha coisas parecidas com as outras três que viu durante quase toda a manhã. O álbum de fotos fora a primeira coisa que tirou, a primeira foto dele era a de Ami estando próxima a um medidor de altura no seu quarto aniversário. Passou um tempo olhando o álbum antes de colocá-lo ao lado e fuçar mais na caixa.

Alguns livros que infantis de Ami foram colocados junto com a coleção das outras coisas pelas quais ela teria que passar quando chegasse à tarde. Uma pasta com relatórios, prêmios, certificados e outros papéis da pré-escola que Ami começara naquele ano, junto com a coleção de desenhos e outros pequenos projetos, estavam no fundo da pasta, escondendo o que Kaya agora considerava o fim da caixa.

Kaya então levantou a sacola de plástico e removeu cuidadosamente a seda azul. Deixando o tecido cair até se desenrolar, segurou o pequenino kimono à sua frente e ficou admirando mais uma vez o bordado branco e azul marinho que sua avó fizera de presente para a mais velha e mais amada (e a única na época) bisneta.

"Você realmente já foi desse tamanhinho?", Kaya balançou a cabeça, então dobrou o kimono e o colocou de volta na caixa. "Ela poderia ter tudo isso quando ficasse mais velha. Mas até lá, acho que ela gostará de ter você de volta", disse ao pegar um bicho de pelúcia que estava ao lado do kimono.

Kaya sorriu para a vaquinha de rosto desgastado. Ami a carregara por todos os lugares durante dois anos antes de tê-la abandonado naquele ano. E tudo por causa de um comentário descuidado do pai dela.

Foi uma briga igualzinha a todas em que se encontravam tendo quando ficavam sozinhos no mesmo lugar. Ele reclamava sobre o tempo em que ela passava no hospital. Então de como ela se tornara fria e inflexível com ele por causa disso. Ela argumentava que ele passava o mesmo tempo, se não mais, no lago, 'sendo criativo' e se o fato dela trabalhar fosse um grande problema para ele, por que ele não pegasse um trabalho de verdade e as sustentasse pelo menos uma vez. Então ele usualmente a xingava, ou batia uma porta, ou o que ele estava fazendo mais e mais ultimamente, saía pela noite e ia até algum lugar para esperar até o sol nascer e que Kaya saísse para o trabalho. Porém o curso natural das coisas mudou, quando ele trouxe o nome de Ami para as discussões.

"Seja lá o que você fez com ela,", ele gritava enquanto Kaya estava em pé à sua frente, com os braços cruzados, "você matou a imaginação dela completamente! Crianças de quatro anos deveriam acreditar em magia, fadas e... e vacas roxas!", ele atirou ao gesticular para as pinturas da vaca roxa que Ami desenhara. "Ela vê o mundo em preto em branco e fica chateada quando pinta fora das linhas. Ela nem é mais uma criança, Kaya. De alguma maneira, sem ao menos estar aqui, você a transformou numa pequena versão da profissional cética e fria que é você!"

Foi quando Kaya perdeu o seu temperamento de uma maneira rara. Naquele momento de raiva desenfreada, ela esquecera que as portas dos quartos pouco abafavam o som quando seus pais estão gritando com todas as forças de suas gargantas na sala ao lado.

Tendo mais de uma década de perspectiva, Kaya tinha uma melhor visão do que tinha começado naquela noite. Ela podia ver agora que, naquele ponto, ela e o seu marido já tinham se separado, emocionalmente. Ami era única coisa que os mantinham juntos. Mesmo o seu ex sendo irresponsável e inconstante, ele se importava com a filha deles. Ele precisou de uma desculpa, assim ele poderia arrumar suas coisas sem nada para atrapalhar no seu caminho para a liberdade, o espírito de artista estava chamando.

Porém aquela perspectiva diminuiu o ódio que sentia por ele ter deixado Ami do jeito que fez. Na opinião de Kaya, ficar vendo algumas fotos bonitinhas quando ele estivesse entediado para lembrá-lo de que tinha uma filha não o fazia um pai de verdade. Além disso, se ele fosse desaparecer de suas vidas, ela preferiria que ele o fizesse completamente. O sorriso de Ami foi mais do que um lembrete de que ela falhou com relação aquilo. A menina parecia feliz ao saber que seu pai estava pensando nela, mesmo ele não escrevendo além de uma nota dizendo que a amava e sentia saudades dela.

Kaya sorriu tristemente para a vaquinha que segurava. "Você nunca foi uma linha reta, Ami. Você oscilou muito sutilmente, que nem seu pai percebeu". Suspirou e pôs o bicho de pelúcia na caixa que fazia para Ami. "Eu deveria ter simplesmente me casado com um excelente e chato doutor, do jeito que meu pai queria", resmungou consigo mesma. Não pôde parar a pequena e repreensiva risada que aquele pensamento produziu. "Tenho que ter cuidado com o que digo. Nunca ouviria o resto disso".

"Mãe!", veio uma voz lá de baixo.

"Aqui em cima, no sótão", Kaya chamou de volta ao colocar a tampa de volta na caixa de Ami e a colocou de lado. "Descerei em um minuto!"

"Tudo bem", respondeu uma voz mais perto. "Estamos subindo".

A cabeça de sua filha apareceu no buraco da escada e Kaya fez um ponto por ficar séria para a garota: "Ami não faça aquela pobre garota tentar subir aqui".

"Tudo bem, Mizuno-san", disse Makoto, com um sorriso em sua voz. "Acho que eu ainda passo no buraco".

"Você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso", Kaya replicou enquanto Makoto seguia Ami para dentro do sótão. "Sei que aquela escada não é a coisa mais fácil para subir quando você traz só você. Não imagino que seja mais fácil quando trazes outra pessoa junto".

"O que você está fazendo aqui em cima?", Ami perguntou.

Kaya deu um passo adiante e limpou a sujeira em suas mãos no jeans antes de cumprimentar Ami com um abraço. "Já que você estava arrumando suas coisas nessa semana, fiquei pensando nas coisas aqui de cima, a maioria já estava nas caixas quando vivíamos no antigo apartamento e nunca as abri ou dei uma olhada nelas antes de nos mudarmos para cá. Decidi que agora seria uma boa hora. E agora que vocês duas estão aqui, deveriam pegar algumas cadeiras. Deve haver umas atrás daquela roupa", disse para Ami, apontando para a direita. "Pegue duas e acomode-se. Tenho algo para mostrar para vocês".

Ami concordou e foi pegar as cadeiras, curiosa com o que ela acharia ali em cima.

Kaya virou-se para Makoto e então tentou desajeitosamente dar um abraço na garota. "Você também. E não precisa ser tão formal comigo". Quando se separaram, viu a surpresa que sentiu naquele abraço. "Agora vou ser chata e intrometida por um instante. Alguma dor anormal? Sei que essa semana deve ter sido estressante para você. Estais descansando o bastante? Você não está se esforçando demais tentando fazer tudo, não é?"

Makoto sorriu e balançou a cabeça: "Ninguém vai deixar que eu me esforce demais. Então estou bem e sem preocupações. Obrigada por me perguntar, Miz... er... Kaya-san".

"Não acredite nela, mãe", Ami interpôs do outro lado da sala onde quase tropeçara numa caixa depois de levantar as cadeiras. "Ela não anda reclamando muito, mas as costas dela estão incomodando nos últimos dias. E pelas últimas semanas ela vem tendo dificuldade para dormir".

Makoto franziu a testa para Ami por ter lhe desmentindo, um gesto que Ami ignorou desatentamente. "Ami se preocupa demais", respondeu Makoto. "Acordo de madrugada porque é esquisito ficar se movendo. Não posso mais deitar de barriga e ainda tenho que evitar fazer isso enquanto durmo. Ainda mais que tenho um péssimo hábito de dormir quando chegamos da escola. Eu durmo até demais, isso sim".

"E as suas costas?", Kaya perguntou, seu tom de voz mudando da mãe para a médica. "Onde é a dor e como ela é?"

Makoto ficou um pouco embaraçada. "No meio, eu acho. Mas não é tão ruim, é sério".

"Tudo bem", disse Kaya, forçando-se a voltar para o normal. "É mais por causa do parto do que o peso extra. Ou possivelmente porque você não está dormindo confortavelmente". Então ela se segurou novamente. "Mas, você saberia se precisasse de ajuda e estou certa de que você não seria tão teimosa de não pedir. Lembre-se de que nunca mais você terá tanta gente querendo fazer as coisas por você".

Makoto concordou: "Obrigada".

"De nada. Agora que terminamos, venha, sente-se. Você vai gostar disso".

-

Makoto tirou outra foto da caixa que segurava. Mais outra coisa que Mizuno Ami fizera pela primeira vez em sua curta vida fora revelada, dessa vez, para o alívio de Ami, não envolvendo imagens dela pelada.

Na foto, uma Ami bem pequenininha estava ao lado de uma piscina, a menina quase não visível por causa de todo o equipamento que usava. Seu rosto esta coberto por óculos para nadar, com um tubo para respirar pendurado ao lado. Bóias para os braços da cor branca cheia de pingos estavam em cada braço. Uma bóia do formato de um dragão estava em volta da sua cintura e os seus pés tinham pés de pato pelos quais nenhuma criança conseguiria andar. E, de uma maneira bem semelhante à versão mais velha estava fazendo agora, a Ami mirim segurava uma vaca de pelúcia e sorria.

"Ela tinha três anos", disse Kaya ao ver a foto. "Meu irmão, Kyo, pensou que ela já tinha idade o suficiente para aprender a nadar. Então quando fomos visitá-los, ele decidiu que, além de ensiná-la, ele a vestiria para a ocasião. Tudo sairia bem se fosse outra pessoa e não o Kyo".

"Me lembro disso. Tio Kyo me ensinou a nadar na piscina do Vovô".

"Meu anjo, você só tinha três anos", Kaya disse rindo. "Não deverias lembrar disso. A idéia de te ensinar, para Kyo, era te jogar no fundo da piscina e esperar que você desenvolvesse algum instinto natural de nadar e voltasse flutuando. Tipo como se fosse um pássaro empurrando seus filhotes do ninho e esperando que eles voassem antes de bater no chão".

Makoto riu e olhou de volta para as duas Mizunos: "Sério, ele fez isso?"

"Fez", Ami sorriu. De tanto escutar aquela história pelos anos, ela começou a imaginar se o que ela lembrava era sua memória ou uma combinação do que fora lhe contado por sua mãe e tios. Mas mesmo assim, ela sabia a sua parte na hora de contar a história. "Mas ele só fez isso porque tio Seijuurou estava lá na piscina para me pegar. Ele não teria feito se não fosse assim".

Kaya bufou com aquilo. "Você tem muita fé no bom senso do seu tio".

Uma musiquinha interrompeu aquele momento. Kaya pegou o celular do seu cinto, olhou para o identificador e então atendeu: "Mizuno". Ouvindo a voz do outro lado, sua seriedade evaporou para ser substituída por um sorriso tranqüilo. "Não, estou em casa", disse ao levantar-se e dar alguns passo de onde estavam as garotas. "Não ouvi o telefone. As meninas estão aqui. Estamos no sótão".

Makoto voltou sua atenção para Ami e o álbum que garota tirara da caixa. Porém a risada de Kaya puxou parte de sua atenção para aquela conversa.

"Tem janelas dos dois lados", Kaya disse sorrindo. "Acho que ela acharia um jeito de escapar". Outra pausa e ela concordou com a cabeça. "Deve estar no meu escritório. Espere um segundo". Começou a tirar o telefone do ouvido, mas parou e riu do que foi lhe dito. "Oito da manhã, espertinho. Os planos continuam os mesmos".

Então Kaya virou-se para as garotas. "Tenho que pegar um arquivo lá em baixo. Volto já".

As duas concordaram antes de ela descer a escada.

Quando Kaya estava fora de vista, Makoto perguntou: "O que sua mãe vai fazer às oito da manhã?"

Ami sorriu. "Acho que é para ela ter mais tempo para arrumar minhas coisas. Imagino se o amigo dela percebeu o quão cedo mamãe quer começar".

Aquilo pegou Makoto de surpresa. "Amigo?"

"Um hum. Ela disse que um de seus amigos se ofereceu para ajudar a levar minhas coisas para o apartamento, já que o carro dela não é grande o bastante para tudo. É por isso que ela disse para não nos incomodarmos de vir aqui pela manhã".

"Ela contou a alguém o que estamos fazendo?"

Ami focalizou sua atenção completamente em Makoto, o álbum vindo a repousar em seus joelhos. Tentou juntar o que ouviu na voz de Makoto com o que podia ver nos olhos dela. Havia preocupação e surpresa lá e, mais no fundo, raiva e aborrecimento.

"Ela disse a um amigo que eu estava me mudando", disse Ami calmamente, controlando as suas próprias emoções até que entendesse melhor o que estava vendo. "Não sei o que mais ela deve ter falado. Mas isso te incomoda, que ela pode ter falado para alguém, não é?"

Makoto desviou o olhar e mexeu nervosamente na caixa de fotos que estava em seu colo. "Não, é claro que não", a resposta não soando certeza. "Eu só pensei que isso não seria o tipo de coisa que ela gostaria de contar para os outros". Então, numa tentativa de mudar de assunto, apontou na direção dos pés de Ami. "Você deixou cair algo".

Não pegando a deixa, Ami recusou-se a olhar para baixo. "Mako-chan...", começou, mas foi cortada quando Makoto se inclinou.

Movendo-se meio esquisita, Makoto se inclinou e pegou o papel que caíra do álbum. Fingiu desdobrá-lo, então olhou atentamente para a pintura que estava desenhada nele. Depois de vários segundos, um sorriso de admiração pelo artista apareceu em seu rosto e mostrou o retrato para Ami.

Ami pegou a pintura que lhe foi oferecida. "É minha mãe. Nunca vi essa antes".

Num rascunho à lápis, o cabelo de Kaya era longo e ondulado, a altura dos ombros, diferente do cabelo curto que usava agora. Embora certamente ela fosse atraente no presente, o rosto no rascunho era mais jovem e parecia mais despreocupado do que a versão mais madura. Makoto olhou do retrato para Ami e depois para o retrato novamente. As duas eram quase idênticas, a grande diferença no momento era que a imagem de Kaya tinha um sorriso, diferente do rosto meio triste e zangado de Ami.

Esperando o sorriso no rosto dela, Makoto passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Ami. "Ela está muito bonita nesse desenho. Sabe, se seu cabelo fosse mais longo, você pareceria igualzinha a ela".

Ami entendeu o gesto e sorriu timidamente, deixando suas questões de lado: "Todo mundo diz isso, mas eu não concordo. Exceto talvez pelos meus olhos. Todos nós temos os mesmos olhos que puxaram para o lado da família da mamãe". Apontou para a inicial e a data no canto do papel. "Foi papai quem desenhou. Acho que foi na época em que eles se conheceram".

"O que é isso?", Kaya perguntou ao subir pela escada.

Ami hesitou por um momento, e então entregou o desenho para sua mãe.

A expressão de Kaya continuou impassível: "Hmmm, agora isso é algo que não vejo a um longo tempo. Você tem razão em dizer que isso foi quando nos conhecemos", disse ao entregá-lo de volta para Ami, e então voltou para o seu assento. "Na verdade, esse foi o primeiro dia. Seu pai ficava no parque ou nas esquinas e desenhava as pessoas que passavam. Era assim que ele tentava vender o seu trabalho. Aconteceu de eu estar no parque naquele dia com alguns amigos. Tinha 22, era primavera e ele tinha o sorriso mais incrível. Sem mencionar que ele era o cúmulo de tudo o que meu pai odiava sobre a minha geração".

Os cantos da boca de Kaya ensaiaram um sorriso e Makoto ficou surpresa em ver um raio de diversão naqueles olhos azuis. Então Kaya balançou levemente a cabeça e suspirou.

"Porém isso foi há muito tempo. Você pode ficar com ele se quiser. Eu nem sabia que ainda o tinha".

"Obrigada", respondeu Ami.

"Então vocês duas tem planos para o resto da noite?"

"Vamos ficar em casa hoje", Ami replicou. Então, percebendo o que aquilo poderia parecer para sua mãe, adicionou corando o rosto: "Para ter certeza de que preparamos tudo para amanhã".

Makoto riu baixinho e então continuou: "Comprar um jantar, dois potes de sorvete e ver alguns romances antigos no vídeo-cassete. Pensamos que seria um bom plano, mesmo com o apartamento quase sem nada, a não ser caixas".

Kaya concordou e pensou que seria muito bom se as mulheres de Tóquio parassem de ter bebês tempo o bastante para ela ter algumas horas para jantar com o seu próprio doutor gato.

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

O restaurante era apenas a uma quadra do apartamento. Na maioria das noites ele não ficava tão lotado, sendo mais um lugar para apanhar um jantar e a atmosfera era sempre calma e agradável. Makoto pensou que ali poderia ser um bom lugar para levar Ami a um encontro, talvez em algumas semanas em que as coisas tivessem resolvidas. Divertiu-se com aquele pensamento, ao perceber que estavam meio que fazendo as coisas ao contrário, morando juntas e tendo um bebê antes delas até mesmo terem um primeiro encontro de verdade.

Dentro do restaurante, Makoto fez o pedido e voltou para ficar com Ami na parte de espera. A área do restaurante em si estava cheia naquela noite, por causa da decoração do dia dos Namorados. Era o tipo de coisa que estava meio piegas, mas romântica o bastante para apelar para o público mais jovem, especialmente aqueles que não podiam pagar um restaurante mais chique, mas que ainda queriam fazer algo para seus amados. Makoto estava contente, pois agora ela tinha alguém com quem compartilhar a novidade da pizza no formato de coração.

Ami sorriu enquanto Makoto voltava e se se encostava à parede ao seu lado. A garota dos cabelos castanhos enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta ao dizer que demoraria 15 minutos para o pedido ficar pronto. Ami concordou, então fechou os olhos para ouvir a música do piano que soava pelo lugar. Teve uma agradável surpresa após uns minutos, quando um braço gentilmente a afastou da parede o suficiente para repousar em seus ombros. Sentindo um calor agradável, Ami encostou-se de lado em Makoto.

Alguns minutos se passaram com as duas só ficando lá juntas quando Ami sentiu a postura de Makoto ficar tensa. Estava para perguntar se a namorada estava se sentindo desconfortável e se preferia sentar, quando o braço que repousava em seu ombro foi rapidamente removido. Ami subiu os olhos para a namorada e viu o real motivo do desconforto de Makoto. Ficou séria, tanto porque os adolescentes sentados lá dentro as viram e começaram a sussurrar e por Makoto permitir que isso a incomodasse tanto.

O mesmo sentimento de aborrecimento que Ami sentira antes surgiu novamente. Respirou fundo e, sentindo que deveria desafiá-los, encostou-se de volta em Makoto.

"Ami", Makoto disse baixinho ao tentar sair, "tem gente da escola".

Mantendo sua voz baixa e calma, Ami respondeu: "Eu os vi. Particularmente, eu não dou a mínima, mas é óbvio que você dá. Por que? Te perguntei isso antes e quero uma resposta dessa vez. Porque você foi a que disse que precisávamos contar para os outros".

"Eu disse que tínhamos que contar para nossos amigos, porque não conseguiríamos esconder deles e para sua mãe por um monte de motivos", Makoto atirou de volta, sua voz aumentando. "Nunca falei nada sobre contar para o resto".

Uma leve tossida chamou a atenção das garotas. Foi quando Ami realizou que o leve barulho de conversa na sala de espera tinha desaparecido, enquanto vários pares de olhos as observavam. Desejando que pudesse se fundir na parede, Ami deixou que Makoto fosse pegar a pizza e a sacola com o homem do caixa. Ami não deixou de pensar se aquele era realmente o pedido delas ou se fosse um jeito de fazer com que elas fossem embora imediatamente.

A volta para o apartamento foi curta e silenciosa. Uma vez dentro, Makoto foi para a cozinha e colocou a pizza na bancada, jogando com violência sua jaqueta numa cadeira. Sem falar nada, começou a colocar os pratos de papel e os copos e talheres de plástico onde estava a pizza.

Ami foi atrás dela, colocando a sacola com salada e os petiscos ao lado da pizza. Ficou observando por um momento, de braços cruzados, e esperando para ver se Makoto diria algo. Quando esta não fez nada, Ami disse calmamente: "Quero conversar. Agora".

Makoto ficou tensa, suas mãos continuando a tarefa que estavam fazendo. Encarando Ami, disse: "Por quê? Achei que você ficaria contente por eu não querer um bando de gente se intrometendo em nossas vidas. Afinal, você é do tipo que sempre odeia quando as pessoas ficam prestando atenção em você".

Ami sentiu uma pontada de dor com aquilo, sua expressão ficando mais áspera como resultado. Era uma expressão que seus amigos aprenderam a interpretar com o topo das suas emoções, o tom de voz controlado que usou para falar provando aquilo. "Admito que fico meio nervosa com muita atenção, principalmente a daquele tipo. Porém não espero que você faça algo que provocasse tal coisa, tipo, sair pela rua declarando todas as coisas que fazemos quando estamos sozinhas. Nem espero que você tente esconder de propósito o fato de que estamos juntas ou o fato de que tivemos que fazer algumas escolhas como resultado disso".

"Eu não estou escondendo nada!"

"Você está!", Ami atirou de volta. Apertou os braços ao tentar se recompor. "Você me soltou de propósito", disse, sua voz um pouco mais alta que o usual, mas ainda não um grito. "Quando você viu aquele grupo da escola e percebeu que os conhecia, você se distanciou de mim. Mesmo depois de tudo o que fizemos, você ainda tem vergonha disso e fica embaraçada em quando as pessoas descobrem".

"Não tenho!", Makoto gritou de volta. "E se fosse assim, então eu nem estaria aqui com você".

"Então o que é? Porque do meu lado é isso o que parece. E se for assim como você se sente, então isso não vai dar certo. Não podemos viver assim. Eu não vou".

Por um momento, Makoto só ficou parada, uma tempestade crescendo em seus olhos, sua respiração pesada. Então ela virou-se e foi embora.

Ami piscou confusa. Makoto já estava na porta da cozinha quando o cérebro de Ami a cutucou de volta e ela começou a seguir a outra: "Mako-chan, aonde você vai? Espera!"

Makoto continou se movendo, desviando das caixas de uma maneira pouco graciosa. "Você quer ir embora? Ótimo. Vá em frente e saia", disse sem se virar ou parar.

O movimento lento de Makoto deu uma vantagem para Ami. Antes que Makoto pudesse chegar no corredor e provavelmente para o quarto, a garota mais baixa foi capaz de chegar perto o bastante para agarrar a blusa de Makoto e pará-la. "Mako-chan, pare. Eu nunca disse que queria ir embora".

Indo para frente de Makoto, Ami a bloqueou para que não fosse adiante. Havia somente uma lâmpada acesa na sala, e mesmo naquele local mal iluminado, Ami pôde ver um brilho nos olhos da outra. Lentamente, ergueu uma mão e tocou o rosto de Makoto, seu polegar limpando as lágrimas que nunca cairiam.

"Eu não quero ir embora, Mako-chan. Quero que você fale comigo. Também quero que você pare de se preocupar com o que isso vai parecer para o resto. Eu sei que machuca às vezes, ouvir coisas que você nunca quis de pessoas que sabem nada de você. Também sei o quanto difícil é continuar andando e fingindo que você não ouviu nada ou que aquilo não te incomoda. Mas você disse isso para si mesma. Nunca nos encaixaremos na definição de normal para a maioria das pessoas. Isso não nos faz melhores ou piores que elas, somos apenas nós mesmas. Somos uma coisa boa e você não deveria ter vergonha disso. Lembre-se de que como você nos vê vai ser como os outros nos verão. E o mais importante, será como ele vai nos ver", terminou ao por uma mão na barriga de Makoto.

Makoto engoliu em seco, sua postura relaxando um pouco. "Você sabe que eu te amo. Eu quis isso. E não tenho vergonha de você".

"Eu sei. E eu te amo também".

Makoto adiantou-se e abraçou Ami: "A pizza provavelmente está fria agora".

Ami sorriu. "Você não fugirá das coisas tão facilmente, Mako-chan. Ainda temos que discutir realmente isso".

"Mais tarde, ok? Agora, só estou cansada e com fome".

"Tudo bem. Poderíamos esquentá-la no forno. Não demorará muito".

"Precisaríamos encontrar uma luva e uma fôrma. E daria muito trabalho".

Ami se distanciou e andou até uma pilha de caixas. Procurou por alguns segundos e então sorriu. Cutucando a caixa do meio, disse: "Cozinha: Fôrmas e Panelas. As luvas devem estar em uma dessas caixas, em Cozinha: Outros".

Makoto balançou a cabeça e riu. "Eu juro que nunca mais vou fazer piadas sobre o seu sistema de organização".

-

Na noite passada, Makoto perguntou para Rei e Ami por que elas estavam movendo a TV para o quarto. Para ela era o fim do propósito de deixar o quarto vazio, a razão de todas estarem lá. Agora ela estava contente por elas terem feito aquilo. Na sala, com paredes vazias, pouca luz e pilhas de caixas parecia tão enclausurado e deprimente. O quarto não estava melhor, sem decorações, plantinhas e cortinas para cobrir as sombras, fazendo com que o quarto parecesse inabitado. Mas pelo menos elas teriam mais espaço para se moverem no dia seguinte.

Na cama, Makoto descansava confortavelmente, encostada em Ami. A outra prestava atenção para a TV, onde o herói corria pelas ruas, na chuva, numa tentativa de fazer com que sua amada não deixasse a cidade. A atenção de Makoto, porém, estava voltada para o seu sorvete de amendoim e nos pensamentos em sua amada.

Sabia que Ami ficou machucada com o que aconteceu no restaurante. Também sabia que Ami esperava uma explicação além do que conversaram. Mas Makoto não conseguia encontrar uma que a satisfizesse. Dizer que ela ainda se sentia incomodada com as pessoas sabendo dela não parecia o bastante. Parecia inadequado dizer que não eram tanto os estranhos que a incomodavam, mas eram os estranhos mais próximos, aqueles que teria que encontrar o todos dias, que faziam ela se sentir mais perturbada. E ela ainda não tinha idéia de explicar a onda de pânico sobre aquilo tudo sem fazer com que parecesse que ela duvidava de Ami e o relacionamento delas.

Uma leve fungada da garota atrás dela chamou a atenção de Makoto para Ami. A outra estava limpando os olhos, enquanto o herói do filme segurava sua amada no meio de um bando de táxis e declarava seu amor eterno no meio de uma tempestade. Makoto sorriu. Que nunca digam que exista uma pessoa mais romântica do que sua gênio de cabelos azulados. A garota era viciada em dramalhões, ela admitindo aquilo ou não.

Makoto raspou o resto de sorvete e levantou a colher para a boca de Ami.

Ami deu uma fungada e então abriu a boca.

Trazendo a colher de volta, Makoto a colocou no pote vazio. "Bom, agora acabou".

Ami esticou a cabeça para ver além dos ombros de Makoto e esticou a mão para a mesa de cabeceira e o seu sorvete de menta. "Você quer o resto do meu? Só que já está meio derretido".

"Não, obrigada", Makoto respondeu, entregando o pote para Ami. "Você poderia colocar isso aí do lado?"

Ami concordou e colocou o pote na mesa de cabeceira também. Agora, com o sorvete fora do caminho, lançou seus braços em volta dos ombros de Makoto, num abraço. "Se nós quisermos assistir outro filme, uma de nós terá que levantar", disse aproximando-se da orelha de Makoto para dar um leve beijo.

Ela não queria se mexer, nunca mais. Makoto somente queria ficar ali, onde Ami a tocava, a beijava e a amava. Onde Ami estivesse. Talvez amanhã ela fosse capaz de se explicar melhor. Porque, de alguma maneira, as coisas pareciam sempre mais esclarecidas pela manhã.


	18. Dia da Mudança de Ami e Makoto: pt1

"Crueldades e Certezas do Destino"

Por Crawlspace

**oOoOoO**

"Aviso: Sailor Moon pertence à Naoko Takeuchi, não a mim. Só estou pegando os personagens emprestados por um tempinho".

**OoOoOoO**

Capítulo 18: Dia da Mudança de Ami e Mako-chan – pt 1

Depois da estática, a fita começou a rodar. A pequena tela na gravadora mostrou a imagem de uma escrivaninha com um ursinho de pelúcia sentado na ponta. A cadeira de madeira que combinava com a escrivaninha foi virada de frente para câmera, com um cartaz no assento. No título, com pincel róseo e roxos rodeadas por flores amarelas, estava escrito: 'Dia da Mudança de Ami e Mako-chan'.

A câmera ficou focalizada no cartaz por cinco segundos. Então Hotaru apareceu na tela e tirou rapidamente o cartaz da cadeira, sentando na mesma. "Hoje é o dia em que as minhas amigas Ami e Mako-chan irão se mudar para o novo apartamento. Todas nós vamos ajudá-las". Parou por um momento para esticar a mão até a escrivaninha e pegou uma foto. Mostrando-a para a câmera, continuou: "Essa foi quando a minha família se mudou para essa casa. Não éramos tão amigas assim das outras, então só fomos nós quatro na foto. Irei tirar uma nova com a câmera que Setsuna-mama me deu quando chegarmos na nova casa de Mako-chan. Assim, terei uma outra foto para combinar com essa".

A câmera gravou Hotaru colocar a foto no lugar, se levantar e sair da tela. Num segundo depois, o objeto foi desligado. Quando voltou, o cenário tinha mudado para a cozinha.

Setsuna estava sentada à mesa, vestindo um roupão em cima do pijama e com uma xícara de café. Já que fora a primeira a acordar, tirava vantagem de ser a primeira a ler o jornal. Sem tirar os olhos do que estava lendo, perguntou: "Hotaru, Isso é realmente necessário? É só um xícara de café".

"Chibi-usa disse que hoje seria um grande dia. Não quero perder nada".

Aquilo pegou o interesse de Setsuna o bastante para ela tirar os olhos do papel: "Ela te disse isso?", perguntou para a câmera, embora fosse mais direcionado para a menina que filmava. "Ela te contou algo mais?"

"Não. Ela só disse que não deveria esquecer minha câmera de vídeo". O foco mudou de Setsuna e procurou rapidamente pela sala, antes de voltar para o seu alvo original. "Onde estão Michiru-mama e Haruka-papa? Elas irão perder o café da manhã. Você ainda vai fazer panquecas, não é?"

"Vou", Setsuna respondeu. Um sorriso quito surgiu em seu rosto. "Haruka e Michiru dormiram tarde, então ainda estão dormindo. Mas eu acho que já dormiram até demais. Por que você não vai bater na porta delas e veja se já estão prontas para levantar?"

Com o mínimo possível de movimentos, a câmera foi novamente desligada. Quando voltou novamente, estava enquadrando uma pintura no corredor. Hotaru apareceu novamente, sentada, uma porta logo atrás dela.

"Elas estão preguiçosas hoje", disse baixinho. "Se não levantarem logo, irão perder as panquecas de Setsuna-mama. E ela faz as melhores panquecas sempre. Michiru-mama: Torrada. Haruka-papa: Omelete. Setsuna-mama: Panquecas de banana. E ela não faz isso sempre, então o hoje é um dia especial só de ela preparar isso".

"Hotaru, com quem você está falando?", Haruka. Apareceu atrás de Hotaru na porta do quarto, vestida com uma camiseta e um short, seu cabelo espetado para todos os lados. Bocejou e forçou os olhos para ver melhor a câmera.

Hotaru levantou-se, suas costas bloqueando temporariamente a filmagem: "Setsuna-mama disse que era hora do café da manhã".

"Oh. Ok. Desceremos em alguns minutos", Haruka replicou. Então aquele sorriso assassino dela começou a surgir e substituiu aquela expressão de sono. "Porém parece que sua Michiru-mama não está conseguindo acordar".

"Eu posso acordá-la". Hotaru exclamou excitada, logo antes de entrar correndo pelo quarto.

Haruka andou até à câmera, inclinando-se para seu rosto ser enquadrado completamente. Assentiu com a cabeça, pegou a gravadora e segui sua filha para dentro do quarto.

Um leve riso da velocista foi capturado pelo microfone enquanto a câmera veio a filmar Michiru e Hotaru. A violonista estava do mesmo jeito em que Haruka a deixou, deitada de bruços, com o edredom cobrindo metade das suas costas nuas. Os olhos estavam fechados, sua cabeça virada para a ponta da cama, pousada confortavelmente num travesseiro. A leve tensão em seu corpo parecia indicar que estava fazendo de tudo para permanecer dormindo e confortável enquanto sua filha a cutucava repetidamente no ombro.

"Michiru-mama", Hotaru sussurrou alto no ouvido dela. "Setsuna-mama está fazendo panquecas. Você tem que se levantar agora. Michiru-mama".A menina ficou séria com a falta de resposta. Então ela pegou e abriu um dos olhos da sua mãe e olhou atentamente para aquele olho aberto à força.

Naquele ponto, Michiru não pôde mais lutar. Fez um som indistinto que ficava entre um grunhido e um suspiro. Movendo a cabeça para longe dos dedos de Hotaru, começou a rolar, lembrando lentamente que estava sem roupas. Voltando rapidamente para a sua posição anterior, Michiru pegou o edredom e o puxou, assim ela poderia se mover.

"Bom dia, Michiru-mama", Hotaru saudou contente quando sua mama finalmente se sentou.

Com os olhos ainda inchados de sono e com cabelo todo despenteado e achatado de um lado, Michiru piscou várias vezes para a menina à sua frente. "Bom dia, Hotaru", disse sonolenta. "Você disse algo sobre panquecas?"

Hotaru concordou.

As risada de Haruka pôde ser ouvida ates dela dizer por trás da câmera: "Bom dia, Bela Adormecida".

A ultima coisa que a câmera viu foi o travesseiro que Michiru jogou em sua direção.

Uma batida na porta fez com que Hotaru levantasse os olhos da tela da sua gravadora, enquanto assistia a fita daquela manhã.

"Hotaru, hora de ir", disse Haruka. "Você já pegou tudo o que precisas?"

Saída da cama com sua gravadora de vídeo, Hotaru respondeu: "Já. Minha bolsa está lá em baixo com a câmera e pilhas extras".

"Tudo bem. Então vamos. Uma corrida até lá em baixo?", Haruka perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Hotaru riu: "Não podemos correr pela casa, lembra? Além disso ninguém pode lhe vencer, Haruka-papa. Você é o vento".

**OoOoOoO**

Logo após das onze, todo mundo menos Usagi e Chibi-usa já tinham chegado na casa de Makoto. Kaya ligara para o celular de Ami dizendo que estava a caminho e, com aquilo, elas deram a partida com a mudança.

"Toma cuidado, Hotaru", disse Haruka ao passar ao lado da menina e sua câmera pela escada. Colocou a caixa que carregava ao lado da porta do apartamento e então gritou para baixo: "Precisamos de algo que segure a porta. Ela está fechando sozinha".

"Você ouviu, Minako?", Rei chamou ao seguir Haruka com outra caixa.

"Ouvi. Espera um pouco, vou ver o que Mako-chan pode ter". demorou mais um segundo para sorrir e posar para a câmera de Hotaru, então voltou para dentro com a menina no seu encalço.

Passando por Michiru e um amontoado de plantinhas, a loira sorriu ao ouvir Makoto reclamando: "São só plantas. Eu posso carregar minhas plantas".

"Não por aquelas escada", Michiru respondeu calmamente sem parar o que fazia.

"Isso tudo é uma conspiração e aposto que sei quem está por trás disso", Makoto murmurou.

"E estou certa de que o pessoal lá fora também vai entrar", disse Ami enquanto vinha atrás de Makoto carregando uma lâmpada e uma mochila.

"Eis a líder do motim", Makoto bufou. "Você até enfiou sua mãe no meio. Não pense que eu não percebi no **que** ela estava sentada ontem".

O rosto de Ami ficou corado ao saber que fora pega daquela vez. "Já que você não falou nada, pensei que não tinhas percebido. Mas mamãe não sabe que é seu. Se eu soubesse que ela pegaria a escadinha do closet, eu seria mais cuidadosa em deixar você subir para o sótão".

"É claro que você teria", Makoto respondeu, parecendo mais divertida do que um momento atrás.

"Ei, Mako-chan", Minako interrompeu, dando para Ami uma chance de escapar, "Haruka precisa de algo para segurar a porta lá em cima".

"Tá tudo nas caixas", Makoto replicou. Pensou por um segundo e então perguntou: "Que tal um dos meus sapatos da escola? Estão perto da porta". E logo que Minako virou-se para procurar, ela lembrou: "Não, eles não estão lá. Coloquei na minha mochila quando chegamos ontem. Ami acabou de sair com eles".

"Vou lá com ela", disse Minako saindo depois da sua amiga de cabelos esverdeados.

Makoto já ia atrás delas quando foi parada por Hotaru. "Oi, Mako-chan", disse a menina, com sua câmera direcionada para a amiga mais alta.

Makoto sorriu para ela. "O novamente, Hotaru. E aí achaste algo interessante para tirar fotos?"

"Achei. Você está com um monte de gente hoje. Por que todo mundo veio?"

"Porque todo mundo veio ajudar a mim e Ami a nos mudarmos para o novo apartamento", Makoto respondeu, alegre em fazer a vontade da menina. "Foi muita bondade delas fazerem isso. Nós apreciamos muito".

"Você comprou um apartamento novo, huh. Por que você faria isso?"

Com um sorriso, Makoto deu a resposta que Hotaru queria. "Porque nós teremos um bebê e precisamos de mais espaço".

O sorriso de Hotaru combinou com o da outra ao focalizar com a câmera na barriga de Makoto: "Oi bebê", disse com um riso.

"Ele respondeu 'oi'. Venha, vamos ver se elas pegaram Ami e os meus sapatos".

"Qual é o quarto de vocês?", Rei perguntou. Estava olhando entre duas portas no corredor do outro apartamento, pensando em que quarto deveria deixar a caixa.

"O primeiro", Ami respondeu. Seguindo Rei até o quarto, colocou a lâmpada e a mochila no chão.

Aproveitando que estavam sozinhas, Rei começou a instigar gentilmente sobre como fora a noite de Ami. Ela queria só atazanar um pouco, assim como falar como fora o seu Dia dos Namorados, mas quando Ami não ficou imediatamente vermelha com aquele sorriso feliz em seu rosto das vezes em ficava ultimamente, Rei sentiu uma picada de culpa e preocupação.

"Tivemos uma boa noite", disse Ami, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras. "Mas não foi exatamente do jeito que planejamos. Foi só uma discussão", adicionou ao olhar preocupado de Rei. "Nós já fizemos as pazes e isso será algo que se resolverá com o tempo. Me pergunto se tudo isso seria mais fácil se tivéssemos mais tempo para as coisas".

Rei bufou. "Se vocês duas esperassem ainda mais, agora estaríamos no meio da época de Tóquio de Cristal". Então foi desfazendo o sorriso. "Está tudo bem mesmo?"

Ami assentiu. "Está".

Rei sorriu, mas antes que pudesse entrar na sua história, um chamado veio lá da sala.

"Ei, Ami, sua mãe chegou! E Mako-chan disse para dar para Haruka os sapatos dela para segurar a porta".

Indo para fora com a intenção de seguir Minako pelas escadas, Makoto parou e deu uma olhada para o outro lado da calçada, quando viu uma camionete com um pequeno trailer atachado nela. A mãe de Ami estava ao lado, falando com alguém que estava atrás do trailer, presumivelmente abrindo-o e assim, empatando a vista de Makoto. Kaya parou de conversar e olhou para cima, acenando quando viu Makoto na calçada.

Makoto acenou de volta, então gritou em direção das escadas para Setsuna: "Você poderia dizer para Ami que a mãe dela está... aqui". Sua voz foi diminuindo e estreitou os olhos como se aquilo de alguma maneira mudasse o rosto da pessoa que surgiu detrás do trailer.

Surgindo ao lado de Setsuna, no topo das escadas, Ami replicou a começar a descer: "Minako já tinha me dito". Quando chegou no andar abaixo e viu a cara de Makoto, perguntou: "O que foi?"

Makoto apontou para o meio-fio: "Saatchi-san? Ele é o amigo que sua mãe falou?"

"Hmm?" Ami olhou para onde Makoto estava apontando. Suas feições ficaram preocupadas, porque sabia que aquilo poderia perturbar Makoto. "Bem", disse hesitantemente, "minha mãe nunca disse especificamente quem ela estava trazendo, e a verdade é que não conheço os amigos dela. E sabíamos que eles eram conhecidos. É, acho que faz sentindo deles serem amigos".

Haruka enfiou o sapato de Makoto no pé da porta, então a empurrou de leve para testar se ela ficaria no lugar. fez um gesto de aprovação e falou para Minako: "Ok, ta segurando. Agora vamos para a mesinha de café".

Haruka passou pelo grupo formado por Makoto, Hotaru e Ami sem problemas. Minako, porém, distraiu-se não somente pela câmera, mas pelo que parecia ser uma conversa bem interessante. Foi até o lado das garotas e olhou por cima dos ombros de Ami para o estacionamento.

Com um sorriso de aprovação pelo gosto da mãe de Ami, Minako disse: "Sabe, Ami, o namorado da sua mãe é bem bonito para um coroa".

Minako sequer teria pensado na possibilidade de Ami ter ficado mais pálida do que já era, e aquilo foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Os olhos da garotas ficaram arregalados e sua cabeça balançou negativamente: "Não, ele não é. Ele é..."

"Meu obstetra", Makoto interrompeu. Então para Ami, "Ele é namorado dela?"

"Não! Ela disse que ele era um amigo. E só".

Sentindo que agora seria uma boa hora para se retirar, Minako deu um passo para trás e apontou por cima dos ombros: "Eu, hmm, vou voltar e ajudar Haruka. Hotaru, você vem comigo". Então pegou Hotaru e saiu rapidamente em direção ao apartamento.

"O que está acontecendo lá fora?", Haruka perguntou enquanto Minako entrava no apartamento.

Uma rápida olhada para se certificar que Hotaru não estava filmando e Minako respondeu: "A mãe de Ami está saindo com o obstetra de Makoto".

Haruka arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa. "Aposto que eles tem muito assunto quando saem".

"Haruka", Michiru a repreendeu do outro lado da sala.

"o que?", a loira perguntou inocentemente.

"Espera, tem mais", Minako continuou com aquela conspiração de fofocas. "Ami não sabe. Ou pelo menos não sabia".

Aquilo confundiu Haruka. "Se Ami não sabe, então como você sabe?"

"Não é óbvio? Por que ele estaria aqui ajudando? Ele está tentando impressionar a mãe, ganhando pontos com a filha. Além disso, eles ficam bonitinhos juntos", adicionou com um sorriso.

"Talvez deveríamos descer e ajudá-los com as coisas de Ami", Michiru sugeriu.

"Boa idéia", disse Haruka. "Assim poderemos confirmar nossa fofoca em primeira mão".

O efeito da desaprovação de Michiru foi totalmente arruinado pelo leve sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

As coisas estavam ficando meio complicadas, pensou Makoto enquanto estava lá ao lado de Ami. Sabia que teriam que descer para cumprimentar a mãe de Ami, mas pensou que Ami seria aquela que tomaria a iniciativa, e ela não se movia. Ao invés disso, a garota estava parada e olhava fixamente para os dois no estacionamento, seu lábios movendo-se quase sem abrir. Ou estava falando consigo mesma ou tentava dizer algo em voz alta, Makoto não tinha certeza.

"Ami..." Makoto começou.

"Você acha que Minako tem razão?", Ami perguntou baixinho.

Makoto deu de ombros, sentindo-se impotente e não muito certa de como deveria responder àquela pergunta: "Você sabe como Minako é", conseguiu falar algo, finalmente. "Se sua mãe aparecesse com a enfermeira de Saatchi-san, ela falaria que as duas seria um casal só porque ela tem o cabelo bonitinho. Além disso, só porque ele é um cara não quer dizer que eles estão juntos. Por um longo tempo o meu melhor amigo foi um garoto e nada aconteceu entre nós". **(NT).**

De algum modo, aquilo pareceu satisfazer a Ami, e ela sorriu: "Você tem razão, Mako-chan. De qualquer maneira, mamãe me diria se ela estivesse se encontrando com alguém. Não é muito provável que ela esteja em qualquer caso. Não com a rotina que ela tem".

"Quem será que está com a mãe de Ami?" perguntou Rei ao se debruçar no corrimão do terceiro andar.

"Tem uma maneira bem simples de descobrir", respondeu Setsuna.

Rei sorriu. "Deveríamos ajudar a subir as coisas de Ami, não é?"

"Bem, parece que nós temos mais ajuda chegando", disse Setsuna, indicando o carro que entrava no estacionamento.

"Já não era sem tempo dela chegar. Sabia que deveríamos ter falado para Usagi estar aqui uma hora antes do combinado".

Setsuna sorriu: "Ela não está tão atrasada".

Makoto seguiu Ami pelas escadas abaixo, escolhendo andar lentamente. Ami já abraçava sua mãe enquanto Makoto ainda estava na metade do caminho. Observou o homem com elas, com uma sensação meio estranha com tudo aquilo. Disse para si mesma que ele não estaria aqui se soubesse de algo e que, embora houvesse a possibilidade de Kaya não ter lhe falado das particularidades do relacionamento da sua filha, ele poderia realizar rapidamente sozinho. O simples fato de que eles não trouxeram a cama de Ami seria o bastante.

Makoto relaxou um pouco enquanto Ami cumprimentava polidamente Saatchi-san e ele retornou. Não pôde segurar uma leve risada quando viu o sorriso com que Kaya o recompensou pelo jeito dele a cumprimentar. Apesar de tudo, talvez Minako tenha razão. Se ela tiver, as coisas ficaram mais ainda esquisitas.

Antes que chegasse no último degrau, um pequeno vulto roxo passou por ela com um gritinho de "Chibi-usa"!. Michiru e Haruka vieram descendo atrás dela, com passos mais calmos.

"Da próxima vez em que você se mudar, Mako-chan", disse a loira, enquanto as três desciam o resto da escada juntas, "certifique-se de que o lugar tenha elevadores".

Chibi-usa abriu a porta do carro e Luna e Artemis pularam para fora. Luna esticou as patas e Artemis foi até Minako e Rei, que, junto com Setsuna, reuniram com as outras no estacionamento.

Os olhos de Chibi-usa estavam cansados e meio abertos quando saiu do banco de trás. Já longe do banco do carro, estremeceu e se encolheu dentro do casaco, quando um vento frio passou por ela. Então ouviu a voz de Hotaru chamar por seu nome e mudou consideravelmente o humor quando viu sua amiga correr até ela.

Abrindo lentamente a outra porta do carro, Usagi saiu. Estreitou os olhos por causa do sol e estremeceu com o mesmo ar frio que atingiu Chibi-usa. Mas antes que pudesse fechar a jaqueta ou que escondesse as mãos nos bolsos, uma caixa foi empurrada em seus braços.

"Não esqueça disso", disse sua mãe ao entregar a caixa com bolo para Usagi pegar. "Seu pai vai estar em casa em algumas horas. Não se machuque tentando levantar coisas pesadas. Se vocês meninas precisarem de ajuda, ligue para casa e mandarei seu pai junto com Shingo".

"Tudo bem, Mãe", Usagi respondeu ao pegar o bolo e se afastar do carro.

Com um aceno de mão, Ikuko deixou suas meninas com as amigas delas e voltou para casa.

Minako pegou Artemis e foi para um canto, sozinhos. Quando estavam próximos a um dos cantos do prédio e certa de que ninguém poderia vê-los, Minako o colocou em uma mureta, assim ele estava quase à sua altura.

"Rei me deu um baita presente no Dia dos Namorados", disse a loira ao levar as mãos para trás do pescoço e abrir a corrente que usava.

Artemis esticou uma pata para puxar o anel pendurado mais para perto. Notou o peso e cor do ouro, assim como os detalhes encravados pelo lado de fora e concluiu que aquele anel não tinha nada de caro. Quando viu o que estava escrito dentro, suas barbatanas tremeram. Então Minako tirou a corrente dele e tirou o anel para colocá-lo no anelar esquerdo e Artemis soube que a aliança foi mais do que um presente de dia dos Namorados.

"Mina?"

"Foi apenas nós duas, Artemis", Minako disse baixinho assim ninguém ouviria e viria para investigar. "Não existe nada que poderia ter deixado isso mais especial ou perfeito. A única coisa que não gostei foi que ela me pegou completamente de surpresa. Não tinha idéia, então não tinha um anel para ela. Ela estava bem satisfeita consigo mesma por causa disso tudo também". Um sorriso diabólico se formou no lugar do que ela usava. "E eu não vou deixar que ela o pegue de volta".

"Eu conheço esse olhar", disse Artemis cautelosamente. "Mina, seja lá o que for que você esteja pensando, não se atreva".

Minako o ignorou, um riso divertido saindo lentamente de seus lábios.

-

Haruka arqueou-se e se apresentou para Ken.

"Tenou-san, é uma honra", Ken replicou. "Sempre fui um fã de todos os tipos de corridas. Meu filho herdou o interesse e o transformou em um hobby. Na verdade você correu contra ele uma vez quando ele passou pelo circuito juniores". Ken decidiu omitir a parte em que foi um abalo no ego do menino quando descobrira, alguns anos depois, que ele perdera várias vezes para uma garota. Ou como Ken ficou surpreso por descobrir que a filha de Kaya era amiga de uma piloto famosa e que Kaya agia como se isso fosse uma coisa absolutamente normal.

Com o ego elevado o suficiente, Haruka moveu-se para ajudar a esvaziar o trailer. Ficou em pé, esperando do lado de fora, enquanto as coisas lhe eram entregues e colocava-as do lado para que outros voluntários começassem a levar para cima. Depois de descerem algumas caixas, começaram a lhe entregar parte dos móveis. "Você veio realmente preparada, não foi?", disse para Ami, que estava por perto, ao reconhecer que aquilo era uma parte de um berço.

"Mamãe guardou meu berço. Nós o vimos quando estávamos no sótão ontem e ela disse que poderíamos ficar com ele".

"Nunca estive certa por que eu o guardei", Kaya adicionou. "Ami foi a primeira a usá-lo e nunca pretendi ter mais filhos. Mas tinha algo em mim que odiou a idéia de dá-lo".

"É uma coisa de mãe", disse Makoto. "A minha nunca se livrou do meu também. Porém o perdi na minha primeira mudança. O lugar que eu estava indo tinha muito menos espaço do lugar em que eu morava, então estava mais preocupada com eles tentando tirar minha cesta de basquete do que um berço velho. Prioridades de uma garota de 10 anos'", disse dando de ombros.

"Uau. Que bonitinho", disse Haruka quando lhe passaram a cabeceira do berço.

No painel de madeira, um pequeno gramado fora pintado abaixo do céu estrelado. Na colina, um rebanho de ovelhinhas dormia. Porém havia uma que estava no topo do monte, separada das outras, olhando para as estrelas.

"Obra do pai de Ami", disse Kaya. "Se você gostou desse, deveria ver o que ele fez com o resto do quarto. Não havia uma polegada de teto ou parede não pintado na época que ela nasceu. O proprietário teve um ataque quando nos mudamos. Digamos que não tínhamos mais dinheiro para ficar lá".

Ami sorriu consigo ao relembrar-se daquele quarto. A melhor maneira que ela podia pensar em descrevê-lo era como se seu pai tinha pegado todos os livros de contos de fadas e pintasse as páginas na parede, assim ela estaria dentro do seu próprio livro. Ela ficara triste ao ter deixá-lo e sentiu aquela mesma pontada ao pensar que quem que seja que estivesse morando lá já tinha pintado o quarto. Olhou ternamente para aquelas coisas do sótão, contento por ter aquela peça única. Estava contente também, por ainda ter aquelas memórias. Mesmo sendo seu papai quem pintara, era dos braços de sua mãe que ela lembrava-se de está-la segurando e o canto que ela sussurrava, "A ovelhinha que não podia dormir sentou numa colina e contava as estrelas".

-

Ainda piscando de sono, pois para ela ainda era muito cedo para estar trabalhando tão duro, Usagi entregou a caixa de bolo para Makoto. "Minha mãe lhe fez um bolo. Ela disse que lhe deseja sorte e felicidade em sua nova casa".

Com um sorriso, Makoto pegou a caixa de Usagi. "Eu ligarei para ela mais tarde e agradecerei. Adoro os bolos de sua mãe, especialmente os de limão", disse ao abrir a tampa para ver o que tinha dentro.

Usagi concordou vigorosamente, os bolos de sua mãe era um assunto bem claro e querido para o seu coração.

Makoto riu para sua amiga e para o que encontrou na caixa. E realmente era um bolo de limão. Normalmente, haveria sete cerejas decorando o topo – seis nas bordas e uma no meio. A do meio porém havia sumido, sua ausência sendo notada pela marca na cobertura. E quando ela olhou mais de perto, havia marcas de dedos pelos lados do bolo.

"O que temos aqui?", Minako perguntou ao subir nas pontas dos pés para espiar por cima dos ombros de Makoto.

"A mãe de Usagi nos fez um bolo. Mas parece que um ratinho chegou antes.

Minako deu uma risadinha e colocou seu braço em volta dos ombros de Usagi. "Ta mais para uma **coelhinha**, certo, Usagi? Perguntou alegre.

Usagi não respondeu, sua atenção voltada para a mão que balançava casualmente em frente ao seu rosto. O ouro ao redor do dedo de Minako brilhava com a luz do sol, segurando a atenção de Usagi por vários segundos antes de agarrar o pulso de Minako para ela parar de balançá-lo. Os olhos de Usagi ficaram vesgos enquanto encarava a mão da amiga antes deles ficarem arregalados e seu queixo cair.

Quase se engasgando, Usagi gritou, "Oh, minha nossa! Você se casou!". Então levantando a mão de Minako para todos verem ela declarou, "Elas se casaram!"

Minako sorria de orelha a orelha. Makoto quase deixou cair o bolo que segurava. Haruka tendo girado a cabeça tão rapidamente que machucou um músculo, estremeceu e soltou a caixa que tinha acabado de levantar. Setsuna e Michiru, que segurava o riso atrás da mão delicada, olharam para Rei. Rei, por sua vez, parecia quase surpresa como o resto.

Chibi-usa, que tinha ouvido aquela estória tantas vezes que podia recitá-la dormindo, inclinou-se e cochichou para Hotaru. "Eu te disse que hoje seria um grande dia. Espere até você ouvir como isso tudo aconteceu".

Hotaru só fez concordar, sua concentração agora em sua câmera e em seus alvos. Aquela seria uma ótima foto e ela prometeu consigo em achar uma maneira de agradecer sua amiga em ter falado para ela trazer sua câmera de vídeo.

Assistindo e sentindo como se estivesse completamente por fora, Kaya estava mais do que confusa. Pela sua vida, ela não podia encontrar o motivo de uma menina de dezessete anos fugir e casar sem dizer para as suas amigas mais próximas. Aquele pensamento que surgiu na sua cabeça não era certo, mas ela não podia parar de imaginar que talvez elas precisariam de outro berço. Então ela notou que Setsuna se arqueou e parabenizou uma Rei agora envergonhada e as peças rapidamente se encaixaram.

"Ami?" Kaya perguntou calmamente. "Rei e Minako são..."

Ami concordou, não vendo motivos para continuar escondendo o segredo de suas amigas.

Kaya concordou rapidamente em resposta. Depois de tudo o que acontecera recentemente, imaginou por que ainda sentia-se surpresa. Respirou fundo, finalmente vindo a sorrir para a jovem loira que brilhava ao recontar os eventos do seu 'casamento'. E mais uma vez a definição de uma 'vida normal' no mundo de sua filha mudou e a colocou numa nova estrada.

Hotaru focou a câmera em Minako enquanto esta falava. Usagi ainda segurava a mão da amiga, olhando a garota com estrelas nos olhos. Então Minako chegou na parte sobre a inscrição e Rei disse o que significava. Usagi suspirou dramaticamente e exclamou o quanto tudo aquilo era romântico.

Então a câmera moveu-se para Rei. Ela parecia um pouco embaraçada, seu rosto um pouco róseo. Mas não era uma vergonha ruim, Hotaru notou. Era aquele tipo de vergonha que você tem quando você está orgulhoso de si mesmo por algo e quer que as pessoas saibam disso, mas elas então prestam muita atenção em você por causa disso.

Haruka deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Rei para demonstrar sua admiração e Hotaru sorriu por que o canto da boca de Rei subiu ao mesmo tempo que seu rosto ficava mais vermelho. Rei acenou com um gesto tipo 'é claro' e disse algo que Hotaru não pôde ouvir.

Hotaru girou sua câmera em direção de Minako e Usagi, mas ainda deixando todo mundo na tela. As duas loiras estavam praticamente pulando numa excitação tola de meninas quando a luz da bateria na câmera de vídeo começou a piscar.

"Já volto", disse para Chibi-usa antes de correr até Haruka. "Haruka-papa, minha bateria está acabando. Preciso pegar outra lá no carro".

"Ok." Haruka disse ao pescar a chave de dentro da bolsa. "Tome cuidado".

"Eu tomarei", Horatu respondeu por cima dos ombros enquanto corria.

Tinha acabado de enfiar a chave na porta quando Hotaru percebeu o homem do outro lado da rua. Seu carro era escuro e parcialmente escondido pela sombra dos prédios. Ela provavelmente não teria percebido-o se ele não tivesse aquela câmera da hora.

Hotaru ergueu as mãos para acenar, mas parou rapidamente. O homem estava no meio de uma foto e Hotaru sabia o quão chato era quando alguém estragava uma boa foto. Julgando de onde ele mirava, ele tirava foto de todos que estavam no estacionamento. A garota ficou contente em pensar que mais alguém achou sua família especial o bastante para tirar fotos. Então, para agradecer aquele gesto de generosidade para aquela alma bondosa, Hotaru ergueu a câmera e apertou o botão REC.

* * *

**NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**

(NT) - No mangá Makoto conhece Asamuna, que estuda na mesma escola de Mamoru. Eles se tornam grandes amigos e ela fala de tudo com ele, inclusive que é uma Sailor Senshi.


End file.
